Second Chances
by Season4.5
Summary: Choi Young Do once told Cha Eun Sang they can never be friends. For eight years, Eun Sang tried to keep her distance but an accident forces her to ask for his help one more time. Would he be able to keep his distance without getting burned? (NaNoWriMo 2015 story).
1. The Wake-Up Call

**CHAPTER 1**

 **No Breathing**

Cha Eun Sang finally takes a deep breath; one that does not require a pause. She's finally done with school. Hopefully, she wouldn't be forced to pursue a doctorate. At the rate she was attending school, Kim Tan would have to serve his conscription and they would never be together.

Donning on her sunglasses, she steps out of the cab that pulls over to the hotel's doors. Her flight from La Guardia arrived an hour ago. Kim Tan will be arriving in another twelve hours if his flight isn't delayed. A sigh escapes her lips. It won't be too long before she sees him again. She, Tan, and Choi Young Do were supposed to meet tomorrow tonight for drinks and fly back to Seoul the next day as a group.

Tomorrow's festivities is their night to celebrate. Cha Eun Sang's life as a student is over. Finishing her Masters Degree in Eastern Asian Studies, she is ready to tackle the job as the International Relations Officer for Jeguk Group. She and Tan can finally announce their engagement. As for Choi Young Do, he finally gets back to working full-time in Zeus Hotel. He got back from performing his military duties a month ago, and now he is performing his duty as the heir-to-the-throne. He is attending a seminar on hotel management, much to his chagrin.

Cha Eun Sang checks in and takes the card key from the front desk clerk. Humming a tune to herself, she waits for the elevator doors to open. Her exile from Korea is finally over. She'll be able to speak her native tongue for more than three weeks. She will see Kim Tan as many times as she could without the aid of Skype and her computer screen.

Finally.

The elevator zips her up to the penthouse, bypassing the numerous floors before her. She steps out onto the carpeted hallway, mentally chiding Kim Tan for making such lavish accommodations. She would just have to tell him to be more thrifty the next time she sees him.

She was about to pull her key card out of her pocket when her phone rings. It was a melody she pre-assigned to Kim Won.

Swiping the green phone icon to the right, she answers the phone in a sing-song voice.

"Oppa?" she responds.

A pause fills the air. It was then she realizes something is wrong.

"Eun Sang-a, Tan... He got into a car accident,"Won's shaky voice reverberates through the line.

"What?" she asks, dropping her bag on the floor. "Is he okay? Are you at the hospital?"

A guttural sound escapes Won's lips. "My dongsaeng... My Tan-a... He's dead, Eun Sang."

Breathing suddenly became harder. How could Kim Won say something so awful?

"Mianhamnida, Cha Eun Sang-ssi," Won sobs on the other end of the line. "He was getting in the car when he got hit. There was blood everywhere..."

Her ears start ringing from her blood pounding against her skin.

Sorry? That's all he can say? Sorry is what someone says when a minor accident happens. Hearing about a loved one's death is not remedied by such an empty word.

"I - I don't understand," Eun Sang stutters, her voice caught between a whisper and a sob. How could Kim Tan be gone? How could he leave her? Numbness overcomes her, and she couldn't fathom how she was supposed to live without him.

Eight years, they've been together. They laughed. They cried. They fought and made up. They promised each other they would get married before the year's first snow fall. Tan was her knight in shining armor, and now, he's gone.

It was a freak accident, Won Oppa says. After the the SBS Telekom and Jeguk Group alliance was signed, Won and Tan went out with the board members for a celebratory meal. If Tan declined the invitation and left for the airport, the accident wouldn't have happened. He would've been with her in the hotel right now, arguing how and where they would celebrate their engagement and imminent wedding. Kim Tan was supposed to take her home and present her as a new asset in Jeguk Group's arsenal.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Won sobs over the phone.

She knows Kim Won is hurting but her selfishness consumes her. She hangs up on him, shortly after muttering she'll be home on the next flight back to Seoul.

She doesn't know how she will function knowing full well she's going back to nothing.

With shaky hands, she grabs her mobile. Chances that her phone call will be received willingly are slim. However, she needs someone to lean to, even if it was someone she promised she won't rely on anymore.

In a zombie -like fashion, her thumb hovers over his name.

He told her a long while ago to remember his number other than Tan's.

She just never thought she would actually need it.

The green phone icon opens a new window. Dialing... . She just hopes her message goes to voice mail.

Choi Young Do yanks on his bow tie the moment he gets into his hotel room.

"Would it kill you to stick around and mingle?" Secretary Park Ji Hoo asks, irritated at Young Do's indifference.

"I didn't ask you to leave the festivities," he growls, pouring himself a brandy from the decanter. "Brown-nosing isn't one of my hobbies. What difference does it make if I talk to them now or at tomorrow's symposium?"

"Don't be naive," Secretary Parks says impatiently. "You're not just another body in the company. You're its face!"

"And a handsome one at that!" Young Do sarcastically reminds him.

"Sajangniym!" Secretary Park exclaims, exasperated with Young Do. "Your father tasked me to ensure your first trip to the States is successful and that you would come home with at least a modicum of respect for the business."

"I did that by getting through university at a breakneck speed," Young Do argues as he pours himself another drink. "Jinjja, any faster and I would've put a hole in the time-space continuum."

"Aish!" Secretary Park swears. "Your book smarts are no good if you have poor public relations with the other people in our business."

Young Do leans against the granite counter top. He stares at the elder gentleman, lazily swirling the brandy- filled glass in his hand.

"How much of your bonus is tied to this trip?" Young Do asks.

"Ne?" the Secretary responds, surprised at the question.

"Abeoji passed on his right hand man to accompany me on this business trip not because he thinks you're an asset," he says. "He sent you so that you can rat me out and let him know whether or not I'm the good little soldier he hoped I'd become."

"Your father won't do such a thing," the older man huffs, tugging at his collar. "He wants to see you succeed."

Choi Young Do and Secretary Park knew that statement was a lie.

If Young Do were to be deemed successful at this international gathering, he would have made acquaintances with at least five hoteliers, project managers, architects, and engineers in countries where Zeus Hotel was not present. It would be considered a bonus if in any of those groups mentioned, the men and women with power would have daughters of marrying age who would consider him good husband material for a mergers and acquisitions deal.

"If you come back without much less of an alliance to...," Secretary Park was cut -off mid-sentence.

"Araseo," Young Do says, shooting the older gentleman a lazy stare. "I know what the consequences are."

"You're going to lose the Jeju Island Zeus Hotel and be ousted from the board," he warns.

Young Do downs the amber liquid. He allows the burn to travel down his neck, contemplating the words Secretary Park said.

"And if you cancel on Kim Joon Ta's daughter one more time, your father will let you pay dearly," he adds.

Young Do barks a laugh. He was about to respond to the Secretary's preposterous threat when his mobile rang. Without glancing at the screen, he responds coldly.

"Yabuseo?" His voice is low and guarded.

"Choi Young Do?" The meek voice on the other end replies. "It's Cha Eun Sang... Kim Tan..."

The hair on his nape prickles. Her name... Her voice... He straightens up slightly and becomes overtly aware of his surroundings.

"Kim Tan," she sobs."... is dead."

His heart pounces against his chest. "What? When?"

"Seoul. It just happened a few hours ago. He... Won Oppa said the car..." Eun Sang cannot finish her statement.

"Calm down, " he orders, his eyes quickly darts to the Secretary. "Where are you?"

"I just flew in," she rambles, trying to control her sobs. "The Four Seasons Penthouse..."

Young Do remembers the deal. He and Tan planned to have their accommodations in the same hotel so they can spend some down time while outside of the country and away from prying eyes.

"Which penthouse?" he questions, grabbing his dinner coat off of the chair.

"Terrace Park View suite...," her voice barely whispers.

"Stay there," he orders her before disconnecting. He shoves his mobile in his pant pockets before donning the coat.

"Where are you going? We are not done with this conversation!" Secretary Park yells.

"It was fun arguing with you, Secretary. But right by now, I have an emergency to attend. You know where the door is."

Without preamble, Young Do leaves without looking back.

"Yah! Choi Young Do!" the Secretary calls out to Young Do as he runs toward the elevator doors. "Remember, I'll have to take matters in my own hands if you can't come up with a wife to present to your father!"

The threat fell on deaf ears. Getting married is the least of his worries at this point. Kim Tan… dead?

He paced the hotel hallway in quick, long steps. No... No! Not Tan.

He swears under his breath as he waits for the elevator doors to open. Conflicting feelings courses through him. Tan meant more to him than almost anything. Despite their feud years ago, Tan was the brother he never had.

Young Do tries to hold back the taste of bile rising up his throat. He wishes he didn't hold a grudge against him for so long. If he knew he would lose him so soon, he would have apologized sooner; begged Kim Won to bring Tan back to Korea. He would've told him how much his friendship meant to him. But now, they're just words; words Tan wouldn't hear now that he's gone.


	2. Breaking Down Walls and Building Bridges

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Breaking Down Walls and Building Bridges**

The elevator doors chime and open to the penthouse floor. Choi Young Do stops on his tracks when he finds Eun Sang crumpled on the floor; her suitcase is partially blocking the hallway. Her shoulders sag as she sobs. As he approaches her, he finds her card key next to her mobile.

"Cha Eun Sang," he calls her name softly. He never thought he'd utter her name out loud ever again.

He's unsure if she hears him. Her lifeless form remains immobile. He hovers over her before taking command of the scene. He picks up her card and her mobile and opens the door to her room. He removes his jacket and drapes it on the table closest to the door. He lays her phone right next to the charging dock. He steps out to get the suitcase and rolls it in the foyer.

Despite all the commotion around her, she remains in the same pitiful position.

"Eun Sang-a, tarawa," he urges her to get up from the hotel floor.

She whimpers, unwilling to move.

Young Do sighs. He scoops her off the ground and cradles her against him. Her arms lace around his neck and her head rests against the crook of his neck.

"Eottoke, Young Do-ah?" she snivels, as he carries her to the couch. Slowly, he lowers himself on the couch, carefully draping her on top of his lap. An onset of tears starts flowing again, instinctively tightening her grip around his neck.

Her tears pool down his collarbone, soaking up his crisp white shirt. He strokes her head and the length of her back, chanting, "Quenchanna."

He knows the words are empty. He knows she wasn't okay.

For an hour, they just held on to each other. No words can soothe the pain. Neither of them can leave for Seoul. Neither can they bring Tan back from the dead. In silence they sit, hoping the company alone is enough to comfort them.

Slowly, her sobs subside to hiccups. Then her grip loosens. He knows she's fallen asleep from exhaustion.

He lowers her to the couch slowly, positioning a pillow under her head. She mutters something unintelligible before falling back asleep. He takes her shoes off and drapes a throw blanket over her before putting some space between them. Crouched, he backs away from her until he was a safe distance away from her. Once he reaches the kitchen area, he stretches to his full frame. He fishes out his phone to respond to the incessant vibrating rings he ignored while taking care of Eun Sang.

Five missed calls.

He looks down the list. Lee Bo Na. Yoon Chan Young. Jo Myung Soo. Yoo Rachel. Kim Won. More than likely, they all want to let him know something horrible happened to Kim Tan.

He dials Myung Soo's number, knowing he would be awake at this time of the day and would be able to give him details.

"Have you heard?" Myung Soo asks.

"Oh," Young Do replies. Words elude him.

"No one can seem to be able to get in touch with Cha Eun Sang," Myung Soo says worriedly. "Eottoke? We were supposed to celebrate their engagement in the next two weeks!"

"She's in shock right now. I'm with her," he replies, glancing toward her direction.

"Dahaeng ida," Myung Soo says, relieved. "How did you..."

"I was supposed to join them for drinks tomorrow tonight," Young Do says, rubbing his jaw. "Ah, Kim Tan. He really knows how to make things all about him."

"Yah! That's no way to speak of the dead," Myung Soo chides his friend. "What did Cha Eun Sang say?"

"She didn't say much," he replies. "I had to peel her off the floor and take her to her room."

"Poor girl," Myung Soo sympathizes.

"What happened?" Young Do finally asks as he walks toward the bar.

"The news said it's an accident. A car side swiped the vehicle door and Kim Tan with it. It's a hit-and-run. Yoon Chan Young is in charge of the crime scene, from what I heard," Myung Soo states.

Young Do purses his lips. Knowing Chan Young is in charge of the investigation gives him some sense of comfort that Tan's death would be resolved quickly.

"I'm going to make sure Eun Sang gets back as soon as she can," Young Do responds. "Can you pick her up from the airport?"

"If I can't, I'll make sure Bo Na or Chan Young does," Myung Soo promises.

Eun Sang wakes up slowly. Her eyes feel like sandbags sealed them shut. As she struggles to regain consciousness, she realizes she is not alone.

"It's just me, Cha Eun Sang," he reassures her softly.

His voice startled her. It has been a while since she heard him speak. To her, his voice sounds foreign but comforting.

Choi Young Do. She forgot she called him. She barely remembers him comforting her before she drifted to sleep.

This was not the way she intended to meet someone she desperately avoided for years to keep the peace. But because of her dissertation, her mind was in chaos. She forgot she had been up over thirty hours, packing and going over her notes. Right now, she is too tired to deal with her own life, let alone Tan's passing.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asks as she pulls herself up to a sitting position.

"About two hours, maybe?" he says, straightening himself up from the wall he was propped against as he waited for her to wake up.

"Mianada, Young Do-ah," Eun Sang apologizes. "Kumapsamnida."

"What are you apologizing for? Let alone, thanking me?" he asks softly as he pours water into a glass.

"For breaking our pact," she says. "But I didn't know who to call. This cannot be easy…"

He stares at the floor, tapping the toe of his shoe against the plush carpet. "Quenchanna."

A nervous giggle escapes her lips. "What a reunion, huh? I haven't talked to you in eight years and this is how we say hello to each other."

"Yeah, Kim Tan surely knows how to make an impact," he sarcastically states.

Cha Eun Sang stares at her fingers playing with the pillow's fringes. "I… I just wanted you to know that I am grateful and I'm not going to abuse your generosity."

He stares at her intently and knits his eyebrows. "Do you think of me as an ogre?"

"I don't!" she quickly reassures him. "It's just… the last time, before we said our goodbyes… it seems like you just keep rescuing me."

"Don't worry," he says, folding his arms across his chest. "You've got a running tab going right now. Don't be surprised at how much this is costing you."

"Fine. You know how I hate feeling indebted," she says, a blush tinting her neck.

"You know, after all these years, you still haven't learned to take a joke," he grumbles before handing her a glass of water. "Here, take this. I think you've cried your water weight."

She takes the water from him and takes a drink. "Kamsamhnida. Have you eaten? I could order us some room service. I've not eaten since breakfast."

"Aish!" he swears at her. "You need to take care of yourself, Eun Sang-a. Who'll take care of you when you're alone?"

She lowers her eyes after his scolding.

"I've ordered us something already," he assures her. "Why don't you go freshen up? You'll feel better after a shower."

All of a sudden, she becomes very aware of her appearance. She probably looks haggard. Her mascara would've smeared and her lip tint would've been wiped off. The only tint on her skin is her embarrassment.

"Do you mind?" she asks.

"We've much to talk about," he responds. "Go get showered."

She nods, grateful he's taking control of the situation. Although she is the kind of person who always gets herself out of any dilemma, she is glad she didn't have to go through this alone.

She swiftly undresses as she waits for the shower to come to a desirable temperature. When she steps under the rain shower, she welcomes the hot water on her tired body. The massaging effect temporarily dispersed some of the tension on her back and neck. She finally steps out and towels off. After putting on a fresh outfit from her suitcase, she felt better. She completes her transition with a light layer of make-up. To her, this is the least she could do to look less like the dead.

"Just in time," he says as she emerges from the bathroom.

The wait staff sets the meal on the table. Young Do tips the staff and thanks them before sending them on their way.

"Meogda," he orders her to eat.

She sits across from Young Do and proceeds to concentrate on her meal. She finds it ironic that the last time they were together, it was over a meal all too similar to this.

She peers at him through the fringe of her lashes. Although she has seen his photos in the news, he was still the same, yet different, from the Young Do she knew at eighteen. If it were possible, he grew a bit taller. His slim frame got more muscular. His long, supple fingers are more calloused than what she remembers. His hair, still short from the military, makes him look more dangerous and unapproachable.

"Stop looking at me like that. You know how uncomfortable it makes me feel," he says as he plays with the food on his plate.

Eun Sang is embarrassed that he caught her staring at him. She makes a concerted effort to keep her eyes on her food.

"I got in touch with Myung Soo while you were sleeping," Young Do says. "He said Yoon Chan Young is in charge of the investigation. There's no news on Kim Tan's funeral yet."

"Thank you for letting me know," she says, taking a sip of water. "I haven't talked to Chan Young yet. I've not felt up to asking what really happened."

"There's really no news right now so it's not like you're missing out," he says.

"Won Oppa said he'll call me as soon as he has more information about funeral arrangements. I'm planning on leaving New York the moment I can get a flight back to Seoul," Eun Sang confesses.

"I figured," he replies. "Do you want me to make the arrangements for you?"

She looks at him with tired eyes. "I think I can handle it."

"I want to do it," he says, gripping his fork excessively tight. "Please, let me handle it. Otherwise, I'll feel like I'm abandoning you. I want to fly out with you but I still have to finish the conference tomorrow."

"Yah, Choi Young Do, you of all people shouldn't feel that way," Eun Sang admonishes Young Do. "You've helped me this far."

He shoots her a look of disbelief.

"Tan-a pre-booked our flights anyway. I'll just give the airline a call and see what arrangements I can come up with," she says, shrugging her shoulders.

When Young Do conceded, Eun Sang let out a sigh of relief.

"Promise me you'd send me a copy of your itinerary?" he prompts her after a while.

"Oh," she says, capitulating to him.

Another beat passes.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asks guardedly.

The word _yes_ danced on Eun Sang's tongue. She wants to admit she is afraid to be alone. She was tired of all her burdens weighing her down.

"I'll be alright on my own," she reluctantly answers. "Kumapseubnida."

He looks at hear wearily. He isn't convinced she will be fine. The eighteen- year old Young Do would've called her on her bluff. At twenty-four, he knows better to let it slide.

"You know you can always call my number if you need me," he says unnecessarily.

She nods her head.

He wipes his mouth on the napkin before placing it next to his plate. He gets up slowly; his moves, calculated. He circles around the table until he reaches her.

Eun Sang closes her eyes, anticipating Young Do's next step. Then, she feels his warmth. His lips touches the crown of her head ever so slightly before whispering, "You'll be alright."


	3. Emerging From the Past

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Emerging From the Past**

Cha Eun Sang is barely functional on her nineteenth hour of traveling. Despite Kim Tan's gallant efforts of originally booking a non-stop flight from New York, the trip felt significantly longer now that she's coming home to no one. She waits patiently at Customs as she contemplates her next move.

Much to her surprise, the line moves quickly and is ushered to baggage claim within half an hour of the flight's arrival. For once, she feels like something right is happening for a change.

Her phone vibrates against her hip as she meanders toward the baggage area. "Ne?"

"Did you arrive safely?" Choi Young Do asks.

"Uh-huh," Eun Sang responds, stifling a yawn. "You're still up?"

"I'm calling in-flight. I caught an eighteen hundred flight from JFK. I should be in Seoul by midnight," he says. "Don't forget, Myung Soo should be there to pick you up."

"Ne, Choi Young Do-ssi," Cha Eun Sang replies, placating him.

"Are you getting punchy with me?" he teases. He smiles knowing she's in better spirits. "Geu neo."

She chuckles before pocketing her phone. Despite her world being rocked, she feels uncharacteristically at peace.

 _At peace._

Suddenly, she stops on her tracks. Guilt courses through her body for responding to Choi Young Do like nothing happened to them.

Shouldn't she be grieving? Mourning? After all, it's been a day since her fiancee passed away. Panic strikes her in the middle of the walkway, forcing people behind her to go around her. For a moment, she forgets her bearings.

"Oomph!" a male figure collides with her, propelling her forward.

Much to her surprise, an arm circles her waist, preventing her from falling. She gasps, embarrassed for the commotion she created.

"Quenchanna?" the man asks as he helps her gain her composure. "Mian."

Bewildered, Eun Sang says, "Oh." As she distances herself, she, in return, apologizes for the mishap. "Mianadha."

He pauses and stares at her for more than a beat. "Have we met before?"

Cha Eun Sang stares back at him. His features were familiar, yet, different.

"You're Cha Eun Sang!" he says as he snapped his fingers. "It's me, Moon Jun Yeong. We were in Jeguk High."

"Omo!" Upon recognition, Cha Eun Sang replies. "Yah, it's nice seeing you again. How are you doing?"

"Well," he responds. "Wow, you've not changed at all."

"I would like to think I've matured a bit," she says, blushing. "You're… different. Did you get taller?"

"I did! Mind you, I got older, too," he chuckles.

The Moon Jun Yeong she knew then was barely taller than her. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and ill-fitting clothes. The man in front of her was far from that. Gone were the Jeguk High uniform and glasses. In its stead are contact lenses that made his brown eyes stand out and a well-fitted dark blue suit and crimson red tie. The shoes are impeccable and stylish. The few inches he gained on his scrawny frame made him more conspicuous especially to the women who stared at him while they talked. With him preventing her fall, she admits she felt the well-defined muscles hidden beneath the suit. With an updated haircut, he was far from the man-child she met the first few days in Jeguk High. The former social care student seems to have risen from his past to be a successful adult.

"Are you headed to baggage claim? Kaja."

 _Let's Go..._

"Where did you fly from?" he asks, spying for his gear. He sees his bag and grabs it as it passes by.

"Ah, uhm… New York," she replies as she looks for her bag. "Ah, there's my suitcase."

She tries to grab the suitcase handle but Moon Jun Yeong gets to it first. He unloads her baggage effortlessly on to the floor before slinging his duffel over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to handle your luggage?" he offers before leaving the baggage claim area. She shakes her head no.

In silence, they walk out together amongst the throngs of people.

"Do you have a ride? We can share a cab downtown," he offers.

Before she could reply, she hears her name being broadcasted from the pick-up curb.

"Yah, Cha Eun Sang!" Jo Myung Soo yells, exaggerating his wave for her to see him.

She waves back to acknowledge him before facing Moon Jun Yeong. "Thanks for the offer, but someone's here to pick me up."

"Quenchanna," he says, chuckling nervously. "Are you going to be in Seoul for a while?"

She nods yes.

"How about we have coffee sometime?" he asks, handing her his card. "Give me a call."

She takes the card and gives it a glance. "Sure! It was nice seeing you again."

Myung Soo critically eyes Moon Jun Yeong. Jun Yeong straightens himself before nodding toward Myung Soo's direction. He then enters the cab that pulled up in front of him.

"Made a friend?" Myung Soo asks, jerking his head toward Jun Yeong's direction.

"Reacquainted," she says as she opens the car door. "Remember Moon Jun Yeong? That's him."

"Daebak," Myung Soo replies in disbelief as he sat in the car and donned his seatbelt. "Social care Moon Jun Yeong?"

"Yah," Eun Sang chides him.

"Sorry. Bad habit?" Myung Soo apologizes with an aegyo.

Eun Sang scrunches her nose as her way of accepting Myung Soo's apology. He knows she could never be angry with him.

As they pull away from the curb, Myung Soo asks, "I know you're tired but I know you must be hungry. What do you want to eat?"

"Food? I don't care. Your choice," she replies after contemplating for a moment or two.

"Call," he says, heading toward Seoul. "Kalbi it is. My treat."

Choi Young Do feels like he has been running a marathon since Kim Tan's death. He barely slept a wink the night before and the fourteen hour flight did not help with his disposition. He is exhausted but he has to cross off a few more things from his list before calling it a night.

"Are you going to see your father?" Secretary Park asks, chasing after the President.

"Ani," he responds, taking long, purposeful strides toward the Customs and Security VVIP section. He hands over his passport and declaration form. The Customs agent takes the documents, scans it quickly and welcomes him back to the country.

Young Do nods and moves on without giving thought to his secretary who is stuck at the Customs gate.

"Are you headed to the penthouse?" Secretary Park asks the moment he catches up with the President. He gazes anxiously at the accumulating queue at baggage claim.

"Aniyo," he replies as he heads toward curbside pick-up.

"Sajangniym, what do you want me to tell your father?" he asks, exasperated with the young man. "Don't you want to pick up your luggage?"

Young Do stares at the old man and shows him his carry-on luggage. "I've got my stuff in here."

Secretary Park sighs audibly.

"It's way past midnight. He knows better than to wait up for me since he's never expected that of me since my teens," he replies. "Tell abeoji the conference went well. I behaved and I didn't embarrass him."

The secretary pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Ah," Young Do says as he snaps his fingers. "Tell him I'll visit him by the weekend."

"Aish!" the secretary curses.

"You can have the car. I'll take a cab," Young Do says, escaping from the Secretary.

Before Secretary Park can interject, Young Do exits the terminal and jumps into a cab, instructing the driver to take him to Zeus Hotel downtown.

 _What am I doing?_ Young Do asks himself as he stares at the city lights. _What's my plan? Was there supposed to be one?_

"Quenchanna," he reassures himself under his breath. "You're just worried about a friend. That's all."

 _Was it?_

He didn't realize how much he missed Cha Eun Sang until yesterday, the first time he's seen her since high school.

During his senior year at Jeguk High, when he told himself he was better off without her, he decided to take cram school at Gangnam rather than be stuck at Jeguk High where he would make excuses to accidentally bump into her.

Seeing less and less of her helped him survive his first love. It was unrequited to start out with, so he felt it was his issue to deal with in the first place.

University occupied the void she left. The few times he thought of her was when he saw Kim Tan in campus. It was uncomfortable at first seeing him around. But then, they shared classes.

Eventually, they started hanging out again. They fell back into their routine like nothing happened between them. In eight years, he mended his broken friendship with Kim Tan. They became so close Kim Tan even saw him off to military training.

But as they made their peace with each other, both knew there was one subject that was off-limits. Cha Eun Sang never existed between them.

However, that did not mean she never came up as a topic of conversation. At least, not between him and Tan. His small circle of friends made sure he was aware of her.

 _"I heard she got sent to the States by Kim Tan's dad!" Lee Bo Na announced casually over drinks._

 _"They're getting married in the fall," Rachel texted him when he was on military holiday._

Whether they say those things to him intentionally or otherwise, he pretended the news didn't affect him.

But it was inevitable he'd see her; Myung Soo made sure of that. He had photos of her with Kim Tan plastered all over the studio. A few candid shots of her and some of their acquaintances peppered the wall. At times, Myung Soo will tell him the story behind the shots. He'd nod and laugh at the appropriate moments but he'd try to shove the story out of his mind.

He will never admit to Myung Soo he'd come into his studio once in a while to stare at the photos and play his own version of _What If?_.

"We are here!"

The cab halts in front of the hotel and the bellhop opens the cab door for him.

Young Do acknowledges the bellhop with a greeting before handing the cab fare to the driver. He is back to familiar territory; the Zeus Hotel lobby.

He looks at the bowed heads before returning their greeting. Hurriedly, he takes the elevator to the top floor. As soon as he steps out on the carpeted hallway, he stops.

1200\. Cha Eun Sang's door.

He doesn't know why he asked the receptionist to have her reside in the VVIP room across from the one he occupies when he pulls all-nighters. Was he testing her? Was he testing himself?

He runs his fingers through his short hair. _Blame it on fatigue_ , he tells himself as he tries to calm his shallow breathing.

Reassuring himself didn't do anything for his sweaty palms or his ego.

Making a fist, his fingers were ready to rap on the door.

What was he going to say?

Slowly, he lowers his arm. He looks at the face of his watch telling him it was closing in on two o'clock. If she wasn't exhausted from her flight, she has to be asleep because she has to get her body clock functioning in the right time zone.

Feeling anxious and unsettled, he turns on his heel and crashes his room instead.

Cha Eun Sang is not the kind of person who believes in the power of prayer. Everything she accomplished was through sheer will. Having a deaf mother, a deceased father, and an absentee unni, she has to rely on her skills to stay alive.

But as she sits on a luxurious bed in the Zeus Hotel VVIP section, she is grateful for friends in high places.

Choi Young Do thought of everything. Despite berating her, she knew he was right.

" _Are you stupid? You think you have a place to stay at the Kim household just because your mother is there?" he remarked. "That place will be a madhouse. Stay at the hotel downtown. I won't take 'no' as an answer."_

She stares at the note Young Do left at the front desk. He's planning on being her personal chauffeur while she is in residence in the hotel.

"Andwe… Aniyo… Andwe," she says to her reflection. She must find a way to get back on her feet without depending on anyone, especially Choi Young Do.

She balls up the note and tosses it in the trash bin. Her eyes look up to the bedside clock. It's almost two in the morning. She wishes sleep would claim her. Instead, her conversation with Myung Soo plays in her head.

" _I told everyone you'll keep in touch with the group the moment you get yourself settled," Myung Soo relays to her over their meal. "Everyone understands you need your space... Just don't forget that we're here for you."_

 _She nods in agreement._

 _"_ _Chan Young said he'll get in touch with you the moment he knows something," he added. "Just be patient, okay? Remember, he was our friend too."_

Friendship. It was one thing she thought she never had with the Jeguk High clique until she came back. With the exception of Chan Young, she referred to the group as _Tan's friends_. Now that he's gone, she never realized they've adopted her in their circle whether she wanted to be part of it or not.

It wasn't until that conversation with Myung Soo did she realize how much she has taken for granted.

It wasn't until she was dropped off at the hotel that afternoon did she realize how lonely she was.

 _She dialed her mother to let her know she arrived in the country safely._

 _"_ _Do you need me to come over and help at the Kim residence?" she asked._

 _She hears the double tap which means no._

 _After hanging up, her mother sends her a text._

 **Madame might be kicked out of the house now that Kim Tan is gone.**

 _A gasp escapes Cha Eun Sang's lips. While she worries about her fate with Kim Tan, she didn't even consider the consequences Han Ki-ae suffers now that her only son is gone._

 _Kim Tan's demise definitely turned everyone's world upside down. She realizes that her midsummer night's dream came and left in a snap. The only things left lingering are the memories._

Eun Sang's body passes out from exhaustion and grief, forcing her to nap dreamlessly on the couch. She slumbered like the dead only to be awake in the dark hours of Seoul.

She stretches her arms over her head and takes a deep breath. The only thing left for her to do is to study the cards she is dealt with and make a move. Armed with a note pad and pen, she jots down her plans.

"Lists!" she says to herself, making sure her days were void of self-pity and loathing.

She scribbles "funeral" on the top of the list. Writing the word down made her feel like she was taking her own life.

"Nah bbeun nom," Cha Eun Sang curses under her breath. "You're a bad person, Kim Tan. You didn't keep your promise."

She recollects the last time she held his hand. He was sending her back to the states after the Christmas break.

 _"Just think, this time next year, you don't have to get on a plane to the U.S.," Tan said, giving her hand a squeeze. "Instead, you'll be tucked right next to me."_

 _"How presumptuous of you!" she remembered saying to him as she slapped his arm playfully. "Maybe I'd be bored with you and start dating another guy."_

 _He hissed. "How dare you! I told you, as long as you're with me, you're not allowed to think of any other guy."_

 _She stared at him in disbelief._

 _"You're mine," he said, his voice became softer. "You promised to be mine."_

Eun Sang wipes the tears rolling down her face. She lifts her left hand and stares at the couple ring she wore.

"I kept my promise. Nah bbeun, Kim Tan. Nah bbeun."


	4. Back to Reality

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Back to Reality**

 _Chirp. Chirp._

For a moment, Eun Sang thought she was outdoors. The sound of a cricket chirping wakes her from her deep sleep.

"Five more minutes," she mumbles.

She rolls over in the king-sized bed and pulls the sheets over her head. She hugs the soft pillow against her chest, trying to lull herself back to sleep.

But the chirping persists.

Her hand blindly searches for her mobile on the bedside table. She fumbles with the piece before taking a hold of it and stuffing it under the pillow.

 _Chirp. Chirp._

She pulls the mobile from under the bedding. With bleary eyes, she stares at the mobile screen; it is a little past ten.

"Aish!" she curses herself for sleeping in. _Solma!_

It dawns on her that she has only been back in Korea for almost a day. her body clock is a wreck and her body struggles to figure out which side of the day she should be operating.

The chirping momentarily stops. However, silence did not prevail. The chirping resumes. Kim Won's number flashes on the screen.

Groaning, she swipes right to answer the phone.

"Oppa," she says, responding to the call.

"Cha Eun Sang, quenchanna?" he asks. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh. I'm still trying to adjust to the time difference," she apologizes. "What time do you want me to come over and help at the funeral?"

"You don't have to," he says, his voice, strained. "Eomoni is in charge of the wake. I suggest you come later on tonight. There will be a lot of people paying their respects this morning and I will be upset if you didn't get to say goodbye properly."

"How about you, Oppa? Have you mourned Tan-a?" Eun Sang asks softly.

He sighs. "I've not had the time."

"Oppa!" she scolds. "How could you ask me if I'm okay when you're not okay yourself?"

"You're his fiancee. I'm just his brother," Won responds softly.

"He adored you, you know," Cha Eun Sang says.

An audible sigh escapes his lips. "I know... I just feel bad about how I treated him; how I wasn't a better brother."

"You made it up to him in the end," Eun Sang says, comforting Won. "You being there at the accident… ."

"If I just let him go when he asked, he'd still be here," Won replies before a sob breaks.

"Oppa," Eun Sang empathizes. She starts crying along with him.

"Mianadha, Cha Eun Sang," he says, holding back a sob. "I should've protected him."

"It was an accident, Oppa. You're not responsible," she reassures him.

Both of them grieve over the phone.

"It seems like we need to find time to console each other," he says, finally.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon," she replies.

"I look forward to you starting at Jeguk Group," he says. "It will be nice to see a familiar face than the drones I work with."

"It would be nice to find some normalcy," Eun Sang admits. "Anyway, you want me to come tonight then?"

"It would be best," he says. "Chan Young, I think, will be coming with Lee Bo Na and some of you classmates from Jeguk High."

"Araseo," Cha Eun Sang says before hanging up.

When Young Do wakes up, he realizes the sun has been up for a while. He groans and runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Functional. Let's be functional," he says to himself before shuffling toward the bathroom.

Steam fills the room in seconds the moment he turns on the shower. Whether the shower is going to invigorate him or clarify his murky thoughts remains to be seen.

He flinches when the hot water scalds his skin. It took a moment for him to adjust to the heat and the pressure against his skin. Any sensation he felt was a welcome feeling.

Absentmindedly, he takes his loofah and lathers up.

He ponders the things that have and have not changed in the last forty-eight hours.

Things that haven't changed: He and Cha Eun Sang aren't friends. At least, not in the proverbial sense. They shared mutual friends. Period. The possibility he avoids her is slim. Just the thought that he can run into her once Kim Tan's funeral is over makes his heart race.

The thing that changed? For all intents and purposes, she is now single.

But that doesn't really mean much for him or her at this point.

He turns the water down to a cooler temperature and lets the water course through his body as he rinses off.

He shouldn't feel so conflicted just because she so happens to be tangientially back in his life.

Relief can't come soon enough when the Jeju Island resorts becomes his to manage. He can leave Seoul and Cha Eun Sang behind.

He chuckles to himself as he wraps the tower around his waist. "Ah, Choi Young Do, when did you become a coward?"

Cha Eun Sang can't sit still. Despite the lavish accommodations, the cavernous room made her feel claustrophobic. After seeing the morning news blurb on Kim Tan's death, she is hit with the reality he is not coming back. Now, she needs to breathe; preferably outside the confines of her temporary residence.

Since none of her friends are able to hang out with her, she decides to traipse the city alone.

Sighing, she takes her purse and heads into town.

Amongst the tall buildings and and busy crosswalks, Cha Eun Sang finds solace among the shoppers on the sidewalk stalls. But as she strolls, deja vu and loneliness envelops her. It wasn't too long ago since she and Kim Tan strolled the same sidewalk. Whether it was to buy cheap jewelry from the street vendors or window shopping, the sights and smells reminded her of him.

She fishes for her mobile and turns the screen on. She stares at the wallpaper. It is the the photo she took of Tan outside the glass-blowing shop she is passing by. Tan wanted a glass blowfish because it reminded him of Eun Sang: prickly but fragile. She got it for him that Christmas.

She walks by the soju and ddukbokki stand she and Tan patronized after Tan's graduation. They ate and drank until they got sick. They were supposed to be at the Jeguk's 'official' graduation celebration at the Shangri-La Hotel but they snuck out and ate cheap food instead. That was two years ago and to this date, she cannot eat ddukbokki without scrunching her nose.

She strolls past the athletic store she and Kim Tan visited to get couples shoes. An upgraded version of the Rapido pair they got last year is now up for sale.

Memories are all she is left to cherish. No more couple shoes. No more drunken nights escaping corporate duties. Starting today, she has to make new memories— ones that don't involve Tan.

She spies a cafe from the corner of her eye.

"Kre, let's start fresh," Cha Eun Sang says to herself. She walked in as a customer leaves the door open for her to enter.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" the store owner greets her the moment she steps in.

"Annyeong," she says hi in return, bowing to the matron.

"Have a seat. I'll bring you a menu in a moment," the owner nods as she finishes the transaction with the person at the counter.

Eun Sang takes a seat by the window. She wonders how long the cafe has been around. The plain exposed beams made the place look inviting and friendly. She would've loved to work in this cafe in her younger years.

She gazes past the window and studies the people passing by. People were either strolling along or rushing to their next destination. Sooner than later, she will be part of that crowd.

"Sorry for the wait," the owner breaks her reverie.

"No problem at all," she says, smiling to the owner. "I don't recall this cafe at all. Have you been here all this time?"

"The shop has been here for maybe… eleven years now?" she says. "We used to be a small cafe but we expanded recently to accommodate more customers."

"Ah, I see," Eun Sang says. "Funny, I would've thought I've known all the businesses down these streets."

"My son said The _Secret Garden_ appears to the people who need it the most," she said, a gleam of nostalgia clouded her eyes. "He said the place would be more lucrative if the place was not as inconspicuous."

Cha Eun Sang laughs. "You're son is right, despite the theatrics."

The owner laughs, too. "I'd tell him that the next time I see him."

Eun Sang glances at the menu. "So, what do you suggest on a nice warm day like this?"

"Iced macchiatto with a lemon cake?" she says. "I just made the cake so it's fresh out of the oven."

"Sounds lovely. I would like to have that then," Eun Sang says, handing back the menu.

"I'll be back with it in a few moments," she replies, taking the menu with her.

Cha Eun Sang redirects her gaze outside the window when she hears a loud crash and a yelp of pain. She gets on her feet and runs behind the counter to see the commotion.

"Ahjumoni!" Eun Sang yelps, finding the older lady sprawled on the floor, nursing a cut hand.

"Ah, sorry," she apologized. "I accidentally cut my hand."

The gash on the lady's palm looks like it needs medical attention. She frantically grabs a dish towel and presses it against the wound. However, the blood soaks through the cloth within moments.

Cha Eun Sang stares at the blood trickle down the woman's arm.

"I think you'll be needing stitches," Eun Sang says, helping the woman off the floor and pushing her toward the door. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Aniyo," she replies. "But I just can't leave. My helper… he's still on his lunch break."

"I can watch the store until he comes back," Eun Sang said. "Chebal, take care of your hand first. Otherwise, worse things might happen."

The lady looks at her, unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"I worked at _Mango Six_ for a good deal of my high school years and I've worked as a barista throughout my college years," she assures her. "I think I can handle the shop until your help arrives."

"Thank you," she says. "The prices are marked and the drinks are self-explanatory. My help should be around in fifteen minutes. Help yourself with the cake. I'm sorry I wasn't able to serve you."

"I'll be fine," she replies. "Let's get you a cab."

Although Choi Young Do did not have to go to work, he forced himself to catch up with e-mail and phone calls that have gone unanswered since he left for his seminar.

He plays the messages as he scans his inbox. The mundane task halts the moment he hears he is summoned to a will reading at the end of the week.

"Choi Young Do-ssi, this is Seo In Ha calling. You are to appear at Kim Tan's will reading at the Jeguk Group Office…."

"I wonder what he has to leave me?" he says out loud as he repeats the message to jot down the information.

After an hour, he pushes the message to the back of his mind. There are other pressing matters he needs to attend to and he needs Myung Soo's insight.

Hopping on his motorcycle, he weaves through the busy streets of Seoul. Young Do finds a semblance of control on his way to the studio. He feels like a new man upon reaching his destination. As soon as he disembarks from his motorcycle, he takes his helmet off and ruffles the short strands on top of his head.

"Waseo?" Myung Soo calls out as the door opens. "Oh, Young Do-ah, how are you?"

"Tired," he says, throwing the helmet on the couch. "Did you just get up?"

"Ne. I have a shoot in two hours and have to prep the space," he says as he takes a sip of his coffee. He looks at his mug before looking at Young Do. "Want some?"

Young Do shakes his head. "Ani. It might interfere with my sleep."

"You can't sleep here, you know," he says.

Young Do raises an eyebrow at him. "I know. I just wanted to get out of work. I can't sleep knowing…."

"Ah, matta," Myung Soo says snapping his fingers. "I forgot, Cha Eun Sang's staying in the room right across from your pad. Did you sleep at the hotel when you arrived last night? Anyway, she was tired when she arrived yesterday but I made sure she got something to eat."

"Good," he says. "Knowing her, she probably had other things in her head other than eating."

Myung Soo chuckles. "You know… It's nice seeing you like this."

"What do you mean?" Young Do's voice drops to an intimidating tone.

"Protective," he says. "You always shut people out."

"I don't shut people out," Young Do defends himself. "And I am not being protective of Cha Eun Sang-ssi. I'm just being a Good Samaritan. If you were in the states and this happened, wouldn't you have helped her?"

"Kromyo, I'd help her," Myung Soo replies. "However, I wouldn't worry about her eating and sleeping habits the moment she arrives in country. I'd probably check up with her in a day or two, but that's it."

"It's because you don't anticipate your customer's needs," Young Do said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Cha Eun Sang isn't a customer. She's a friend," Myung Soo points out. "And if I didn't know any better, you're worried and you want to play knight in shining armor."

"And what if I do?" he posits.

"Then, my friend, you may end up with a broken heart," Myung Soo cautions. "You know her. She's not a damsel in distress. And when she needs help, she has a bevy of people to choose from. Be careful."

"I will," he says, sighing. "Myung Soo…."

"Mwo?" _What?_ he asks.

"So you think it's smarter to just keep my distance, right?" Young Do asks.

Myung Soo contemplates his friend's question. "As a friend, I'd say stay away. She's your kryptonite. But I know you're not going to do that because it's not in your nature, not when she's concerned."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Young Do admits. "Eottoke?"

"Reapply for the military?" Myung Soo said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm crazy, but I'm not that crazy," Young Do chuckles.

"Well, if I were to choose which Young Do should show up, I'd choose boyfriend-type Young Do even if he leaves himself vulnerable," Myung Soo states. " He's more approachable. It makes me want to start calling you _oppa_ again."

Young Do hurls a throw pillow at his friend. "Michin nom. Anyway, I'm playing hooky until Monday. What should we do these next couple of days?"


	5. Severing Ties

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Severing Ties**

Kim Won walks out of the building to get some fresh air. As he strolls, he takes out the pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. He hasn't smoked in five years but he decided to pick up the habit right after his brother's death.

Lighter at hand, he flips the lid and strikes the igniter. The flame jumps out of the lighter and burns the tip of the cigarette. He draws out one long inhale through the filter. He waits for the burn to tickle his nose before exhaling. He watches the blue smoke curl up to the night skies.

He looks up and realizes he can barely see the stars out on this late May evening. In the warm, muggy air, he hears the cicada singing in the dark. He takes another drag from the cigarette and exhales the smoke slowly. He watches the burnt ash drop on the gravel and dissipate on to the ground.

He is tired, but he knows he has to stay vigil at his brother's wake. It's the least he can do after treating him badly in his youth.

He takes one last drag before crushing the cigarette with the heel of his designer shoes. He polices the cigarette butt and tosses it into the trash. He shoves his hands down his pockets before strolling down the small garden path by the parking lot.

He needs time to refocus.

He sits on the park bench and cradles his head in his hands. The scent of peonies and magnolia starts calming him down. He knows he is not responsible for Kim Tan but he wishes he could've stopped him from meeting his demise.

Throngs of people filtered through the halls. Many of them were acquaintances from business partners and associates. Stock holders, bank representatives, official department heads Kim Tan himself never met stood and knelt before his body. Many of the nameless faces uttered condolences to him, his father, and Chairwoman Jeong Ji Suk.

Sadly, Kim Tan's own mother, Han Ki Ae, was barred from standing next to her son's coffin.

He was about to light another cigarette when he sees a lone woman walk down the dimly lit pathway. He studies her slow and graceful stroll down the concrete walkway. Her steps are slow and calculated. Her head is slightly bowed down.

When she finally tucks her hair behind her ear, he recognizes Cha Eun Sang. He tucks the cigarette back in its box and pops a piece of mint gum before running out to greet her.

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi!" he calls out.

She looks up and stops on her tracks. "Oppa!"

Her soft voice breaks his heart. The moment he reaches her, he gives her a tight squeeze.

"Cha Eun Sang," he sighs, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oppa," she says back, returning his hug.

Kim Won didn't think Eun Sang would mind if he showed her some affection. He needed someone, even momentarily. His grip tightens when she returns the hug.

"I'm sorry we are meeting this way," he says as he loosens his grip and drops his hands on her shoulders.

"I am more sorry I wasn't around to help," Eun Sang says, adjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder.

"Where's everyone else?" he asks, expecting to see a throng of people following her.

"They'll be coming later," she says. I came because I can't wait any longer."

Kim Won looks into her brown eyes. Although she wore eye make-up, he can tell she has cried them out to exhaustion.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Cha Eun Sang takes a deep breath. "Oh."

"Let's go," he replies.

Kim Won ushers Cha Eun Sang into the building. She stood paralyzed when she saw the people milling about. Several men and women eye Cha Eun Sang as she enters. Their gazes and darted between her and Won. Won presses his palm gently on the small of her back.

"Go on. They won't bite," he says, whispering the words in her ear.

She looks at him, unconvinced.

The throngs of people part, allowing both she and Won to walk into the room. As Cha Eun Sang enters, Han Ki Ae and Eun Sang's mother, Park Hui Nam, stand up from the far end corner of the room. The same commotion causes the Chairwoman and Kim Nam Yun to rise to their feet.

Kim Won walks her to the front the coffin before taking his place right next to his step mother and father. He watches as Park Hui Nam and Han Ki Ae edge closer to her. He clenches his teeth as he sees Cha Eun Sang struggle to hold back the tears she wanted to shed.

In that moment, he witnesses why his brother was fascinated by her. Cha Eun Sang is a fighter. Any woman would have collapsed at the sight of a dead loved one. But not her. Instead, she kneels and stands in front of the coffin… Stoically and with dignity. When she was done, she approaches him, the Chairwoman, and Kim Nam Yun.

"I am sorry for your loss," she says before handing an envelope. "Kim Tan will be missed."

The Chairwoman raises her eyebrow at Cha Eun Sang. "We don't need this."

"Eomoni!" Kim Won hisses.

The Chairwoman looks at Kim Won. "Why? Why should we take this from her? It's not like she has money. Do you think what she'd contribute is worth anything?"

"It is the polite thing to do," Kim Won chides the elderly woman.

"Polite?" she admonishes haughtily. "Polite is knowing when she is not welcome at this wake."

"She was to marry Tan, Eomoni," he defends. "She deserves to be at this wake more than the people who have sent flowers in honor of Kim Tan."

"Ah yes… How inconvenient it is now that Kim Tan died, Cha Eun Sang? I guess you need to find a new… source of income now that my son is not around," Jeong Ji Suk replies condescendingly.

Dumbfounded, Cha Eun Sang straightens up. "What?"

"Eomoni!" Kim Won interjects a little louder than expected.

"Since you have no ties to the family anymore, it is not expected for you to work for Jeguk Group or its subsidiaries. Furthermore, you are to remove yourself from the apartment Kim Tan secured for you," she instructs.

"But the Foundation paid for my college education. I am entitled to pay it back by working with Jeguk Group," Cha Eun Sang responds, her voice shaking in anger and disbelief.

"It is, after all, welfare money," the Chairwoman says coldly. "Your debt to the Foundation would be forgiven."

"Chairwoman…," Cha Eun Sang tries to argue her case.

"Cha Eun Sang, if you know what's good for you, you'd heed the Chairwoman's advice," Kim Nam Yun says, voicing his opinion without looking at her.

Kim Won watches as the pristine white envelope crumpled into Cha Eun Sang's fist. Silent tears roll down her cheek as she stares down the Chairwoman. Taking one deep breath, Eun Sang bows deep and leaves. She leaves the room in haste.

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi!" Kim Won calls out to her.

The people in the reception area stare as Kim Won as he chases after Eun Sang. Murmurs erupt around them.

"Cha Eun Sang… Wait!" Kim Won pleads once more once they reach the parlor doors.

"Eottoke, Oppa?" Cha Eun Sang wails, feeling like she is boxed in. "What's left for me to do?"

"Jangkanman," he urges. _Please wait_.

"For what?" Eun Sang asks, exasperated.

Won exhales impatiently. He plants his fists on his sides, swearing under his breath while he stares at the doors housing Kim Tan's remains.

"Let's talk," he says softly, as he takes Cha Eun Sang by the elbow.

More stares follow them as they exit the building. He walks her over to the rose bushes right off the walkway.

"I will rectify this, Cha Eun Sang. Do you trust me?" Won asks, his eyes, pleading.

Eun Sang wipes the angry tears cascading down her cheek. "How? Why?"

Won is left speechless.

"Oppa, you know I've never exerted myself on this family. If anything else, Tan-a was the one who pushed for us to be together, damning everyone against it," Cha Eun Sang states. "All I'm asking for is what is due to me. Both the Chairwoman and Chairman forced me to study abroad and I followed their instructions. I only saw Kim Tan in public or under your supervision. Aren't I entitled to, at least, prove my worth?"

"Yes, yes," Won says, trying to soothe her. "That's why you have to wait and trust me."

Kim Won, feeling a loss in control consoles Cha Eun Sang by hugging her.

Choi Young Do left Myung Soo's studio in enough time to get ready for the funeral.

As the group coordinator, Myung Soo said the group decided to meet up at eight. After that, they were supposed to coax Cha Eun Sang to hang out with them before tomorrow's cremation ceremony.

He groans. Already, he has to spend more time with Eun Sang around.

He grabs a nut bar from the pantry and chews on it as he dons on a fresh shirt. He hopes the group decides to go out to dinner after meeting up with the Kims.

He was shrugging on his motorcycle jacket when he exits the room. Once again, he pauses in front of Eun Sang's door. He was unsure whether he should ask and offer her a ride.

He looks at his helmet.

"Nope. She's back to familiar territory. She'll be fine," he assures himself.

With that logic, he heads for the elevators.

He straddles his bike and turns the ignition. Intuitively, he revs up the engine, leans over, and lets the bike come to life between his legs. In the dark evening, rides pavement and takes off for the wake.

Young Do wheelies his bike before flying on the streets parallel to the Han River. He rode hard, cutting the thirty minute travel time to eighteen. He looks around the parking lot to see if he recognizes any of the cars on the lot.

He was first one of their group to get there.

Cheering himself on his self-assigned victory, he takes his helmet off and shoves his hair back with an impatient hand. He looks down the path leading from the parking lot to the funeral home. Then his heart drops.

Could it be?

He places his helmet in the little compartment by the tailpipe. He unzips his jacket and lets it drag on his side. He walks slowly toward the couple in a tight embrace.

"You're here," he hears Kim Won acknowledge him.

"Oh," he says, bowing slightly. "Anneyonghaseyo."

He notices Cha Eun Sang tense up as she hears his voice. However, she doesn't turn around.

He hears a hiccup before she wipes her face. Then, she turns around as Kim Won steps an arm's length away from her.

Choi Young Do and Cha Eun Sang look at each other. Eun Sang bows to him in greeting. Young Do returns the favor.

"Why don't you go in? I'll stay with Eun Sang," Kim Won says.

"Is everything alright?" Young Do asks, guarded.

Kim Won barks a laugh. "Not really. But I hope to rectify things sooner than later."

"Go in," Cha Eun Sang urges him between sobs. "The others should be here soon."

"You're not coming in?" he asks.

"I already paid my respects," she replies, looking down at the crumpled envelope in her hand.

"Cha Eun Sang," Young Do pleads.

"Ppali ka," _Hurry up and go_ , Kim Won says. "I'll stay with Eun Sang. When you're done, I need to talk to you."

Young Do's eyebrows knit. He doesn't like the way Kim Won protectively envelops Cha Eun Sang or the fact that Won sounds ominous about Eun Sang's current disposition.

He nods to Won and walks into the building.

Excited chatter greets him when he walks into the building. No one seems to notice him enter the room. Before he could head over to Kim Tan's room, he was stopped at the door by Park Hui Nam and Han Ki Ae.

"Anneyonghaseyo," he bows and greets the women.

Park Hui Nam grabs him on the arm and types on her mobile. "Is Eun Sang okay?"

"What happened?" he asks, looking at the matrons.

"The Chairwoman!" Han Ki Ae exclaims. "She's a bad woman."

"Was Cha Eun Sang turned away?" he queries, finally understanding why Kim Won was with her.

Park Hui Nam shakes her head and starts typing on the keys. "She was told not to associate with the Kim family anymore."

Young Do was about to say something when his father stops in front of him.

"You're paying your respects this late?" Choi Dong Uk scolds. "I thought you flew back hours ago."

"Abeoji," Young Do acknowledges his father with a slight bow.

"Go give your condolences. You can join me for a business dinner after this," his father orders.

"For someone who just got out of prison, you're very bossy," Young Do replies sarcastically.

"Don't make me slap you in public," he threatens. It was only then Choi Dong Uk realizes his son has company.

"I have to attend to some personal business after leaving from here," Young Do states. "After all, Kim Tan was a good friend of mine."

The elder Choi chuckles. "You don't know how much you're sacrificing by having 'friends'."

Young Do smirks.

"Kre, krom," Choi Dong Uk nods. "Be at corporate tomorrow by ten. We have to talk."

"Don't wait too long. I have to see a lawyer around the same time," Young Do replies.

"Then give me a call by noon," Choi Dong Uk says. "I want to hear your presentation to the board before Monday's meeting."

"Ne," Choi Young Do replies before seeing his father off.

"Choi Young Do-ssi, eottoke?" Han Ki Ae asks. "I cannot stand next to my son, and now, Eun Sang is not allowed to say goodbye to Tan-i."

"Imo," he addresses Han Ki Ae with compassion. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," she starts crying. "I'm used to the abuse the Kims have inflicted on me. But I don't think it's fair for them to keep Eun Sang-i away."

Choi Young Do looks at Eun Sang's mother whose head had been bowed since they started talking. "Eomoni, I'll see what I can do. It may not be tonight but I'll let you know if I can do anything."

"Kumabseubnida, Choi Young Do-ssi," Park Hui Nam signs to him.

Choi Young Do smiles at her and gives her shoulder a light squeeze before meeting with Tan's stepmother and father.

He takes slow steps toward the coffin. For each step he took, he wonders what their friendship would have been like if he didn't blame Tan for his mom's departure or if he didn't treat him like an outcast when he found out that the Chairwoman wasn't his real mother.

He wonders if he would've still fallen for Cha Eun Sang if she wasn't going out with Tan. Would it have mattered because in reality, he met her first.

But when he finally reaches the coffin, his mind goes blank. Instead, anger and sorrow courses through him now that his oldest friend lays still in front of him.

He goes through the ritual: knees to the ground, head on the floor. Stand up. He repeats the ritual three times before taking a final bow to his friend. He heads to the side of the room to give his condolences to the Chairman and Chairwoman.

"Choi Young Do, you made it," the Chairwoman greets.

He nods to her. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for coming," the Chairman says, extending his hand for a shake. "I apologize for Kim Won's absence. He should be here greeting you."

"Quenchanna, Abeoji," Young Do says. "I saw him outside with Cha Eun Sang. I already extended my condolences to them."

The Chairwoman lets out an unladylike snort. "She doesn't deserve condolences."

"Excuse me, Chairwoman, but Cha Eun Sang was a significant person in Kim Tan's life," he argues politely.

"Pipe dreams," she scoffs. "Placate them long enough and they'll realize the marriage would never happen. Granted, this was not how it was supposed to happen. What a shame."

Choi Young Do is dumbfounded with the Chairwoman's response. He didn't care for the woman to begin with. Her statement solidifies his dislike for her.

He looks at her closely, gritting his teeth to prevent him from saying something he might regret. He bows deeply before her and the Chairman before leaving. He pauses by the door and seeks out Han Ki Ae and Park Hui Nam. When he catches their eyes, he bows to them. After saying his final greetings, he walks back to the parking lot.

When Choi Young Do makes it out to the parking lot, he finds Kim Won and Cha Eun Sang surrounded by his friends. Correction, _their_ friends. Lee Bo Na was next to Yoon Chan Young. Lee Hyo Shin, who is on his Army break, came alone. Yoo Rachel and Kang Ye Sol flanked Jo Myung Soo.

"Ah, we thought we were going to go in without you," Yoo Rachel says, acknowledging Choi Young Do's presence. Her glare reflects her mood: irked and annoyed.

Everyone turns to look at him.

"I've gone in and paid my respects," he replies cooly. "You kids should go in and say goodbye."

"Yes, please go in," Cha Eun Sang seconds Young Do's recommendation.

"Are you coming?" Chan Young asks Eun Sang.

"Aniyo, I've already said my goodbyes," she says wanly.

"Eun Sang-a," Kim Won comforts her.

His statement irritated Young Do a lot. "Hyung, can we talk?"

"Kapssida," _Let's go_ , Hyo Shin urges the group to move. "We'll see you afterwards?"

"Ne, Sunbae," Cha Eun Sang answers Lee Hyo Shin. "See you all afterwards."

And then there was three.

"Oppa, I'm leaving," Cha Eun Sang says, feeling the tension between Kim Won and Choi Young Do.

"The Cha Eun Sang I knew kept promises," Choi Young Do says in his intimidating low voice. "Did you just lie to Lee Hyo Shin-ssi?"

She starts stuttering. "W-well, I just wanted to be polite."

"The guys haven't seen you in a while," he replies. "They were planning to show up to your engagement to Kim Tan— and you're going to blow them off?"

Cha Eun Sang bites her lip, embarrassed that Choi Young Do was calling her out on her cowardice.

"Leave her alone," Kim Won scolds Choi Young Do. "She's been through a lot tonight."

"And we haven't?" Choi Young Do counters.

"That's enough, Choi Young Do," Kim Won warns. He rubs his lips, thinking about his next step. "Ah, I need to get back."

"Oppa, we can talk tomorrow," Cha Eun Sang says.

"Okay," he says in agreement. "You trust me, right?"

She nods her head. Choi Young Do didn't feel things were right.

"What's going on?" Young Do asks.

"She's not allowed to be at Tan's cremation tomorrow," Kim Won states with his head bowed.

"I figured that when I spoke to the Chairwoman," Young Do replies.

"Chairwoman also took away Cha Eun Sang's residence and her job at Jeguk Group," Won says. "I just found out about it…"

"Inside?" Young Do exclaims, surprised at the revelation.

Won contemplated before answering. "Ne."

Young Do feels a little guilty about assuming Kim Won's intentions toward Cha Eun Sang.

"Please do me a favor…," Kim Won implores Young Do. "Just… help Eun Sang until I straighten things out."

"I can take care of myself, Oppa," Eun Sang argues. "You don't owe me any favors."

"Cha Eun Sang…," Young Do starts saying.

"You're not responsible for me either," she clips him off a little too harshly.

She saw the flash of hurt in his eyes before they turned cold.

"Mianadha, Choi Young Do," Eun Sang apologizes, lowering her gaze. "I am grateful for what you have done for me these last 48 hours but I don't like feeling indebted to anyone. It's bad enough that I will constantly be looked down like a beggar despite my attempts to leave that status. Chebal, leave me my pride."

"Joesonghabnida, Cha Eun Sang-ssi," Kim Won apologizes. "I didn't mean to…"

"Quenchanna, Oppa," she says as she starts tearing up again. "Please apologize to everyone for me. I have to go."

Cha Eun Sang turns on her heel and marches to the parking lot. Young Do forces himself to not go after her. The least he can give her right now is her space.

Cha Eun Sang remembers hailing a cab and asking the driver to drop her off in a neighborhood she knew all too well. She steps out on to the curb and looks around. Everything and nothing changed.

Back and forth, back and forth she walks. She walks past the old dream catcher store and the movie theater. She eventually ends up in front of the Kim's residence; the place she's banned from returning. She doesn't know what she will accomplish by reminiscing but she knows the answer would be found somewhere she's been to before.

Her phone rings as she walks down the steep sidewalk heading to the quick mart.

"Eodiya?" _Where are you?_ Choi Young Do asks when she answers her phone.

"Home," she lies.

"You don't have one," he says. "Try again."

She turns around as she hears a motorbike pull up next to her. Her heart skips a beat, wondering how he always seems to be around when she least expects him to be there for her.

He turns off the bike's ignition and takes off his helmet.

She wipes the tear from her cheek and smiles wanly. "Waseo?"

"Oh," he says. _I came_.

"Kre," she nods.

"What, you've not stopped crying yet?" he teases her. "I'd think by now your tears would call for a time out."

"That's when I'm the prettiest," she sasses him back.

He chuckles as he gets off the bike. In four strides, he was by her side. "So… what are we going to do now?"

They both walk to the convenience store in silence. Once they were there, they stood in front of the bay window and stared at the darkness.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Young Do says to her.

"Mmm," she replies.

"When Myung Soo gets kicked out of the house, we meet here," he adds, chuckling. "So, you can say this place is like a second home."

"You know way too well this used to be my second bedroom," she chuckles.

"I never figured out why I'd catch you sleeping here so often," he chuckles along with her.

"Omma used to send me here when Madame would be drunk and she'd be fighting with the Chairman," she says, shoving her hands in dress pockets. "Sometimes, I'd stay here if I didn't want to run into Tan."

"I used to come here hoping you'd be here," Choi Young Do wants to confess to her. Instead, he held the words back. Instead, he asks, "Have you eaten? I'll get us some ramen."

Without her answering, he walks to the aisle to grab food.

He buys two containers of ramen while she gets two containers of yogurt: one banana and one strawberry. He watches her head toward the blue tables in front of the store; the same table she slept on while he joined her for ramen.

"Babmeogja," _Let's eat_ , he says, placing the steaming styrofoam bowl in front of her.

"Yeogi," _here_ , she says in return, punching a straw on top of the banana yogurt drink and puts it next to his ramen.

"Yah! I want the strawberry," he argues as he tries stealing her drink.

"Yah! Go get yourself a strawberry drink if you want one badly," she says, defending her drink from him. "This is mine."

He smiles as he rips the seal around the banana yogurt drink. "There's the Cha Eun Sang I know."

"I never left," she says, picking up the chopsticks and shoving the noodles in her mouth.

They ate in relative silence. The only sounds deafening them were the crickets and the road traffic.

"Myung Soo wants us to go to the bar," Young Do says between bites. "He's closing it down for a private party."

"Good for him," she says. "But I'm not going."

"Wae?" he asks. "He's doing this for you… Well, technically he's doing it to celebrate Kim Tan's life, but it's supposed to be your welcome home party of some sorts."

"Let's see. It's going to be filled with people I barely tolerated in high school. Why should I go?" she argues.

"Because you need to get drunk," he says. "I need to get drunk."

"I don't need to get drunk," she replies. "I need to get a life, preferably away from Kim influence."

"Let Kim Won deal with that," Young Do counters. "Tonight, you're going to act like a normal person who just graduated from college. Call it Liberation Day."

"From the Kims or from university?" she asks.

"Either… Neither… Both," He says, pausing between words.

She contemplates for a while before downing the last of her drink. "Call. Liberation Day, here we come!"


	6. Reflections and Illusions

CHAPTER 6

Reflections and Illusions

Cha Eun Sang's final memory of Kim Tan are the scent of flowers and freshly cut grass on his early morning burial.

Her blood-shot eyes are hidden behind large glasses. Her face, covered with a wide- brimmed hat. Despite being hung-over and sleep deprived, her mind actively curses the Chairwoman as she watches her pretend to grieve Kim Tan while his Han Ki Ae, his birth mother, mournfully grieves silently three rows back from the Kims.

 _"The life of the wealthy,"_ she whispers under her breath.

She takes one last look around her before making her disappearance. She will not give the Chairwoman the honor of having her kicked out for being there.

Slowly, Cha Eun Sang trudges back down the hill to catch a cab to the hotel. The trip from the lobby to her room exhausted her. Tossing her purse on the couch, she glances at the clock. She has two hours before she has to show up at the lawyer's office. She wasn't told the reason why she had to show up. She just has to be prompt.

"Ah, bulla," _I don't know_ , she says, throwing her body on the soft mattress as she surrenders in defeat.

She dozes off almost immediately as her head hits the pillow. But as quickly as she passed out, she awakens in the same rushed state when her phone alarm goes off.

 _Already?_ she questions.

"Mul,", she says to herself. The pounding headache and parched throat reminds her not to trust Lee Bo Na with her drinks again. She crawls out from under the sheets onto the counter in search of water and possibly, an aspirin.

With one eye open, she trudges to the bathroom and turns on the shower. She has minutes to make herself look and feel human.

But did she really want to feel human again? Last night is proof she's not ready to move on. Whether it was from her relationship with Tan or living her life without a safety net under her, facing reality is something she refuses to confront.

Warm water pricks her skin as she stepped under the shower head. The pulsating force against her skin wakes her up slowly as she massages her scalp.

Last night was a memory worth remembering and forgetting. Her friends tried to make sure she forgot. What she is supposed to forget, she was unsure. Was she supposed to forget the time she spent with Tan? Was she supposed to pretend the accident never happened? Was she supposed to forget the Tans all together and rise against the travesty they piled on her?

She lost count of the drinks she was served. She accepted the drinks handed her way. Lee Hyo Shin, Yoo Chan Young, and Choi Young Do took turns making sure she wasn't alone.

Was she supposed to remember that she should still be weary of Choi Young Do?

Her cheeks flush as she thought of the question's absurdity.

She is aware that his gaze still fazes her. His touch still burns and leaves a mark. She is in awe at his ability to find her, to the point of being unnerving. It has been eight years since they've remained strangers. Surely, she should not have the same adolescent feelings she felt when she was eighteen.

She slaps herself on the cheeks as she washes the pomegranate scented soap suds. "Stay away from him."

The shower slowly wakes her up from her zombie-like state. Although the pink tint to her skin says she's alive, the numbness within her lingers.

As she brushes her teeth, she looks up the address to Seo and Choi Associates. The office is located downtown in the main Jeguk Group Building.

She puts down her mobile to collect her thoughts.

She pulls out a white shirt with capped sleeves and a gray pencil cut skirt from the dresser. After she swipes on her eyeliner, a brush of tint on her cheeks, and a light coat of coral lipstick on her lips, she feels more like herself.

"Cha Eun Sang, you've got no one but yourself to keep you going," she says to her reflection.

With a new sense of purpose, she strolls out the door. She gives a quick glance at door 2102 before walking toward the elevators.

The cab ride takes her to the other side of town faster than expected. With forty-five minutes at her hand, she strolls to the nearby coffee shop and grabs coffee and breakfast.

It doesn't take her long to give her order to the barista behind the counter. She orders a hazelnut latte and a bagel with cream cheese when the person behind her says, "Make that two."

She turns around to see an arm extend with a credit card.

"So we meet again," Moon Jun Yeong says, smiling.

"Indeed," Cha Eun Sang replies, amused at their chance meeting.

"What are you doing here on a weekend?" he asks, handing her the paper cup with the green mermaid.

"Oh… I was told to see a lawyer," she replies as she reaches for the bagels. Moon Jun Yeong chooses a table closest to the entrance. Cha Eun Sang places his bagel in front of him as he sat.

"Seo In Ha at eleven?" he asks, ripping the bagel in two before taking a bite.

"How do you know?" she replies as she stuffs a piece of bagel in her mouth.

"I, too, have to be there," he retorts, whispering in a conspiratorial tone.

They finish their bagels and walk out with their drinks at hand. The quick stroll allows them to exchange stories as they took the escalators to the second floor offices.

However, the light moment between them is quickly eclipsed by the sight before them. The Chairman and the Chairwoman are having a heated discussion with a well-dressed balding man. Seated across from them was Han Ki Ae, silent but terrified.

It takes Eun Sang a few seconds to comprehend that this was no ordinary gathering. The elevator doors chime open and a well-dressed Kim Won emerges from the sliding doors. His brows knit as he notices Moon Jun Yeong next to her.

"Duty calls," Moon Jun Yeong sighs as he leaves her side and stands behind Kim Won.

Eun Sang starts walking toward Han Ki Ae when she sees Choi Young Do appear from the second floor parking lot hallway. The moment he sees her, he pauses. He nods her way before he starts walking toward them.

"It seems like everyone is here," the man Cha Eun Sang assumes is Attorney Seo states. "If you please, let's get this started."

A secretary ushers the group into a conference room. Tan's father, stepmother, and Won sit on one side of the table. Kim Won sat closest to the lawyer. On the other side, Han Ki Ae and Choi Young Do flank Cha Eun Sang with Han Ki-ae sitting across from Kim Won.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I am Seo In Ha and I am the executor of Kim Tan's will."

Jeong Ji Suk chortles. "I didn't know he had one."

"It was smart of him to have one," Kim Nam Yun states, looking over his glasses. "It's part of being a responsible business man."

"Please, if we may proceed," Seo In Ha interrupts the Chairman and Chairwoman's commentary.

He reads out the legalese required for the hearing. He states that Kim Tan was of right mind when the will was written. Cha Eun Sang tunes out most of what the lawyer was stating until the contents of the will was revealed.

"It comes to no surprise that a majority of my assets are to be transferred over to my brother, Kim Won, who gave me the opportunity to serve under his leadership. I told him before that I never once wanted the Jeguk crown. It was his to rule. Therefore, I return to him what I promised.

In this regard, I would like my mother, Han Ki Ae, and my fiancee, Cha Eun Sang, to have equal share on stocks purchased from my own earnings in Jeguk Group," the lawyer reads out.

"Seol ma!" _This can't be!_ The Chairwoman exclaims.

"I know the Chairwoman and my father will try to contest the stock purchases but my lawyer will attest the purchases are legitimate and without the knowledge of the company and its stockholders," the lawyer states, presenting the proper documents to the respective chairpersons.

The lawyer takes out another envelope and sets it in front of Han Ki Ae and Cha Eun Sang. "The documents inside these envelopes are your shares of Jeguk stock. Currently, each of you carry 2.1% voting power. Congratulations."

Both Han Ki Ae and Cha Eun Sang look at the lawyer with disbelief. Kim Won smiles. He knew about Tan's purchases and is elated to see both women caught unaware.

"With these shares," the lawyer continues, "I hope you support my brother, Kim Won, in his decisions as President and CEO of Jeguk Group."

"Lastly, I will a box with a letter to Choi Young Do. Please read the letter when you're ready. I do not expect you to be complicit with my request, but I hope you would indulge me one last time. Thank you for being a true friend," the lawyer reads out.

The secretary walks around the table and presents Choi Young Do with a letter-sized box with a letter taped on top of it. Choi Young Do stares at the box. He looks at the lawyer and remains quiet.

The lawyer finishes the final instructions left in the will for Kim Won to execute. The Chairwoman and Chairman sit stoically till the end of the reading. Then silently, they both walk out without talking to anyone in the room.

Kim Won looks up at Han Ki Ae, Cha Eun Sang, and Choi Young Do. "Chukaheyo."

"Kim Won, what does this mean?" Han Ki Ae asks, confused and scared.

"It means Kim Tan gave you a way to live," Kim Won says. "He made sure you'll be protected now that you're alone."

Han Ki Ae starts crying. "I don't want money. I want my son back."

Cha Eun Sang reaches out and put her arm around the older woman.

"My adeul…," she says. "I know people saw me as a gold digger when I lived with your father. You didn't think much of me back then, too, Kim Won. These shares mean nothing to me."

"This is how Tan wanted you to be secure in the event the Chairman and Chairwoman severed ties now that Tan is gone," Kim Won says patiently. "You can go wherever you want to go. You can travel, if you want. You can pay for it with the dividends or capital gains you get from the profits the shares make."

"So… now that Oppa wants me out of the house, I can pay for it?" she asks sheepishly.

"Eomoni, don't worry about that," Kim Won says. "I found a place for you and I will pay for it. It is the least I can do for my dongsaeng."

Han Ki Ae breaks down in tears.

"Madam, why don't we get you home so you can rest? We can talk to someone about the shares later on," Cha Eun Sang says to Ki Ae to help relieve some of her anxiety.

"Kre," she replies absentmindedly.

They walk out of the room quietly. Kim Won calls Moon Jun Yeong over. He runs immediately to Won's side, almost colliding with Choi Young Do. Their eyes meet. However, Eun Sang was unsure if either recognize each other.

"Please make sure Madam makes it home safely," Kim Won instructs Moon Jun Yeong. "You may take the car."

"Ne, sajangniym," he replies, bowing. He turns slightly to Eun Sang and salutes her before directing Kim Tan's mother toward the second floor parking hall.

"You seem to make friends quickly, Cha Eun Sang," Young Do states, enunciating each part of her name sarcastically.

"I don't make friends. I keep them," Eun Sang replies.

"Is that what they call it now?" Young Do asks without looking at her. "It just seems like men fawn over you like you just didn't have a fiancee to mourn."

"That's a low blow and you know it," Cha Eun Sang growls her the response.

He looks at her casually with an eyebrow cocked high. He licks his lips as if he was going to respond to Cha Eun Sang's quip. Instead, he stops himself.

"Ah, as much as I love to continue this banter, I have to reserve my witty responses for my father," Choi Young Do states.

He slightly bows before her before strolling away, carrying the box under his arm with utter disregard to its contents.

Cha Eun Sang's palm itched to slap the look Choi Young Do left her. Kim Won, fortunately, stopped her from acting on impulse.

"I hope you were able to make it to the funeral?" he asks casually.

"I did," she admits.

"Good," he replies.

"As far as Kim Tan's mother…," she responds.

"She will be taken care of. I promise," he says.

"Will you tell me if she needs help moving?" Eun Sang asks. "I feel like I owe her something."

Silence. Won shoves his hands down his pocket without responding.

"I can't believe your father is actually letting her leave," Eun Sang says, clenching her fist at her side.

"I don't understand my father but I think he wants her gone so he doesn't have a reminder of what he lost," he says quietly.

A beat passes before he speaks again.

"I hope you understand what Tan just did for you there. The Chairwoman cannot touch you now," he states, staring at her briefly.

"I do," she replies.

"It also means that there will be… men… who might want to offer marriage to you just to get that 2.1% vote," he warns.

Cha Eun Sang's eyes widen. "Seol ma!"

Kim Won laughs. "You're new money, Cha Eun Sang. Just be careful where you spend it."

"Kumapta, Oppa," Eun Sang says, bumping him with her shoulder. "I hope I don't disappoint you or Tan."

"You won't," he says in confidence.

Choi Young Do sees red as he speeds through the parking lot with no regard to the traffic entering or leaving the narrow space.

"Aish!" he yells, banging on the steering wheel.

How could he have known he was walking into a will reading? Furthermore, how could he not know she would be there, too?

He honks his horn as he cuts off a cautious driver down the intersection.

He could still picture the way Kim Won touched her shoulder… Or how Kim Won's bodyguard smiled playfully at her before ushering Han Ki Ae home. How could she be so clueless about how she affects men?

"Gaeseki," _son of a bitch_ he mutters. He shouldn't care, but it bothers him.

Choi Young Do glances at the box sitting at the passenger's side. He is curious about its contents but he knows there's a more pressing matter at hand: his presentation to the board in two days.

Choi Dong Uk is out to prove his is still too green to handle Zeus Hotels on his own. Although he has just finished serving his five-year prison sentence for tax evasion and embezzlement, he is out to prove to the world Choi Young Do is nothing but a front of the company.

Young Do is aware he has much to learn but most of the improvements he made so far to the franchise benefits them more than his father would like to give him credit.

"You're late. Where have you been?" Choi Dong-uk asks without even looking up from the papers he was shuffling.

"I had to go to Kim Tan's will reading," he states. "The dead, in this instance, can't wait."

Choi Dong Uk finally looks up. "I didn't know you were that close to him."

"You would have if you paid any attention to your son," Young Do mutters.

"You brat," his father scolds. "So, what are your plans for Monday's meeting?"

Just like that, the father/son moment transitions to estranged relations to business associates.

With a newspaper and a notebook at hand, Cha Eun Sang strolls into the _Secret Garden_.

"Anneyong… Ah, come in, come in!" the store owner greets her warmly.

"Anneyong, Ajumeonni," Cha Eun Sang greets back. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she says, showing her the bandaged hand. "Come sit. I'll get you your drink and a cake?"

"Can you make that a sandwich? I'm starving," Eun Sang asks politely.

"Kromyo," she says, nodding. "I'll be back."

Cha Eun Sang sits at the table she occupied the day before. The lunch crowd was dying down and the chatter got less and less disruptive. She pulls out her newspaper and flips the pages until she reaches the classified ads. Taking out a fresh red marker, she circles the places she intends to call and check out by the end of the day.

"Are you moving?" Ajumeonni asks as she sets the coffee and sandwich on the table.

"I have to," Cha Eun Sang grumbles. "If I'm to grow roots, I have to find a place to lay them."

"Ah," she says. "Oh, I heard you did rather well last time you covered here until my staff arrived. He was impressed at how quickly you picked up."

"I told you, I was in the food industry business for a long time. Even when I was in America, I worked in the coffee shops. I used to practice making coffee art when I was bored," she brags.

"Do you think you would like to help here? There are times it gets busy," she asks. "Until you… Uhm, get the job you want?"

Cha Eun Sang stares at the jobs she circled as she contemplates the store owner's offer.

"In return, I do have a space upstairs I can rent to you. It's already furnished and you don't have to pay extra for the heat or water."

"Cheongmalleo, Ajumeonni?" Eun Sang asks, surprised at the offer. "I would really appreciate it if it's possible."

"Jinjja," she nods her head enthusiastically. "My son wanted me to move out when we renovated so he got me a house not too far from here. I still love the space upstairs but I have to admit, I like being detached from work from time to time."

"I understand," Cha Eun Sang says. "Thank you, Ajumeonni."

"It's the least I can do to repay you for your kindness," she replies before walking away.

"Ah, jangkanman, Ajumeonni," Eun Sang stops the store owner before she gets any farther. "I haven't paid for my meal. How much do I owe you?"

"None," she replies, smiling sweetly. "On the house."

Cha Eun Sang was singing to herself when her phone rings. A smile spreads to her lips when she realizes it's her best friend, Yoon Chan Young, giving her a call.

"Yabuseo?" she replies, folding a shirt into her suitcase.

"What are you doing? Come out and have dinner with us tonight," Chan Young coaxes.

"You want me to join you and Lee Bo Na on a Friday night dinner? Andwae," she teases him. "You may have been together forever but she still scares me."

"She's more afraid of you, you know," he replies. "I think she thinks you'll take me away from her."

"You'd like that, don't you?" Eun Sang teases.

He laughed. "It will spice up the relationship."

"Yah!" Eun Sang exclaims. "I don't want any part of your perverted lifestyle."

"Says the one who was pretty much gum to Choi Young Do last night," he retorts.

"What?" Cha Eun Sang retorts vehemently, feeling her neck burn from embarrassment. "That is not true and you know it."

"Fine, fine," Chan Young chuckles. "He just happens to be the person whose hand you grabbed every time you'd fall over."

"Are you sure?" she tries to recollect. She remembers brushing up against him… And grabbing his hand occasionally when she was being offered a drink. "I don't think it was any different from Hyo Shin sunbae or you."

"Think again," Chan Young teases in a sing-song voice.

The burning sensation travels past her cheeks and to her ears. "Oh my god…"

"Do you remember now?" Chan Young chuckles, finding humor in Eun Sang's mishap.

"No wonder he looked at me strangely this morning," she groans, throwing herself on the bed. "Would it be possible to disappear from Korea all together? I mean, my passport is still valid."

"You saw him this morning? Did you and he…," Chan Young fished for information.

"Yuck, no, you pervert!" she denies immediately. "I mean I saw him at Kim Tan's will reading."

"I forgot all about that!" Chan Young replies, changing the subject quickly. "How did that go? I heard congratulations are in order."

"You did? From whom?" she asks.

"Apa, of course," he says. "Not so shabby now, New Money."

"Yah! Stop saying that. You know how much I hate it," she scolds him.

"Now if we were back in Jeguk High…," he continued teasing.

"I'm hanging up now," she threatens.

"Ani, ani!" he says. "I'll stop."

"You better," Cha Eun Sang orders.

"Really, how do you feel about it?" he asks, being more serious.

"I don't know," she replies. "Confused. Angry. Frustrated… I would prefer Tan to be around, of course. My feelings are all over the place."

"That's why I'm suggesting you come over for dinner. You and I can talk. We haven't done that in a while," he suggests.

"Araseo. As long as your wife doesn't beat me up, I'll head on to your place in an hour."

Choi Young Do returns to his penthouse in Hannam-dong exhausted. With the lights turned low, he watches the buildings parallel to the Han River turn their lights on one by one. He doesn't know how long he stood there watching, but it was a while. The sun set for some time before he realizes the most luminescent thing in the dark was the bridge.

He thought of the items Kim Tan bequeathed him. There a small Mazinger-Z robot they both coveted when they were younger. That was the one Christmas he was envious of Tan. The Chairman got him the robot because Kim Tan won't shut up about it. Granted, Choi Dong Uk got him and Tan matching racing cars but he still wished he got the robot.

A notebook is one of the items in the box. He chuckles as he leafs through it. They used to write each other secret messages in the damned notebook. Back and forth, the pages got tattered from being shuttled through classmates. Some of the messages were jokes. Other statements were about the girls they had crushes on. Some pages had lewd and crude drawings of what they thought the perfect female body should look like.

He smiles sadly. How could he have forgotten about that?

There was an old rap CD they listened to in the box. The group has since disbanded. There was also an old movie in the box entitled _Chingu_. He and Tan watched it all the time. At one point, they reenacted some of the fight scenes. As he looks back, he thought it was rather ridiculous they worshipped that film and hurt many people because they thought they were gods themselves.

They were fools for being bullies in Jeguk High.

Although he has emptied the box's contents, the one thing Young Do can't bring himself to do is read the letter. When will the right time be? Is there such thing as a right time?

He loads the old rap CD in the player and starts blasting it. He looks through the notebook once more as the bass made the furniture jump.

"You asshole," he sighs, flipping through the notebook. "Why did you keep this and not tell me? We could've been making fun of our stupidity at this point."

He laughs heartily when he comes upon a drawing of one of the teachers he hated. He remembers receiving several lashes after the notebook was caught. Kim Tan tried to cover for him so both of them received punishments that day.

As he flips to the next page, several photos slip out. One was a picture of them in the fifth grade. It was during a basketball tournament they joined and won. Neither of their parents showed up to the game but they had friends whose parents gave them copies of their victorious team.

Another photo was of them graduating from Seoul National University. In their gowns and matching honors cords, they looked like the epitome of perfect children making their parents proud.

He wasn't sure if Kim Tan meant for the third photo to be part of the pile. It was a senior photo of Kim Tan and Cha Eun Sang. The photo looks like it was taken by Myung Soo. The candid shot was typical: Eun Sang was dragging Tan toward something. He traced her face on the photo before flipping it over. Kim Tan scribbled, "Wishing you were here."

Choi Young Do starts crying. " _Shibal_ , Kim Tan. _Chaji_."

He cusses his best friend. He never told Tan he made sure he wasn't going to be around for graduation. In fact, he left a week before school ended to start a semester in Yale. Choi Young Do made sure he was exhausted from school so he could forget Cha Eun Sang… And sometimes, even then, she made it into his dreams time and time again.

Sighing, he picks up the unopened letter and stuffs it in his back pocket. Maybe getting perspective from someone else can ease his mind off his dilemma.

Yoo Kyung Ran is about to sit for dinner when the doorbell rings.

"Wait a minute!" she yells out as she shuffles toward the door.

A smile breaks on her face when she sees her visitor.

"Omma," Young Do says, smiling, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Adeul!" she greets him with open arms.

He hugs his mother lovingly before giving her the flowers. "Can I come in?"

"Kromyo," she says. "Come in, come in."

He follows her from the foyer to the spacious living room.

"Have you eaten yet? I was about to sit and have dinner," she says with her back to him.

"I'm sorry. I should've called," Young Do replies.

"Don't be stupid," she chides him. "You are always welcome here."

She puts the flowers in a pot of cold water before pulling a bowl and plate to set on the table.

"Meogja," she instructs her son. _Eat_.

He takes the spoon and scoops some rice on his plate. His mother took slivers of fish from the center of the table and places it on the mound of rice he took.

"It looks like you've not been eating much," she scolds. "You look thinner since I last saw you."

"I'm just tired," he says, shoving the spoon in his mouth. "I still have jet lag from my flight from the states."

"How did that go?" she asks automatically.

"Fine, I guess," he replies. "I got some ideas I bounced off to Father when I came back."

"And his response?" she asks.

He shrugs his shoulders. "He thinks I'm not aggressive enough."

"What do you think?" she retorts.

"I don't know if it's worth the risk right now since there's so much instability in the economy. There's the elections coming up and I think we should see where we can expand before we settle into the 'next big thing'," he says as he air quotes himself.

"I think you know what you're doing, son, so don't feel you should be bullied by your father," she advices. "Oh, I forgot."

She gets up quickly and heads for the refrigerator. She retrieves two cans of beer and sets them on the table. It was only then Choi Young Do realizes she has a bandage on the palm of her hand.

"Omma, what happened?" he asks, taking the can from her before turning her palm right side up.

"A small accident in the shop. No big deal," she says nonchalantly, gently yanking her hand away from the him.

"No big deal? It looks like you got stitches," he argues.

"So what if I got stitches?" she counters. "Yah, I've taken care of myself longer than you've been alive."

"You know I worry about you, Omma," he says, feeling hurt at what his mother said.

"Kumapta, adeul, but I'm okay," she says reassuringly.

She pops the other can and takes a swig. "I actually had a guardian angel that day who helped me out. Ah, she's so sweet."

"Omma, are you taking strays again?" he teases, taking a drink from his beer.

"So what if I am?" she asks. She claps her hands together and stares dreamily. "She's hard working and reliable. Oh if you see her… Ah, yeppun yeoja!"

"A pretty girl, huh? Are you going to tell me you're going to set her up with me?" he asks playfully.

'Pfft, no," she replies. "I love you, my son, but I don't think you know the first thing about courting a woman."

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Besides, I want to treat her like she was my daughter. Ah, Young Do-ah, she reminds me a lot of my younger self," she reminisces.

He laughs. All he could think about is his mother's reaction if Yoo Rachel became his step sister. His mother would have collapsed at the idea that Rachel can't even ignite a stove.

"As long as she doesn't get my share of the inheritance, you can adopt twenty of her," he says confidently.

"Ah, you're so cute," she says before clearing up the table. "Would you want some coffee?"

Choi Young Do stands quietly in the dark as he stares out from his mother's terrace.

"What's the matter?" she asks, handing him a cup of black coffee.

"My friend, Kim Tan, passed away this week," he confides to her.

"I saw that in the news," she says. "I wasn't going to bring it up but I'm sorry to hear about his demise."

"You know what, Omma?" he asks. "Ironically, I blamed him for the longest time for losing you."

She was shocked at his confession.

"The day you left, I found out he was the illegitimate son of the Chairman. We were bastards then, taunting the kids who were not pure blood lineage, who were poor and didn't deserve to be in Jeguk High. He stood there with me, knowing full well his mom wasn't the Chairwoman.

"I was angry with him that day and for the days to come. But you had to go to school and ask him to tell me to meet you. I thought he was lying when he said you sought him out. He kept pulling my arm telling me I might lose you if I didn't hurry up. In the end, we were still late and my hatred for him became stronger," he says mournfully.

"Young Do," she whispers, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"In spite of it all, he still called me friend," he sighs, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I was nothing but mean to him."

"He knew you were hurting," she argues.

"I think he knew me better than I knew myself," he confesses. "I went to his will reading today and he left me a box of our childhood. Eottoke?"

It was then he broke down. His mother sets both their cups down and hugs him tightly.

"Let it out. Let it all out," she whispers encouragingly.

Choi Young Do never cried this hard even when his father used him as a punching bag. The pain searing through him is filled with regret and anger. Minutes pass before he calms down.

"There, there," his mother reassures him, patting his back softly. "Didn't that feel better?"

He nods, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Let me freshen up these cups of coffee. Then we can talk more," she says.

As he watches her disappear into the kitchen, he wipes the remaining tears on the fringe of his lashes. Then, he withdraws the letter from his pocket. He takes a deep breath before reading the note under the dimly lit awning.

 _ **Choi Young Do,**_

 _ **Do you know how many times I've rewritten this letter? At least six times; once every**_

 _ **six months. Do you know how much effort that takes? This is how much I love you, you**_

 _ **bastard.**_

 _ **If you're reading this, it means something horribly went wrong and I'm gone. I'm sorry. I was hoping to give this box to you on your wedding day and embarrass you and your fiancee one last time before you pretend to be the "perfect man". Well, here. Now you can hide the evidence before you get married. Just remember, I knew you before you became a saint.**_

 _ **But seeing as I've told you I've written this letter many times in 5 years, I know you're not dating. More than likely, I have not gotten married… Yet. As I write this, Cha Eun Sang should be preparing for her final semester before graduating with her Masters. I've just sent her back on a plane 24 hours ago.**_

 _ **I have to hand it to my parents to have her exiled to the States like Won Oppa did a decade ago. I've grown into an eunuch since I've known her. I wouldn't have it any other way but she drives me mad…**_

 _ **She never told me what ever happened between the two of you but it had to be significant enough that she changes topic when we talk about you. You have a similar reaction but you play it off like you don't care.**_

 _ **So I ask one last favor. The next couple of days, maybe weeks, will be difficult for her. I just hope you can check in on her every once in a while to make sure she's taking care of herself. Knowing her, she's probably thinking about getting a job and a place to stay, and a million other things my parents probably took away from her as punishment.**_

 _ **I am not asking you to be a replacement boyfriend, but I am asking you, as a friend, to take care of someone who means a lot to me. Would you be able to grant me this last request?**_

 _ **If you can't do that for me, I will make sure to haunt you with the Mazinger-Z robot. You can count on that.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **Your friend,**_

 _ **Kim Tan**_

It's been a while since he left his mother's abode. She tried, to no avail, have him sleep over that evening. However, he lied to her and told her he was fine.

So at the early hours past midnight, Choi Young Do finds himself driving all around Seoul and its neighboring streets. Despite his mother's reassuring words that he will do what's right, it didn't sit well with him that he has to be responsible for the one girl he's trying to exorcise from his life.

 _I just hope you can check in on her every once in a while to make sure she's taking care of herself._

Those words made his blood boil. Revving up his motorcycle, he zips through the streets of Gangnam, blowing through stop signs and lights like a death wish hung on his tail. Eventually, he couldn't outrun his anger. He parks his bike near the Donghodaegyo Bridge and gets off his bike to walk.

With the exception of a few couples walking hand-in-hand and a rare runner or two, he was, in essence, alone. He plants his feet squarely at the water's edge and stares off at the dark waters.

"What do you want from me, you bastard?!" he yells at the inky, dark night. "Revenge?"

A drunk sitting on the corner parrots Young Do's questions to the wind.

"Is this payback? Huh? You're one sadistic bastard, you know that?" he argues rhetorically. "Fine. I will do what you want but you can't blame me if she doesn't want my help."

He kicks a stone to the water. He watches it skip three times on the surface before drowning in the water.

Under his breath, he utters with a painful heart, "You can't get upset with me later if I won't let her go."


	7. Biting The Hand That Feeds You

CHAPTER 7

Biting the Hand That Feeds You

"So, what do you think? It's not big…," Yoo Kyung Ran asks.

"What do I think? It's more than enough, Ajeumonni!" Cha Eun Sang replies, clapping her hands in glee. "Is it okay if I move in now? I brought my suitcase with me."

"That's all that you have?" she queries, surprised at the lack of her belongings.

"Aniyo, I have some of my stuff coming from the states, but it would take some time. I also have a few things I'll be taking from my old apartment but it won't be much more than what I currently have," she clarifies.

"Well, when you have settled, why don't we go shopping? I've always wanted to do that," Ajeumonni suggests in glee.

"Chongmalleo? That sounds wonderful," Cha Eun Sang agrees. "By the way, are you comfortable with me addressing you as Ajeumonni? As my landlady and employer, please speak comfortably with me."

"May I? I truly would like to treat you like family," she admits, rubbing her hands together. "As for calling me Ajeumonni, I'm not too fond of the title. Makes me feel old… Unni? No, I'm too old to be your sister. Imo? Although I have no siblings for one to call…"

"Eomoni? Since you're a mother…," Eun Sang suggests.

"I like that!" she concurs, elated with the title. "I would love to call you ttal but it may be too forward."

"Eomoni! How nice of you to say that," Eun Sang says, blushing. "I don't mind if you're more comfortable calling me that instead of Eun Sang."

Cha Eun Sang finishes settling in the apartment by noon. She looks around as she makes the apartment her own. Her laptop rests on the table. Her pictures lay on the shelves she sees the moment she walks through the door. Content with her surroundings, she dials her mother.

"Omma, has Kim Won picked a place out for Madame yet?" she asks.

One click.

"Does she need any help packing?"

Two clicks.

"Do you need me to help you pack?"

Two clicks.

"Are you going to be moving in with her or do you want to move in with me?"

One click followed by two.

"Please text me the address when you move in?"

One click.

The sun has been up for a while when Choi Young Do decides to open an eye. He groans, wishing the daylight away. He shuts his eye and buries his head under the sheets.

It was sunrise when he finally set foot in his house. None of his questions were answered by the time slumber claimed him.

 _What is the next step in dealing with one Cha Eun Sang?_

"There is no _next_ , Choi Young Do," he mutters to himself as he peeks his head from under the sheets.

He shoves the sheets down his waist to cool off. He stares at the ceiling, contemplating on whether he should honor Kim Tan's last request to play guardian angel to the first girl he ever loved or should he follow Jo Myung Soo's advice to stay uninvolved?

The second option definitely allows him to keep his sanity, if not his heart, in tact.

But separating how he thinks he is going to implement his plan and how he feels about the situation remains to be seen.

He sits up and runs an impatient hand through his bed- tousled hair. Unconsciously, he picks up his phone and dials Zeus' reception desk.

"Room 2100," he orders.

"I'm sorry but the person in that room has checked out," the receptionist replies.

"Mwo?" he asks, surprised at the receptionist's response. "Did she leave any messages? Did she leave a forwarding address?"

"No, sir," she apologizes. "Joesonghabnida, sonnim."

He hangs up on the receptionist, irritated at the fact he is caught unaware.

He rubs his lips as he ponders. _Now where the hell did she go?_

Cha Eun Sang stares at the apartment door. It reminds her of a coffin lid; one she will see one last time.

"Thank you for meeting me here," Cha Eun Sang says to Kim Won. "There shouldn't be much personal belongings left to claim but I want to make sure nothing valuable gets thrown out."

"You may have this apartment, you know. Eomoni can't take it from you anymore," Won states.

Cha Eun Sang shakes her head. All of a sudden, thoughts of the Chairwoman and the Chairman berating her and Tan floods her memories. Before the onslaught of tears overtake her, she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I know… But I'd like a fresh start."

The procession from room to room was slow. Pleasant memories accompany her as she picks up the few photos on the shelf and cradles them in her arms. Her fingers walk on the couch's backrest as she recalls the last time she and Tan sat on it and watched a Christmas movie.

As she reaches the bedroom, she walks slowly toward the vanity table. She pulls the top drawer and extracts a jewelry box. She opens the lid and fingers its contents.

"Eun Sang-i," Kim Won calls her name softly.

A tear runs down her cheek. She stares at the pair of cufflinks and the tie clip on the velvet divider. Slowly, she picks up his jewelry and gives it one last stroke.

"Oppa, you can have these," she says, handing over the accoutrements.

Won takes the pieces and holds it against his chest.

She proceeds to the closet and takes the small duffel bag from the bottom shelf. She shoves the few clothes left in hangers into the bag.

Once she has stripped the place of their personal belongings, feelings of relief, emptiness, and numbness bombard her.

"Annyeonghi keseyo," Eun Sang says goodbye to the apartment.

"You sure you have everything?" Kim Won asks.

"There's nothing left for me here," she sighs. She looks at Kim Won. "Thank you for getting this space for us, Oppa. Forever I'll be grateful to you."

With one last look, Cha Eun Sang scopes the place and walks out. Kim Won pulls on the knob and shuts the door behind them.

Both Won and Eun Sang say goodbye to Tan one last time.

Kim Won offers to drive Cha Eun Sang to the _Secret Garden_ but she turns down his offer. For once, she didn't want to be found in a city where her friends can easily locate her. Deep down inside, she believes the only way she can cope and establish her life outside of Kim Tan is by keeping something of herself a secret, even to those who care for her.

Yoo Kyung Ran looks up and smiles at Eun Sang as she walks through the door. "Waseo?"

"Ne, Eomoni," Eun Sang replies, greeting her with a wave. "There wasn't much for me to bring back."

"Go clean up and come down," she orders. "I'm closing early so you and I can get new drapes for your room."

"Eomoni!" she exclaims. "That's unnecessary and you know that."

"My house, my rules," she insists. "No arguing. Ne?"

"Ne," Eun Sang begrudgingly replies.

The moment she gets to her room, she checks her e-mail to see if her former employer in the states sent her the information she requested. A sigh of relief escapes her lips when she sees the note.

 _Dear Ms. Eun Sang Cha,_

 _I am happy to inform you that your transfer to our partners, Hanche Hotels, has been accepted. You will be granted an interview at the earliest convenience with the Human Resource department upon filling out your local transfer application._

 _Please give them a call at their toll free line._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Patrick Monaghan_

She looks through the rest of her e-mails and deletes the unnecessary messages. Elated, she writes thank you notes to the companies granting her a job interview. At the same time, she informs them to take her name off from the jobs she applied.

Feeling accomplished, she descends from the apartment with a smile painted on her face.

"Just in time," Yoo Kyung Ran says as she takes off her apron. "Settled in?"

"Ne," she replies. "So… you really just want to buy drapes?"

"What else should we do other than that?" Yoo Kyung Ran asks.

"Window shopping?" she suggests.

"Call," Yoo Kyung Ran agrees, slamming her palm against the counter.

"Okay, you get the drapes, I buy dinner," Eun Sang specifies.

"Kre, kre," the older woman agrees.

Both women lock up the cafe before heading out to the streets. In moments, both of them are lost in the sea of people taking advantage of the sunny afternoon.

"I never thought I'd be this excited to get something so simple," Yoo Kyung Ran confesses to Eun Sang. "It's been a while since I've found someone to pamper."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Eomoni," Cha Eun Sang says, giggling. She offers her arm to the older lady. "Ka ja?"

"Ka ja."

Cha Eun Sang spends the afternoon treating her newly-appointed mother to sushi and beer. Once fed, they both decide to stroll the mall for window shopping. By evening, both women carried way too many shopping bags and were giggling like long-lost girl friends.

"Let's go get some coffee before we head back," Eun Sang suggests.

"That would be nice," Yoo Kyung Ran agrees. "I think my legs are going to fall off."

They head toward the coffee kiosk when Cha Eun Sang hears her name. She turns and sees Moon Jun Yeong head her way.

"Three times in a week. It must be fate," he says to her, smiling.

"Oh, nice to see you here!" she says in return. "I was just about to get coffee…"

"Ah, who's this young man, Cha Eun Sang-ssi?" Yoo Kyung Ran teases, lacing her arm around Eun Sang's.

"Eomoni, this is Moon Jun Yeong," she introduces her friend. "He and I were classmates in high school."

"Eomoni?" he asks before bowing deeply. "It's an honor."

"She just calls me Eomoni," Yoo Kyung Ran giggles. "I'm not her real mother… Although, if you have intentions…"

"Not yet!" he says, waving his hands frantically. "Ah…"

"Oh, Eomoni, you got him all flustered!" Cha Eun Sang replies, giggling at Moon Jun Yeong's obvious discomfort and embarrassment.

"That wasn't my intent," Yoo Kyung Ran replies, hiding her delight in making the young man squirm. "If only my own adeul could be easily teased…"

"Coffee," Moon Jun Yeong changes topic. "You said you were getting some? I can get that for you, ladies."

"I know you wouldn't want me around so don't even pretend," the older lady teases.

"Eomoni!" Cha Eun Sang exclaims.

"I was young once. I wouldn't want a third wheel on a date," she states. "I'll be heading home. Will you be okay?"

"Ne," Cha Eun Sang says, nodding.

"Do you have the keys?" she asks.

"Ne, Eomoni," Cha Eun Sang confirms.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to join us for coffee?" Moon Jun Yeong asks.

"Quenchanna," Yoo Kyung Ran answers, patting him on the arm. "Don't keep her out late. Eun Sang-i, have a good time."

"Kamsamnida, Eomoni," Eun Sang bows in salutation.

"Annyeonghi jumuseyo," Moon Jun Yeong greets Yoo Kyung Ran good night with another deep bow.

When the matronly woman disappears through the doors, he looks at Cha Eun Sang. "I didn't mean to interfere."

"It's okay," Eun Sang replies. "We were done shopping anyway."

"Have you had dinner yet? There's this new Mongolian Barbecue place that just opened and I heard it's pretty good. Do you want to try it out?" he asks.

"Sure," she replies. "Lead the way."

Jo Myung Soo watches his best friend nurse the bourbon in his hands. His friend hasn't said a word since he sat on the barstool. Usually, Choi Young Do's deep gaze means one of three things: family problems, business problems, or women problems. If he was a gambling man, he would hedge his bets to the third one.

"The bar's going to open in ten minutes. You want to tell me what's bugging you?" Myung Soo asks.

"Nope," he replies succinctly, staring into the drink.

"Would you want me to pour you another one?" Myung Soo queries.

Choi Young Do looks at his glass before downing its contents. "Sure. Not much for me to do tonight."

"Jinjja?" Myung Soo asks, puzzled. "Not that I don't appreciate your business but I would've bet you'd be consoling a certain someone."

"Do I look like a fool to you?" Young Do challenges Myung Soo. "I may be an idiot but I learn from my mistakes."

"Cheongmalleo?" Myung Soo teases, surprised at how defensive Young Do was about Eun Sang. "You were quite… protective of her yesterday— everyone noticed, by the way."

Young Do picks up a peanut from the finger bowl and slips the legume between his lips. He chews slowly before responding.

"She had a rough night and Kim Won wanted me to help her forget about Kim Tan."

"So you're saying the skinship you guys displayed last night was an act," Myung Soo boldly queries.

"She was drunk and tired. What can I say?" he shrugs.

The club door opens and an onslaught of people starts filling the dance floor. The DJ starts spinning some heavy techno beats to set the mood. Half an hour later, conversation was impossible. Not only were the bar seats occupied but the crowd milling around was thirsty.

A voluptuous woman in a skimpy silver dress saunters toward Choi Young Do and asks him to buy her a drink. Young Do gives the woman a long, slow stare from head to her toes and back before glancing at Myung Soo.

"Give the woman what she wants and add it to my tab," he replies before vacating his seat.

Myung Soo nods, acknowledging friend's order.

"Tsk, tsk," Myung Soo clicks his tongue as he watches his friend disappear to the upper deck's VIP lounge.

Choi Young Do leans over the railing to watch the patrons gyrate on the dance floor. He eyes the girl in the silver dress as she bounces from male to male, asking them to buy her drinks.

"Typical," he mutters to himself.

He seems to attract the same kind of girl from time to time. Beautiful. Clingy. Needy. Most of them are after free drinks. Some attempt to share his bed. While he sometimes indulges the former, none of them ever made it home with him; sober or otherwise.

Myung Soo says it's his charm that allows him to turn down the girls without the girls taking it personally. Young Do believes it's his standards that has kept the women at bay.

An audible sigh escapes his lips. He tips the heavy glass between his lips and swallows the remaining amber fluid.

It would be easier if he is attracted to the shallow and the petty. He would, at least, understand why his father kept such women so close.

He shoves his hand in his pocket. His fingers come in contact with his mobile. Absentmindedly, he pulls the device out and depresses the Home button. No texts, no missed calls.

It is officially nine and a half hours since he realized she left Zeus Hotel. She has yet to let him know where she's hiding herself.

He rubs the home key while he vacillates between sending a text her way or asking Yoon Chan Young if he knew her whereabouts.

"You're doing the right thing," he justifies to himself as he dials her number.

One ring. Two.

"Yabuseo?" she replies.

The sound of clanging utensils and dishes clues him in she's eating.

"Eodiya?" he asks nonchalantly.

"Out," she replies evasively.

"Where?" he demands in a low voice.

"Wae?" she counters, irritated with his query.

"I heard you checked out of the hotel and you didn't tell me," he inquires in a guarded tone. He clenches his hand on his side, surprised at how upset he was getting with her at the moment.

"I'm fine," she huffs. "I found a place to stay. You don't have to watch over me anymore."

"Where?" he interrogates her for answers.

"You don't need to know, okay?" she retorts. "I'll be alright. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you when the rug has been pulled from under you?" he challenges.

"I think you're forgetting something," she says. "I went to the states, alone, with very little English under my belt. I've been threatened, kicked out, and exiled for the last six years of my life. I've suffered the worst and still survived."

"So this is how you want to end things?" he demands, choking on the words he spat.

An audible sigh escapes her lips. "I… am not… ending things. Don't get me wrong. I am very grateful for you and what you've done. But I can't… won't take advantage of what you've extended to me so far."

Choi Young Do's heart sinks to the pit of his stomach.

"Mianadha, Choi Young Do," she says. "Chebal, I need this time to figure things out on my own."

She hangs up before he can say another word.

He slowly lowers the phone from his ear. He stares at its dark screen long after his conversation ended. The cocktail waitstaff brings him a fresh glass of bourbon and lays it on the table.

"Tell Myung Soo to just give me the bottle," he says to the waiter without turning around. Moments later, the bottle is brought to him. Choi Young Do made sure he wasn't going to be good company once he grabbed the bottle.

Cha Eun Sang stares at her phone until Moon Jun Yeong catches her attention.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Ne," she says.

She shoves her cellphone in her purse and gathers her bags. Jun Yeong runs to her side of the table help her carry her purchases.

"It's okay, I can handle it," she says politely as she loads her arm.

They walk out of the restaurant and saunter slowly to the main road.

"Thank you for dinner. It was really good," she says.

"I am glad I was able to share a meal with you," he replies. "I feel like a debt has been lifted from my chest."

"What debt?" she asks.

His ears turn red, embarrassed by what he is about to say.

"I promised myself a long time ago that I will repay you for the kindness you showed me when we were in school," he confesses. "You were a new girl and a social case like me, and yet, you didn't care if you rocked the structure."

"Ah, heroics weren't involved," she states, waving a hand at him. "I was dumb, and naive, and didn't know any better."

"I didn't think you were naive," he corrects her. "I was rather surprised how you made those people question the hierarchy."

"If it wasn't for Yoon Chan Young, I think I would've been treated badly as well," Eun Sang shrugs.

"Well, in any case, I wanted to show you how grateful I was for your friendship," he says. "And now that we're out of school, I was hoping we can continue being friends."

"That would be nice," she says before stopping at the bus stop.

"So… does that mean I can call you again? I'm hoping this time I don't have to have a run in with you and your Eomoni," he says nervously.

"I'll be busy for the next week or so but yeah, give me a call," she states. "Oh, here's my bus. I'll head out before you."

"Okay, see you around," he replies, slightly bowing to her.

She waves to him as the bus pulls away from the curb.


	8. New Beginnings

CHAPTER 8

New Beginnings

Cha Eun Sang closes her eyes and sighs as she sips the bubble tea she made for herself.

 _This is the life!_

She slowly opens her eyes to scan the almost-empty cafe.

The last of the lunch crowd leaves, greeting her goodbye as they slip out the door.

At that moment, she relishes on what she has missed the last week: a routine.

Since moving out of Zeus Hotels, her stress levels receded to normal. Her day consists of helping put away the store's inventory, serving during the lunch period, then taking inventory in the evening. Some people may find the routine boring, but to her, it was soothing.

What more can she ask for?

Out of habit, she fishes out her mobile from the apron she wore. No missed calls. For some odd reason, disappointment filled her heart.

The screen goes black after a few seconds. She wonders why she even bothers looking at her device when she knows the only person who would call her may have deleted her number.

She puts the device away and starts sipping her drink.

"Expecting a call?" Yoo Kyung Ran asks as she places two sandwiches on the table.

"Aniyo," she says, shaking her head. She was going to wallow in self-pity until she remembered some news of her own.

Yoo Kyung Ran lifts a finger to make a point but Eun Sang cuts her off.

"Ah matta, I have a meeting with the Human Resource department at Hanche Hotels next week. They're the sister company of the hotel chain I worked with in the U.S."

"Okay, just let me know when and I'll make sure to mark you off the calendar," she says, smiling. "Are you visiting your omma today?"

"After I finish this," she replies between sandwich bites.

"Make sure you bring the cake set aside at the bakery," Yoo Kyung Ran reminds her. "It would be a shame if you went to visit empty handed."

"I won't forget," she says, smiling.

Her mobile vibrates against her skin. Excited, she holds the device against her ear.

"Yabuseo?" she answers the phone.

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi, it's Moon Jun Yeong," he says.

Her elation was short-lived. "Oh… Moon Jun Yeong-ssi. How are you?" Her eyes dart to Yoo Kyung Ran.

"Happy. Excited," he said. "You're talking to a newly appointed team leader!"

"Chukahe, Moon Jun Yeong!" she congratulates, smiling over the phone.

"I was hoping you can come tonight and celebrate with my team," he asks. "The other members will be around with their families and friends. I thought you'd want to come and socialize."

"That would be nice," she replies. "Can you tell me where to meet with you? I have chores to do and I don't know what time I'll be done."

"I'll text you the address," he says. "Can't wait to see you tonight."

She turns off her phone after she hangs up. Her gaze focuses on the ring stain marring the table's surface.

"I take it that's not the call you were waiting for," Yoo Kyung Ran hypothesizes.

Surprised, a nervous chuckle escapes Cha Eun Sang's lips. Her gaze did not quite meet with the elder woman. "Not really."

"You know, phones aren't made to be a one-way communication device," Yoo Kyung Ran teases.

Eun Sang pauses before responding. "I don't think he'll take my call."

"You wouldn't know if you didn't try," she urges.

Eun Sang abruptly changes the subject by getting up from her seat. "I'm leaving, Eomoni. I won't be back until later tonight."

"Oh," she says. "Have fun and don't forget the cake!"

Eun Sang's trip to the Gwangjin-gu district to visit her mother and Madame was uneventful. She finds the new home relatively easily. Slightly uphill and half a block away from the bus stop, she is grateful to Kim Won for getting them a place away from traffic but accessible to public transport.

She stands outside of the white wrought-iron gates where she sees Han Ki Ae gardening in the small but manicured lawn and garden. Eun Sang can picture the Madame entertaining friends at the lawn during warm summer evenings.

"Ah, Eun Sang-i, come in, come in!" Han Ki Ae calls out to Eun Sang, breaking her reverie.

Eun Sang smiles at the Madame who looks different from the sophisticated woman she used to serve in the Kim household. In a simple cotton dress and wide-brimmed hat, she seems peaceful and content.

"Madame Han, annyeonghaseyo," she greets.

"Thank you for coming," she responds, giving Eun Sang a hug once she passed through the gate.

"Thank you for having me," she says in return as she hugs her back. "I brought flowers and cake for you."

"Ah, kumapta, Eun Sang-i. Ah, yeppeun-a!" Han Ki Aae replies, welcoming the pretty bouquet. "Oh, bring the cake to your Omma. She can put that in a cake pedestal."

"How are you doing? Your place is very beautiful!" Eun Sang comments.

"It's not the mansion but I like it," she says. "Come in. Your Omma is making rice cakes."

The house smells of sweet milk and coconut, a scent that reminds her of her youth. She finds her mother over the sink, cleaning the utensils she used to make the rice cakes.

"Omma!" Eun Sang calls out to her mother, hugging her from behind.

The old woman holds on to Eun Sang's hand and gives it a squeeze. She turns around and gives her daughter a bear hug.

 _Eun Sang-a, quenchanna?_ her mother signs.

"Ne, Omma," she says. "I have a place to stay and I'm working right now."

 _Chongmalleo?_ she asks, excited.

"Oh. And I have an interview with the hotel chain I worked with in the states," she adds.

Park Hui Nam pounds her chest, grateful for her daughter's tenacity.

"Oh, did you see the cake Eun Sang-i brought? We should have some of it with iced tea!" Madame suggests as she walks through the entrance.

The three ladies sat around the table and drank tea and ate the cake in relative peace.

"Eun Sang-i, I know you don't really have a reason to visit me anymore but I am grateful to you and your mother," Ki Ae says. "I know I wasn't very nice to you, Cha Eun Sang…"

"That's all in the past," Cha Eun Sang replies, waving her hand to the Madame. "How are you?"

"I don't know. I have to endure. I will figure things out," she says worriedly.

Eun Sang puts a hand on Han Ki Ae to reassure her. "We will never leave you alone."

Cha Eun Sang stays for another hour before she says her goodbyes. She promises to visit again when she has the time. Her mother and Han Ki Ae sends her on her way with some rice cakes to take home.

 _Click! Click!_

Young Do plays with the pen as he stares out of the window. He wishes he was gallivanting rather than playing grown-up.

Despite signing papers and making a few phone calls, his day is awash. He couldn't think straight. He wishes he can blame it on last night's drinking binge. Unfortunately, Myung Soo cut him off before doing any serious damage.

No, his dour disposition is courtesy of Cha Eun Sang.

How could she not call? How could she just pick up and disappear?

He curls his fingers into fists recalling the last time she ran away. The frustration he felt, then and now, is not different.

A rap on the door wakes Choi Young Do from his reverie.

"Come in," he orders.

Secretary Park comes in with a somber look on his face.

Young Do can't help but find Secretary Park's disposition comical. "What time is your execution?"

"Ne?" the older gentleman asks, confused by his statement.

"Your look," Young Do points out. "Looks like you're ready to be executed."

"You will feel the same way after you read this report," Secretary Park states, handing him a folder.

He opens the folder and sighs. It is the board meeting's decision after Monday's meeting. He predicted the outcome would be more or less what he's seeing on paper. Frustration sinks in slowly and painfully. Choi Young Do shakes his head in disappointment.

"What do you want me to tell your father?" Secretary Park asks.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" Choi Young Do counters.

"I am now your secretary, not his," Secretary Park responds.

Choi Young Do sighs. "I guess I have to give my father the news."

"Sajangniym," the Secretary begins to say.

"Aniyo, Biseongniym," Young Do stops the gentleman mid-sentence. He stands up and slowly buttons his coat. "I knew this was going to happen. I might as well face the wrath sooner than later."

Young Do drags his feet as he heads over to his father's office. When he reaches Choi Dong Uk's office, his secretaries greet him at the entrance.

"What's the news?" Choi Dong Uk asks after Young Do bows.

"The board rejected the proposal. They want to start the build in Hong Kong and scrap the Switzerland build. Also, they think we can renegotiate the plans in Nagoya rather than buy out the competition," Choi Young Do reports.

"What do you have to say about that?" Choi Dong Uk inquires.

"The hotel business in Hong Kong is oversaturated and I think we need to establish international market in the European sector. However, I still believe that my proposal to upgrade the hotels in Seoul, Busan, and Jeju Islands should be a priority. If we can show investors how well we establish business at home, the overseas investors will come to us rather than us, courting them," Choi Young Do argues.

"So how come you didn't say that in the meeting?" Choi Dong Uk challenges.

"You told me not to," Young Do exclaims.

"When did you start listening to what I say?" his father raises his voice at him. "You have to rectify this."

Young Do shoots his father a glare.

"Hwang Im Young and Joong Sang Wook should be having their drinks at the _Hopscotch_. I suggest you meet with them tonight," Choi Dong Uk instructs.

"Abeoji!" Young Do hisses.

"Your ineptitude disgusts me. _Naga!_ " Choi Dong Uk dismisses him. "If you can't convince Hwang and Joong to sway the board, you better come up with a sturdier plan. Otherwise, I'll hire someone else to be president of this company."

Choi Young Do exits the room without bowing to his father. The paper folder crumples under his forceful grip. All he sees right now is red.

He walks back to his office feeling dejected. He still has a lot of things to take care of at work, and yet, his thoughts revert back to Cha Eun Sang.

"Sajangniym!" Secretary Park calls after Young Do as soon as he sees him.

"Not now," Young Do says to his secretary as he walks to his office.

"Sajangniym, I am supposed to hand this to you," Secretary Park says, handing him an envelope. He follows Young Do into his office.

"What is this?" Young Do asks.

"Your future wife?" Secretary Park says.

Young Do extracts the envelope's contents. He looked at the photo and the bio sheet. To him, she looked like a Hallyu star rather than an M&E player.

"Her name is Yoon Ha Na. Twenty-two. Youngest daughter of Yoon Jong Un, president of Daegen Communications. Went to school in Australia. Graduated with a degree in music," Secretary Park recites her credentials.

"So I'm supposed to babysit her?" he asks, shoving the picture back into the envelope. "Pass."

"Sajangniym, I don't think you'll be able to do that," he cautions. "Her father personally contacted your father for the occasion."

Choi Young Do lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Pencil her in. I won't promise to be charming."

He takes a seat as soon as Secretary Park closes the door behind him. He rests his elbows on his desk and cradles his head in his hands.

How he wishes his father's threats become real. At least the burden of carrying a legacy will lift from his shoulders.

Would convincing Hwang Im Young and Joong Sang Wook change the company's direction? Chances are, it won't. The two board members should've been indicted the same time his father was years ago. But they were tipped ahead of time and were able to save themselves before the investigation against his father started.

The time he will seek the aid of Hwang Im Young and Joong Sang Wook is when he's leading them to their own execution.

Cha Eun Sang looks at the bar's sign before entering. The dark bay door entrance looks more like a drug den than a reputable establishment. Although it is still bright outside, the neon-red four-square logo stares back at her.

"Am I back in America?" Eun Sang says to herself as pulls the door.

Moon Jun Yeong's text states to meet him and his team at _Hopscotch_. The gastropub looks unassuming from the facade. Located in Nonhyeon-dong, she assumes the place, despite being in Gangnam, is only known to locals searching for a particular taste.

A pang of guilt stabs Eun Sang in the gut. She should remember Moon Jun Yeong's partying crowd would be different from the Jeguk crowd. She wishes, at this point, they would've celebrated in a kalbi tent.

Eun Sang peeks through a throng of people standing in a big circle. She sees Moon Jun Yeong collecting his winnings from a round of beer pong. Jun Yeong looks up just in time to see her peering.

"You made it!" he exclaims, catching everyone's attention.

"Annyeong," Cha Eun Sang greets him shyly.

A chorus of ribbing emits from the group. Moon Jun Yeong tries to quiet them down.

"Idera, meet Cha Eun Sang," he announces to the group. "She and I, at one point, were classmates in high school."

"Ooh!" the crowd cheers.

"She knew me when I wasn't this cool," he adds.

"Heol," Cha Eun Sang responds, playfully slapping him on the arm. "They might get the wrong the wrong impression!"

"Unni, you're prettier than his description," one of his members tells her. "And he describes you like you were Venus Rising!"

"Yah, jugule?" Moon Yeong threatens the younger man by pulling back a knuckled fist.

"Ani, sunbaneim," he answers playfully.

The teasing ends when the waitstaff announces their table was ready. Everyone starts filing toward the designated tables.

Moon Jun Yeong and Cha Eun Sang stand back and wait to be the last to enter.

"Thank you for coming," he says to Eun Sang.

"Thank you for inviting me," she says in return. "This has to be another milestone."

"Indeed," he says humbly. "And it's just made better that you're here to celebrate it with me."

"You give me way too much credit," she says, nudging him on the side with her elbow. "I think it's time for you to make your entrance."

He smiles at her and offers his arm.

Without a second thought, she slips her arm through his and walks the short distance with him toward the tables.

Choi Young Do detests solo outings. What he detests more is solo outings involving business after business hours.

But what he detests the most are pretentious people. People like Hwang Im Young and Joong Sang Wook whom he has to appeal to on his time outside of work.

He thought long and hard about his father's words.

"Kre, let's try doing things your way, Abeoji," he says. "But I'm putting them on a short leash."

A very short one.

He knows why Hwang Im Young and Joong Sang Wook opposed his proposal. They want him to grease their palms. They have foreign investor friends and it is to their advantage to "tame" the heir apparent.

He walks languidly toward the _Hopscotch_ entrance. More than likely, the place will be filled with ex-pats and regulars who have more Western tastes.

He scoffs before opening the door.

"This is not worth my time," Choi Young Do mutters under his breath.

When he enters the establishment, he is surprised at how quiet the place was. A server wipes a mahogany table and greets him as he passes by.

"Scotch, on the rocks," Young Do orders before reaching the bar. He picks a seat where he can see the room but remains hidden from the patrons as they fill the room.

The bartender nods and prepares him the drink.

Young Do tosses his black card on the table. The bartender puts the card in an empty glass before him and starts the tab. As the bartender slides his drink order, he offers Young Do the menu list.

"Choi Young Do-ssi, it's a surprise to see you here," a raspy male voice greeted him.

He turns around and sees Joong Sang Wook.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asks, pointing at the bar stool next to him.

"It's a free country," he mutters right before taking a swig from his lowball.

"The usual," Joong Sang Wook says to the bartender.

Within moments, an IPA beer and fries cooked in duck fat appears before his companion.

Joong Sang Wook takes a sip of his beer and starts eating his fries. Between munches, he asks, "You're not here to discuss the board decision, are you?"

Young Do takes finishes his drink. "Nope."

"There is a way you could reverse the board's decision, you know?" Joong Sang Wook offers after shoving another fry in his mouth. "You see, you're young. Naive. You still have to learn that you have to give something of yourself to gain something."

Young Do remains silent and raises his glass for a refill. The script that played in his head is now in motion. The short leash he put them on has been yanked. He cannot be conned to do their dirty work just to win his father's favor.

"You know why your father is successful? He knows how to grease wheels," Joong Sang Wook says.

"Indeed, he was good at that," another gentleman echoes his sentiments.

"Oh, Hwang Im Young-ssi, you're late!" Joong Sang Wook teases.

"Had to take care of some personal matters," the other stately gentleman responds.

The bartender slides Hwang Im Young a drink and appetizers without having to recite his order.

"Is Choi Young Do here to make amends?" Hwang Im Young asks. "It's about time you start playing the game, young man."

"He insists he isn't," Joong Sang Wook says.

All of a sudden, the establishment erupted with a cacophony of boisterous laughter and conversation. Choi Young Do looks up and sees a handful of men ribbing each other.

"Ajusshi, beer and glasses over here, please!" one of the men yells from across the room. "Ah, and we will be needing two tables. We are expecting two more people to arrive."

The waitstaff quickly accommodates the crowd. In moments, they started a game of beer pong, much to the staff's chagrin.

"Ah, I hate it when these kind of people come here," Hwang Im Young says in English. "They're so loud."

"I think the word you're looking for is obnoxious," Joong Sang Wook replies back in English.

Other patrons start trickling in. It was then the staff tells the rambunctious group to pipe down.

Hwang Im Young and Joong Sang Wook stop talking in English when they realize Choi Young Do is not listening to them.

"Oh, look at this!" Hwang Im Young states. "He really isn't here to talk to us."

Choi Young Do stops drinking midway when he hears the crowd tease one of its members.

He hears a voice, one that's vaguely familiar, trying to calm the group.

"Idera, meet Cha Eun Sang. She and I, at one point, were classmates in high school," he states.

 _Seol ma_.

He places his glass on the countertop before peering over the divider. He can't see her but he can hear her voice.

A series of oohs erupt in jest.

"She knew me when I wasn't this cool," the man adds.

He hears Cha Eun Sang trying to clarify the man's statement.

The man turns enough for Choi Young Do to see his profile. It is one of Kim Won's body guards. The same one he saw talking to Eun Sang during the will reading.

Choi Young Do's heart tightens. Cold sweat starts breaking on his skin.

"Unni, you're prettier than his description and he describes you like you were Venus Rising!" another person says.

"Yah, jugule?" the security guard playfully threatens.

The waitstaff directs the rowdy group away from the bar and onto the tables closest to the entrance.

"It's about time," Joong Sang Wook says. "I thought my ears were going to bleed from their noise!"

Choi Young Do empties his glass and ponders his next move. Absentmindedly, he traces the glass' rim with his forefinger.

Should he go to her and demand an explanation as to why he's getting the cold shoulder treatment from her? Should he ask why she is with Kim Won's security guard? At this point, should he really care?

All of a sudden, the room rumbles with a slow chant.

"Love shot, love shot, love shot!"

Young Do stands up to see what was going on. He sees her and the guard, lock arms and drink. The scene before him was more than he can take.

He looks at the bartender and tells him to close his tab. He signs the receipt quickly and jams the card and the slip of paper in his pocket. Without greeting the gentlemen beside him, he beelines for the door, chanting to himself, "Good riddance, good riddance."


	9. More Than Words

CHAPTER 9

More Than Words

Yoon Chan Young sits at the far corner of the coffee shop, watching Cha Eun Sang finish up with a customer. He smiles. Seeing she is getting herself in a routine gives him the confidence to believe she'll be alright. If there is one thing he is assured of when it comes to his friend, it is her tenacity. She always bounces back.

"This reminds me of the old times," Cha Eun Sang says. She places a frapuccino drink with a ton of whipped cream in front of him.

"I do miss those simpler days," he says, saluting her with the drink.

"So, what's the news?" Cha Eun Sang asks, sipping her cola.

"You first," Chan Young urges. "I heard you've been going out on dates."

Cha Eun Sang blushes. "I've not!"

"Jinjja?" he teases. "I heard you've gone out at least three times with the same man."

"Who said that?" she asks, looking around the room. "Are you spying on me?"

Chan Young sips his drink and takes a healthy scoop of whipped cream in his mouth. "Ahjummeoni."

"What?!" she says in disbelief. "Ah, I can't believe she has a cheap mouth."

"So it's true," he grills her.

"I won't consider them dates…," she carefully states without looking at her friend.

"So what do you call them?" he asks.

"A chance encounter, a celebratory party, and coffee," she enumerates.

Chan Young cocks an eyebrow her way.

"There's nothing, chingu!" she swears.

" _Yaksog_?" he asks.

"Promise," she says, placing her hand over her heart.

"But did you tell Young Do you're out with another guy?" Chan Young continues teasing.

"I didn't tell you and you're my best friend," she says. "Why should I tell him?"

Chan Young grins and takes another drink from his tumbler.

"Besides… he's not talking to me," she mumbles before taking another sip.

The news catches Chan Young's attention.

Cha Eun Sang looks at him. She was trying to gauge his response when he interrupts her.

"He's not?"

She shakes her head and finishes her soda.

"Interesting," he mutters to himself.

"Ah, we're not here to talk about me," she changes the topic. "How are you doing on catching Kim Tan's hit-and-run driver?"

"I am coming up with nothing," Chan Young sighs. "It's really frustrating!"

"What do you mean nothing? I would think there would be cars with black boxes and CCTVs that would've caught the police's attention," Eun Sang says.

"It's harder than you think. Not too many people like stepping up when their black box may show things they're hiding from other people," he replies.

Eun Sang nods in agreement and fixes her gaze beyond the store's bay windows.

"Part of me wishes it's was truly an accident," Chan Young admits. "But something isn't quite right."

"So you think malice is involved?" Cha Eun Sang asks.

He nods. "Forensics on the car shows if a person was on an cell phone or was dozing off while driving, the driver would've clipped the vehicle in a certain angle."

She waits for his conclusion.

"With his accident, it almost seemed intentional. Anyone near that passenger door was meant to be taken out," he says.

"So… what do you plan on doing if the person surrenders and swears it was an accident?" she queries.

"We can charge the person with vehicular manslaughter," he says. "Truly, the reason I'm taking on this case is because I feel sorry for you, Kim Won, and the Madame."

"You're doing your best, Chan Young-ssi. I'm just glad you're on the case," Eun Sang states. "Tell you what: let's go see Kim Won. We can ask him if there's any reason why Tan-i would be a victim."

"I really don't want to tell Kim Won about my conspiracy theory if it truly is a simple case of hit-and-run," Chan Young says. "It might get his hopes up for something I cannot guarantee would end up in closure."

"But would you like to be lied to when someone you love dies in a horrific manner?" she asks.

He shakes his head slowly in agreement.

"I've got time," she says, untying her apron. "Let's go see if Won Oppa is seeing visitors."

She grabs her bottle and Chan Young's tumbler and takes them to the washing station. She then peers through the doors and says, "Eomoni, I'm leaving. Give me a call if you need my help."

"Will do," she responds. "You're leaving with Yoon Chan Young-ssi?"

"Ne," she responds, taking her purse from the bottom drawer.

"Be safe," Yoo Kyung Ran replies, slipping out the door to see them off.

"Ne," Eun Sang and Chan Young respond, bowing to her before leaving.

Yoon Chan Young drives them to the main Jeguk Group building. They enter the lobby and ask the receptionist if Kim Won can see them.

"Please go ahead," the receptionist said.

Yoon Chan Young and Cha Eun Sang are escorted to the Executive Suites elevator. As soon as the elevator doors open to the thirty-third floor, Secretary Park greets them.

"This way, please," he guides them.

As they walked down the carpeted hallway, Moon Jun Yeong appears from one of the hallway doors.

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi!" he says in delight. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I'm here on business to see Kim Won-ssi," she says. "Ah, matta, I don't know if you remember Yoon Chan Young?"

"I remember him as President then," he says before extending a hand. "Annyeonghaseyo, Detective."

"Annyeong," Yoon Chan Young says, returning the shake. " _Suwaseyo_."

"Ne," Moon Jun Yeong says, bowing to them. "Please go in. Sasangniym is waiting for you."

Yoon Chan Young nods in return.

Jun Yeong excuses himself and goes down the hallway toward the elevators. Chan Young's vision follows him until he disappears around the corner.

"What's wrong?" Cha Eun Sang asks, nudging him with her elbow.

"I can't tell" he says, like he was confounded. "I have to look something up…"

Kim Won's secretary welcomes them to the sitting area and tells them Kim Won will meet them in a short while. Chan Young was about to ask Eun Sang about Jun Yeong when Kim Won steps in. In unison, Eun Sang and Chan Young get up from their seats.

"Ah, Hyeongsa, Cha Eun Sang-ssi, anneyong. Please stay seated," Kim Won says. "Secretary Park, please ask Kim Soon Yi to bring in coffee."

When the door closes, Kim Won asks. "So, any updates?"

"Nothing new. We are still asking people to come forward with black boxes. There were two CCTVs we were reviewing intently. However, we can't get license plates or faces," Chan Young reports. "Mianhamnida."

"Suwaseyo, Yoon Chan Young-ssi," Kim Tan says, sighing. "What plans do the police have in resolving the issue?"

"I'm making it my priority right now until I am told otherwise. I just want to let you know that I am work hard on this, Kim Won-ssi," Chan Young promises. "I feel like I owe it to all of you if I fail in finding out what really happened to Kim Tan."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help with the case. I want to catch the bastard who killed my brother," Kim Won replies.

All three of them get up from their seats. Kim Won hugs Cha Eun Sang and extends a hand to Yoon Chan Young.

As they are about to leave, Chan Young faces Kim Won.

"There is a way you might help me confirm something. Would you be able to provide me information on your staff? Let's start with your security detail. It might not be much but I want to be thorough."

"You'll have them by tomorrow," Kim Won promises.

"Krom," Yoon Chan Young nods to the CEO before closing the door behind them.

Jo Myung Soo is surprised to see a Choi Young Do sitting in his studio.

"Orenmanida, chingu," Myung Soo greets, sitting his camera bag on the table.

Young Do stares at Myung Soo for a moment before refocusing on the spot he was staring.

Myung Soo knits his eyebrows. He walks toward the refrigerator and takes out two cans of beer. He walks to the couch and stares at his friend.

One look at Young Do tells him his friend is nowhere close to being fine. His eyes are bloodshot. His cheeks are shallow. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.

He proceeds to sniff his friend.

"You're not drunk."

"No, I'm not," Young Do confirms.

Myung Soo presses the back of his hand against Young Do's forehead. "You're not sick."

"Aniyo," Young Do responds, slapping his friend's hand away.

Myung Soo hands his friend a can of beer before taking a seat on the couch adjacent to Young Do's.

Young Do's gaze remains on the wall. He pops the can and takes a drink. After a few moments of silence, Young Do confesses.

"I fucked up," he bluntly states. "I don't know when. I don't know where. But I fucked up somewhere."

"Mwo?" Myung Soo asks. "That's a refreshing confession but very out of nowhere."

Choi Young Do takes another drink before setting the drink on the table. Then, he stares at Myung Soo.

"Am I an honest person?" he asks.

"Ne," Myung Soo answers.

"Am I loyal?" Young Do asks.

"Kromyo!" Myung Soo says passionately.

"Am I unattractive?" Young Do asks.

"Oppa!" Myung Soo responds in a girly voice. "What's with the line of questioning?"

"I just don't get it," he says, grabbing the can and drinking a third of the can. "I show up. I console her. I give her space. I even get permission to care for her. So why is she going out with a total nobody?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Myung Soo ordered, making a big X with his arms. "Rewind. Are we referring to Cha Eun Sang?"

Young Do glares at him. "Do I need to knock you on the side of the head?"

"Mian," Myung Soo responds with an aegyo. "What do you mean you got permission to care for her?"

Young Do fishes out the letter Kim Tan left behind and hands it to his friend. Myung Soo reads the letter out loud.

"Heol," Myung Soo exhales as he folds the letter and hands it back to Young Do. "When did you get this?"

"During the will reading," Young Do states.

"That was over three weeks ago," Myung Soo calculates.

"Oh, Young Do states.

"So, what's the problem?" Myung Soo asks. "You've been mooning over her since our junior year."

"No, I wasn't!" he denies vehemently. "I ended that after she ran away."

"Bull," Myung Soo counters. "She was the reason you graduated early and left without warning."

Young Do remains silent.

"She is the reason why you never truly dated, and when you did, she looked so much like Cha Eun Sang you called her Eun Sang half of the time."

"I did not!" he argues.

Myung Soo raises his eyebrow at his friend. "Her parting words were, and I quote, _"I hope I never meet this Cha Eun Sang girl you keep calling me because she did a number on you."_ "

Young Do looks away as he plays with the ring on his pinky finger. "She doesn't want me."

"Your ex? Of course, she won't want you," Myung Soo said. "You don't call a girl by another girl's name."

"Cha Eun Sang, you idiot!" he throws a throw pillow at Myung Soo.

Myung Soo dodges the pillow and looks at his friend. "What do you mean she doesn't want you? The last time…"

"The last time you saw me, I found out she moved out of the hotel without a forwarding address," he confesses. "Before you stopped me from drinking, I called and asked where she was and she said she wants to figure things out on her own."

"I think she's entitled to some privacy," Jo Myung Soo says. "We all didn't grow up living in hotels."

"Will you let me finish?" Young Do growls at Myung Soo.

"Fine," Myung Soo says.

"I'm trying to give her space," he confesses. "I've not called her since. But last week, I was supposed to meet with some board members after work and I see her doing a love shot with one of Kim Won's security guards."

"Whoa, daebak!" Myung Soo says in disbelief.

"When it comes to her…," Young Do stutters as he raises a fist in the air. "I don't know if I was consoling her as a friend or if I am deluding myself with this mirage I conjured."

"Well," Myung Soo posits. "The answer lies in you."

"Eh?" Young Do looks at him, perplexed.

"Until you define her in here," Myung Soo points at his heart. "You will be vexed by your decisions."

Young Do contemplates his friend's words. He finishes the last of the beer before crumpling the can and shooting it in the recycling bin.

"By chance, did you do something to make her push you away?" Myungsoo asks.

Young Do ponders. "It's not so much as doing something... It's more like I said something... And in retrospect, I think I was a little mean about it."

"Ah, Young Do-ah. What are we going to do with you?" Myungsoo asks, sighing. "You need to talk to Lee Bo Na."

"Shiro," Young Do responds in a bratty manner. "All she'll do is berate me."

"Do you mind if I called her so we can gossip about you?" Myung Soo teases. "The last time this happened, we had all sort of fun with your drama."

"You do that and I'll kill you both," Young Do threatens. "Let me figure out what I need to do. I never thought I'd say this but it was so much easier not to think of her when Kim Tan was around. At least, I knew I didn't stand a chance."

Yoon Chan Young receives a thick envelope from Kim Won's office first thing Thursday morning.

"Kim Won and the Chairman have a 10-man service detail," he says under his breath.

He looks through the names until he comes upon Moon Jun Yeong's. Chan Young types his name in the database to gather information. He is hard-pressed to find dirt on him. Moon Jun Yeong was a model soldier. His record was impressive. Serving in the Army right after graduation, he got recruited by the private security group as soon as he was discharged. He currently serves as assistant director to the small company and team leader to the security detail assigned to Jeguk Group.

Although everything looks good on paper, Chan Young's instincts say otherwise. He takes the Jeguk file into the evidence room. He hopes one of the photos from the roster resembles the shadows on the CCTV footage.

An hour later, Chan Young dispatches a group to collect surveillance around the Jeguk Group main office.

Chan Young walks back to his desk and pulls out the Jeguk directory. He calls Kim Won and asks, "Who has access to your calendar and how far ahead is your security detail made aware of your events?"

"Depends," Kim Won replies. "Sometimes a week, sometimes, months if we have to go somewhere overseas. Wae?"

"I have a feeling Kim Tan's death is not an accident. However, I am just going by a hunch," Chan Young grimly replies.

Kim Won pauses at the other end. "Let's talk after work tonight. Come by the mansion at six."

The mid- June sun is slowly descending on the horizon. The heat, the shadows on the pavement… They all remind her of her first encounter with Kim Tan.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She recalls the scent of the beach, the incident regarding the grounded soy beans. Her passport being held hostage by the cops. Her sister abandoning her and stealing the money.

Despite having a hard time upon her arrival, she was grateful to Kim Tan— for taking pity on her.

"Ah, Kim Tan, you sure have a funny way of making me remember you," she whispers to herself.

It has been a month since Kim Tan's accident. Part of her wants to wallow in self-pity but part of her also knows she needs to keep moving- not for anyone's sake but hers.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Yoo Kyung Ran asks as she stands next to her. "Smells like rain is coming tonight."

"Mmmm," she says, agreeing with Kyung Ran. "It's been a month since my fiancee passed away."

Yoo Kyung Ran is taken aback by her statement. "Mianadha, ttal. I didn't know."

"I never mentioned it," Eun Sang says. "When I met you, I was so focused on getting settled… I felt everyone knew about my fiancee's passing, I didn't want everyone looking at me with pitiful eyes."

"It is a pitiful situation, nonetheless," Kyung Ran sympathizes.

"It was," she agrees. "It is. But I was able to get by with good friends and a supportive mother… You included."

Kyung Ran embraces Eun Sang.

"You were my sanctuary," Eun Sang confesses to her. But in her mind, she adds, " _You and Young Do."_

"Well, your fiancee's demise is truly sad, but at least, it happened before you got married and had a child," Kyung Ran says in comfort. "Being a widow and raising a newborn… Tsk. Tsk. You will mourn, but you will eventually fall in love again."

"Really?" Eun Sang asks cynically.

"In your case, yes," she says with confidence. "You're a very level-headed girl. You dream but work hard to make that dream come true. You're confident, you're loyal, you're caring…."

"Ha!" Eun Sang barks. "Someone might argue your last point."

"Who would?" Kyung Ran asks. "Let me knock some sense into them."

Eung Sang pictures the older lady take a broom to Choi Young Do's backside. The image puts a sad smile on her face.

"If he ever comes around, I will," she says. Then under her breath, she adds, "Pabbo."

"He gets under your skin, ne?" Yoo Kyung Ran asks.

"Huh?" she looks up.

"The guy you want me to beat some sense into," she reiterates. "You like him?"

"Eomoni!" Eun Sang interjects. "Someone else… A boy... Boys in general."

"Are you referring to the mall guy?" she fishes.

"Ani," she says again.

"Ah," Yoo Kyung Ran says, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. "You know, you're allowed to like other men despite your loss."

"Ara," she says, sighing. "I don't know if I actually like him… It's why I haven't talked to him. He's just … there."

"Go on," Kyung Ran urges her to talk.

"He is so infuriating," Cha Eun Sang confesses. "When my fiancee died, he was the first one there to help me out. And then, at a snap of a finger, he disappears."

Yoo Kyung Ran stares at Eun Sang, an amused smile paints her lips.

"I know he was just being nice to me because he was good friends with my fiancee…," she stops herself in the middle of her own diatribe.

"It sounds like there's a _but_ there," Kyung Ran says.

"No," she sighs. "No _but_ s. It's just… There were times I didn't have to say anything and he gets me. It's not like my friendship with Chan Young-ssi whom I talk things out until the end. But with this… idiot, I wish he'd be there without me telling him to be there."

Yoo Kyung Ran nods her head, urging Eun Sang to talk.

"I don't know if he's just dumb or plain mean. Sometimes, he's nice and I forget why we fight. Then he does something so childish and I get so upset with him!" she rambles. "… I'm sorry. I shouldn't tell you my problems… especially boy problems."

Yoo Kyung Ran chuckles and shoulder bumps Eun Sang. "So you do like this guy."

It was more of a statement than a question.

Cha Eun Sang rolls her eyes. "He wishes."

Yoo Kyung Ran laughs. "It's okay to admit it. Maybe that's why you're thinking of your fiancee. Would you be thinking about the idiot if your fiancee was still around?"

"Aniyo," she admits quickly.

"Then maybe you should cut yourself some slack," Kyung Ran advises. "Go talk to the idiot. Did you ever consider that he's grieving, too?"

Cha Eun Sang is taken aback by her inquiry.

"He might be hurting… Just like you," she says, putting a hand on her arm. "And let me give you one motherly advice: boys, even grown men, cannot multitask. You can't ask them to do one thing and expect a different outcome. If you want him to be there, tell him. It's amazing what happens when you define things for them."

That night, Cha Eun Sang tosses and turns as she contemplates Yoo Kyung Ran's words.

Truthfully, she never considered Young Do's feelings. He and Kim Tan were friends. Close enough he was invited to his will reading.

And whether she wants to admit it or not, she put a divide in their friendship.

In spite of it all, he didn't hold it against her when she called him the night Kim Tan died. Instead, he held her close and consoled her.

He made sure she made it back to Seoul safely.

He made sure she had a place to stay.

He made sure she was surrounded by friends… He, being part of that grieving circle of friends.

She grabs her phone from the night stand and turns it on. Her finger hovers over Young Do's name.

She vacillates… _Should I call? Should I text? What should I say?_

She musters enough courage to dial his number. She waits until he picks up.

"Yabuseo?" he answers. His voice is husky from sleep.

"Minanadha, did I wake you?" she asks.

She hears him rustling in bed. "Quenchanna? It's almost one."

"Oh, I didn't even consider the time," she says, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Quenchanna," he says in a low voice. "I'll pretend you're my jagiya and you just want to hear my voice before going to sleep."

Cha Eun Sang blushes deeper as his voice reverberates in her ear. The intimacy in his voice, despite the teasing, is enough to make her feel warm and tingly.

"I… I am planning on visiting Kim Tan tomorrow," she says, trying to act like she isn't bothered by his taunting. "I was wondering… would you like to come?"

"Uhm," he says. "I have a meeting at eight but I should be open in the afternoon."

"Then I'll see you after after lunch," she says. "Go back to sleep."

"Cha Eun Sang," he says.

"Ne, Young Do-ah," she responds breathily.

"Kumapta," he replies.

"For what?" she asks.

"Geunyang," he responds. "Jalja, yabeo."

"Jalja," she says before hanging up.


	10. Kaerus' Lock

CHAPTER 10

Kaerus' Lock

Choi Young Do wakes up before his alarm clock goes off.

Although the early morning traffic is in full swing, the sound of cars passing soothe him. He takes a deep breath and tucks his arm under his head.

Did he dream he had a conversation with Cha Eun Sang?

Doubting himself, he picks up his phone and looks at the call list. Her name and her number registers a call at 00:48.

A smile spreads on his lips. He remembers teasing her like she is his girlfriend.

Now if only he can convince her it's not such a bad idea.

He drops the phone on his chest and sighs. He should just be grateful they're back on speaking terms.

Right now, he's content they've made amends. He knows last night's exchange was an act of courage for her, even if it was a simple of asking him to join her in visiting Kim Tan.

He sits up and runs his fingers through his short hair.

Visiting Tan isn't what he wanted to do to as his first meeting with Cha Eun Sang after making peace. However, visiting his grave might give him the clarity and peace he needs. Heaven knows he needs Kim Tan to stop reminding him to watch over Eun Sang.

That is one request he will do with or without Tan requesting him to do so.

Young Do gets up and starts his day. He decides he will settle his true feelings for Cha Eun Sang once and for all. Today, he's not wasting Kaerus' opportunity again.

* * *

The phone rings while Cha Eun Sang works on the cafe's accounting books.

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi, this is Hanche Hotel's PR manager, Baek Soon Ji. I know we discussed not to bring you in for a vacancy until next month but we have a situation here at the office. Would you be able to come in for a meeting?" he asks.

"Manager Baek, anneyonghaseyo. What time would you like me to be there?" she asks, readying her pen and paper.

"If you can be here by ten, I would appreciate it," he says.

"Ne, Manager Baek. I will see you at ten," she says before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Eomoni asks, looking up from her order sheet.

Eun Sang nods. "It's Hanche Hotels. They want me in for a meeting at ten. Would it be okay if I took off after finishing the books?"

"Kromyo," she says sweetly. "I want my little ttal to move up to bigger and better things."

"Ah, you're too sweet, Eomoni," she says, hugging the woman from behind. "I promise we'd go out for some pork and soju when I get my first paycheck from this job."

"Call!" she says, popping her tongue in her mouth.

* * *

Cha Eun Sang stands in a small conference room surrounded by six people. The manager, Baek Soon Ji, comes up and introduces himself and the rest of the staff in quick succession.

"Thank you for coming at a very short notice," Manager Baek bows in courtesy.

"Thank you for allowing me this opportunity," Cha Eun Sang returns his bow. "How may I be of assistance?"

"We are in the middle of a campaign revamp when our PR coordinator went into premature labor. Since we are on a deadline, it was discussed to have you come in without a probationary period. We talked to your manager in the States and he said you have a background in project management and would be able to handle this crisis," Baek Soon Ji says.

"I would happily look at the information requiring compilation. If you give me the project scope and the information I need to work on, I can work on the project coordinator's ideas regarding the campaign," she replies confidently.

"Good," Manager Baek sighs in relief. "I'll leave you with Manager Goo for the details."

Cha Eun Sang and Manager Goo start discussing the renovation project set to start by fall. She asked questions while the other manager answered her back. Within two hours, she knew enough about the hotel chain to know the company's goal in appealing to a broader market.

Manager Goo, exhausted by the breakneck speed he set to get Cha Eun Sang caught up with the project, signals for a short break to stretch and get nourishment.

As soon as the manager walks away, Cha Eun Sang slips in the women's bathroom and dials Choi Young Do.

"It's almost one. Don't tell me you're canceling on our date," he teases the moment he answers his phone.

"Aniyo," she says, smiling. "First and foremost, it's not a date. Who dates at a grave site?"

"Strange people," he states before arguing. "But, I beg to differ. It's a date. There is a set location, time and date."

"Well I have to move the visit until after three," she says. "I finally have a job."

"Heol. Are you bragging?" he says, unaware his voice drops to a more quiet, huskier tone.

"Just excited," she says, a blush creeping up her neck. She smiles, unaware of how pleased she was of his acknowledgment.

"I have a meeting around that time but if you wait for me…," his words trail.

"I will," she promises. "Young Do-ah, kumapta."

"Hmm," he says before hanging up.

Proud of herself, she glances at the mirror quickly before freshening up. She heads back to the conference table where Manager Goo sets some kimbap and coffee from the vending machine for them to consume.

Then, she is handed another stack of stapled manuals. By three o'clock, she and Manager Goo penciled out a workable timeline for the project launching.

"You worked hard, hoobae," Manager Baek praises once Manager Goo summarizes the plan. "Your stateside manager was right; you do have the knack to see the broad picture without compromising the small stuff."

"Kumapseumhimnida," Cha Eun Sang replies humbly as she sips the hot drink. "I have some ideas I have to research before presenting this to the board. I am excited to see how the campaign can bring exposure to the hotel."

"That's good to hear," he says, nodding. "You don't have to come in for the rest of the week since we pulled you in here without much warning. I assume you need to get your affairs in order? Monday, we'll officially announce you in the company and get you registered in the system. We will see you then."

* * *

Young Do releases a long sigh after hanging up. Her voice was enough to help him refocus after the blow his father doled out in this morning's meeting.

 _He knew his father was not in a good mood when he entered his office. He was looking out the windows, staring at the panoramic view of the city. When Choi Dong Uk is not sitting at his table, it means he's ready to get violent. Whether the items on the desk or the person in front of him takes the brunt, it didn't matter. He will unleash his wrath._

 _"I heard you didn't do what I said," Choi Dong Uk states in controlled anger._

 _Young Do stands in front of his father, arms crossed and fists clenched behind his back. He wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of a response._

 _"Did you hear me?" Choi Dong Uk asks._

 _"I did," Young Do replies cooly._

 _"I asked you to talk to Hwang Im Young and Joong Sang Wook so you can get your ideas reevaluated by the board," he says. "Why can't you even do that?"_

 _"Because I see no point in compromising the company's reputation any more," Young Do argues. "The last time you compromised, you got five years imprisonment. These two board members profited while you rotted away. Do you want me to go away so badly you want me to go to jail?"_

 _"That's not the point," Dong Uk hisses._

 _"Krom, what is the point?" Young Do finally yells. "Do you know what Im Young and Sang Wook said? I should play the game and grease palms. What I want to do is change the perception people have about our hotel. We are just bouncing back from your scandal, abeoji, I am not going to have Zeus Hotels get dragged in the mud again."_

 _"Insolent child!" Choi Dong Uk lashes out. He takes quick strides toward Young Do and slaps him solidly on the right cheek. The stone on the older man's finger catches on Young Do's face, leaving a dripping crimson streak against his porcelain skin._

 _"If I can't leave you to discuss a compromise, then I will teach you a lesson," Dong Uk utters softly. "You can forget having the Jeju Island hotel and convention to manage. You're staying in the mainland."_

 _Choi Young Do reigns in his anger. "You can't do this. I earned that property."_

 _"You earned nothing," his father states. "Until you can resolve this issue and show you can handle Zeus, you're going to learn the hard way. I'm relegating you to managing Mergers and Acquisitions contracts. I suggest you brush up on contract negotiations. This battle is going to be hell compared to making peace with Hwang Im Young and Joong Sang Wook."_

* * *

Cha Eun Sang takes her time getting to the cemetery. Right now, no one waits for her. She was on her own time; in her own space. She lifts her hair and pulls the strands through a rubber band. She twirled her ponytail into a bun before reaching the stone path headed toward the Kim's burial grounds.

Tan's urn rests in a serene spot. It overlooks the city and is shaded by trees. Despite being cremated, the family decided against putting his ashes in the columbaria. The chairwoman insisted his ashes stay where family lay.

The Kim plot is meticulously maintained. To the unsuspecting eye, the spot can be mistaken as a picnic area than a grave site.

She lays the flowers on Kim Tan's headstone. The slab of marble is elegant, yet expensive. In Hangul, his name was spelled out. The words, "Fearless man, respected son, loyal brother" are written in script. Although the six words rang true, the statement didn't define Tan.

She stares at the words. A sad smile crosses her face. Despite the scribbled definitions, the headstone did not embody the person she knew.

No one mentioned his flaws.

He was loved by many but hated by as much. He was headstrong and careless. He was passionate. He was loyal. He was the son that wanted to make his parents proud but was not willing to sell his soul for what was deemed his.

A month since his death, she stopped shedding tears. Her heart remains heavy, but she has learned to deal with his absence.

"Oraenmanida, Tan-a," she whispers. "Have you been well?"

She sits by the plaque and snaps a few blades of grass. "Things have been hard on my end."

She looks at the view in front of her. It is very peaceful. Since his plot lays among the prominent families around Seoul, food and flowers decorate the grave sites around him.

"I haven't talked to your father or the chairwoman since your will reading. Kim Won tried his best to have me working at Jeguk Group. I would love to work with him but I think I have to learn how to live without your family, right?"

The birds in the trees chirp. They seem to respond for Kim Tan.

"Madame is doing well. Won Oppa got her a house to live in so that she doesn't have to deal with the Chairman now that you're gone," she proceeds to tell. "I think she truly loves your father. She just can't stand living in the mansion knowing you're never coming back."

She pauses and rearranges her legs underneath her.

"The kids have been treating me well. I think Jo Myung Soo and Kang Ye Sol are dating. Chan Young and Bo Na are acting like they've just gotten married even though it's been almost two years. Ah, and rumor has it that even Yoo Rachel is seeing someone in Korea. She's been flying back and forth from Paris but no one is sure why," she says.

She pauses and takes a breath before proceeding.

"Young Do and I are really having a hard time coping with your death," she confesses. "I'd like to think I can actually take care of myself but it's so hard… I really feel very indebted to Young Do because… he's been there since your death. You're not angry I've been leaning on him, are you?"

She traces the etched lettering on his plaque with her finger.

"You do know I loved you, right? My love for you never wavered when we were together," she confides. "But if, by chance, I can love again, will you let me know? I don't want to be alone forever and I don't think I can lean on Young Do without burdening him. You know how I hate owing someone."

She spies the groundskeeper policing the withering flowers and plants from the other grave sites. The groundskeeper catches her gaze and nods. She nods back in acknowledgment.

Sitting there with Kim Tan gave her the closure she needs to move on.

When she finally stood, she found the strength to move on with her life.

* * *

Young Do's feet freeze when he hears her confession. Although her voice is just above a whisper, the quiet grounds carry her dulcet tones.

How would she know he, too, is suffering from Kim Tan's death? He never told her how he felt but he knew how intuitive she can be.

Hearing it from her, despite his non-confession, made him feel worse for being petty with her. But as quickly as he felt remorse, he felt anger and resentment rise from within.

He detests hearing from Eun Sang that she owes him.

He doesn't understand why this grates on his nerves but her confession made it sound like he is nothing to her but a tool. They once called each other friend, right?

His steps start gravitating toward her. Whether it was in anger or frustration, he wanted to clear the air between them.

And then she says it.

 _You're not angry I've been leaning on him, are you?_

Did she feel guilty she relied on him when he died? Did she feel like she was cheating on Tan?

She continues on by saying she doesn't want to be alone but doesn't want to lean on him. Then who should she run to when she needs a shoulder? The security guy? Kim Won?

He stands about an arm length away from her, contemplating what to do next.

Before he can do anything, she stands up and turns around and sees him staring at her.

"Oh, waseo?" she asks, a smile spreads on her lips.

For a second, he forgets to breathe. Any negative feeling coursing through him nullified the moment she looks his way. The mere act of her tucking a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear renders him speechless.

When he realizes she is waiting for a response, he clears his throat and says, "Oh. Have you been here long?"

"Aniyo," she says, sighing. "I've been here long enough to just give Tan-a a brief rundown of what's happening with everyone."

He nods and looks at Tan's plaque. "I bet he's spitting at what's written on his gravestone."

She chuckles, agreeing with his sentiments. "Ne, majayo!"

The laughter they shared died down quickly.

"Do you want me to leave you alone with Tan?" she asks.

He shakes his head before laying a bouquet of white roses next to her bouquet of summer flowers. "Ani… How about we walk?"

She nods and starts walking next to Young Do. For once, the silence between them is tolerable.

"You got a job," he finally states.

"Uhuh," she says. "I wasn't supposed to start until next month but the company needed me to deal with some changes to a project launch."

"Sounds interesting," he says without looking her way. "Are you happy?"

She thought before speaking. "I'm excited. Scared. It's nice knowing I can do things on my own."

He nods in agreement while they walk farther down the cobbled path. He doesn't realize she has been staring at him while they talked.

Finally, she pries. "You want to talk about it?"

"Mwo?" he asks.

"You look like someone who needs someone to talk to," she says. "Why don't you tell me? It's the least I can do."

"It's nothing," he says. "Work has just been difficult lately."

"I see," she says, nodding. "If there's one thing I know about Choi Young Do, difficult never stopped him from accomplishing his goal. He just works around it."

He chortles. "Jinjja? I thought that was just me being pig headed."

"You see, that's part of the Young Do charm," she says, teasing.

"I see," he says, biting the inside of his cheek so he doesn't smile.

"Honestly, Young Do-ah, you can confide in me," she says sincerely as she lays a hand on his right tricep.

He points to a park bench for them to sit on. He pushes up his rolled up sleeves past his elbows before resting them against his thighs.

"My father and I are not seeing eye to eye as far as how Zeus should be handled," he confesses. "He wants to go old school and I… I want to build a legacy I'm not ashamed of establishing."

Cha Eun Sang listens to his confession and sympathizes. He watches her lick her lips like she is carefully choosing for the right words to say. What happens next takes him by surprise.

"Choi Young Do," she says before laying a hand on his forearm. "I cannot pretend to know what you're going through nor know the pressure you face in making Zeus Hotels yours. But promise me one thing."

He looks at her hand before looking at her face. "Mwo?"

"Promise me you won't compromise your morals or your principles to hold on to something you think is yours," she says before looking him in the eyes. "You're a good man, Choi Young Do. Don't ever forget that."


	11. Dynamic Shifts

CHAPTER 11

Dynamic Shifts

There it is; the look in his eyes that makes Cha Eun Sang forget to breathe.

"Do you truly believe the words you just uttered?" Young Do asks after a beat.

Cha Eun Sang bites her lip as she sees his sad smile cross his face. He is a poor little rich boy; waiting for validation… Even if it's from her.

"Oh," she agrees.

"Geojismal, " _Liar_. He looks away and chuckles. "Cha Eun Sang tells me I'm a good man. I never thought I'd hear those words from you."

"Why? They are true," she says defensively. "I... I just remember Tan telling me all the things you did to keep Zeus afloat after your father's scandal and how you were handling it while being in university. It is both admirable and courageous."

"But what does Cha Eun Sang think?" he challenges her. "I don't want to hear what you think from Tan's perspective."

His eyes locks with hers. Cha Eun Sang cannot escape his piercing gaze. She tries to break contact but she is left tracing the features of his face: the perfectly shaped eyebrows, the prominent ridge line of his nose, his strong jaw. She wonders when and how he got the cut across his cheek. It has to be recent since there's slight bruising under the skinned surface.

"I…," she states hesitatingly. "I think you're worth more than your father's legacy. For all your faults, Young Do-ah, you are not him. You don't have to be him to succeed. I would hate to see you hardened because you are trying to please him."

He cackles. "The ever optimistic Cha Eun Sang. I thought by now you'd be cynical. Of all people, you should understand where Jeguk kids like me end up. Definitely nowhere by defying a parent. We are commodities like the assets they acquire."

"Drop the act, Choi Young Do," she says forcefully, annoyed by his sarcasm. "You asked for my opinion, didn't you? Yes, it's a big gamble to walk away from it all if you think what your father is asking you to do goes against what you believe. But you won't be the first to do it, and you're definitely not the last."

Eun Sang does not notice the barrier he raises as she rambles.

"Look at Lee Hyo Shin sunbae. And Jo Myung Soo. They both did their own thing. They're surviving without their parents' legacies. You can do it, too."

Choi Young Do stands up and shoves his hands in his pockets. He starts pacing back and forth like a caged cat.

"I don't think we'll ever live up to our parents' expectation," she says, resisting the pull to lay a hand on him.

He stares at her, judging; measuring her to a standard she's unaware exists.

"I wonder how different things would've been if I pursued you long before you left for the states," he suddenly posits.

Eun Sang blushes. "I think we wouldn't be sitting here, talking."

"No, we won't," he replies, flipping the switch back to the playful Young Do before their conversation turned heavy. "You'd be pregnant with our third child."

"Mwo?" she responds, aghast at his statement. "Yah, what makes you think I would've given you the time of the day?"

He grabs her hand like he has done it a thousand times. "You'd eventually fall for me."

Between the physical contact and the honeyed response, Eun Sang sits paralyzed. Her retort is lodged in her throat, unwilling to come out.

The tension between them breaks when Cha Eun Sang's mobile rings. She withdraws her hand awkwardly before retrieving her device. She is perplexed when she sees Kim Won's work phone flash on the screen. With a quick swipe to the right, she answers.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Kim Won asks.

"Not really, why?" she answers.

"Join me for dinner," he requests playfully. "I won't take no for an answer. Besides, I need you to take some documents to Detective Yoon for me."

Cha Eun Sang straightens herself unconsciously before darting her eyes at Young Do.

"Araseo, Oppa," she says. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Just come over to the office. I'll drive us to dinner," he instructs her. "Kumapta, Cha Eun Sang-ssi."

Cha Eun Sang depresses the end button before standing up. She is startled when she realizes Young Do is staring at her.

"That was Kim Won-ssi," she states before he even asks. "He wants me to take some documents to Chan Young-ssi."

"Huh," Young Do grumbles. "When he says jump... ."

"Aniya," _It's not like that,_ she says in a subdued tone. "I'll do anything to help resolve Tan-a's death, even if it means having to be Kim Won's errand girl."

"Mian," Young Do replies apologetically. "It wasn't supposed to to come out that way."

"I know," she accepts his lame attempt in making amends. She stands up and slings her shoulder bag strap over her shoulder. "I have to go."

He stares at the pavement before he speaks. "Do you want a ride?"

Eun Sang looks at him wearily. "I don't want to take up anymore of your time."

"If you were, you know I would've told you," he says, agitated. "I wish you weren't so guarded toward me. It's starting to get old."

Eun Sang scrunches her nose. "I just don't want to -."

"Take advantage of me," he finishes her statement. "I know your dialogue like the back of my hand, Cha Eun Sang."

Eun Sang bites her lip to prevent a remark from escaping her lips.

"Tarawa," _Let's go_ , he says, jerking his head toward the parking lot. "Hopefully, the traffic back to town won't be as bad."

They start walking toward his parked car in silence. He starts unrolling his sleeves and cuffs them at the wrist. Meanwhile, she follows a step behind him without question. She is amazed how they can be boiling hot one minute and tundra cold the next.

Which makes the drive back to the city awkwardly painful.

In the confines of the car, words elude them. A string of songs cuts the tension. EXO's _My Answer_ is in its last stanza when traffic loosens up and Young Do is able to maneuver through the seemingly still cars in the downtown city lanes.

Relief surges through Cha Eun Sang when she sees the familiar grey and black concrete steps leading toward the Jeguk entrance. As soon as Young Do pulls over to the side, her hand immediately grabs the door's release lever.

"Thank you again," she says, pushing the door open.

"Jangkanman, Cha Eun Sang," Young Do says, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Surprised by his touch, she looks at him. "Wae?"

Quietly, he suggests, "Let's start all over."

"Mwolago?" _What do you mean?_ Eun Sang asks.

"Let's... let's be friends again," he proposes, stuttering.

"I...," she begins to say when the car behind them honks. She looks back at the car driver as she steps out of Young Do's car.

Unable to respond to him, she says, "Let's talk about this another time."

And without hearing him call her name, she slams the car door and quickly takes hurried steps toward the Jeguk building.

* * *

"Pabbo," _Idiot,_ Young Do chides himself. He definitely knows how to ruin a moment. How does one go from friendly banter to jealous boy friend in sixty seconds?

How can he even consider himself a boy friend when he doesn't even meet the friend category?

Knots form in his stomach. The only thing he's sure of is time did not heal his wounds.

He buried his feelings for her for his sanity and the sanctity of his friendship with Kim Tan. However, his resolution dissolved by mere skin contact. Her fingers against his skin made him ache for her. His fingers on her made him feel like an addict; craving to touch her even when he promises to stop.

He curses under his breath when the car halts in front of a stop light. How long must he continue torturing himself?

"Why must you say such stupid things?" he scolds himself. Getting jealous over the bond between Cha Eun Sang and Kim Won does not solve problems. It just adds on another layer.

Especially when he's assuming his dead friend's brother of courting her.

Kim Won won't stoop that low, would he?

A frustrated growl escapes his lips. He knows he cannot compete with someone who is more accomplished, more polished, and more sophisticated than Kim Won himself.

He is still a better alternative than the security guard.

"Get a hold of yourself, Choi Young Do," he chides himself.

This might be the resolution he needs to force himself to either let her go for good or fight for what wanted all those years ago.

She is the one who forced him to be more honest with himself. She is the one who made him realize the jerk doesn't get the girl. She is the only girl who makes him want to be better.

She is also responsible for reducing him to a dysfunctional mess.

The night of her Liberation Day, his intent is for her to let loose and forget about her current nightmare. Any touch she lay on him that evening, although purely unintentional, at least, he'd like to think it was, was from her state of drunkenness and not to play emotional havoc with his feelings. He chalked up the sudden skinship to repressed sexual frustration on his behalf.

Until she touched him this afternoon. Her fingers singed his skin, and if he is the masochist he has learned to become, he wanted to feel that burn again… and again… and again.

Just the thought of it made his skin flush despite the running air conditioning in the car.

Being on automatic pilot, he reaches the Zeus parking lot without remembering much of how he got there in the first place.

With the work day over, the evening staff greets him in pairs and in passing. The night shift manager, in an attempt to be friendly, asks why he is back at the office.

"I forgot something at the office," he says. " _Geogjeonghaji maseyo. Naneun olaedoeji anhseubnida_." Don't worry. I won't be long.

The night manager asks again if he would like coffee and a meal to be sent to his office. Young Do declines. He feels bad for deceiving his staff but his trek back to the office is meant to distract. He doesn't want anyone to know he's in the building and worry about him.

He tugs on the knot of his tie. As it comes undone, he balls it up and throws it against the back of the leather couch. He unbuttons the top three buttons of his white shirt before undoing the cufflinks on his wrists. As he rolled up his sleeves, he peruses the different folders Secretary Park left on his desk.

"A charity event invite, a note for another blind date," he recites out loud. He glances at the green folder set on a separate pile. It is the bid of sale and merger for Hanche Hotels, one of the bigger hotel chains in Korea. A three-worded note from his father is nestled on the inside pocket of the folder. _Earn your place._

"So the taming starts," Young Do mutters to himself before uncuffing and rolling his sleeves. He is in for the long-haul.

He leaves the folder open and turns his laptop on. Although his mind is on business, one nagging question lingers in his head.

Why did she hesitate on becoming friends again?

He would like to take a gander but he's afraid he might not like the answer.

* * *

Cha Eun Sang appears stunned as she walks through the Jeguk lobby. After a brief security scan at the hallway leading to the executive elevators, her thoughts and actions remain uninterrupted— or in her case, empty.

 _"I want us to be friends again,"_ he says.

"What does that even mean?" she says under her breath.

The haze in her brain remains as she disembarks at Kim Won's floor. Her feet lead her toward his door. Her fist raps lightly against the mahogany panel.

"Deuleowa," _Come in,_ he instructs.

She peeks her head through the crack in the door and waits for him to look up.

"Eun Sang-a, eilowah," he beckons her to enter. "Anneyong."

"Anneyong, Oppa," she says, smiling. "You look busy."

"I am busy," he sighs. "I am sorry for the short notice but I thought Yoon Chan Young can look through this. He asked for Kim Tan's calendar and the official Jeguk calendar of events."

Cha Eun Sang reaches over the table to receive the folio Kim Won extended to her. She flips through the calendar and glosses over its contents. Tan's sloppy handwriting fills the boxes and grids. On a separate file, she flips through the printed calendar dates and events the executive office attends. The list was long and detailed.

"Also, I was hoping you'd like to participate in this," Kim Won adds, handing her a heavy envelope with the Jeguk seal attached.

"What is it?" she asks, opening the hand-pressed paper envelope with her name elegantly scripted in black ink. In the envelope lays an invitation to one of the more prestigious parties Jeguk throws annually.

"It's the Samdong International Fund Raising Night," Kim Won says. "I was hoping you'd be my plus one."

She giggles and looks at him, agog. "Yah, Oppa!"

"What?" he asks, a playful glint appears in his eyes.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but don't you have any other girls lined up for the event?" she asks. "I don't think I will be a welcome sight to the Chairman and Chairwoman."

"Yang Da-kyung would've been my date but she will be in Europe the day of the fundraiser. For an ex-wife, I couldn't ask for more," he replies. "Since she can't make it, I thought you'd make an excellent companion. You're charming, interesting, and a great conversationalist. I don't care about abeoji and eomoni at this point."

"Jinjja? Flatterer," Cha Eun Sang says. "Kre, I'll accept your invite. I guess I'll have to go dress shopping."

"Don't worry about that," he replies. "The outfit's on me. I'll have my personal shopper ask for your measurements so you can try on some outfits."

She bows her head to him.

"Kumapta, dongsaeng," Kim Won says affectionately before slamming a folder on his desk.

"Animnida, Oppa," she says as she tucks the invitation back into the envelope.

"Now, how about that dinner?" Kim Won asks as he shrugs his coat on. "I hope you like seafood. I'm craving sushi."

* * *

 _"Ppali ka. Myung Soo is waiting on us. The party can't start without the party girl," Choi Young Do urges._

 _Cha Eun Sang follows his orders without question._

 _He hands her the helmet and she dons it without hesitation._

 _He straddles the bike and turns the ignition. The rumbling between his legs takes his mind off her momentarily…._

 _Until she wraps her arms around his waist._

 _Her touch is nowhere close the innocent clutches she bared down on him almost a decade ago. Her grip is firm and bold. The moment her fingers brush up against his abdomen, a tingling sensation shoots down below his waist. Her grasp leaves him flush. The torture continues when he feels her chest against his back. The sensation is euphoric and damning at the same time. He is insane for volunteering to pick her up in his bike._

 _Driving them safely to the bar is a fight between the tormenting urge to keep her by his side and keeping her safe by putting a large number of people between them._

 _The bar seems to be the better option, he convinces himself. After all, he cannot be responsible for her when he wants nothing but to desperately cling on his dead best friend's girlfriend._

 _At the party, Cha Eun Sang becomes everyone's concern. As friends, everyone thought numbing Eun Sang with alcohol would help dull the pain._

 _For a moment, it did._

 _She laughs at the jokes, she knocks back drinks willingly and quickly. As she got tipsy, Myung Soo starts swapping her drinks with water. But her recovery is slow. However, every sway, every bodily collision she endures, Choi Young Do happens to be the person next to her, steadying her before she injures herself._

 _"Oh, someone has to build their tolerance," he says out loud to the group. Everyone laughs, including Cha Eun Sang._

 _"You know I don't drink," she says, facing her friends. "Although I'm doing it this time because I haven't seen you all in a while. I'll make sure to have a drink from each of you... One."_

 _"You know you don't have to, Eun Sang," Chan Young says._

 _"I'll be fine," she replies, smiling. "Kombe!"_

 _"Kombe!" the crowd yells in chorus and drinks. Choi Young Do raises his glass but didn't imbibe. Instead, he studies Cha Eun Sang as she smiles like it was killing her. The spark that usually shows her spirit didn't quite twinkle in her eyes._

 _She consumes the last round of drinks willingly and without concern. Several of their former classmates ask her to dance but she refuses. Instead, she pulls Kang Se-yol and Lee Bo Na to the dance floor as they form their own dance circle while everyone else cheer them on. After a few songs, they come back and Cha Eun Sang crashes against him._

 _"Mul," she says._

 _He hands her his water bottle and downs its contents._

 _Young Do sees she's putting a brave face on. He knows she's there because he guilted her to attend. He feels badly for using her friends to come out for a few hours and forget Tan._

 _She is a puppet on command. She laughs on cue. She listens intently like it is her job. But for the most part, she remains subdued. That first hour since their arrival, she looked at her watched impatiently. By the second hour, she is inebriated._

 _"Are you okay?" he asks, putting his hands on her hips to keep her from tipping over._

 _She nods, whispering to his ear, "I should have considered jet lag and drinking don't go together."_

 _He hears Hyo Shin sunabe clear his throat._

 _It is that moment Young Do realizes how intimate they looked. She wedged herself between his straddled legs, making their conversation look very suggestive despite the innocent interaction._

 _"Do you want to go to the terrace to get some air? It might help you clear your head," he suggests._

 _"Kre," she agrees. She leans against him, pressing her length against him to grab the water bottle Myung Soo set out for them to drink._

 _She proceeds to grab his wrist and lead him toward the terrace. The rest of their group watch in awe._

 _"Jagiya, did I miss something?" Lee Bo Na asks Chan Young, pointing at them._

 _Chang Young stares at the couple disappearing through the crowd. "I know Cha Eun Sang got some really bad news tonight. Kim Won asked him to look out for her."_

 _"Daebak. Their skinship is intense! Don't you think she's been very intimate with him tonight?" Ye-sol asks. "It's not like her."_

 _"Drunk? Check. Jet lag? Check. Lack of sleep?" Myung Soo checks off the list. "I, too, would be acting strangely if I was put through the wringer."_

 _"I just hope they know what they're getting into," Lee Bo Na says worriedly._

 _"I wonder how different things might be if Cha Eun Sang met Choi Young Do first before Kim Tan," Ye-sol ponders._

 _"Can't wish for something that's already happened," Myung Soo says before taking a swig out of his beer bottle._

 _Everyone's attention is diverted to Myung Soo._

 _"You guys didn't know? He knew Eun Sang before she met Kim Tan in California," he says. "He just didn't know her name. When he did, she was already with Tan."_

* * *

 _"Ah, the breeze is refreshing." Cha Eun Sang says, closing her eyes as she leans over the ledge. She giggles, covering her mouth. "Ah, I must be tired. I really can't tell if I'm actually standing or I'm just being supported by this wall."_

 _"Careful," Choi Young Do warns, watching her as she tips over._

 _"At the rate I'm going, nothing can get worse," she confesses._

 _"Death. Death is worse," he says quickly. "I can't have you dying when we're burying Kim Tan tomorrow."_

 _"Correction," she replies. "The Tans and the people they choose to attend will be burying Kim Tan tomorrow. Present company excluded."_

 _"That's never stopped you before," he argues._

 _"No," she answers slowly. "But it still hurts that my designation is distraction to heir apparent."_

 _"Well, their loss is my gain," Young Do shrugs. "Kim Tan was a wet blanket. I think you make a better playmate anyway."_

 _"So, I'm your playmate now?" she asks peering through her hair._

 _"With Tan gone? Kre. You are his substitute," he answers, teasing._

 _"Pfft, I'd make a poor substitute, you know that," she says. "I don't play. And when I play, I play by the rules. Tan was the exact opposite."_

 _"Then this time, I'd like to learn how to play games the right way," he states. "Unless you want to learn how NOT to play fair."_

 _"Maybe I should learn to play dirty," she muses. "Everyone in the world seems to operate that way."_

 _"Don't think that way," he mutters huskily. "We need people like you to call us out when we play dirty."_

 _"But it doesn't get me anywhere," she whines. "When will it be my turn to say, 'ah, Cha Eun Sang, you did well. You suffered, but you're getting rewarded now.'."_

 _"Will that make you feel better?" he asks. He closes the gap between them and pats her on the head. "Cha Eun Sang-ssi, charraseo, charraseo."_

 _"Ah, you're so patronizing," she replies, swatting his hand away._

 _"Aren't you rewarded now?" he queries. "You have good friends. People trust you. What could you ask for?"_

 _"Friends? I really didn't have any of my own until I left Korea," she muses._

 _"You don't consider us your friends?" he asks, feeling slighted._

 _"I do… but other than Chan Young, I was assimilated to the proper Jeguk crowd," she says candidly. "Everyone was accommodating, but nonetheless, I was the outsider brought in by Kim Tan."_

 _"You were a rarity, indeed." he says. "But you grew on us. I think it's the novelty of someone who didn't grow up with our problems that made everyone eventually accept you. Nowadays, even Yoo Rachel can talk about you without cringing. You changed everyone's perception of wealth and worth."_

 _"I think I have you, Kim Tan, Chan Young-ssi, and Lee Bo Na for that change. If the kings of the school stood against the Queen, I could've been stoned for being a fake," she says, her thoughts reverting to a time best forgotten. "But things haven't changed since I've come back. Chairman and Chairwoman made sure I knew where I stood. I will be constantly be put down, judged not for my talent but for what I was born without."_

 _She pauses, playing with the water bottle cap in her hand. "I may not have grown up with money, but I'm not trash."_

 _"It's not worth your effort to make them think otherwise," he advices her like a loyal friend. "They're programmed to think that way."_

 _"You were one of those people who looked down on me," she mutters before taking a drink from her water bottle._

 _Choi Young Do looks at her. "There are many things I've done to you, Cha Eun Sang-ssi. Looking down on you wasn't one of them."_

 _She stares at him for a long time before focusing back on the dark night._

 _They both stood still for a while. The sound of the busy streets, conversations carrying on, and blasting music fills the silence between them. They are both lost in their thoughts._

 _"Choi Young Do," she says._

 _"Cha Eun Sang," he says simultaneously._

 _A nervous chuckle emanates from their lips. Their eyes meet before they drop their gazes to their feet._

 _"I don't know if you feel the same way about me as you did back then... but right now, I'm hoping you'd allow me to lean on you until I can get myself back together," she requests._

 _"You have me for as long as you need me," he says, a fist clenching and unclenching at his side._

 _"There was a time when you and I exchanged words and meant them, Young Do. There was a reason why you told me we should just pretend we didn't know each other."_

 _"That was before Kim Tan died," he argues._

 _"Why does Kim Tan's death change that?" she asks. "To me, even if circumstances change, self-preservation reigns overall."_

 _An audible sigh escapes his lips. "Aaahh, tell a girl you like her, she dumps you like yesterday's trash. Tell her to pretend not to know each other and she remembers it for life. How is it that you're drunk and you remember everything I say verbatim?"_

 _"I don't like to brag but I'm a smart girl," she retorts before her tone turns somber. "And I remember things that hurt me a lot. What you said truly stung."_

 _Young Do laces his fingers and looked ahead. "I'd be a fool if I said I didn't try to make things difficult for you. From where I stood, saying what I said was the only way I can send you away. I don't think I can remain a friend to you when you were with Tan."_

 _"But it was okay for you to be friends with him?" she argues._

 _He doesn't say a word._

 _"I guess I understand the American saying 'bros before 'hos' statement," she laments._

 _"Look at you and your American slang," he says, chuckling._

 _She takes another drink from the water bottle. She starts swaying to the music in the background._

 _"Ah, Kim Tan, why did you have to leave me?" she bellows to the wind. "If you were going to do so, you should've not promised to be next to me."_

 _"Would you prefer he played with your heart?" Young Do asks calmly._

 _"Ani," she admits, spinning around to face him. "But it would've been nice if he just quit before I spent all that time in the states. Ah, it would've been much easier speaking in Korean."_

 _"Then you should've just turned him down and come to me when I asked you to," he says. "Then you would've been spared."_

 _"Then we won't have this drama between us," Cha Eun Sang retorts._

 _Choi Young Do remains silent._

A buzzing sound from the distance starts becoming louder and more persistent. It didn't take long for Young Do to realize it's his morning alarm. Still bleary, he opens an eye; then the other. His eyes fixate on the glowing orb rising over the horizon. He turns off the alarm. It is a little past 5:15.

The dream he had is from the night before Kim Tan's funeral. It's been a while since he dreamt of Cha Eun Sang. The only thing scaring him about this last one is how real it felt.

He grumbles as he gets off the couch to stretch.

He didn't do much work last night but he got the clarity he needed. With newly found determination, he puts the folder back on his desk and polices his coat and tie.

He heads to his room at the VVIP floor for a shower and change of clothes.

The one persisting thought his dream revealed to him this morning was she did ask for his help. Damn it if she denies she needs him as much as he needs her.


	12. Tapping the Grapevine

CHAPTER 12

Tapping the Grapevine

Yoon Chan Young leans against the counter, waiting on Cha Eun Sang to come down the steps.

"Staring at that corner won't make her come down faster," Yoo Kyung Ran states as she puts a cold coffee drink in front of him.

"I know," he says before thanking the elder lady. "But for someone who likes doing things fast, she surely is taking her time."

Yoo Kyung Ran slapped the bar towel on the counter. "Maybe she's still preoccupied with something. She came back last night… like she was in a daze."

"A daze?" he asks, suddenly curious.

"Oh," she says. "She was going to meet a friend of hers. They were supposed to visit her dead fiancee."

"Jinjja?" Chan Young replies. It can't be…

"At first, I thought she was talking about… What's his name again?" she ponders. "Moon Jun Yeong?"

"Imo, did you say Moon Jun Yeong?" he asks, trying not to sound too suspicious. "Why did you think it was him?"

"I thought he and Eun Sang-a were dating," she replies, shrugging. "She says they aren't but I think he wants their relationship to be at another level."

"How long have they been seeing each other?" Chan Young pumps her for information.

"I don't know," she adds, squinting her eyes in thought. "I met him shortly after she moved in. We ran into him at the mall. That's why I thought they were dating. Why, do you know him?"

"I know of him," he admits. "I didn't know he kept in contact with Eun Sang though."

"Former classmates?" she asks.

"Something like that," he confirms.

She eyes Chan Young and he stares back at her, his eyes, smiling. "What?"

"If Moon Jun Yeong isn't her boyfriend, you probably know who's causing Eun Sang-i's headache," she says conspiratorially.

"Dugu…?" Chan Young queries, acting like a gossiping girl.

"Mister Pabbo!" she answers, laughing. "He sounds like an interesting character. I think he's the one who went to the cemetery with Cha Eun Sang."

"Oh, Yoon Kyung Ran-ssi, Eun Sang-i will call you loose lipped again," he warns playfully.

"I don't care," she spits out, laughing. "I want to know about him."

Then, his phone rings. He looks at Yoo Kyung Ran before excusing himself.

"Were your ears burning? We were talking about you," Chan Young says, grinning.

"Uri?" _We?_ Choi Young Do asks.

"Ne," Chan Young replies too eagerly. "Me and Eun Sang's boss."

"What are you doing at her new job?" he asks. "I don't even know where her new job is. In fact, I still don't know where she lives. Why is her residence top secret?"

"Because people like you would bug her to come out and play even if she just wants to be left alone," Chan Young says. "Ask her for her address, not me. Anyway, what's this new job?"

"Omo," Young Do remarks, his unique baritone chuckle reverberates through the phone. "You mean I know something you don't?"

"Yah, Choi Young Do, did you call for a purpose?" he asks. "And yes, you actually know something I didn't. I guess Eun Sang-i trusts you a bit."

A sing-song voice floats from the corner.

"Chan Young-ssi, here's the envelope Kim Won-ssi wanted me to give you," Eun Sang says before plopping the stack in front of him.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Chan Young asks Young Do as he stares at her.

"Duguseo?" _Who is it?_ she asks Chan Young.

"Don't tell her it's me," he replies emphatically. "I have a favor to ask you but I'll ask you when she's not around."

"Okay," Chan Young says quickly before hanging up. He flips the screen side down before looking back at Cha Eun Sang and a confused-looking Yoo Kyung Ran.

"Mian," Chan Young apologizes to Eun Sang, a mischievous smile spread across his face. "Thank you for getting this to me. I'm surprised Kim Won didn't give this to me directly."

"He was busy and he asked me to come by and pick it up," she replies, shrugging. "Does it matter how it got to you?"

"Aniyo," he says, looking into the folio before stuffing it back in the envelope.

"Jangkanman," Yoo Kyung Ran interrupts. "Kim Won, as in Jeguk Enterprise Kim Won?"

"Ne," Chan Young confirms. "I'm looking into Kim Tan's death."

A customer comes into the cafe. Cha Eun Sang excuses herself to help the customer.

"Are you telling me Cha Eun Sang was Kim Tan's fiancee?" she queries.

"Ne, majayo," Chan Young confirms.

"The Kim Tan who was friends with Choi Young Do?" she continues to badger.

"Oh!" he says. "How did you know that? Did Eun Sang say something?"

A bubble of laugher emerges from her throat. All she says is, "Ah, pabbo."

She shakes her head and continues laughing as she disappears through the swinging double doors.

Chan Young watches her walk away. He was confused about her line of questioning but not curious enough to ask why she was laughing in the end.

Cha Eun Sang comes back to where Chan Young stands. She looks at the direction her friend was looking.

"Mwo?" _What?_ she asks.

"Aniya," he says, shaking his head. He refocuses on Eun Sang before finishing his coffee. "So, what is this new job I heard of?"

"Ah, matta!" she says, clapping her hands loudly. "I was called in yesterday to work at Hanche Hotels. I was supposed to start next month but their Project Manager went into premature labor and they needed help."

"Daebak!" he says enthusiastically. "That means we can party then on Friday?"

"Friday? Wae?" she says, confused.

"Because you're finally doing a job that isn't serving people behind a counter," he says. "Please say yes? Bo Na and I won't take no for an answer. And you don't have to pay for it."

"How gracious of you," she says mockingly.

"You can pay for the drinks once you're on the payroll," he adds.

"Brat," she replies, punching him on the shoulder.

Chan Young lets out an exasperated sigh before flashing his pearly whites. "Dinner at our place then we'll head to Myung Soo's?"

"Call."

* * *

Although he was glad to see his friend, he was more excited to delve into the packet she handed over. He hopes to find information as to why Kim Tan had to die.

Yoon Chan Young sits on his computer. His leads to find Kim Tan's killer has come to an impasse. The commissioner asked him to stop looking into his death and start working on more serious cases.

He sighs. He knows he would have to put in personal hours to find his killer; time he has very little of now that he's supposed to make Tan's case go cold.

He has combed through over 200 hours of surveillance videos and read through hours of logged reports. As far as Kim Tan's accident is concerned, the driver, or the car, have not been identified or found.

He opens the folio containing the Jeguk Group calendar and Tan's personal agenda notebook.

In the last two years, he finds out the Jeguk Group has had, at least, four reported near-miss accidents involving Kim Won and Kim Tan. There were about a dozen that involved personnel where in the event Kim Won or Kim Tan were involved, the incident would have been scandalous to the company. All incidents were reported as accidents. Since no one was injured, the incidents were kept within the company.

However, the inconsistencies bother Chan Young. How is it that the incidents have occurred only when the new security team was hired?

There has to be a connection between the security and the accidents. May. July. December, June. January. The incidents seem to happen seasonally. Once or twice would be considered coincidental. More than that, it's intentional.

Chan Young ponders. Why the timeframes? Why the people? Is it an inside job? Was Kim Tan the target or was he at the wrong place at the wrong time?

For the last two weeks, he detailed two unmarked cars at the Jeguk Building. So far, nothing turned up. He flips through the photos on his desk. Eerily, the only photos that stand out is Moon Jun Yeong and Kim Soong Jun.

"Oh, I've seen that person!" Deputy Kang Minsoo says, pointing at Moon Jun Yeong's photo. "Is he a suspect?"

"Aniyo," Chan Young replies. "He is part of Kim Won's security detail."

"At Jeguk?" Deputy Kang asks. "I see him almost every day at _The Secret Garden Cafe_."

The hair on Chan Young's neck stands. "For how long?"

"Can't say…," he said. "A week? Maybe two? My daughter started working as a barista at the cafe and I drop her off on my way to work. He usually sits in a black sedan when I get there. I don't think he leaves until he sees his girlfriend. I think she either works or lives around that cafe."

"That's not his girlfriend," Chan Young mutters to himself. "I think Moon Jun Yeong is stalking Cha Eun Sang."

He picks up his mobile and looks up his contact list. He puts both Jo Myung Soo and Choi Young Do in a conference call. Both answer by the second ring.

"Let's do lunch," Chan Young says. "My treat."

* * *

Choi Young Do did not do lunch. Usually, he is tied behind his desk getting ready for the next meeting, presentation, or function the hotel is sponsoring. After Yoon Chan Young called him, he made sure to delegate the duty to one of the more-than-eager vice presidents in the office.

He is not in the mood to be social to begin with and it shows.

The maître d' speaks minimally at the sight of him and efficiently ushers him to the corner booth where Chan Young and Myung Soo were conversing.

"Oh, wasseo?" Myung Soo says before scrunching his nose. "New cut?"

Young Do's fingers fly to the spot on his cheek immediately. "The usual."

"Don't you think you're too old to be sparring with your father?" Myung Soo asks.

"Says the boy who hasn't spoken to his parents in years," Young Do mocks.

"Ah," Myung Soo says, offended. "You know I am just concerned."

Young Do slaps him on the shoulder. "I know you are." He then looks at Yoon Chan Young. He looks both tired and stressed. "Thanks for calling this lunch. I needed a break."

"Well, I needed a break, too, and I wanted to share it with familiar faces," he says, placating his lunch dates.

Their conversation is interrupted by the server who took their orders. Once left alone, Yoon Chan Young continued his spiel.

"So… I need a refresher on someone we went to school with," Chan Young says.

"Who?" Myung Soo asks. "I'd think you'd be the one who'd remember the most, class president."

"You expect me to remember people from high school?" Choi Young Do says with a sarcastic droll. "You do remember that I didn't play nicely with other kids."

Yoon Chan Young crosses his arms and leans on the back rest of his chair. "Ah, but in this case, I think you will remember, Choi Young Do-ssi."

Young Do raises a sharp eyebrow. "Nega?" _Me?_ He chuckles as he rolls his eyes. "Kre, I'll bite. Who do you suspect I remember?"

"Moon Jun Yeong," Chan Young draws out his name.

Young Do tucks his chin to his chest to look at Chan Young. He asks in a chilly voice, "Wae?"

"I saw him at the airport when I picked up Cha Eun Sang," Myung Soo volunteers the information as he stuffs a piece of bread in his mouth. "He looks really different."

"What do you mean you saw him at the airport?" Young Do turns and asks Myung Soo. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"What was there to tell?" Myung Soo answers back, shrugging. "I didn't recognize him until Cha Eun Sang pointed him out to me. I thought he was in the same flight as she was."

"Not according to the Jeguk roster," Chan Young says in a pensive tone.

"Why would he be on the Jeguk roster?" Choi Young Do asks.

"He's Kim Won's head of security detail," Chan Young says. He squints at Young Do. "You didn't know that?"

"Heol," Myung Soo states. "Social care works for Jeguk after he transfers from Jeguk?"

Young Do lifts a hand to his lips and ponders. "So, what you're trying to tell me is that the security guard hanging around Cha Eun Sang is the same Moon Jun Yeong I tortured in high school."

"Kkuk!" _Exactly!_ Chan Young says, slapping his hand on the table. Then, he smiles wickedly. "What, jealous?"

Before Choi Young Do can react, Myung Soo interrupts.

"So," Myung Soo adds. "Have they kept in contact when she was overseas? He was quite handsy with her the airport. But then, that's my perception."

"She would've told me if they were," Chan Young replies before sipping his drink. "But I don't recall her saying anything about him. And if she didn't say anything, her roommate would've told me."

Young Do raises an eyebrow to Chan Young.

"I don't know if her roommate had a crush on me or if she had a crush on Eun Sang but she always found a way to tell me about what Eun Sang was doing," Chan Young speculates.

Young Do lets out a long, frustrated breath. Kim Won. Moon Jun Yeong. Two people of opposite spectrums and Cha Eun Sang rests between them. His concern suddenly falls on whether he should protect her from either men or should he just be content that he doesn't have to watch over her since both men are capable of doing so.

"Yeohatun," _Anyway_ , Chan Young says. "I'm glad we're having lunch then. I've gotten insight I thought I'd never find."

"Care to elaborate?" Young Do asks.

"Let me look into something first," Chan Young says to Young Do. "Then, I'll let you in on a puzzle."

Their conversation is once again interrupted by their meal. As soon as they start eating, any conversation regarding Moon Jun Yeong is left unsaid.

* * *

Cha Eun Sang drags herself to a shaded area at the _Mango Six_. She's running around trying to get new outfits for work. She's also trying to run away from her problems. Correction, _A_ problem. One involving a former friend who wants to be reinstated to friend.

A large mango drink is plopped before her. The hand that places the drink in front of her makes her jump.

"Fancy meeting you here," Kim Won says, smiling. He takes a long swallow from his drink straw.

"Oppa," she says, fanning herself. "Kkamtagiya!" _You scared me!_

"I take it you're not expecting anyone?" he asks, pulling a chair across from her.

"Ani," she replies. "Let alone, you. What are you doing here?"

"I was across the street for a meeting and I wanted to get away from my security detail," he says. "You'd think by now I'd get used to them lurking. Almost fifteen years and every once in a while, I'd like to do something without them around."

"I think you're failing in remaining inconspicuous," she says, before drinking her beverage.

Won looks over at the bags Eun Sang plopped on the empty seat. "Shopping?"

"Ne," she says. "Outfits for my new job."

"Chukahe!" he congratulates her. "Where are you working?"

"Hanche Hotels," she says proudly. "They're the chain I worked for when I was overseas. I'm familiar with their culture and their practices so I'm confident it would work out well."

Won gazes away and takes another drink from his straw. He lets the drink coat his tongue before swallowing… like he is buying time before saying something. "Good for you… But promise me something."

"Hmm?" Eun Sang says swiftly.

"If things don't work out, you'd let me know?" he asks. "I really would like to have you at Jeguk despite what the chairwoman says. I think you can excel in the PR team."

"Do you know something I don't?" Eun Sang asks.

"Why would you say that?" he asks vaguely.

"I don't know…," Cha Eun Sang says before taking another swig of her drink. She looks up and sees three of Kim Won's security detail jog toward them. "Oh, I told you. Your team will eventually find you."

"Sajangniym," Moon Jun Yeong approaches them professionally. He bows before Kim Won before acknowledging Cha Eun Sang.

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi," he says, bowing with a smile.

"Sajangniym, you have an appointment across town and we need to get you there before Secretary Park causes another commotion," Moon Jun Yeong says.

"Kre," Kim Won says, sighing. He takes one last sip before tossing the container in the trash. "Remember what I said, Eun Sang-i."

"I will," she says like a little child.

Before taking off, Moon Jun Yeong asks, "Dinner next week? Wednesday."

"Sure," she says. "Where?"

" _Jungsik_ at eight?" he says.

"Okay," she agrees without thinking. She waves as she watches Moon Jun Yeong chase after Kim Won and the two other bodyguards who were a few paces ahead of him.

* * *

Friday comes and Cha Eun Sang finishes the last of the inventory. She looks at the clock on the wall and it reads half past eight. She has half an hour to get ready before heading to Chan Young's. Running upstairs, she pulls out a red sleeveless dress with a peephole neckline. After taking a shower, she dons the outfit and puts her hair in an up do. She enjoys the night breeze against her neck after a humid day. She takes out a gauzy shawl to wrap around her since she didn't know when she'd make it back home.

Like a whirlwind, she rushes by the counter.

"Unni, here's some coffee for you before you leave," their evening helper, Kim Soo Ri, says, offering her the lidded paper cup.

"Kumapta," she says. "Can you lock up by yourself?"

"Manager Yoo is still here," she says. "Yes, we will be alright."

"Alright. Good night," she replies before walking out.

She flips the closed sign on the door on her way out. Juggling the cup and her purse, she fumbles to unlock door. As she is about to pull the knob, the door opens, almost knocking the drink from her hand.

"Omo!" she yelps, stepping back quickly in an attempt to avoid the hot drink spilling on her. She looks up and sees Choi Young Do.

Surprise is written on his face. "Oh, quenchanna?" He takes a long look at her outfit. A grim line sets on his lips.

"Ne," she replies after coming to her senses. "Have a good evening."

"Eodika?" _Where are you going?_ he asks.

"Out," she says, vaguely. The remaining customers are impatiently waiting on them to finish their conversation away from the exit. She looks around and says, "Jalga."

In a flash, she steps out of the way and into a waiting cab.

* * *

Young Do sighs, frustrated that he can't seem to pin her down. No matter how much he pesters Chan Young for her address, he wouldn't tell her where she lives.

"Ah, adeul, you're here!" Yoo Kyung-ran exclaims. "Did you wait long? Have you eaten?"

"Aniyo," he replies.

"I wish you would've been here sooner. I could've introduced you to the girl I was talking about," she says, a smile playing on her lips. She sets a muffin in front of him.

"I thought we agreed you won't set me up," he reminds her before taking a bite out of the muffin.

"I'm not," she says innocently. "I just thought you'd like to meet her."

He looks at his mother skeptically.

"Don't look at me like that. Meokda. Eat," she instructs.

He chuckles at his mother and proceeds to take another bite. He watches Yoo Kyung Ran disappear through the doors. In moments, she comes back with a tray filled with a stone pot and banchan.

"So, what is my son doing here rather than painting the town red?" she asks, bringing out dak gangjeong, rice, and bowls of seaweed soup.

"There are enough people who can paint the town red," he answers. "I wanted to see my pretty mother. I thought she'd be worried if she didn't see my handsome face."

"Aigoo," she says, slapping his face fondly. "It's been a month since I've seen you. So are you feeling better since your friend passed?"

Young Do ponders while his mother sets the dishes. A week after Kim Tan's death, the news mentioned his name less and less. Everyone's life went back to normal, including his. With the exception of the visit to the grave site and seeing the friends Tan left behind, he is nothing but a memory.

"Better," he replies slowly. "It's strange that I think a lot about our friendship now. Makes me wonder if I would be thought of similarly if I died."

"Yah, don't ever say that!" she says in horror, smacking him on the shoulder. "Of course, you will be."

"Omma, I wasn't a nice kid, especially the years you left me with abeoji," he says. "Till now, I don't think I am a good guy."

"What makes you say that?" she asks, putting her hand on his forearm when she sat down.

"Omma, if you only knew…," he says with remorse. Thoughts of all the kids he bullied, especially Moon Jun Yeong, who comes front and center to his thoughts.

"Waseo?!" Kang Ye Sol yells over the thumping music. She waves her arms frantically in greeting.

"I have no choice," Eun Sang says, giving her a hug. "Lee Bo Na and Yoon Chan Young gave me no option."

"Well, we do have to celebrate your new job," Kang Ye Sol says. "You've been such a goody two shoes for so long, we have to soil your nun habit."

Ye Sol turns around and passes the drinks on the counter to each one in the group. "Anyway, Eun Sang-ssi, I scoped out the place and there are a lot of good looking guys around."

"They better not be picking you up," Yoon Chan Young threatens Lee Bo Na.

"You think I'd allow them to when I have you?" Lee Bo Na questions, kissing Chan Young on the cheek.

"I wonder why you guys even come out," Kang Ye-sol teases them. "You're so sickeningly sweet, I might puke."

"We're planning on renewing our vows during the Cherry Blossom Festival," Lee Bo Na says dreamily. "Make sure you're schedule's open. Lee Hyo Shin sunbae should be out of the Army by then, too."

"Unless the baby comes first," Chan Young teases.

"Yah, Chan Young!" the three girls yelled at him while simultaneously pummeling him with their fists.

"Did I miss something?" Myung Soo queries, giving Kang Ye Sol a squeeze. They started going out a year ago after they discovered a mutual taste of hobbies.

"Yes," Chan Young responds. "Your girlfriend is checking out guys in the club."

He acted hurt. "Seolma?"

"Yah, it's for Cha Eun Sang's sake!" Kang Ye Sol defends herself.

Myung Soo plants a kiss on her cheek. "I know. Just kidding."

Ye Sol hugs Myung Soo tightly before he snaps his finger.

"Oh, have you guys noticed? Yoo Rachel is back. Again. For someone who called Seoul a hellhole, she's been flying back… a lot," Myung Soo gossips.

"Maybe her mom's pressuring her to take over RS International," Bo Na hypothesizes.

"Can't be," Ye Sol replies, sipping her cocktail. "Esther Lee is young and has no lovers at this moment. She'll be bored in a moment if she hands the reins over this early."

"Maybe she's being being showcased for an M&E?" Myung Soo suggests.

"Ah, maybe," everyone but Cha Eun Sang nodds.

"That's cruel," Cha Eun Sang says, finishing her drink and grabbing another. "It's not like she's a horse on a parade."

"The problems of social strata," Chan Young points out. "That's why I chose my girl here. Pressure's off despite being a little daddy's girl."

As soon as Myung Soo sees Chan Young plant a kiss on Bo Na's cheek, he, too, kisses Ye Sol.

"Ugh, this is why I hate these group outings," Cha Eun Sang says, rolling her eyes. "I always feel like the third wheel."

"You wouldn't be if you were with Choi Young Do," Lee Bo Na rambles. "I mean, really. He wasn't hiding the fact that he—- ow!"

Yoon Chan Young squeezes her tightly around the midsection to silence her.

"Ah, matta, is there anything between the two of you?" Ye Sol asks.

"Nothing!" she replies too quickly. "I haven't talked to him in a while… I mean, we spoke when we visited Kim Tan but we haven't _talked_ talked since I've gotten back. I have my own life too, you know."

From there, Eun Sang changes topics to avoid talking about Young Do.


	13. A Matter of Trust

CHAPTER 13

A Matter of Trust

Choi Young Do walks into the dimly lit room. It's almost midnight and he can feel the electricity pulsating: the thumping bass, the vibration from the dance floor, the scent of cologne and perfume wafting in the air. It makes the Friday night feel alive… at least, to those who seek it.

He meanders toward the bar and asks for whiskey on the rocks. Then, he leans his lanky frame over the counter and asks the bartender for Myung Soo.

"The terrace," the bartender says loudly.

Young Do slips the bartender more than sufficient cash to pay for the drink and a hefty tip.

He turns around and surveys the room. The patrons are enjoying the end of the work week. They abandon their inhibitions and enjoy the euphoric feel the alcohol and music provide to them.

He envies them in their utter disregard.

He knows he needs to unwind. He hopes that after a few drinks, he can loosen up and recharge himself. Maybe he should've just left for Jeju Island. He would be away from his father, his job, her…

He exchanges pleasantries with people he is acquainted with and are standing near the terrace. When one of the girls tried to engage him in conversation, he stops her mid-sentence and politely tells her his friends are waiting for him. He knows it's a lie, but she didn't have to know that.

Or that his lie is an actual truth… he just didn't know it yet.

He turns around and beelines for the terrace until he sees her. He's amazed that the sight of her paralyzes him on the spot. Drink in hand, he studies her from the distance.

Tonight, when he accidentally bumps into her at the cafe, his heart stops. She is more breathtaking now than the first time Kim Tan claimed her to be his at the Jeguk Conference at 18.

He watches her on the couch with Lee Bo Na. She sits with one leg tucked under her while the other dangled freely. She leans over to hear Bo Na over the noise. Whatever Bo Na stated made her laugh, almost spilling her drink. Even from a distance, her eyes sparkle when she smiles. It is a sight he never tires seeing.

She adjusts the dress against her lap. He groans as he remembers how well the outfit fits her. The soft fabric outlines her supple bosom and her tiny waist. The skirt rides high on her thighs, accentuating her shapely legs.

Chan Young says something that elicits a response from the group. Kang Ye Sol throws a balled napkin at Myung Soo. Both Bo Na and Chang Young point in disbelief. Eun Sang tilts her head back, laughing at a joke.

He loves the long lines of her neck. He wonders how his lips would feel against the tender spot below her ear.

He lets out a ragged sigh before downing the contents of his drink. He isn't quite ready to face her after she has completely ignored his plea for them to rekindle their friendship.

He can't fault her. He was the one to push her away. His father warned him years ago he destroys what matters the most. There was some truth to that statement. His friendships are a testament to his father's words. Should he wish to undo what he did years ago or should he pay for his rash decision?

Myung Soo is being chased down by Kang Ye Sol. He is snapping pictures, laughing. Lee Bo Na, Yoon Chan Young, and Cha Eun Sang are egging them on. The camera light flashes, temporarily blinding Ye Sol who's threatening to kill Myung Soo if she gets her hands on him.

"Choi Young Do, you're here!" Myung Soo announces his arrival, much to his chagrin. He watches Cha Eun Sang's reaction. She tenses up the moment their eyes made contact.

"Thank goodness," Kang Ye Sol says as she runs up to Young Do. She slips her arms around his and drags him toward the group. "We were hoping to find another player for the next game. Now we don't have to ask a complete stranger."

The rest of the group welcomes him, waiting for Cha Eun Sang to acknowledge him.

"So, how much drinking do I have to do to catch up?" he asks lightly.

"Guess it depends on whom you're pacing against," Myung Soo says. "The girls have been at it all night, especially Cha Eun Sang. Boys are lining up to buy her drinks."

"Is that so?" Young Do muses. "Then get my tab started."

He hands Myung Soo his platinum credit card.

"Not tonight," Myung Soo replies, shoving his hand away. "This is my treat. You get to pick up the tab next time."

* * *

All of a sudden, a shiver travels down Cha Eun Sang's spine. Is there a change in the weather?

It might as well be. She looks around and spies Choi Young Do talking to some of the people on the terrace. Suddenly, she feels flush.

Maybe it was the drink… Or drinks. At this point, she has lost count.

She pats the top of her head and her bun unnecessarily, feeling very self-conscious. So much so, she starts wondering whether it was the right decision to wear the revealing dress.

"I'm off to powder my nose. Do you want to come?" Kang Ye Sol asks.

Cha Eun Sang jumps almost immediately at the invite. She almost trips over herself just to get away.

"You okay?" Lee Bo Na asks, making sure Cha Eun Sang remains erect.

"Leg cramp," she says, smirking.

Primping isn't one of the things Cha Eun Sang did. However, being with Kang Ye Sol and Lee Bo Na, prods her to imitate them in their ritual.

Hair. Check. Eye makeup. Check. Lipstick. A fresh coat on.

"How many phone numbers have you collected?" Kang Ye Sol asks as she applies tint on her lips.

"I don't recall," Eun Sang shrugs. "I told them I'm a freshly minted widow."

"You did not!" Lee Bo Na smacks her lightly with her purse. "Wae?"

"I'm not here to be picked up by men," Cha Eun Sang confesses.

"Uh, yeah, you are," Kang Ye Sol says. "I told Jo Myung Soo and Chan Young you need to be dragged out of your cave so you can enjoy life."

"And when we say 'enjoy life', we mean get back in the dating game," Lee Bo Na says, wrapping her arm around Cha Eun Sang's.

"Ara," Cha Eun Sang sighs. "But I have so many things going on right now and taking care of a relationship is not part of my plan."

"But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy a meal or two outside of the house or a vending machine," Kang Ye Sol points out.

"You guys know I am not good at dating," Cha Eun Sang whines. "Ah meolla!"

"So, if we set her up, it has to be a low profile guy," Lee Bo Na conspires with Kang Ye-sol.

"Or at least someone who is low maintenance," Kang Ye Sol says to Lee Bo Na.

"Jugulle?" _Do you want to die_? Cha Eun Sang looks at both girls.

Both girls laugh before heading out.

"Yah, you girls are mental," Cha Eun Sang yells out as she trails the girls.

When they return, Young Do still lingers by the the entrance, his back against them. She wonders if he's not approaching them because she is there.

She bites her lip, feeling very conscious. Lee Bo Na taps her shoulder as Myung Soo hands her a drink. She leans over to hear Bo Na. Both of them laugh and point as Chan Young finally calls out Myung Soo for sharing a bad joke. Kang Ye Sol balls a napkin and throws it at him. Myung Soo flashes an aegyo Ye Sol hates and she starts chasing him. That was when she notices Young Do watching them.

Her eyes drop to her lap as she slides her palms against her dress. He shouldn't have this effect on her.

Ye Sol drags him over and he extends his greetings to everyone. But somehow, she feels him burning a hole through her.

"So, how much drinking do I have to do to catch up?" he asks, standing right next to where Eun Sang sits.

"Guess it depends on whom you're pacing against," Myung Soo answers. "The girls have been at it all night, especially Cha Eun Sang. Boys are lining up to buy her drinks."

"Is that so?" Young Do replies, his voice drops to a dangerous husky tone. "Then get my tab started."

Myung Soo refuses his card before he disappearing to the bar. Kang Ye Sol follows Myung Soo. All of a sudden, Bo Na and Chan Young are in deep conversation.

"Ah, annyeong, Choi Young Do," Eun Sang greets him breathily.

"If I knew you were headed here, I would've hitched a ride in your cab," he says.

"I had dinner at Chan Young's," she says sheepishly.

She feels like a teenager talking to her crush for the first time. She tries to calm her nerves but she ends up feeling more anxious.

It doesn't help that the scent he's wearing is making her feel heady.

"So…," he says, trying to break the tension. "How many drinks do I have to drink?"

Eun Sang eyes the glass he placed on the table.

"You don't have to," she says.

"I didn't say I didn't want to," he says, whispering in her ear.

She has to be drunk because she is having a strong urge to touch his face. His lips that close to her ear made her shudder.

She looks at him with soft eyes. "I really… don't… know."

He laughs and sits at the arm rest of the couch she and Bo Na occupied.

"Kre, krom. I'll take three drinks then," he decides. "You will be the reason why I won't be able to get home."

"I told you you don't have to drink for my sake," she argues. "You know, there's this service called _Courtesy Drivers_. I don't think they'll judge you."

"I just don't let anyone touch my car," he says offhandedly.

He gazes at her and she feels like he's hypnotized her.

"Here's the next round of drinks!" Myung Soo and Ye Sol yell out to the group. Young Do reaches for two and hands one over to Eun Sang. It didn't escape anyone's attention that he attended to her.

The tips of their fingers touch and Eun Sang tries to choke down a groan trying to escape her lips.

"Should we play a game of _Truth or Dare_?" Myung Soo asks, picking up an empty beer bottle from under the table.

"No!" the girls chorus in unison.

"It's not like you've got any secrets left to share," Lee Bo Na says to Myung Soo.

"Then the boys do dares and the girls do the questioning thing," Myung Soo compromises.

"I cannot, in good conscience, play truth or dare," Chan Young says, laughing. "If I do something stupid, I can get suspended."

"Goody two shoes," Young Do mutters before taking a sip of his drink.

"Kre," Myung Soo concedes. "How about playing _Son Byung Ho_?"

"Are we playing with five fingers?" Kang Ye Sol asks.

"Do you have more than that?" Young Do teases.

"Ah, it's been a while since I played this game," Lee Bo Na complained. "Explain the rules, please."

"Look here," Myung Soo instructs. "You put your hand up like this, then you say something that you think the whole group has done. If the person has done the act, he or she has to fold a finger down. The first person who folds all five fingers first gets to drink."

"That's unfair!" Cha Eun Sang cries out. "Some of us have been drinking more than others."

"Do you want me to drink for you?" Choi Young Do asks, a mischievous glint sparkles in his eye.

"Ani," she replies, pouting. "I'll handle my drinks on my own."

"Suit yourself," Young Do mutters before taking another sip.

"I'll go first," Myung Soo states. "Fold if you have flown overseas this year."

Bo Na, Young Do, and Eun Sang fold a finger.

"Fold if you are wearing the color red," Kang Ye Sol calls out next.

Chan Young, Young Do, Eun Sang, and Myungsoo fold.

Lee Bo Na us next. "Fold if you came by cab."

Ye-sol, Cha Eun Sang, Bo Na, and Chan Young fold.

"Fold if you came by car," Chan Young exacts his revenge.

Young Do and Myung Soo fold.

"Fold if you drank coffee before coming here," Young Do says.

Only Cha Eun Sang folded. The group laughs.

"Oho, you're the only one with one finger standing," Chan Young teases Eun Sang.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Eun Sang snarled playfully. To get even at Young Do, she says, "Fold if you offered a girl a drink."

All three boys folded.

"Who of the two is going to be drinking the first shot?" Myung Soo asks, rubbing his hands in glee. His eyes bounce between Eun Sang and Young Do. "Fold if you stayed in a hotel in the last three months."

Bo Na, Young Do, and Eun Sang folded.

"Assa! Young Do and Eun Sang lose!" Kang Ye Sol and Lee Bo Na giggle while Myung Soo poured the shots. He hands the amber liquid to the couple.

"Love shot, love shot!" the group chants.

"You're in trouble," Eun Sang says to Young Do.

"I didn't start the game," Young Do replies, winking at her.

"Just drink it so we can start another round," Myung Soo bellows.

They laced their arms, leaving little room between their bodies.

"One shot," Young Do mutters to her before swallowing the liquid.

The liquor burns the back of Cha Eun Sang's throat. She coughs as the alcohol reached her nasal chamber.

"Hmm, that burns!" she announces, pressing her lips with the back of her hand.

Young Do looks at her for a second. Concerned, he touches the small of her back. "Are you okay?"

She nods back and places the shot glass on the table. She totally misses the fact that the couples were giving each other looks.

"Next round!" Myung Soo announces.

Forty-five minutes and three rounds later, almost everyone is drunk. Cha Eun Sang takes the brunt of the loses: two out of three.

"I'm out," Yoon Chan Young broadcasts. "I have to get to the office tomorrow to finish some paperwork. Kaja, Bo Na-ssi."

"Anneyong," Lee Bo Na says to everyone as she attempts to get off the couch. She waves at Cha Eun Sang. "Cha Eun Sang, thank you for coming out to play."

"Mmmm," she replies with a mutter. "Thank you for dinner. Next time, my treat."

"Call," she says. "Chalga!"

"I have to go, too," Kang Ye Sol announces.

"Are you going to my place?" Myung Soo asks.

"Do you want me to?" she queries.

"I'll be home after closing," he says.

"Then I'll see you at your place," she clarifies to Myung Soo before bowing to the others. "Cha Eun Sang, Choi Young Do."

Cha Eun Sang waves. "Anneyong, Kang Ye Sol. Chalga."

"Mmm," she says back before leaving. Myung Soo walks her to the terrace doors.

* * *

He watches as all their friends leave. Chan Young and Bo Na. Ye Sol going home to Myung Soo's. Although he never dreamt of being tied down, he admits he envies his friends and the bonds they've formed with their significant others.

"Ah, the sky is spinning," Cha Eun Sang says to Young Do. She closes her eyes and rests her head against the back of the couch.

Choi Young Do opens the cooler and pulls out one of the water bottles Myung Soo kept in a cooler next to their table. "Here, drink this."

Cha Eun Sang opens one eye and reaches out for the bottle. She down half of its contents before screwing back the lid. She hugs the bottle close to her chest before retiring to her original position.

Young Do protectively throws his arm around the back of the couch. He tugs on the band securing Cha Eun Sang's mane. The silky strands fan out against the couch. Absentmindedly, he starts playing with hair.

"I think, subconsciously, you want to sleep with me," Young Do teases.

"What makes you say that?" she asks without bothering to open her eyes.

"Because… I think I've seen you more times asleep than awake when I'm around," he says.

"Maybe you're just that boring that you might as well be a sleeping pill," she sarcastically implies.

"Aigoo, even when you're drunk, you're mouthy," he teases.

"Remember, I used to date Kim Tan," she mumbles. "He was quite fluent in sarcasm."

"He learned that from me," he says, chuckling. All of a sudden, he felt nostalgic. "How are you dealing, after visiting Tan?"

Cha Eun Sang opens her eyes and stares at the inky black sky. The bright lights on the terrace makes it hard for her to see the stars. "Better, I guess. It's hard when I still hear about his death, how he died, how Won oppa and Chan Young are trying to find closure in their own way. I'm just… grieving. I don't know how to be helpful."

She pauses for a moment and licks her lips. Then, she whispers, "How about you?"

She shifts her head to the side to look at him. For some odd reason, he cannot meet her gaze. He stops playing with her hair and stares at the sky the same way she did moments before. "Still angry. Upset. I feel sorry."

"He was mean for leaving us, wasn't he?" Cha Eun Sang empathizes. She pats his lap. "That's okay. We'll get over it, right?"

"Hmmm," he says, agreeing. He is painfully conscious of her soft hand against his thigh.

"I just realized why Kim Tan liked pulling your hair tie," he confesses, chuckling.

"Why do you think?" she asks, a smile spreading on her lips.

He finally looks her in the eyes. "Because your hair has a life of its own."

"Yah, you're telling me my hair can't be tamed?" she argues, trying to steal her hair tie from Young Do.

Young Do's breathing stops when she lunges for the hair tie and lands against him. Her hair falls against one side of her face, the ends, tickling his face in the process. He isn't quite sure if it was his heartbeat or hers that seemed incredibly fast and loud against his ears.

"Give it back," she requests, a wicked glint sparkles in her eye.

"If I don't?" he threatens.

"I will tickle you," she says. Then she stops midway through her threat and sits back up. "Okay, not this moment."

Young Do pops up from his reclined pose. "Are you okay? Do you need me to hold your hair?"

"Mmmm," she states, closing her eyes again and leaning her head back on the couch. "I don't think I will throw up but I know I'm going to have a monster headache tomorrow."

"Let's get you home," he suggests.

"Wait," she requests. "Give me a few minutes."

She sidles next to him and rests her head against his shoulder. In moments, she falls asleep.

He stares at her long, thick eyelashes. His eyes gaze upon the slope of her upturned nose, and the plump lips he's been dying to taste. She looks so peaceful and delicate. All he wants to do is hold her in his arms.

Myung Soo comes over a few moments later and sees her slumbering. "Aigoo, she's been away from Korea too long."

"Why did you let her drink so much?" Young Do scolds his friend. His voice, barely rises over a whisper.

"She's an adult, Young Do-ah," Myung Soo argues. "You remember last time she was here. Our former classmates line up to buy her drinks. These guys are no different."

"It doesn't mean she has to consume them," he retorts. "Look, I don't think she's going to wake up."

"Still don't know where she lives?" Myung Soo queries.

"Nope," he mumbles. "She's stubborn. I'd take her back to my place but I'm in no condition to drive myself."

"You can carry her to the back room where I nap if parties run too long. It's small, but it's clean," he offers.

"That might be our best bet," he replies.

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi," he softly rouses her from her sleep. "Wake up."

"Two more minutes," she mumbles, snuggling up to him.

A rumble rises to his lips."Come on," he cajoles, trying to get her up on her feet.

She rests her head against him while his arm snakes around her waist to keep her from falling over. As they walked to the door, a snide comment is made.

"I guess she was lying when she said she was a widow. Huh, she's just an opportunist."

Choi Young Do stops and heatedly eyes the lewd patron.

"Say that to my face," he threatens.

The guy looks at him and smirks. "She caught you, didn't she? She's wasted. She would be an easy lay."

"Her dead boyfriend was my best friend," he growls. "I suggest you apologize to her."

"Choi Young Do, leave him alone," Cha Eun Sang grumbles. "Plus, you start a fight, Myung Soo will not allow us to come back here."

Choi Young Do growls. However, Cha Eun Sang laces her fingers with his and tugs. "Kaja."

"I hope I don't see you here next time," Young Do utters to the guy. "If I do, don't expect to leave without your face getting rearranged."

Although she tugs him away, he ends up escorting her to the back room. Myung Soo waits and lets them into the private area. He deposits her wrap and purse on the shelf near the sink.

"The door automatically locks on the outside," Myung Soo instructs Young Do. "You don't have to worry about anyone barging in without a key."

"Kumapta, chingu," he says before attending to Eun Sang.

Their friend did not lie. The room is small. Most of the room is taken up by the low bed with a mattress. A sink, and a closet bathroom complete the amenities. A small sconce lamp is screwed against the wall for lighting.

She stumbles on to the bed, unaware of her skirt hitching higher on her thighs. Young Do suppresses a groan as he tries to shift her head closer to the headboard.

She whimpers when he takes her shoes off. Then, she rolls up against the wall. He smiles sadly as he takes the folded blanket on top of the shelf over the sink. He drapes the sheet over her tired body.

His hand is on the light switch when he hears her say, "Can you stay until I fall asleep? The only way I've been able to sleep is by exhausting myself until I can't go on anymore… For once, I just don't want to be alone."

His heart shatters into little bits upon hearing her request.

He may have drunk his fair share of alcohol but he is sober. He knows what she's asking of him is not to torture him but to help her get over the pain.

But what about his? Kim Tan finds him in his dreams, too. Would she be able to chase those monsters, too?

"Ne," he whispers before turning off the light.

He hears her rustle and pull the blanket aside to make space for him to slide in. Gingerly, he settles himself on the small bed, afraid of crushing her. She unfolds the blanket and covers him. She lay her head against his chest.

He could smell the floral scent in her hair and the light perfume that is uniquely hers. Again, his fingers play with her hair as she snuggles up against him.

He moves his arm under the pillow and she resettles herself. Face to face, , she presses her head against his chest. Her arm drapes lightly around his waist. She tucks her right leg between his and presses her length against him.

Although his more primal feelings are raging, he took deep breaths to suppress the urge. He kisses the crown of her head the moment she is settled. She mutters something incoherent before her breathing becomes deep and measured.

He closes his eyes, and in moments, they both fell asleep peacefully, not because they were inebriated, but because they found solace in each other.

Hours later, Choi Young Do wakes up from the best sleep he's had in over a month.

Last night might as well be a dream. He held her in his arms, in an embrace he wished would last forever. He opens his eyes slowly, hoping against hope she was still around. But he knows, like all those nights he woke up alone, Cha Eun Sang is gone.


	14. Blindsided

CHAPTER 14

Blindsided

Cha Eun Sang wakes up to the early rays of the sun peering through the curtain's seams. She slept hard, and for once, peacefully. But as she tries to move, she realizes her stockinged feet are entwined with another pair. She starts stretching to her full form when an arm tightens around her waist.

She feels lips on the top of her head. "It's still early. Go back to sleep."

Her heart slams against her ribcage. She's in Choi Young Do's arms.

Her alcohol-addled brain replays last night's events.

Once again, Young Do is her knight in shining armor. She recalls how he almost got into a fight with another drunk patron who insinuated she would be an easy lay. She remembers holding on to Young Do so he doesn't throw the first punch.

She remembers asking him to lay with her till she fell asleep.

Her face turns crimson as she remembers resting her head against his chest. Between the rhythmic breaths he took and the slow beating of his heart, she was lulled to sleep.

This… This is the line she's allowed him to cross. How did this happen when she has doubts about their friendship?

She rolls over to face him. His arm slackens around her but his leg pulls her in. She could smell his cologne and the pleasant musk that is individually his. As she inhales, she reminds herself he is a temperamental chameleon. And that trait is dangerous.

She has to be crazy… or still slightly drunk. She is stoking a fire she's not ready to tame.

Her hand reaches out and her fingers traced his face. He is still under her touch. He mutters when her finger traverses his cheekbone.

She tries to recall the last time she felt so safe. To her dismay, she realizes it's been a while.

The few times she lay this way with Kim Tan were similar, and yet, different.

She is embarrassed to admit she never stayed the night with Tan. They would fall asleep watching TV or reading. They would snuggle under blankets on campfire nights or the few times he was with her at the apartment. But they never shared the same bed. At least, not in the fashion Kim Tan wished.

She is ashamed to admit she took advantage of the trust Tan extended to her. She knew Tan wanted their relationship to be more physical but she wasn't ready. She thought they had infinite time to get there…

Her hand dips lower. Her finger touches the notch of his exposed collarbone. The mole just right under the bone invites her to caress the beauty mark.

He pulls her into his arms. His big hand presses against the small of her back, leaving little space between their bodies.

Never in her life was she ever tempted to play with any blaze. But here she is, wondering how it would feel to be singed with the fire Young Do lit.

Guilt courses through her veins. Somehow she feels like she is betraying Tan by entertaining thoughts she would like to try with Young Do when she wouldn't allow herself to think when she was with her fiancee.

Disgusted with herself, she slowly and quietly untangles herself from him.

"Come back to bed," he mumbles in his sleep.

She hushes him back to sleep before tiptoeing to the side of the bed to retrieve her shoes. She tucks the blanket over him before leaving a lingering hand on his shoulder.

She sneaks out the door before he can convince her to come back under the sheets.

* * *

Seoul is barely awake when her heels click on the pavement. Relief races through her veins.

She was unaware she was holding her breath the whole time she tiptoed away from the bar.

In no time, she hails a cab and heads back to the cafe. As she takes a seat, a giggle bubbles from her throat. She now understands the concept behind the walk of shame.

Cha Eun Sang is ecstatic the bakers haven't arrived yet. She looks at her watch. They will be in in ten minutes; enough time to avoid their curious looks. Now if only she can claim the same sleep she did just a few hours ago.

* * *

Choi Young Do trudges quietly to his car, slightly annoyed at the sun's brightness. He watches people head to the market. He turns and sees couples sit under umbrellas and have breakfast. He spies the street vendors setting up for the onslaught of tourists and weekend guests.

This is a view of Seoul he barely gets to see, and thanks to Cha Eun Sang, he wonders if their coupled friends enjoy this bustle first thing on a weekend.

As he unlocks his car door, he reminisces about all the relationships he's had, if he can call them that. If he is honest with himself, most of his so-called relationships are one night stands. He rarely did the pursuing. When he was bored, he'd entertain the willing women. When they've had their fun, he'd usher the women out of his room or he'd walk out before saying goodbye. Either way, feelings were never even considered.

However, having Eun Sang in his arms made him think. The comforting feeling made it feel like he had finally found home, and that shook him. But what is new? Cha Eun Sang always shook him. Whether its his feelings or his belief, she pushed him.

His phone wakes him from his reverie. Expecting Cha Eun Sang on the other line, he teases her. "You miss me already?"

Awkward silence plays on the other side of the phone. "Ne, sajangniym. At least, the JJ Convention does. The conference that's supposed to take place this weekend is falling apart. Your father told me to book you a flight to Jeju to do damage control."

Young Do sighed heavily. "When do I leave, Secretary Park?"

"There is a flight in three hours. Your itinerary is waiting for you at the front desk."

* * *

Few customers enter the cafe that Saturday. The heat and mugginess kept customers at bay. Between the boredom and the heat, Cha Eun Sang becomes restless. She stares at her mobile for the millionth time since the cafe opened.

"Expecting a call?" Yoon Kyung Ran asks in a motherly voice.

"Not really," she says, shoving the device back in her pocket. "I'm just…."

Yoo Kyung Ran looks at her expectantly.

"Eomoni," she asks suddenly. "In your experience, is it possible for a man and a woman to be friends?"

Yoo Kyung Ran leans against the counter and contemplates her answer.

"Hmm, I might be the wrong person to ask that question," she says. "I thought at one point it was possible, but I've gotten burned by it."

Cha Eun Sang looks at her with great interest.

"For a man and a woman to be true friends, trust must be built and that doesn't come naturally," Yoo Kyung Ran states.

Eun Sang nods her head after hearing the older lady's response. She looks down on her apron and picks on the imaginary lint on the cloth.

"Krom, have you ever been paralyzed by a decision because you were afraid of getting hurt or hurting someone else in the process?" Eun Sang inquires.

"Like what?" Yoo Kyung Ran asks.

"Like… your identity? Or dreams? Or friends?" Eun Sang expounds on her question.

"Does this question pertain to loving someone or losing someone because of love?" Yoo Kyung Ran queries.

Eun Sang blushes and looks down on her lap.

"Ah, Eun Sang-i," Kyung Ran sighs in her response. "Love makes you blind and stupid to a fault. It does more than paralyze. It kills."

Eun Sang watches Yoo Kyung Ran's eyes go dreamy and sad in moments.

"When I was a little bit younger than you, I met a very powerful man. He is rich, good looking. Powerful. I was nothing but a lowly daughter of a printing press owner. Our worlds were never meant to cross… But when he told me he wanted to marry me, I felt like I was on the top of the world," she says.

"What happened?" Eun Sang encourages the other woman to talk.

"We did things we shouldn't," she confesses. "I got pregnant… and his family didn't want me. They said I got pregnant on purpose."

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Eun Sang says, reaching over the counter to hold on Kyung Ran's hand. The older lady pats her hand as a tear escapes the corner of her eye.

"No, I want to," she says. "You asked about being paralyzed by decisions, Eun Sang-i. There's no better way to learn about it other than seeing the product of the consequences made by those decisions."

Eun Sang nods and lets her continue with her story.

"I was so naive, thinking love would conquer all, money be damned," she says angrily. "I dressed up when he told me to dress up. I showed up for photo engagements looking refreshed even though I've been up all night with a sick baby."

Eun Sang leans toward the older woman.

"I thought being the perfect wife and mother was enough. In his world, it wasn't," she reminisces. "Then he started having affairs, one after another. I was told this was what happens to chaebol families. I had nothing to offer, but his mistresses did. I had to make a decision, Eun Sang. Should I stay for love or leave because I was not what my husband needed?"

"And you chose to leave?" Eun Sang says as a question but she knows it was what happened.

"I ran away and left my child at the mercy of my husband."

Yoo Kyung Ran wipes the tear sliding down her cheek.

"I was paralyzed with the decision of sacrificing my happiness for my husband's happiness," she confesses. "But I don't think he cared for me the way I cared for him. I was paralyzed with the decision of taking my son with me when I ran away… But what would that accomplish? My husband would've searched for us and say I kidnapped him. So I left him behind."

"Does your son resent you leaving him?" Eun Sang asks. Her story just made her think of Choi Young Do.

"I don't know," she chuckles. "Maybe one day, you would meet him and ask him that question… But Eun Sang?"

"Ne, eomoni?"

"I may have made bad decisions because I was paralyzed by fear but never in that whole time did I regret a thing," she says. "In hindsight, I may have approached things differently, but I never resented my ex.

"He gave me my son, whom I love so much. For that, I'll be eternally grateful to him," she says.

Cha Eun Sang straightens her frame and shoves her hands in her apron pocket. She contemplates Yoo Kyung Ran's words.

"Move on with your life, ttal," she says. "Don't think you owe your dead fiancee loyalty. Grieve if you must, but don't make decisions on what he thinks because then, you're selling yourself short at an opportunity to be happy. You're a smart girl. Trust your instincts. Trust him not to hurt you. You might be surprised by its outcome."

With those parting words, Yoo Kyung Ran disappears to the kitchen.

Eun Sang chews on her fingernail as she thought of the words Yoo Kyung Ran imparted. The point is Kim Tan is not coming back. Choi Young Do wants to rekindle their friendship. She is afraid to find out she missed out on an opportunity to be happy because she wanted to play things safe.

The choice is hers to be made: rectify the course she set or pretend nothing exists between her and Young Do.

As she mechanically performs her duties, her thoughts keep going back to Kim Tan.

How long should a girlfriend grieve? A week? A month? A year?

She jumps as the phone against her thigh vibrates. Retrieving the device, she finds Young Do's

name and number scroll on the screen. She scrunches her nose before answering. Before she can put a word in, Choi Young Do immediately leaps into a diatribe.

"You know, when a person asks a favor, pleasantries are exchanged," Young Do says. "One usually says, _"Kumapta, chingu. I'll return the favor next time."_ But do you think I got that? No. Instead, I was left alone, hungry and hungover in some backroom instead of my comfortable bed. No notes, no phone call. Nothing. What has become of our society?"

Cha Eun Sang chuckles. "I wanted to make sure you got some rest."

"You could've stayed when I told you to come back to bed," he teases.

"Then what would happen in the morning? Awkward conversation? Sorry, I don't like those," Eun Sang says as she gnaws on her bottom lip.

"It doesn't have to be awkward," he says a bit softer.

Cha Eun Sang's voice is lodged in her throat. Without a comeback, her response sounded lame. "You know it would be and we'd be in a worse predicament than when we started."

It is his turn to be quiet.

Fearing the silence, Eun Sang speaks. "I was just about to call you and see if you're up and would like to have lunch. It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me last night."

He sighs. She can almost feel his breath on her neck. Delicious goosebumps race down her spine.

"Or dinner… breakfast, if you prefer," Eun Sang blabbers.

"I'm actually at the airport right now," he confesses. "I am going to be in Jeju for the next couple of days."

"Ah," she says, her heart flip-flopped at his statement.

"But we can go out for dinner when I come back," he counteroffers.

"Sounds like a good plan," Eun Sang says. "Have a safe flight. Call me when you get back."

Eun Sang immediately regrets her last sentence. She mentally curses herself for sounding like he owed her a call.

"I will," he says without preamble. "And Eun Sang?"

"Ne?" she asks.

"Don't be anyone's teddy bear while I'm away," he orders. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

That night, she takes a good look at her reflection on the mirror.

"You're a coward," she chastises herself.

Choi Young Do's last words leave an impression on Eun Sang. Whether she wanted to think about it or not, she is petrified at the idea she's leading Young Do down a dangerous path: one she's not willing to face… yet.

A bright tinge of red paints her neck and ears as she recalls him calling her his teddy bear. It sounded so… intimate.

There were times her younger self would've entertained the idea of being his… But that was at eighteen, when her hormones didn't know any better.

Now that she's older, should she entertain those fantasies without thinking about its repercussions?

Disgusted with herself, she stomps off to her bed and turns off the lamp. She hopes a good night's sleep would rid of her feelings toward Young Do.

* * *

Cha Eun Sang welcomed Monday. She can finally concentrate on more important matters than the one generated by her head.

After taking care of paperwork, she heads over to the Project Management offices where she is united with the rest of the team. Manager Goo makes the introductions before starting her off with her first task.

"Cha Eun Sang, can you come here, please," Manager Goo requests.

"Ne, sunbaenim," she complies. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you set up conference Hall H? Manager Baek is supposed to do the prepping but there is a crisis in the Gangnam branch he needs to tend to personally. We have a presentation to the board in an hour and I need you to make sure the room is ready," Manager Goo instructs.

"I can do that," she says, hauling the box filled with the documents to be distributed during the presentation. Manager Goo is already on the phone before she can ask anymore questions.

She manages to find Hall H, one of the smaller conference rooms in the hotel. Seating twenty people, she arranges the tables in a conference style setting. Everyone is able to see the screen and talk to each other without having to stand.

As she assembles the packets on the table, she realizes this was no ordinary conference. The meeting is about a possible merger with one of the larger hotel chains in Asia.

"Why were we never told about this?" she groans, surprised about the information presented in front of her.

She remembers brain storming ideas about rebranding Hanche Hotels but she thought it was an advertising scheme. She is aware that despite the great reviews they were getting from TripAdvisor and similar hotel booking sites, the company is stagnant. Was this the only way the company can rebrand?

Cha Eun Sang turns on the computer and sets the projector. She slides the USB key into the side slot and opens the PowerPoint presentation marked with the day's date.

"I knew my luck would eventually run out," she mumbles to the empty room.

The managers of the PR team trickle in one by one. Manager Goo and Manager Lee come in. Realizing their error, the managers walk briskly toward her, flushed and anxious.

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi, mianadha. You were not supposed to know about this," Manager Goo apologizes.

"It's okay," she assures him, rubbing her hands together. "I won't say a thing."

"The merger hasn't been decided yet. This is just a meeting to make sure the company exhausts all options first before going public with a merger," Manager Lee adds.

"Will Hanche Hotels close if the merger happens?" she asks.

"That's what we're trying to prevent," Manager Lee says. "Nothing is definite."

That was when she realizes the name tags on the table are not merely representatives of the big hotels in Korea. They're CEOs and presidents of the companies who may eventually be the hotel's next owner.

The waitstaff starts bringing in the hotel's best china. They are meticulously placed in front of the name tags. Water goblets are also set, replacing the conventional use of water bottles.

Ten minutes before the conference, representatives from the hotels started arriving. Everyone and anyone who owns a resort or hotel in Korea seems represented: Lotte, Ritz-Carlton, Shilla, Marriott, Sherraton, Zeus, Ramada, Westin, Hilton.

"Ah, we have a problem!" Manager Goo says in panic to Manager Lee. "Manager Baek is caught in traffic and won't be able to make it. We need to appoint a speaker!"

"You should do it since you know the presentation as well as Manager Baek," Manager Lee says.

"But I don't speak English well!" he exclaims. "That's why Manager Baek was supposed to do it."

"How about doing the presentation, sunbaenim, and I will translate?" Cha Eun Sang suggests. "I may not know what is going on but I can repeat anything you say. You can clarify things for me as we go through the presentation."

Manager Goo looks at her with skepticism. "You're willing to do that?"

"I don't think we have any other viable options, sunbaenim," Cha Eun Sang responds.

"Kre, let's do that," he agrees. He appoints Manager Lee to run the presentation from the computer.

Both podiums on opposite sides of the stage are lit with dim lights. The microphones are turned on and the announcement for all the representatives to take their seats is given.

Although Cha Eun Sang's heart is ready to jump into her throat, she takes her spot on the far left podium.

"Annyeonghaseyo, chonen Goo Ha Jin ibnikka…," Manager Goo starts off.

"Good morning, Mr. Goo Ha Jin, our speaker…," Cha Eun Sang translates.

* * *

It should've not taken four days to straighten out a weeklong conference. However, that was what Choi Young Do was faced with when he got to the JJ Convention. He is grateful that the crisis was averted but he didn't feel like he accomplished anything. At least, not in the manner he is accustomed.

He blames that void feeling on a certain dark-haired girl who ended up sleeping in his arms not too long ago.

His 8:00 flight comes in early and Secretary Park is waiting for him by the gate.

"Congratulations on your victory," Secretary Park says, bowing to Choi Young Do. "The ASEAN Forum committee sent a nice wreath praising your talent in accommodating their needs."

"When you're talking a possible billion dollar business in the future, alleviating any of their issues is worth smoothing out," Young Do says. "And because I was that good, I am going to call in sick for the day and relax."

"You can't," Secretary Park says. "You have a debriefing with your father this morning, and tonight, you are having dinner with Kim Ha Na at 7:30 tonight."

"Who is Kim Ha Na?" he asks as he slips on his sunglasses the moment he steps out of the terminal.

"Kim Joon Ta's daughter," Secretary Park says in a monotone. "The date you've canceled at least three times."

"Because of work," Young Do quickly defends himself.

"And now your father stepped in to make sure your calendar is clear," Secretary Park reiterates patiently. "I told you when we were in New York your father will interfere if you didn't take care of your own matters."

Young Do slips into the backseat of the town car, annoyed with the minor setback. "Fine, let me know where I'm supposed to have this date so I can get it done and over with."

The call he promised to make to Cha Eun Sang just has to wait.

Choi Young Do stares at his watch. 7:30.

He hates waiting… especially an M&A kind of girl. They're usually shallow and vain.

Until his father's intervention, his usual modus operandi in handling dates he didn't care for is meeting at a coffee shop at the hotel's lobby. It's open, he has an excuse to leave if he gets bored, and the bar wasn't too far away. He can get a drink that's stronger than caffeine.

But tonight's meeting seems to be more than the usual meeting. During the morning's debriefing, he was informed how high the stakes are were the night's events go array.

However, he can't seem to care especially after the slap he received when he didn't play by his father's rules.

* * *

7:40.

He orders a scotch, neat, when he hears a soft voice behind him say, "Moon Jun Yeong, party of two."

"This way, please," the service staff says, leading her to a table close to the window, a good ten paces from him.

"May I get you anything while you wait?" the staff asks.

"Water for now, please," she responds.

Young Do rubs his lips as he ponders. It's almost a week since they've spoken and all of a sudden, he wishes he didn't hear Cha Eun Sang's voice. He curls his hand into a fist. He remembers her soft skin, the scent of her hair. He coughs. Just the mere thought of touching her makes him feel hot and uncomfortable.

"Choi Young Do?" a voice breaks his reverie. "Cheosonhamnida. I know I am late but the traffic was horrible."

Young Do attempts to get up but his current state of arousal leaves him vulnerable.

"Don't get up," she says. "It's okay."

"So, you're Kim Ha Na, I presume?" he asks before signaling for a waiter to take their orders.

"Ne," she confirms. "Nice to meet you."

She circles to her seat. She is tall for someone of Korean heritage. With heels, she is easily 5'10" in height. Her oval shaped face looks like has seen at least two hours at the mercy of a professional make-up brush. Her hair is meticulously pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes, although sultry from the make-up, are cold.

The sommelier pours them a Pinot Noir and recites the night's special. Without looking at the menu, Young Do asks for a Chilean sea bass with an ancho chile drizzle, broccoli rabe with fresh parmesan grated over it.

"And for the miss?" the sommelier asks.

Salad with French dressing on the side.

Young Do smirks. _Typical_.

"So," Young Do starts the conversation the moment they are left alone. "Kim Ha Na, daughter to Daegen Communications, why me?"

"I don't understand," she stutters.

"You're twenty-two," he shoots a penetrating gaze at her seated profile. "Very attractive. Educated. I can think of at least three bachelors who have better connections and wealth to make you successful in the music industry. I'm curious why your father would make such an arrangement."

"Because you piqued my curiosity," she boldly confesses, changing like a chameleon. She drops the innocent girl act and becomes bold."Daddy cannot refuse his little girl."

As she speaks, he hears the maître d' acknowledge Moon Jun Yeong. He escorts him to his seat. Cha Eun Sang stands up to greet him.

After his luncheon with Chan Young, he didn't give Jun Yeong a second thought.

Then, he remembered something Cha Eun Sang said: I don't make friends; I keep them.

 _Could it be…_

"You are very elusive, Choi Young Do," Kim Ha Na says. "There are rumors swarming that you're a very good looking man… And that you are."

"I'm glad you think I am," he says haughtily.

"There's also some mystique as to why you're not yet married," she adds. "Some say you are waiting for unrequited love to be acknowledged. Some say you keep several mistresses since your sexual appetite cannot be contained. Then, there's the rumor that you're gay."

"Really?" he responds, amused at her bluntness. He slowly sips from his wine goblet. "Well that secret's out."

"Jinjja? You're gay?" she says a little loudly. Some of the patrons near them look their way.

"Sure, why not?" Young Do asks. "You have to believe everything that's said about you, right?"

Ha Na looks at Young Do and smiles like a Cheshire cat. "I am an equal opportunity lover. Now we've established we are not marrying each other, we shouldn't waste this opportunity. Let's have a little fun."

Young Do raises an eyebrow at her. He is bored with his dinner date and all he wants to do is listen in on Cha Eun Sang's conversation.

Moon Jun Yeong... why did it have to be you?

As Kim Ha Na babbles, Young Do studies the couple three tables away. Eun Sang sits across from her dinner date, her back facing him. He can tell from her shoulders she is comfortable but alert. Unlike when she's with him, her posture is guarded especially after Jun Yeong tries to grab her hand.

Young Do is unaware his mouth opened when he watched Jun Yeong show signs of irritation. Eun Sang tucks her right hand in her lap. The other, on the stem of her water goblet.

"You seem intent on studying that couple," Ha Na says, looking at the direction Young Do's eyes are diverted.

"The girl is my dongsaeng," he says offhandedly. "And I don't like the creep she's out with."

"Dongsaeng?" she asks. "I thought you were an only child."

"Pimil," _Secrets_ , he says with an impish grin before putting his index finger against his lips.

In seconds, a crash emerges from Eun Sang's table. Moon Jun Yeong stands up and says, "I didn't come here for us to argue, okay. Have a drink. Maybe that'll help you mellow out."

Cha Eun Sang speaks in a low but guarded tone, trying to calm him down.

"I thought what we had was more than a connection. You're such a tease," Moon Jun Yeong says.

Young Do gets up and immediately walks toward the fighting couple. He ends up at Cha Eun Sang's side in seconds. She is frozen in fear from what just transpired.

"Kaja," he says to Eun Sang, tugging her on her feet and away from the table.

"Yah, this is a conversation between her and me!" Moon Jun Yeong yells.

The statement falls on deaf ears. Choi Young Do drags Cha Eun Sang behind him. The other patrons stare at them and the scene they just left.

"Let me go!" Cha Eun Sang argues, tugging her arm away from Young Do's firm grip.

Young Do keeps walking.

"I said, let go!" she says a little louder.

Away from earshot, he spins Cha Eun Sang around and pins her against the wall. "What were you thinking?"

Choi Young Do can feel his heart racing. His blood is boiling from the violence he witnessed. "He could've hurt you!"

"But he didn't," she argues. Her big brown eyes are bright and angry as she glares back at him.

Choi Young Do growls and punches the wall supporting Eun Sang. She closes her eyes, afraid that his fist would come into contact with her. A yelp escapes her lips and snaps Young Do out of his fury.

He doesn't want to scare her, but his anger was getting the best of him. Young Do distances himself from her. Annoyed, he plants his fists against his sides. He starts pacing in frustration. He witnesses the adrenaline escape her body. She sighs as she shoves her bangs away from her face with one shaky hand.

"I'm taking you home," he says without preamble.

"You're not, Choi Young Do," she argues. "You are not my keeper."

"How can I sit still when Kim Tan asked me to protect you!" he yells, exasperated.

"He what?" she asks, surprised at his revelation.

Before he could explain, Moon Jun Yeong approaches them, upset and ready to fight.

"Cha Eun Sang, let's go," he commands.

"You are not going anywhere with her," Choi Young Do says. With his back toward Eun Sang, he orders her. "Get a cab. I'll call you when I'm done here."

Confused and scared, Eun Sang takes off. She knows Choi Young Do can be cruel when he is provoked.

Once Moon Jun Yeong and Choi Young Do were alone, both men were more than eager to settle their differences with violence.

"If I see you with Cha Eun Sang one more time, I will break you," Choi Young Do threatens.

"Really?" Moon Jun Yeong challenges. "I would like to see you do that. You see, I'm not the pathetic little kid you used to bully."

Young Do stares him down.

"I told you then I'll never accept your apology. I vowed I'll take my revenge on you," he threatens. "It will be fun to see how this game plays out."

"It is my loss you can't find it in yourself to forgive me for something I did in the past, but don't ever mistake for one second that I won't hurt you if you ever harm Cha Eun Sang," Young Do admonishes.

"Oh don't worry," Moon Jun Yeong says, a salacious grin spreads across his face. "When I do, she'll be screaming my name."

Young Do's fist made contact with Jun Yeong's face. A gruttal scream escapes his victim's lips. Jun Yeong distances himself from Young Don after he lands a couple of kicks and punches at him. Caught in the moment, both men were separated by the kitchen waitstaff.

Jun Yeong wipes the blood off of his lip before he secures his dinner coat in place. Young Do straightens his necktie.

"I'll be watching you," Young Do threatens.

"Don't sleep too comfortably," Jun Yeong responds before walking away.

When everyone left, Young Do dials Kim Won. He was seething and he needed to vent.

"Yabuseo?" Kim Won answers.

"Keep Moon Jun Yeong away from Cha Eun Sang," he orders.

"What happened? I didn't know they were friends," he said. "Ah, matta, they were together before the will reading..."

"From this point, I will hold you accountable for him if he becomes violent against Cha Eun Sang again," Young Do states, his voice ragged.

"Yah, Choi Young Do...," Kim Won replies.

Young Do ends the conversation before he would say something he didn't mean to say to Kim Won.

Slowly, he trudges back to the restaurant. His date has since left. She left her number and a very racy note attached to the lipstick- stained napkin. He leaves several hundred Won on the table without glancing at the meal he ordered.


	15. Just About to Break

CHAPTER 15

Just About to Break

Cha Eun Sang unlocks the door feeling unsettled and depleted. What just happened? How did things escalate so quickly? How is it possible for Young Do to appear when she's threatened by Moon Jun Yeong?

She replays the dinner scene in her head. How could something that was supposed to be pleasant turn into a nightmare?

 _"Cha Eun Sang-ssi," Moon Jun Yeong says. "I know this is very presumptuous of me but I was wondering if we should start dating."_

 _"Mwo?" she responds, surprised. "I… I think it is a little presumptuous of you to think I'm ready to date. It's not even a hundred days since Kim Tan passed away."_

 _"Then why did you allow me to take you out for coffee or dinner?" he asks, annoyed._

 _"Because I presumed you'd want to hang out with a friend," she clarifies. "Get reacquainted. If anyone else would understand, I thought it would be you."_

 _"I seriously don't understand," he scoffs. "You think I'm just invited you along to get to know you?"_

 _She stiffens. "Yes. Isn't that a reason?"_

 _"Yah, Cha Eun Sang," he says cruelly. "I don't know if you know this but grieving isn't going to bring Kim Tan back from the dead."_

 _"No, it doesn't," Eun Sang says, suddenly annoyed at her dinner date. "But it gives me closure before moving on."_

 _"Jinjja?" he asks. "The best way to get closure is by moving on."_

 _"And by moving on, you mean dating you," she argues. "I don't think so."_

 _"Am I not good enough for you?" he says a little loudly. "Because I'm not rich like the boys you hung out with in high school?"_

 _"Your words, not mine," she responds._

 _He snickers. "Then let me be the one to lead you. Let me take care of you."_

 _He reaches over to grab her hand. In a split second, she retreats her hand and tucks it under the table. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. I am capable to care for myself."_

 _Irked, he stands up, accidentally knocking the water goblet by his right elbow. "I didn't come here for us to argue, okay? Have a drink. Maybe that'll help you mellow out."_

 _"I don't need to calm down," she said in a low voice. She watches one of the waitstaff come over to clean the broken glass. "I thought we were here to have a nice dinner? What happened to that?"_

 _He scoffs. "I thought what we had was more than a connection. You're such a tease," Moon Jun Yeong says._

That's when everything went wrong. That's when Young Do appears from nowhere to get her out.

His hand on her wrist, although restrictive, gave her comfort. He led her to safety despite putting himself in harm's way.

And now, she worries. Not in the way she worried about Kim Tan. Maybe it's because she never saw Kim Tan at his worst. She has seen Young Do through his metamorphosis and she does not want him to revert to his violent past.

She looks at her phone and contemplates checking up on him. She paces as she contemplates her next move.

Twice she taps his number. Twice she hangs up after the first ring. The third time she tries, he picks up by the first ring.

"Yaboseo," he responds, his low voice reverberates through the line.

She is rendered speechless. His tone was dangerous and predatory.

"Que-quenchannaeyo?" she stutters.

"Wae? What would you do if I wasn't?" he asks.

"Choi Young Do, this isn't a time to tease," she scolds, her voice quivering. "I'm being sincere here."

"I'm fine," he huffs. "Ah, if I knew being your knight in shining armor would mean my model-like features would take a beating, I would've taken insurance."

"Mianadha, Choi Young Do," she mumbles. "Kumapsamida."

She is silent. The sound of their breathing filled the air.

"If you're concerned, I didn't hurt him," he says. "At least, not badly."

"Young Do!" she chastises him.

"What happened?" he asks, curious about their argument.

The way he asks about what happened renders her speechless. How could he change from being cold and merciless to passionate and protective?

"He wants me to start dating him," she confesses.

She hears him inhale deeply. The pause is long enough for her to interpret that as a bad warning.

"So… what did you say?" he pries.

"How can I?" she asks, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not ready for this. I don't know what the protocol is about how I should act after Tan-a's death."

"Then talk to me," he urges forcefully.

"We're not that kind of friends anymore," she whispers.

Young Do hisses on the other end of the phone. "Krom, then what are we?"

"I don't know," she answers earnestly.

"What scares you so much about us being friends?" he argues.

"I don't know where I stand with you!" she admits, a wave of emotion crashes against her.

"Just tell me!" he yells back.

"I can't!" she yells out. "Because having you as a friend scares me."

"Wae?" he asks angrily.

"Because I'm afraid that if I — if you and I become friends, I wouldn't learn how to stand on my own. You keep saving me from myself," she argues. "And if I lose you, I might never be able to stand up on my own again."

* * *

It's been a month since the restaurant incident. At first, Cha Eun Sang was worried Choi Young Do would tell Yoon Chan Young about the incident and cause more trouble. When she didn't hear anything from him, or Yoon Chan Young, she chalks her concern as paranoia.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, there was also zero communication from Choi Young Do, which she didn't expect as an outcome.

Since Hanche Hotels' presentation, Cha Eun Sang has been busier than ever. She received glowing reviews for her translation and fielding questions during the presentation. In no time, she is bumped to PR representative to the companies showing interest in the possible merging campaign. So far, five hotels showed interest. Three of them asked for additional meetings with the PR and legal team.

There were days she came home way past the coffee shop's hours and left even before the bakers finished with their second batches of goodies. She apologized to Yoo Kyung Ran for being absent in her daily duties. The only schedule she kept constant is visiting her mother and Madame once a week.

She's canceled dates with Chan Young and Lee Bo Na.

She's told Jo Myung Soo she'll make it up to them next time.

Even Kang Ye Sol, whom she is not really close to, told her to take a breather.

She knows they all meant well. However, she has a deadline and a new hurdle to get over: a new place to work if she doesn't get hired by the purchasing company.

"You need more sleep," Yoo Kyung Ran comments one of the few times she didn't leave before seven A.M.. "You work too hard."

"I don't!" she argues.

"What time did you get up this morning?" Yoo Kyung Ran asks.

"Five," Eun Chang fibs.

"Four," the bakers chime in.

Cha Eun Sang scrunches her face at the bakers. "Snitches."

"Cha Eun Sang, do I need to fire you so you can sleep?" Yoo Kyung Ran threatens.

"Ani," she mumbles. She walks around the counter to pour herself some coffee.

"Krom, take care of yourself," Kyung Ran says. "I won't take it so lightly if you get sick on me."

Choi Young Do drags his feet into the _Secret Garden_. He has to get away from the office. Since returning from the JJ Convention brouhaha, he's thrown himself into his work, not wanting to stop and think of Cha Eun Sang or Moon Jun Yeong.

She asked him to stay away, not because of him, but because she needed the space.

He understands where she's coming from. He had to face the same demon every time he wants to give up the Zeus throne. She's enduring the only way she can.

He can wait. At least, that's what he says to himself.

He stands by the doorway, surveying the open space. He sees his mother serving a couple at the far right corner of the shop.

"Choi Young Do, what are you doing here?" his mother asks, surprised as he stands by the entrance.

"I just happened to be doing business around here," he lies.

"Sit," she calls him over to a vacant table. "I'll bring you some tea."

The afternoon crowd is thinning out. By the time his mother set the tea in front of him, the wait staff is able to handle the volume. His mother sits across from him with a mug of coffee to warm her up.

"You look tired," she observes.

"You always say that," he replies, biting into a madeleine.

"You look thinner, too," she comments. "Are you eating well?"

"Why do all mothers ask that?" he asks, leaning against the backrest. "You're too skinny. You look tired. Are you eating well?"

"It's a mother's job," Kyung Ran says sternly. "You'll understand when you have your own kids."

"You're assuming I would like to have kids," he mumbles before sipping his tea.

"Are you saying you're not going to gift me a grandchild?" she asks. "That would be a shame."

"I've got no time to play," Young Do says.

"You're at the prime age to play," Yoo Kyung Ran states. "Do it. Otherwise, I will set you up with my ttal."

"You wish," he says sweetly to his mother. "It would be incestuous."

Kyung Ran says, sighing. "So sad to hear you, kids, sound so cynical."

Young Do watches his mother look out the window. Her face is sad and worried.

"Omma, is everything all right?" he asks.

"It's just…," she hesitates to say Eun Sang's name. "I worry about her. She's been working herself to the bone. She started a new job a little over a month ago and she still helps out at the cafe. She's not eating or sleeping or dating… Did I tell you her fiancee died? Such a tragedy."

Young Do smiles. Part of him is jealous of his mother's affection toward his faux sister. "You feel bad you had me instead of a daughter?"

She chuckles and grabs Young Do's hand. "It would have been nice to have a daughter. But I was contented having you. You are perfect, adeul. If I would do things over again, I would choose you in a heartbeat."

Choi Young Do's phone buzzes. His father's name shows on the caller ID. He sighs. When his mother sees the name, she stands up. "Call him and get back to your office. I'll see you again."

She kisses him on the crown of his head before taking his emptied cup and plate.

In the middle of a luncheon meeting, Cha Eun Sang's phone vibrates. She flips it over to see Kim Won's name flash on the screen.

She walks out of the room to take the call. When she realizes she's at a safe distance from the office, she swipes right.

"Don't you have time to call your Oppa nowadays?" Kim Won teases.

"You know that's not the case," Cha Eun Sang replies, smiling. "How have you been doing?"

"Better than you from what I heard," he says. "Hanche Hotels is getting purchased?"

"Merger is what they're calling it right now, " Cha Eun Sang clarifies. "Wait, you knew it was going to happen, didn't you?"

A beat passes. "Oh."

"So why didn't you tell me?" Eun Sang asks.

"Because you were so happy," he replies. "I didn't want to burst your bubble. But if anything happens, remember, my offer is open and negotiable. You know I'll take care of you."

"I don't need saving, Oppa," she says. "But, thank you. If I lose my job, you get first priority in receiving my resume."

"Don't work too hard. Detective Yoon said you've barely got time to socialize. I know he's saying the truth because I haven't heard from you in weeks," he says.

"Mian, Oppa. After being hired, I've been bombarded with duties," she explains.

"See? This is why I wish you worked with us instead," he complains. "I could've used you when we went to Japan last week. Tan-a said you're fluent in Nippongo after living with your roommate for four years."

"I can get by conversationally," she says deprecatingly. "Next time."

"Kre, kre," he says jokingly. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you got the outfit for the gala."

"Yes, I did, and it's back for alterations," Eun Sang says immediately.

"Did you like the dress?" he asks.

"You be the judge when you see me in it!" she teases.

"Good," he says. "Okay, talk to you soon."

"Ne," Eun Sang says before hanging up.

The meeting is wrapping upon Cha Eun Sang's return.

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi," Manager Baek calls her over. "I have to go to the Ritz-Carlton for a meeting. It can't be rescheduled so I was hoping you can do me the favor of running these papers over to Zeus Hotels."

Cha Eun Sang groans internally. She wishes she was going to the Ritz-Carlton instead.

"Am I supposed to make any presentations?" she asks as she tucks the packet under her arm.

"Not really," Manager Baek replies. "Chief Choi Dong Uk will probably have some questions but I think you'll be able to handle them since you're in charge of the merger bids. If there's something you're not sure of, just give me a call and I will schedule a meeting. When you're done with that, you can leave for the day."

"Then I'm off," she replies, sighing.

The trip to Zeus Hotel downtown doesn't take long. The ten-minute commuter ride gives her a chance to run through the list of things she still needed to do. If all things finish quickly, she would be able to spend more time with Madame and her mother.

Cha Eun Sang's heels click on Zeus Hotel's marbled lobby. The receptionist looks up and gives her a pleasant smile.

"Welcome to Zeus Hotel. How may I help you?" she asks.

"I have a meeting with Chief Choi Dong Uk," she replies. "I'm here to drop off documents from Hanche Hotels."

"Jangkanman," she says as she dials his office.

"Please go in," the receptionist replies. "Take the executive elevators on the right. You will be escorted by security."

Cha Eun Sang nods and heads toward the elevators. She has never used the Executive elevators and is impressed at the security's detail. When she reaches the floor, not only is she personally escorted to Choi Dong Uk's office, but is offered a drink before entering.

"You're 15:30 appointment has arrived," the secretary says over the intercom.

"Send them in," Choi Dong Uk orders.

"Please go in," the secretary says after hanging up.

* * *

"I was rather surprised at the detail you put in for the Hanche Hotels merger," Choi Dong Uk says.

"It's what you ordered me to do," Choi Young Do says dispassionately. "So, I cannot disappoint, can I?"

"You think this is all useless, these things I've been ordering you to do?" Dong Uk argues.

"Aniyo. I just don't think this really something we can take on right now," Young Do replies. "Absorbing the chain when it hasn't turned a profit in three years is not going to help our market share."

"I see your point," the elder Choi says. "But you should've been at the meeting. I went in thinking the way you're thinking and came out wanting to buy the hotels. I can see the potential for the chain to benefit Zeus in the long run. You should've met the presenter. She was quick and eloquent. If we lose the bid to Hanche and she's let go, I would like her to work for us."

"Are you sure you just don't want to acquire another trophy in your bedroom?" Young Do proposes sarcastically.

Choi Dong Uk glares at him. His retort is interrupted by the intercom. Their afternoon meeting is about to start. His father orders the secretary to have Hanche's representative come in.

Much to his surprise, Choi Young Do didn't expect Cha Eun Sang to waltz in. Since he sitting away from the door, his presence is hidden for the short while she was in the office.

He hasn't spoken to her since their last phone call. That night still haunts him, leaving him frustrated and angry. Yet, here she is, looking unaffected by what transpired between them.

"Anneyonghaseyo, Chief Choi," she says, bowing deeply. "I know you were expecting Manager Baek to come over but he has another engagement he has to attend since it cannot be rescheduled."

"That's okay," he replies. "I'm actually more surprised to see you come in his place. Have a seat. I was just talking to my son about you."

Cha Eun Sang turns around. An audible sigh escapes her lips as she makes eye contact. She is surprised to see him. However, she quickly regains composure and takes a deep bow.

"Anneyonghaseyo," she greets.

Choi Young Do, speechless as well, nods in return.

"He was supposed to attend the presentation you gave at the Conference Hall but he was detained," Choi Dong Uk apologizes for Young Do. "Would you be able to give a brief summary of the benefits Zeus Hotels get in the event there is a merger with Hanche Hotels?"

Like a well rehearsed speech, Cha Eun Sang capitalizes the gains Zeus Hotels get in the event a merger happens between companies.

"In the case of Zeus Hotels' clientele, most are high-end business class professionals," Cha Eun Sang says. "They stay at the Seoul towers and its surrounding hotels stay no more than three days. Many of them say they would stay longer if their families would be able to join them since Seoul also proves to be a tourist attraction.

"Hanche Hotels would be able to supplement this need by providing high-end luxury executive lofts that could make a business stay a personal one as well. Most Hanche Hotels have their own movie theaters and bowling alley attached to them. Eighty-nine percent of the facilities are located near a family park or a cultural center site. Even with a 3.8 billion renovation to accommodate kitchen facilities in the next five years, the merging company, in the case of Zeus Hotels, would see a profit in the first three years," she stated. "The cost-analysis breakdown is included in the folder I just delivered."

Choi Young Do is impressed at her presentation and delivery. He knows she is smart and focused but even at that, she remains composed throughout the impromptu presentation.

"I told you this would work for us," Choi Dong Uk says to Young Do.

"Where did you come up with the numbers for the clientele?" Young Do asks.

"It's from a survey done by the Business Commerce section and the Hoteliers Surveys done in in the last five years," she replies. "Although the results may be skewed based on economic factors, the trend for business people to stay in the cities for extended days has been a trend in Europe, US, and Asia for a while now. It is easier for a business person to have a company send them to a location, then have the family come and visit at the end of a business trip than it is to have a family spend 100 percent of their savings for a destination vacation."

"What guarantees does Hanche Hotels have in place in absorbing costs for remodeling in the event the merger goes through with Zeus Hotels?" Young Do queries.

"I don't know the figures on top of my head but they are detailed in the document," she answers, pointing at the papers Choi Dong Uk is flipping through.

"This has been a very enlightening conversation," Choi Dong Uk states to Cha Eun Sang. "I am to assume Manager Baek will be waiting for our bid?"

"The legal team will be awaiting further commitment, Chief," she replies. "Was I able to answer your questions accordingly?"

"More than satisfactory," Choi Dong Uk says.

"Krom," she says standing. "I shall take my leave."

She takes a deep bow and starts heading toward the door.

"Jangkanman," Choi Young Do stops her. "Abeoji, I will escort our guest to the lobby."

Choi Dong Uk looks up and nods. "Do that. Kumapsubnida, Cha Eun Sang-ssi."

Cha Eun Sang nods.

Young Do takes one look at her and he reads her like a book. Before he can button his coat, she gets out of the door and starts walking fast in hopes of losing him. Determined, he catches up with her by the elevator doors. He is seething.

* * *

The bellhop steps aside and presses the lobby elevator button. Silence fills the small cabin. Although elevator music fills the chamber, Cha Eun Sang swears she can hear her beating heart over the speakers.

She darts out the doors the moment they part. She hears him sigh loudly. She didn't even take three steps when he grabs her wrist and pulls her in the alcove used to take phone calls.

"Ah muo hae?" _What are you doing?_ she asks as she tried to pull her arm away.

He lets go of her wrist. "At least I know where you work. One of three questions is answered."

"We shouldn't be seen together like this," she hisses.

"Then stop running away from me," he says.

"I'm… I'm not running away," she replies, her voice wavering.

He leans over and whispers in her ear. "Geojismal." _Liar._ "I can read you like a book, Cha Eun Sang."

"Aren't you supposed to go back to work?" she asks, shoving him away to give herself some room to breathe. She is getting claustrophobic being so close to him.

Choi Young Do fishes his phone from his pocket and dials.

"Secretary Park, can you tell my father I have more questions about Hanche Hotels? I will be taking our guest back to her hotel," he orders. "I will be gone the rest of the afternoon."

He turns the power button off and shoves the device back in his coat pocket.

"Come," he orders. "I think we have to talk."

Cha Eun Sang follows him with quick, short steps. They head to the parking lot without a word being spoken. Once they are buckled in, Young Do peels out of the parking lot. White knuckles wrap around the steering wheel. Anger is oozing from his being.

"Slow down, Choi Young Do," she pleads.

He grabs the Porche's stick shift and changes gears.

"Choi Young Do, slow down!" she cautions, grabbing on the door handle and her seat.

He shifts again and weaves in and out of lanes. He has no destination, and yet, he's headed there fast. He could sense she was scared.

"Young Do-ah," she calls out again, this time, putting her hand on his.

"How is it that you only touch me when I am angry?" he asks. "It makes me want to be bad all the time."

"Where are we going?" she asks, her hand still on top of his.

"I don't know," he replies. "Eurwangni Beach? It's been a while since we've seen sand."

"The next time I visit a beach, I'd prefer it to be a happier memory," she answers. "Right now, I'm going to be late visiting my mother."

He takes his foot off the accelerator and starts cruising at traffic speed.

They ride in relative silence. Eun Sang takes a deep when she feels him calm down. She is about to pull her hand away when Young Do says, "Don't. Don't let go of my hand."

So she leaves her hand on his.

He gets off the highway and heads back toward Seoul. He laces his fingers with hers once he downshifts. This time, he doesn't let her go.

"Six years ago, you ran away. You ran away and didn't give Kim Tan or me the opportunity to help you. Don't let me come chase you again," he warns.

"Choi Young Do," she says softly.

"Let me finish," he stops her mid-sentence. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lose you again. I won't push you. I have waited this long. Another day isn't going to make a difference."

Silence fills the car. Cha Eun Sang is wrought with emotion. "Mueoseul malhalyeogohaneun?" _What are you trying to say?_

"I asked if we could be friends again because I realized how much I enjoy being with you," he confesses. "Even when you were with Tan, and I didn't pretend to care, I, at least, get to hear about you. I didn't have to worry whether you're safe or happy. And when Tan died, I lost my connection to you and I was afraid I'd lose you permanently. The incident at the restaurant… ."

"Don't," she says.

"I am happy you turned down Moon Jun Yeong," he confesses. "He's not right for you. Lean on me, if not to bide time in finding the right man. See me as a friend who is trying to do what's right."

"Young Do-ah," she says, squeezing his hand.

She is surprised to hear his confession. Their struggles are similar and both of them are fighting off those demons; they were each other's Achilles heel.

Young Do turns on the radio to fill the awkward silence… Or to suppress any more confessions that might be voiced.

They were in the Gwangjin-gu district sooner than expected. Choi Young Do parks the car and turned off the engine. "Tarawa."

He gets out of the car and runs to her side to open hers.

"How did you know where they lived?" she asks, suspicious.

"It's a free country. I can visit anyone I can," he says, a grin spreading across his face.

She folds her arms across her chest. He definitely is a chameleon. How could he go from a confession to acting like nothing happened between them?

"Fine," he says, rolling his eyes. "Kim Won told me where they lived."

"See? Was it hard to answer a question for once?" Cha Eun Sang asks, smiling.

They walk toward the gate, side by side.

Han Ki Ae hears the gate open and looks up from the book she is reading.

"Ah, Eun Sang-i, Choi Young Do. Come in!" she instructs.

"Madame," Eun Sang greets with a bow.

"Imo," Young Do bows, too.

"I'm surprised to see both of you together today," she says, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"You," she says pointing at Eun Sang, "are like clockwork."

Then she faces Young Do. "You, on the other hand… Too long, Choi Young Do."

"Mianhamnida, Imo," he apologizes. "I've should've visited more often."

"That's okay," she says, patting him on the back. "Let's go inside and get some drinks. I will be glad when summer is over."

Park Hui Nam comes out of the kitchen when the trio headed in. She wipes her hands on her apron and flashed them a big smile.

 _Waseo?_ She signs.

"Ne, Omma," Eun Sang says.

 _Have you eaten?_ She signs to Choi Young Do.

"Ne, Eomoni," he says, smiling. "Jal jinae shutsuyo?" _Have you been well?_

She smiles back and signed. _Oraenmanimnida, Choi Young Do_. _You should visit more often._

"Soon, Eomoni," he says.

 _Come, sit._ Park Hui Nam signs, pulling a chair for them to sit.

The trio sit and talk while drinks and food are set on the table. The conversation is a little stilted because of the shift in dynamics.

 _Will you stay for dinner?_ Park Hui Nam asks Eun Sang and Young Do.

"Aniyo, Omma," Eun Sang replies. "I still have some paperwork to pick up from work before heading home."

"I'll make sure she makes it back safely," Young Do says.

 _Kumapta_. Park Hui Nam signs before patting Young Do on the arm.

"We're leaving," Cha Eun Sang says.

Park Hui Nam and Han Ki-ae walk out with them and wave goodbye.

As they drive away, Eun Sang shoots him a side glance. "When did you learn to read sign language?"

"Some time ago," he replies. "I thought it would come in handy."

"Jinjja?" she questions. "That was one thing Kim Tan never learned."

Young Do smiles.

* * *

The first time he spoke to Eun Sang's mother was the first time he wanted to learn something outside of what is required of him. It wasn't to impress anyone but to understand Eun Sang and the world she lived.

When he met Park Hui Nam, he was flummoxed. He couldn't wrap his head around the concept of having a mute mother. This is Eun Sang's reality.

His second encounter with Eomoni helped him realize there's more to life than wealth. Cold and lost, she didn't push him away. She recognized him and took him to their humble abode. The first words he learned from her were "are you okay?" and "are you hungry?". These were words his father never asked him but assumed were taken care of since he was left at the hands of a housekeeper.

Park Hui Nam didn't ask anything from him after she asked who he was in Eun Sang's life. Not once did she mock him for his confession.

As time passed, she became his salvation when he started reconnecting with his birth mother. When Cha Eun Sang left to study, Park Hui Nam welcomed him at the Tan residence when he came home from university and didn't want to face his father. He owes her his sanity in more ways than one.

"Do you want to eat dinner? My treat," he offers.

"Ani," she replies, sighing. "I didn't lie when I said I needed to get some documents from work before going home. Can you drop me off at Hanche Hotels?"

"Do you want me to wait? I can take you home," he offers.

"I'll be alright," she turns him down.

Young Do pulls up to the lobby area of the hotel.

"You're not running away from me again, are you?" he asks.

She hesitates. "Choi Young Do…."

"I told you, I'll wait," he replies. "I just want to let you know where I stand."

"Araseo," she answered. "Thank you… Again."

She gets out of the car and closes the door behind her. But before she leaves, she turns around and waves back to him.

He smiles and waves back.

He watches her go through the glass doors and into the lobby before driving away.

At least he started being honest. It should get easier after this point, shouldn't it?


	16. Moving Forward

_A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone who has left a review for this story. I know it's long and I appreciate everyone who's read it so far. Shoutout to all guest reviewers, AnaMai, mistymaity, Jyss, owlzilla (we're getting there!), 303Chocolate, mtsc2009, and Bad Wolf Jen. You guys keep me going._

 _Now, on with the show!_

CHAPTER 16

Moving Forward

Yoon Chan Young is getting agitated. In the three hours he's been reviewing Kim Tan's case, he hasn't found a lead.

He stares at the matrix he made months ago. Any leads at this point are far and few in between. The case is getting colder and colder.

There has to be a reason why Kim Tan was murdered. The traffic pattern, the absence of clues, no one claiming the more than generous reward posted by the Kims when they started looking for the driver: all point to that conclusion. He circles the word "why" next to Tan's name. The diagram has arrows pointing to the left and right of Kim Tan's name. To the left is Kim Won's, and to the right, Cha Eun Sang's. Between her name and Tan's is Moon Jun Yeong's. Jeguk High is written as a connection.

It is a shallow connection, but a connection nonetheless.

Moon Jun Yeong was bullied by Kim Tan and Choi Young Do before Tan was sent to the U.S.. Chan Young circles the word "revenge" with a question mark next to it.

Chan Young ponders. Wouldn't revenge be more relevant if Choi Young Do is the victim? Would Moon Jun Yeong work for Jeguk Group if his intent is to kill a tormentor from middle school?

He stares at Cha Eun Sang's name. He writes the word _stalking_ under her name.

Why is she being stalked? The daily reports he receives from the unmarked car watching _The Secret Garden_ is the same: he is parked close to the entrance by six. He follows her to the bus stop and waits until she gets on the six twenty bus taking her to work.

Is there and incident Jun Yeong is aware of that he's acting as Cha Eun Sang's shadow? That can't be it.

How is it Jun Yeong met Eun Sang in the airport when he didn't have any travel plans or Jeguk duties assigning him to the airport when she arrived? Chan Young scribbles, _"Did KW ask him to pick up ES?"_ Eun Sang's travel plans that day were limited to Myung Soo, Young Do, Won, and him. Kim Won knew she was arriving but wasn't privy to the details of her arrival.

Is it a simple case of boredom or obsession? He writes both words as bullet points. It seems farfetched as a reason but most attachment issues stem from the most mundane interactions.

He doesn't like what he sees on the board. The whole scheme is heavily shifted on one person and it is not the victim.

Chan Young reviews Moon Jun Yeong's profile. He left Jeguk High before Kim Tan and Cha Eun Sang started dating. However, their relationship was public knowledge, for better or worse. Moon Jun Yeong served in the Army after graduation. He stayed in for four years before being discharged. His record looks like it has been altered from less than honorable to honorable discharge. He writes down _less than honorable_ on the matrix under Jun Yeong's name. He joins a security group shortly after his discharge and has worked with various entities until two years ago when he gets assigned to Jeguk Group.

He writes the number 2 over Tan's name.

Two years. That's when the accidents at Jeguk started. Is it coincidence? Two years ago, Kim Tan just graduated from university and Eun Sang started her Masters Program. They also announced their wedding plans.

He purses his lips. He may have to interview his father to find out if something was happening at Jeguk to that could've started the accidents around that time.

"Detective," one of the junior officers comes up to him with a thick envelope. "Your request for the security detail arrived."

Chan Young takes the envelope and skims through the details. He sees names and photos of people he knew had run-ins with the law at one time or another. This might be the break he needs.

* * *

"Have you decided to accept or decline the Samdong International Fund Raising Night gala? The Jeguk Group secretary is trying to get a head count for the event," Secretary Park asks Young Do.

"I forgot about it," Young Do admits. "Where's the invitation?"

Secretary Park puts the invite on Young Do's desk. "They want an RSVP by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Young Do says before picking up the phone.

Secretary Park stands in front of Young Do, looking confused.

"Wae?" Young Do asks.

"Something happened," Secretary says. "I don't know if it's good or bad, but something happened."

"Why do you say that?" Young Do queries.

"You're smiling," he answers. "And you haven't said anything sarcastic to me yet."

"There's half a day left," Young Do points out.

"I'll leave while I'm ahead," Secretary Park responds before disappearing behind the door.

Young Do chuckles when the Secretary leaves. It's been a while since he's felt at ease. Although he's not expecting Cha Eun Sang to come running to him immediately, he knows she left the door ajar.

He looks at the invite. He was going to donate rather than attend. However, he thinks it would be a great opportunity to ask Eun Sang out.

He wakes his phone up and dials Eun Sang's number.

One ring. Two rings.

"Yabuseo?" she answers.

"Did you get home safely last night?" he asks.

"Hmmm," she responds.

"Are you busy?"

"Always," she says. "What do you need?"

"You," he replies. He means it both as a joke and as a statement.

"If you're just going to play…," she responds dryly.

"Aniyo, I was actually going to ask if you'd like to go to the Samdong International Fund Raising Night Gala with me," he solicits. He holds his breath, waiting for her answer.

"Is this the gala Jeguk Group is holding?" she asks. "If so, I can't go."

"Are you still banned from all things Kim related?" he queries, mentally kicking himself for not thinking about the sponsors.

"No," she answers. "Kim Won asked me already and I accepted."

A long pause follows as Young Do tries to recover from the shock. He forgets Kim Won's power and his affection toward Cha Eun Sang. Is he pining for her, too?

"Ah, beaten again," he says, masking his disappointment. "Next time?"

"Next time," she says. "Look, I have a meeting in two minutes. Can we talk later?"

"Ne," he says. "Geuneo."

He hangs up the moment she does. What happens after that is utter self- loathing. He will never beat Kim Won, not when it involves Eun Sang. Their lives have been entwined for a while now, and their friendship is solid. He can't call his newly-minted truce with her a friendship.

Young Do groans.

Jealousy rears its ugly head. Why would Kim Won show interest in her? Does he want more than brotherly affection from Eun Sang?

He plants both hands on his desk, gripping its edge. How cruel can fate be?

Before his anger gets the best of him, his phone rings. Yoon Chan Young's name appears on the screen.

"Yabuseo," Young Do answers calmly.

"You, me, and Kim Won have to talk," Chan Young orders. "I think Cha Eun Sang may be in danger."

* * *

Kim Won tells his security detail he is going to a spa for a massage. It is unusual for him to do personal business on company time but he needs an alibi to be invisible for a few hours.

He books a sauna and massage at the spa his family patronizes. He makes reservations for both Choi Young Do and Yoo Chan Young. It's the least he can do now that Chan Young thinks there might be a lead in his brother's death and a possible threat to Cha Eun Sang.

He's been sitting in the steam room for about ten minutes when his companions arrive. He acknowledges them as they sit. The wait staff brings a pitcher of lemon water and sets the drink and the glasses close to the door. Once the door shuts behind her, Kim Won speaks.

"Explain to me why you think Cha Eun Sang is in trouble," Kim Won asks without preamble.

"Before I say anything, promise me neither of you would do anything stupid," Chan Young warns.

Both men glare at him.

"Hey, she's my best friend. I don't want her hurt. In the same light, I don't want any mistakes committed in the event we catch a perpetrator. I don't want any incident that would put my badge in danger, and either of you in jail," Chan Young says before focusing his gaze on Young Do. "Especially you."

"Nega? I'm sweet and innocent," Young Do says, pretending to be offended.

"Don't think Myung Soo doesn't tell Bo Na about your Rocky moments, especially the most recent one which happens to involve Eun Sang-i?" Chan Young insinuates.

"I was just being brotherly," he defends himself.

"Really?" Chan Young asks.

"I guess you were bound to hear about that," Young Do replies, shrugging his shoulders. "It's been taken care of. I called hyung." He stares at Kim Won.

Kim Won looks at Choi Young Do in surprise before rolling his eyes at him. He rests his forehead against the pads of his thumb and fingers before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Anyway," Chan Young proceeds, very well attuned to Young Do's double speak. "I've been going through the case notes this morning and the deputy comes by saying he has seen Moon Jun Yeong stalk Cha Eun Sang's residence for about two months. It's been concluded he's been doing it shortly after she moved to her current residence."

Choi Young Do's face paled. He remembers Moon Jun Yeong's threat. _"She'll be screaming my name."_

"How does he know where she lives? She hasn't told me that at all," Kim Won asks.

"She hasn't told me either," Young Do replies grimly.

"Where she lives is irrelevant," Chan Young dismisses their line of questioning. "I've started a police detail on her when I found out."

"When was that?" Kim Won asks.

"Six weeks ago," Chan Young confesses.

"So that time we had lunch…," Young Do's question trailed. He pauses slightly before raising his voice. "You've known this long? She could've gotten hurt!"

"She won't," Chan Young placates him. "If she was, Moon Jun Yeong would've done so already."

"So what do you want us to do?" Kim Won asks. "Security detail will be coming in soon to check on us."

"Keep tabs on Moon Jun Yeong and anyone he's associated with in the building," Chan Young instructs. "If there's anything out of the ordinary, let me know. I'll ask our supervisor if I can plant someone in his team. It will be tough but I probably can manage it especially if you vouch for the officer."

Kim Won nods in agreement.

Chan Young looks at Young Do. "I need you to make sure that she is nowhere near him."

"She doesn't tell me these things," he admits. "It's not like we're dating."

"Then I suggest you stop mooning over her and start doing something," Chan Young orders. "We don't need her being taken away from us, too."

Young Do looks at Kim Won.

"If you're not willing to do it, I will," Kim Won threatens.

* * *

Lee Bo Na stares at her husband who is sitting on a leather couch across from her, reading a novel.

"Let's throw a beach party," she suddenly suggests.

Chan Young looks up from his book. "Waeyo? Tired of being at home now that your concert calendar has ended and won't start for another two months?"

"Summer is almost over and we haven't vacationed this year," she says. "Might as well use this weekend as an excuse to take a break from everything. You need a break. You've been preoccupied recently."

Chan Young puts the book down and tents his fingers. "I've been, haven't I? Mianheyo, yabou."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

He smiles, gets up from his seat and hugs Bo Na. "I'm okay. As long as you're with me, everything is okay."

"Ooh, you can be so cheesy," she replies, turning toward him and landing a kiss on his cheek. "So… party?"

"As long as you help me get Cha Eun Sang and Choi Young Do together, I'm game," he says mischievously. He doesn't want to admit to Bo Na there's an ulterior motive to throw them together, especially when it means keeping Eun Sang away from Moon Jun Yeong.

"So this is a real thing now? Jinjja?" she asks, excited.

"Oh," he confirms. "At least, I think it's just a matter of time. Young Do and Eun Sang have been at this push-pull for so a while now. It's painful to watch."

"I don't think he is the problem," Bo Na points out. "Eun Sang is the one who needs convincing."

"Nothing makes things awkward like a couples retreat," Chan Young says mischievously.

Bo Na claps in glee. "I can't wait for this to happen."

"Why are you so invested in their relationship?" he queries.

"Because it will be the confirmation that you won't fall for her… Ever," she replies.

"You know she was with Kim Tan for almost eight years," he points out. "And we've been married for almost three years. Are you still implying she may have other intentions than being a good friend?"

"Of course not," she says. She smacks Chan Young on the chest. "But I have to protect what's mine. Right now, you're playing on my insecurities, and right now is definitely not the right time to do that. You're horrible. I love you, but you're horrible."

Chan Young watches Bo Na leave. "Ah, she's so cute when she's angry."

* * *

Cha Eun Sang finds herself packing for the beach. The impromptu invite is a welcome distraction from work. She is tired of talking to management about the merger. Almost three months in the process, the selection for the merger can fall in the hands of either Zeus Hotels or Lotte.

 _Knock knock knock_. Yoo Kyung Ran stands by the door frame, arms crossing her chest.

"It's nice you're escaping the city," she says. "The beach is nice this time of the year."

"I know," Eun Sang says, her eyes going soft. "It's been a while since I've been."

"Ah, that's why I said you should enjoy yourself while you can," Kyung Ran nags. "Before you know it, it's gone. Do you want me to pack you snacks?"

"No, that's okay," she says, slinging her overnight bag over her back. "I should be back by Sunday."

They both walk down the steps to the coffee shop. Chan Young is already waiting.

"You have everything you need?" he asks Eun Sang.

She nods in affirmation. She turns around and looks at Yoo Kyung Ran. "We are leaving."

"Ah, matta," Kyung Ran asks. "Will Pabbo be there?"

"No," Eun Sang says.

"Yes," Chan Young counters.

Eun Sang's eyes got big. "Jinjja? He didn't say he was coming."

"Last minute confirmation," Chan Young says.

"If that's the case, take this along," she says as she disappears behind the swinging door. She comes out with an ice box.

"What is it?" Eun Sang asks.

"Dessert," Kyung Ran says. "You'll enjoy it."

"Because of Pabbo?" Eun Sang asks.

"The quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach," Kyung Ran says.

"But I'm not trying to go there," Eun Sang argues. "His heart, that is."

"Well if it's not for Pabbo, I'll eat it," Chan Young says smugly. "Kamsamnida, Imo."

Chan Young takes the box from Kyung Ran.

"Give me a call when you get there so I know you arrived safely," she instructs.

"Ne," she concedes, waving goodbye.

Chan Young waves goodbye and heads on out. He does a quick sweep of the streets. He gives the signal to the unmarked car to leave. He then looks at Eun Sang and says, "Ready? Lee Bo Na wants us there as soon as possible."

She opens the car door and tosses her bag in the back seat. "I wonder why Bo Na-ssi wants to hang out by the beach? It's so unlike her."

Chan Young laughs as he slides into the driver's seat. "Right? I asked her the same thing and she got annoyed."

"I guess I shouldn't ask?" Cha Eun Sang confirms, scrunching her nose.

"No, unless you want to sleep outdoors," he agrees.

"Good point," she replies.

* * *

Choi Young Do helps Bo Na and Myung Soo unload boxes into the house as soon as he reaches the beach house.

"So why isn't Chan Young helping you? I'm a guest!" Young Do teases Bo Na.

"He went to pick up Cha Eun Sang," she answers.

Young Do freezes. "Did he? He should've asked me to pick her up."

"He said he had to check on something while he's there," Lee Bo Na answers.

The police detail. Chan Young wants to make sure things are still in place.

He is weary to ask Bo Na for information regarding Eun Sang. If Chan Young didn't tell her anything, he didn't want to worry Lee Bo Na as well.

He swears under his breath. At least she is away from Moon Jun Yeong. He doesn't have to worry about her safety even for a few days.

"Thanks for your help," Bo Na says, wiping her hands on her shorts. "Your room is up the stairs, the last one on the left. You share a bathroom with Myung Soo."

Choi Young Do walks to his car to retrieve his bag. He looks over Gyeongpo Beach. Down the coast, he spies on the city dwellers setting up their umbrellas and gear before splashing in the water. He hears the children squealing as the waves crash against them.

He looks back at the beach house and its isolation from the rest of the populace. He might need to escape to the city if he can't keep his distance from Cha Eun Sang.

He trudges back to the house and up the steps slowly. Once he opens the door, he drops his bag. It was a last minute decision for him to come to the beach. He surely didn't want to spend his 26th birthday alone.

He scans his room quickly as he empties his pockets: car keys, wallet, Tan's letter. He doesn't know why he keeps the tattered piece of paper around. But if he leaves it behind, he feels lost.

He opens the door leading the bathroom. Apparently, he and Myung Soo have the same idea about leaving the door ajar. He chuckles as he hears Myung Soo hum off-key.

His mother's ringtone brings his attention back to reality. Putting the device on speaker, he lays his phone on the table.

"Sengil chukahamnida!" his mother starts singing.

"Omma!" Young Do says, chuckling.

"What, you're embarrassed to hear me sing happy birthday to you?" she teases. "You should be celebrating. Eodia?"

"I'm at the beach with my friends," he says.

"Have you had seaweed soup yet?" she asks.

"Ani, geogjeonghaji maseyo, Omma," _Don't worry_ , he says. "I promise I won't forget."

He hears a car pull up and two doors slamming. He looks out of the window and sees Yoon Chan Young and Cha Eun Sang emerge from the vehicle. Eun Sang takes a few items from Chan Young's arms before taking her bag out.

"Omma, I have to go," he says. "I'll call you when I get back to the city. We'll celebrate then, hmm?"

"Ne, saranghe, adeul!" she says before hanging up.

He turns off his phone and pockets the device quickly. He glances at his reflection on the mirror before heading down the steps. He didn't want to look too eager meeting up with Eun Sang.

When he sees her at the landing, she has her phone pressed against her ear while she shuts the door behind her.

"Ne, Eomoni," she replies. "Yoon Chan Young and I arrived safely. We have a packed house."

 _Eomoni?_ Choi Young Do smiles, amused. She is never that formal with her mother.

She looks up and waves at him briefly. "If you've closed by then, I will call you."

A few more nods and a smile spreads across her face. His heart skips a beat just watching her.

"I will see you Monday before I go to work. I don't have to go in early," she replies before hanging up.

"Agh!" a frustrated Lee Bo Na emerges from the kitchen. "The chef who is supposed to cook for us is sick. Eottoke?"

Choi Young Do and Cha Eun Sang look at each other before looking at Lee Bo Na.

"Do you have a functioning stove?" Eun Sang asks.

"Yeah," she answers.

"Is there gas on the grill? Or charcoal?" Young Do queries.

"I think so," Bo Na replies.

"Then I think we will survive," Cha Eun Sang states. "I'll cook if you clean."

"Call," Bo Na agrees. "Young Do, can you take Cha Eun Sang's bag to the room across from yours? I have to show her what I was thinking for lunch."

With those instructions, Eun Sang is shoved toward the kitchen while Young Do is left to his own devices.

* * *

Cha Eun Sang looks around the kitchen. Fruit and vegetables litter the countertops. The pots and pans are stacked neatly like they were being prepped for a kitchen photoshoot. The French country side breakfast nook is littered with soda, alcohol, and juices.

"So here's the deal. I don't even know what half of these vegetables are. And Myung Soo just overheard Young Do talk to his mother. Today is his birthday. How could've I forgotten that? What are we going to prepare?" she asks.

Eun Sang rifles through the box at the end of the counter and says, "We can make some stir fry. We can make seafood pancakes if there's shrimp in the refrigerator. There's enough here to make japchae if there are noodles."

She opens the refrigerator and finds stock and seaweed. "And we do have the makings of seaweed soup."

"Oh, and the cake Imo told us to bring!" Chan Young says as he deposits the ice box on the floor. "It's like she's psychic that we'll need it."

"Fantastic! I love both of you. It won't make us look like bad people for forgetting. Cha Eun Sang, I pass the kitchen to you," Bo Na says dramatically before leaving the kitchen.

Eun Sang shakes her head and smiles.

She pokes her head in the refrigerator to come up with lunch. There's enough kalbi, pork, fish, squid, and shrimp to feed an army. Large containers of a variety of kimchi fill the bottom shelves.

"Staring at the refrigerator won't cook the food," she hears Young Do say. His body barely brushes hers as he reaches for a bottled water on the middle shelf.

Startled, she jumps and lands against his chest. He steadies his with his hand and the cold water bottle. The mere contact makes her very aware of the fact they were alone.

"I was just taking inventory," she states, pushing him away.

Young Do walks around the counter and sits on the bar stool. "Do you need my help?"

"Can you chop vegetables?" she asks.

"I worked at the hotel's kitchen," he brags. "Of course, I can chop vegetables."

Cha Eun Sang throws a bag of carrots his way. "Then wash and chop. We're making lunch."

Eun Sang and Young Do work in relative silence. As she prepares the damyung noodles for japchae, Young Do washes and preps the vegetables for the meal. Eun Sang occasionally checks up on Young Do and teaches him how she would like the vegetables cut. The awkwardness between them dissipates. Within the hour, they were conversing intimately like they were the only people in the house.

Unbeknownst to them, Myung Soo hears them. Reaching for his camera, he snaps a picture of Eun Sang feeding Young Do a carrot stick. Myung Soo grins as he reviews the photo before heading out the front door.

* * *

"Mogoyo!" _Let's eat!_ Young Do announces as he puts the last dish on the table. Cheers erupt around him.

Chopsticks click as food is scooped onto plates.

Letting out a groan, he plops himself on the chair next to Eun Sang. "I think I was invited to be on kitchen duty. It's unfair."

"We don't want you to forget your skills now that you're not working in the kitchen," Myung Soo teases with a full mouth.

"I should come over and…," Young Do's playful threat gets interrupted by Eun Sang.

"Do you want to switch seats? You might get sunburned," Eun Sang asks as she observes his arm getting directly pummeled by the sun's rays.

He stares at her for a moment, wondering whether she's flush from the heat or from him looking at her.

"I should be fine," he reassures her. "I put some sunscreen on before heading here."

She is about to say something when she held her thoughts back. Instead, she smiles and engages in conversation with Bo Na who is sitting next to her.

Laughter and camaraderie fills the table. Sitting in a semi-circle, everyone has a view of the beach. Young Do occasionally glances at Eun Sang. He wonders why she's so withdrawn again after all that time they spent in the kitchen alone.

"Anyone want something stronger than water?" Myung Soo asks as he and Ye Sol clean up the table for dessert.

"Not me," Eun Sang says.

"Me neither," Bo Na seconds.

Myung Soo grunts. "What is this? A conspiracy? No drinks till six kind of deal?"

"If Bo Na doesn't want a drink, she will not have a drink," Chan Young says, smiling.

Bo Na blushes and everyone notices.

"Seolma…," Ye Sol says, trailing. "Are you…?"

"Three months next week!" Bo Na confirms.

The girls yell in excitement, hugging Bo Na while Myung Soo and Young Do congratulate Chan Young.

"Ah, are you ready for this?" Young Do asks, smiling at Chan Young.

"No time like now," he says.

The three men stare the women who are talking about baby names and possible pregnancy scenarios. Myung Soo shudders at what he's hearing.

"Look at how women are tickled by the thought of a baby," Myung Soo shudders. "I don't envy you."

Young Do looks at Eun Sang and her softened expression. The thought of having a child with her is so palpable in his heart, it hurts. The realization also makes him realize he might actually be ready to start settling down himself. The thought scares him.

Chan Young elbows him to interrupt his thoughts. "Ever thought of kids?"

Young Do looks at Chan Young. "With whom?"

"Don't play dumb," Chan Young scolds him. "With Eun Sang! I've known her almost all my life. I even had a crush on her early in our relationship. She's loyal, hard-working…."

"You don't have to sell her to me," Young Do says.

"Just give her time," Chan Young stops him. "I know she sees you. But her loyalties to Kim Tan will be strong at least until Jolgok."

With that, Chan Young leaves Young Do with his thoughts while he helps Myung Soo with drinks.

Young Do has no clue what to do with Chan Young's insight. Sighing, he walks toward Bo Na and hugs her from behind. She shrieks when she realizes it's him.

"Get away from me, creep!" she yells in English as she bats his arms away.

"What? A friend can't congratulate you for finally getting laid?" he teases. He enjoys getting Bo Na riled up.

She blushes. "I can't believe I call you friend. Chan Young-a! Young Do is hitting on me!"

She runs indoors, Ye Sol follows right behind her. Eun Sang and Young Do are, once again, alone.

She sighs. "I'm so happy for them."

"Waeyo?" Young Do asks.

"Because I think Chan Young would make a wonderful father," Eun Sang states. "It will also ground Bo Na. Those two have been together for so long, it's about time they expanded their universe."

Young Do sits and props his feet up on one of the folding chairs. "How about you? What are your thoughts on parenthood?"

"I would like to think I can be a good mom," Cha Eun Sang replies. "But with my dysfunctional ideals, I'm scared I'll mess up."

"You don't know what dysfunctional is until you've lived my childhood," he says, chuckling.

She eyes him and smiles. "I don't know, Young Do. I can see you being a good dad."

His heart stops beating as he hears those words.

"You're protective. You're passionate. And despite the tough act you put up, you've got a soft heart," she iterates.

It takes him all his strength to hold himself back from closing the space between them and take her in his arms. He feels like he's about to explode. Instead, he gets up and pockets his balled fists.

"I'm taking a walk," he tells her. "Tell the others I'll be back in a few."

* * *

That evening, Chan Young, Young Do, and Myung Soo labor over the barbecue pit. Lee Bo Na and Kang Ye Sol take over banchan duties. Both agree that since there's a bevy of kimchi in the refrigerator, all they have to do is scoop them into serving bowls. Meanwhile, Eun Sang quickly makes seaweed soup to accompany dinner.

Chan Young yells out the barbecue is ready. Kang Ye Sol and Lee Bo Na take trays of fruit, vegetables, and banchan to the deck table while Eun Sang takes the clay pot out.

"You made soup?" Young Do asks. "It's hot!"

She stares at him, smiling. "You think we'd allow you to forget your own birthday?"

"You didn't," he replies, a slow grin spreads on his face.

"Chukahe," she says softly.

They chat the night away. Champagne and juice is poured. Everyone takes turns in feeding Young Do. He is touched by the intimacy of the event.

"Make sure you have room for dessert," Chan Young says before grabbing Eun Sang's wrist. They both run into the kitchen while Bo Na and Ye Sol clear the table quickly. Myung Soo secures paper plates and plastic forks.

A beat later, the group starts singing.

"Sengil chukahamnida!" they chorus.

Both Chan Young and Eun Sang carry the lit cake toward Young Do. He stands up and clears the space before him. Unconsciously, he walks behind Eun Sang and drapes his arm around her waist. Her gaze meets his before the song ends.

"Make a wish and blow!" Bo Na coaches Young Do.

He closes his eyes to make a wish and in one blow, he extinguishes the lit candles.

Before he can say anything, Chan Young hands him a knife and cake server. "Here, I think you need to distract yourself."

He is grateful for Chan Young rescuing him from embarrassing himself or Eun Sang in front of their friends.

Once the cake is served, Myung Soo takes the bluetooth speakers out and streams music over the summer air. The couples dance on the deck with their respective partners. Both Young Do and Eun Sang watch.

When everyone had their fill, they all head to the sand where the driftwood Bo Na and Chan Young collected is lit. Myung Soo sings along to the tune Chan Young plays on his guitar. It isn't long until the dark blankets them and the only thing left on the beach is their group and the crashing waves.

"I can't believe summer is almost over," Myung Soo sighs. "Where did time go?"

"Work," Ye Sol mumbles, poking the fire with a stick.

"Aahh, you're all downers," Young Do replies, throwing a balled-up napkin into the fire.

"Says the man who hasn't been on vacation since junior year of high school," Myung Soo accuses. "Truth or dare?"

Young Do looks at his friend, feeling guarded all of a sudden. "Truth."

"Is busting your balls worth where you're at today?" he asks.

"Can't say," he answers truthfully. "I think I learned a lot doing things on my own without my father around. But I can say I sometimes regret not enjoying the experiences you all went through in college."

Young Do looks at Myung Soo. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Myung Soo chooses.

"Are you upset your parents cut you off?" he asks.

"No," he affirms without thinking. "I knew that if I was to live under my parents' rules, I needed to play their game. After graduating from Jeguk High, I vowed never to live that way. In the event I become a parent and have a child, I'd rather leave the country and have my kid go to school elsewhere than be subjected to the torture we went through."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Cha Eun Sang, truth or dare?" Myung Soo asks.

"Truth," she responds.

"Ah, everyone is taking the truth serum. How boring," Ye Sol whines.

"Knowing what you know now, would you have chosen to stay in country to be with Kim Tan or taken the exile?" Myung Soo asked.

Eun Sang purses her lips as she ponders.

"As the Chairman asked me once, would I prefer to be part of the elite by going to college or by marrying one and become a bedroom mistress," she confesses candidly. "I'd prefer the glass ceiling as my barrier, not a bedroom door."

The group took a collected gasp.

"Look, I've had to compromise where I can, and if my choice was to be in country and not be able to talk, let alone be with Tan, I'd take college overseas any day," she explains. "It wasn't easy on us but I didn't let the choice be end game either."

The group is stunned to silence.

"Daebak! I didn't know it was that bad," Lee Bo Na whispers.

"It wasn't all bad," she says. "At least, we Skyped. He visited sometimes. They were far and few in between but we made it happen."

"Wait, wait," Myungsoo halts her. He silently taps his fingers. "Aside from high school, you were with Kim Tan approximately 26 weeks in six years?"

"Oh," Cha Eun Sang confirms. "And over fifty percent of that, around you, guys."

"That's half a year since high school… and for six years?" Lee Bo Na whispers. "I wouldn't know how I'd survive without Chan Young if we were apart for that long… and we've been together almost every day since we were sixteen."

"Consider that a success," Eun Sang says.

"Ah, you're all making me depressed," Ye Sol mutters. She gets up and kicks off her flip flops. "Well, I'm taking a dip. Last one in is a rotten egg!"

She takes off. Myung Soo follows suit with Lee Bo Na and Chan Young walking toward the water's edge. Young Do and Cha Eun Sang remain seated, watching the two couples frolic by the shore.

"I guess we're rotten eggs," Young Do says, sipping his beer.

"I guess we are," she agrees, chuckling.

They watch Chan Young spin Bo Na around, threatening to throw her in the water.

"So…," he says. "That's some confession."

"Mine?" she asks. "It's the truth and I'm tired of explaining my situation in regard to the Kims. I want to move on from all of that and not feel guilty about my decision now that Tan's gone."

"As your priest, you've been absolved," he teases. "Welcome back to the Cha Eun Sang I miss."

"What do you mean?" she asks, chuckling.

"You've been so guarded. I wanted the spirited, no-holds barred Eun Sang back," he admits. "Remember when we had to do that English paper and you forced me and Tan to watch that movie? I've never been so scared and attracted to you at the same time."

"Yah! You and Tan were trying my patience," she replies, laughing. "I was so tired of the two of you snipping at each other and not get anything done."

"Those were good times," he says, smiling. "In retrospect."

Eun Sang dug her toes in the sand. "They were."

Myung Soo and Chan Young are trying to shove each other to see who'd make it in the water first. Myung Soo loses and falls against the waves, sputtering.

"Kumapta," Young Do says.

"For what?" she asks.

"For not pushing me away," he clarifies. "Today, it felt like we were truly friends."

"That's the alcohol talking," she states.

He shakes his head. "Ani. Today is a birthday worth remembering."

He looks at her intently. The flames cast a glow against her sun-kissed face. The more he stares at her eyes, he wants to claim her as his.

* * *

His stare makes her feel warm in places she never felt before.

"You know what I'm thinking right now?" she asks.

He hesitates. "Hmmm."

"I'm thinking how I haven't been on a beach since I ran away," she recalls. "The last time I've been on sand, you were with me, too."

Choi Young Do gets up from his seat and sits on the sand next to her.

"I'm just glad that this time around, the memories are more pleasant," she says softly. She closes her eyes to savor the moment.

Neither she nor Young Do say anything. Instead, they sit in silence as they listen to the roaring waters.

"Do you want to stay here or go inside and watch something on TV? I can make coffee," he suggests.

She opens her eyes and smiles. "Let's do that."

They throw sand on the dying embers and police the trash before walking back to the beach house. Once inside, Choi Young Do brews coffee while Eun Sang puts a movie in the DVD player. She throws pillows on the floor and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch.

While waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, Young Do searches the cupboards for snacks. He finds microwaveable popcorn and nukes it. Once done, he pours the contents in a bowl and stacks it on top of the tray with the coffee-filled cups.

Cha Eun Sang is elated with the preparations. She asks Young Do to dim the lights as the credits start rolling on the screen. In minutes, both are engrossed in the movie.

The other couples come through the side door wondering what happened to Young Do and Eun Sang. When they hear them laughing at the movie, they hush each other and sneak into the kitchen to grab drinks and towels. They leave Eun Sang and Young Do alone.

Hours later, they find the couple asleep on the floor. Myung Soo takes a picture of them while Lee Bo Na and Chan Young cover them with blankets. Ye Sol turns off the TV and the DVD player.

* * *

Choi Young Do wakes up to a hard floor and a soft body pressed against him. Somewhere between the second movie and the dawning of the gray morning sky, they fell asleep. He is spooning her. He tenses as he realizes a blanket was thrown over them the night before. Cha Eun Sang tugs his wrist and pulls his arm tighter around her midsection. She mumbles something incoherent before snuggling up against him. He suppresses a groan as she brushed up against his length. When she returns to sleep, he carefully unlatches from her and tucks her in the blankets. He hurries up the stairs to take a cold shower to relieve himself from the ache she built.


	17. Last Request

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I do apologize for the delay. Summer approaching isn't helping. Anyway, I made this extra long just to compensate. Thanks to ozwilla, mtsc2009, SwissChocolate17, AnaMai, and the guest reviewers, for leaving feedback. And yes, AnaMai, Yoo Kyung Ran figured it out several chapters back. She's a smart cookie, that lady!_

 _Anyway, without further delay. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 17

Last Request

A freshly showered Cha Eun Sang sneaks into the kitchen. She didn't want to attract any attention from the rowdy bunch preparing breakfast.

Myung Soo and Ye Sol tasked themselves with making breakfast. Finding something fast and light to prepare, they settle for garlic fried rice, eggs, and sausage for everyone to consume. Chan Young makes coffee while Bo Na busies herself at the juicer.

Everyone is talking over everyone except for Young Do who just nods to her upon eye contact. Awkward silence befalls them as they sit across each other at the breakfast table.

"Jal ja?" _Slept well?_ Myung Soo asks openly, referring to last night's events.

"Oh," Young Do responds, stirring creamer into his coffee. "Didn't hear you guys come in."

"Obviously not," Ye Sol responds, smirking. "We had to turn off the TV when we came in. You two were asleep."

"Mian," Eun Sang apologizes, staring at her plate.

"Nothing to apologize," Bo Na says as she sits next to and elbows Eun Sang. "We all have our own way of decompressing. A good movie, snacks, and blankets are okay."

"It's just sad that our mini vacation is so short," Chan Young comments, hugging Bo Na from behind. "I think we all could've used another day."

Neither Young Do or Eun Sang comment.

Nothing happened between her and Young Do but something definitely changed. Whatever shifted between them came as a shock. Neither were prepared to face the ramifications. She can't pinpoint what it is but it scares her.

It was easy to fall into conversation with Young Do. And last night, he didn't mind her leaning against him. At some point while watching the movie, he played with her hair like he's done it a million times.

The feeling was surreal and different. And she finds herself wanting to feel that again.

But she won't be able to ask for another opportunity unless she talks to him… and right now, is proving to be difficult. He's erected that invisible barricade again and she wonders if she would be able to convince him to lower it once more.

She tries to catch his eyes, but he refuses to meet her gaze. Instead, he holds conversations with everyone but her. No one seems to notice, but her.

She sips her tea as she tries to dissect what transpired hours ago. Was this what she was missing despite being with Tan? With both of them fighting so hard for their relationship, they lost out on what being together meant: stability, security, intimacy.

Waking up alone this morning was an eye-opener. If she is honest with herself, she'd admit she was upset Young Do didn't wake her up. Or stay with her. Either way, he left her vulnerable. But is it reasonable for her to be upset with him when she wouldn't define their relationship.

And right now, defining that path may be more perilous than what it's worth.

She squirms, realizing what she has to overcome.

She is falling in love with Choi Young Do, and it's not supposed to happen. Not now.

"I'm just lonely," she mutters to herself. "He's just a rebound."

He was just pitying her. This is all she has to believe in.

She bites her lip as she realizes this is a secret she has to deal with herself. She's mistaking his altruism for something else. She has to get a hold of her feelings and realize she'll only end up getting hurt. If she wasn't good enough to marry Tan, what makes her any more compatible to the likes of a hotel magnate?

* * *

Young Do excuses himself after breakfast. He heads out to the deck to clear his thoughts.

As he looks over the ocean, he realizes he cannot wait for her to sort her feelings about him and Tan and the other suitors she has in her life.

He didn't want any awkwardness between them, but that's too late to worry about now. She didn't even want to talk to him this morning.

No, HE didn't want to give her any opportunity to talk to him this morning.

He didn't want to hear last night was a mistake. He didn't want to hear she just kept him company because it was his birthday.

He didn't want to hear she can't be with him because she's still mourning Kim Tan or dating his brother, Won, or that Moon Jun Yeong is more her type.

He punches the deck rail in frustration.

So much for thinking they've finally made a breakthrough.

He hears the sliding doors open and sees Cha Eun Sang emerge. She looks at him and he forgets to breathe.

"I didn't know you're here," she stammers, backing away from him.

"I didn't say I wanted to be left alone," he says.

She contemplates his invite before shutting the door completely. And when the door clicked behind her, she leans against it.

The seagulls over them caw and chirp. Their hungry sounds fill the void. Neither spoke nor looked at each other.

"This morning…," he starts off.

"You left me," she chimes in at the same time.

What he wanted to do is confess. What he got was an accusation.

His lip curls after assessing her statement. "Is that an invite or a challenge?"

Her eyes narrow. "The least you could've done is wake me up, too, and tell me to go to bed."

"With me in it?" he asks, closing the gap between them. "We've shared the same sheets not once, but twice. I think you're getting way too comfortable with me."

He is so close he sees her pulse at the base of her throat throbbing. Her lips part and her pupils dilate.

"You're cruel," she mutters angrily.

"Have you forgotten I'm still a man?" he asks. He leans over and whispers, "Namja."

"Aniyo," she answers firmly, staring into his eyes. "But after last night, I thought… ."

"What?" he counters. "There's just so much I can do to hold myself back, Eun Sang. I thought the gentlemanly thing to do was to let you sleep comfortably."

She remains mute after defending his decision. She wraps her arms around her midsection, a habit he's noticed she has developed when she feels trapped.

"Choi Young Do," she says his name hesitatingly.

"I should've stuck to my rule all those years ago," he says before she can say anything. "I realized, I still can't make friends. At least, you as a friend."

Panic clouds her eyes.

"I'm too old to trip you and I'm old enough to know when to cut my loses," he says bitingly. "And right now, if I don't step away, I might say or do something I will regret and won't be able to take back."

With those words, he walks down the wooden steps from the deck without looking back. He needs some time and space before he can deal with her again.

* * *

Aghast, she wanted to spew as much venom as he did. What right did he have to act like a martyr?

"You're just letting him go?" Bo Na asks as she opened the sliding door.

"You were eavesdropping?" Eun Sang replies, embarrassed and upset.

"Yes!" Bo Na does not bother denying. "Why are you fighting him so hard?"

"You won't understand," Eun Sang argues. Hot tears start escaping the corners of her eyes.

"No, _you_ don't understand," Bo Na fights back. "Young Do has been nothing but your solace since you've come back and you two can't seem to get your act together. It's frustrating, annoying, and downright insulting."

Eun Sang grunts. "I didn't ask him to be my solace."

"You don't have to," Bo Na argues. "Damn it, Cha Eun Sang. The boy's been in love with you for so long it's disgusting. He may play it off that he doesn't care but you can see the relief in his eyes when he hears you're safe and well."

"It is no business of mine knowing how he feels or what he does," she stutters.

"Oh, I'm making it your business now," Bo Na threatens. "You are the root of his relationship problems."

A gasp escapes Eun Sang's lips. "He's his own person. He told me years ago he'll handle his feelings… ."

"Einstein, waiting for you has become his habit," Bo Na spits out. "The only thing that would've saved him was you being married off to Kim Tan."

Eun Sang stares at her hands, angrily awaiting for the opportunity to counter Bo Na's words.

"We've been trying to get Young Do to forget you and move on. He's had several dates. He even had a girlfriend. You know what's ironic? The girl looked so much like you, it was hysterical. She broke it off with him when he called her Eun Sang one too many times," Bo Na recalls. "We've all called her Eun Sang at least once."

Cha Eun Sang stares at Bo Na, surprised by her revelation.

"I remember what she said," Bo Na adds. " _"I don't know who Cha Eun Sang is but I hope you get over her. I am not her replacement and I am not going to stand here pretending it's okay for you to call me by her name. She's done a number on you and it's rendering you toxic."_ " As a friend to you and him, do you know how that makes me feel? Crappy. And seriously, I cannot, in good conscience, call you a friend anymore if you break whatever is left of him."

With that threat, Bo Na disappears behind the sliding door, slamming it as hard as she can.

Feeling guilty and defeated, Eun Sang gives in to the tears she's been holding back. She doesn't want to be responsible for Young Do and his feelings toward her. She didn't promise him anything. All those years ago, he said he settled his feelings for her. So why is she being blamed for him not moving on?

Cha Eun Sang gets off the deck and on to the sand, pondering her next move.

Maybe she should just move back to the States. With the money she saved and the experience she's gotten recently, starting fresh would not be an issue.

But then, it meant that she was running away. Again. She is being haunted by other people's expectations and she hates having to be defined by them. But then again, she is a carbon copy of her sister. She might as well follow suit and disappear.

* * *

Young Do comes back to the beach house after an hour of aimless walking. As he steps into the foyer, he finds an angry and crying Bo Na slamming things around. Before he can ask what's going on, Chan Young fills her in.

"Don't ask, she's upset," Chan Young mutters to him as he hands him a cooler. "Please load this in Bo Na's car? Kumapta."

He follows orders and puts the items handed to him in Bo Na's car. When she finally sees him, she starts tearing up again and runs out to the deck with Chan Young following her.

He stands at the foyer confused as ever. Chan Young comes back from the deck and catches his attention. "Young Do, would you be able to follow Bo Na home and help her unpack? I have to take Eun Sang back to her place."

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Where's everyone else?"

"Myung Soo and Ye Sol had to leave immediately because there's a problem at the bar. And if I'm able to decipher Bo Na, she had an argument with Eun Sang," Chan Young confesses. "I don't know what it's about but I have a feeling you're somewhat involved in it."

Young Do snorts.

"Have you cleared your room yet?" Chan Young asks. "If you haven't, can you tell Eun Sang to hurry? I have to make a conference call the moment I get back."

He nods and heads up the stairs. The least he can do is apologize to Eun Sang for his rude behavior.

He finds her standing in the middle of the room with her bag on her shoulder. She looks dejected. Her eyes seem puffy from crying.

"Quenchana?" he asks.

She looks up, surprised to see him standing by her door.

"Oh," she says. "Mianadha, I just spaced out."

She walks past him barely giving him time to move out of the way.

"Are you seriously upset with me?" he asks, getting frustrated at her reaction.

"No, I'm not," she says petulantly.

"Then what is it?" he inquires, following her down the steps.

"I just wanted to apologize for being such a bother," she says angrily. "I didn't know you held expectations of me that I can't seem to fill."

"Wait, where is this all coming from?" he demands, grabbing her arm before she gets to the door.

"I didn't ask for this, you know?" she replies. "I wish I can turn back time and not bump into you or gotten to know you… ."

"What's done is done, Cha Eun Sang," he says through gritted teeth.

"And I'm sorry for that," she says passionately. "Just forget I existed. I'll move back to the States."

He stares at her. Alarmed, he tries to calm her. Instead, she takes a step far enough for him to grab her.

"Erase my number from your phone. I'll erase yours from mine, too. If it's inconvenient for you…," her voice trails.

His eyes narrow, not in anger, but disbelief. She doesn't know he will walk on water for her if she just asks.

"Damn it, Eun Sang, you're not making sense," he curses.

She shakes his grip on her and heads toward the door. He gets a hold of her before her hand rests on the doorknob.

"Talk to me, damn it!" he growls. He's now standing so close he is getting intoxicated with the smell of her shampoo and the scent of the beach on her skin. "I am not losing you again. Not this time."

He can see the panic and fear in her eyes. He can't stare at them any longer. Desperate, he curls a finger under her chin and lifts her face. He closes his eyes and lays a kiss on her lips like he has done so many times in his dreams. The only difference between his dreams and reality is that she kissed back.

* * *

His lips are so different from Kim Tan's. It is soft but firm and it is waking up sensations she's only dreamt of and read about. When his tongue darts out, she felt like she was on a roller coaster, drifting, and soaring, and dropping. She grazes his bottom lip with her teeth and he sighs. A gasp escapes her lips. The sound is the only encouragement he needs.

She loses herself in his embrace. She can't tell whether she was the one pushing against him or if he was holding her up. Young Do's urgent pressing finally draws her out of her protective shield. His arms are warm and strong around her, blanketing her in a world she forgot existed.

Her knees weaken when she feels how rapidly his heart beats against her balled fist. Her senses dictate every touch, every motion. Any thoughts clouding her judgment prior to the onslaught of emotions are now rendered clear.

"Eun Sang-a, darawa!" Chan Young calls from the kitchen before entering the living room.

Both she and Young Do jump apart, stunned with what just transpired between them.

"Oh," Chan Young looks up at them. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Ani," Cha Eun Sang says.

"Ne," Young Do growls.

"The lady doth protest," Chan Young quotes Shakespeare before chuckling. "Say your goodbyes, Choi Young Do. Her chariot needs to get to Seoul."

"Young Do," she whispers.

"I'll talk to you some time this week, if not, next," he says gruffly. "I'll be out of the country for a few days."

And just like that, they part like strangers; strangers who can't forget forget about the kiss.

* * *

Cha Eun Sang combs her hair slowly and cinches it at her nape. She gives the strands a pull and twist. Then, she secures it with a clip.

It's been eleven days since she's last seen Young Do. Eleven days of radio silence. What happened on that shore might as well have been a dream; a dream that's woken her to the realities of her life.

She stares at her reflection. The French braid is more than perfect. Her outfit, a simple black and white ensemble, looks more than fitting for the occasion. She wants to look good one more time. For him. It's the least she can do for the commemoration.

She smooths out the front of the outfit before securing her bag and keys. She bids Kyung Ran adieu and takes a cab to the cemetery. She is surprised to see she isn't the first one there to bid farewell to Tan.

Kim Won, whom Cha Eun Sang has always seen as stoic and inscrutable, stands lost and lonely in front of his brother's marble stone. His shoulders sagged like he was carrying the weight of the world.

Although she approaches the grave as quietly as she can, the crunching gravel gives her away.

Won turns and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Oh, waseo?"

She nods in greeting. A wan smile spreads on her lips. Her hand slips into his and gives it a squeeze.

"Jolgok came too quickly," she muses.

Won sighs. "It seems like we just buried him yesterday."

Commemorating Kim Tan's Jolgok made her realize how much time passed and how much a person changes. She feels guilty for not being the person she was a month ago, much less, a hundred days ago.

He lets go of Eun Sang's hand and gives her a brotherly hug. "Kumapta, dongsaeng, for giving my brother some of the best years of his life. I hope to be as fortunate as him in finding someone like you to spend my life with."

She returns the hug. "Thank you for being the big brother I've never had. I hope we don't become strangers to each other."

"Let's not," he promises. He lets her go before saying, "I'll leave you to say your goodbyes."

Now, she stands alone on the spot Won occupied, contemplating the words she wants to say.

So much sorrow and drama coming to a close. As she stands in front of the marble slab, she summons the courage to give herself closure. What is supposed to be forever is now ending. Holding on to the promise of eternity seems ludicrous.

"Tan-a," her voice quivers at the mere mention of his name.

Her throat seizes. She blinks the tears back a few times before feeling overwhelmed. She swallows a few times to find her voice and find the strength to confess.

"Tan-a," she whispers, laying the flowers she brought by his headstone. "I'm here. I just wanted to say… ."

She pauses. She has so much to say but is afraid if she ever voices them she would seem harsh.

"I…I wish you well," she mutters. "I hope you've reached your happy place."

She rubs her fingers on his etched name. "I hope you remember you're loved."

A tear rolls down her face. It surprises her since she promised herself to not shed another tear. She presses her index and middle finger against her lips and transfers the kiss on the cold stone.

"Kumapta, Tan-a," she says. "You gave me wonderful memories. From the day you helped me in California to celebrating milestones and holidays: I won't forget them. And even now that you're gone, you've given me the strength to move on."

She sniffles. "I hope you're not upset with me now that I'm going to let go. Forgive me."

She stands up slowly, wiping the last of her tears. As she turns, she feels a weight lifting off her shoulders. Kim Won waits on her with open arms.

She walks towards him and gives him a squeeze.

"Charaseo, Eun Sang-i," he says, returning her hug. "I'm glad you're ready to move on."

"It doesn't mean it's easy," she says, her tears start cascading again.

"No, it doesn't," he says, patting her back.

"Hyung," Choi Young Do's voice interrupts their interaction.

"Young Do," Cha Eun Sang says his name between sobs. It's the first time she's seen him since the beach.

He approaches them slowly, trying to read their body language. "Quenchanna, Cha Eun Sang?"

"Oh," she says, trying to control her sobs. "I don't even know why I put on mascara on. I'm a mess."

"It's okay," Kim Won says.

"Cha Eun Sang, do you want me to take you home?" Young Do asks, concerned about her well-being.

"Ani," she says. "I just didn't think I'd be this emotional. I thought I was prepared."

"Let me say my goodbyes to Tan and I'll take you to work," Young Do says. "Gidaryeo." _Just wait_. He means it as an urgent plea, not a suggestion.

"Young Do," she argues.

"Don't fight me on this," he says, closing the space between them.

"Listen to him," Kim Tan urges softly.

She nods and walks slowly to the bench she and Young Do shared months ago. She didn't know how she convinced herself there's an end to loving someone, especially one that's gone.

No more couple shirts and shoes and late night Skype calls. No more arguing where holidays are going to be spent or if summer is even going to be celebrated. No more midnight rendezvous or arguments. No more make-up kisses or back hugs.

No more.

At least, with Kim Tan.

The tragedy behind it all is that they haven't even really lived for each other. The moments have been squandered away by doing what's right rather than what's meant to happen.

She is pulled away from her self-loathing when a hand appears before her, palm up and welcoming. "Kaja."

She reaches out to him before looking at his face. He pulls her to her feet and holds on to her. She looks up and sees a somber, if not despondent, Young Do.

His grip is akin to a kid holding on to a balloon string. He is afraid to let go. She, in return, allows him to cling to her. They only have each other to console and move on.

He doesn't ask her anything on the way to the car. They both go through the motions of buckling in and driving. He drives in silence like no one's in the car with him. It was then she decides to make her confession.

"I finally let him go," she says.

He remains reticent.

"I don't know if it's the right thing to say or do, but I don't think…," her voice trails.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Eun Sang," he says, glancing her way for a moment.

"I know I don't, but…," she says, biting her lip. "I feel like I'm abandoning him."

"He did that to us first, remember?" he says snarkily. "If anyone's got the right to be upset, it should be us, not him."

"Is that how you feel?" she asks.

"Yes," he answers without thinking. "If I knew he'd walk out like this, I would've kicked him to the curb and spat on him."

"Now you're just being crude," Eun Sang says, chuckling at his off-putting remarks.

He softens a bit and looks her way again. "No, I just want to see you smile. He's gone, Eun Sang. We all have to get back to our lives knowing he's not coming back."

"I know," she sighs.

The tension in the car was palpable.

"Tell me how you met Tan," he urges.

His question confounds her. "Wae?"

"I don't think I really knew the story of how you met," he says.

She stares blankly at her hands like she was retrieving a long lost memory.

"My unni," she says. "She announced she was getting married. I was skeptical and angry about how she seemed to be the lucky one. So I went to California to run away and live with her. Long story short, I found out her life's a lie. When she ran away with the money, including my plane fare, Kim Tan sort of took responsibility of me."

"How?" he asks, confused.

"He saw me and unni fight in front of the restaurant she worked," she says, shrugging. "She waited on him frequently in the restaurant he patronized. When she disappeared, Tan took me to his place and made sure I didn't end up in the streets. The rest is history."

A moment lapses before Young Do comments. "How does it feel thinking about the first time you two met?"

She pauses and smiles. "Happy. Annoyed. He was one of the reasons I didn't get back earlier than expected. My passport was held hostage at a police station no thanks to his friend."

Young Do laughs. "That's what you get for running away."

She lands a playful punch on his shoulder. "I'm just glad Chan Young was in the country and was able to help me get back to Korea."

"Ow!" he yelps, pretending his arm is sore from her punch. "You're violent."

"Then stop teasing me for sport," she lectures.

"Fine," he concedes. "Krom, promise me one thing."

She watches as he parks the car toward the curb right outside of Hanche Hotels. "What's that?"

"Stop talking about running away," he says solemnly.

She bows her head and bites her lower lip.

"I'm sorry for whatever I said at the beach," he apologizes. "What happened on my birthday was one of the greatest experiences I've had in a while and I thank you for that. Maybe I was being too greedy and I didn't want things to end… ."

"Don't," she whimpers.

"Chebal, let me just say this," he urges. "I don't want you to go. I don't want you to erase my number from your phone. And even if you do, I won't erase yours from mine... I want you to call me when you're feeling lousy and you need to vent."

"You might regret saying that," she warns.

"Call me if you're in trouble. Or not. If you found a fabulous place to eat, let me know. Or if there's a joke that made your belly hurt from laughing. I want to hear about it," he confesses.

"Jinjja?" she asks.

"Jinjja," he says somberly.

"Araseo," she says after pondering his words. "I'll think about it."

She opens the door and slides out. He rolls down the window and waves at her. She waves back and says, "Kanda!"

"Deureoga," _Go in_ , he says back. He watches her go through the sliding glass doors before pulling away.

She doesn't know what just transpired but for now, running away is something she'll think about another day.

* * *

Choi Young Do ponders the words he said before dropping Eun Sang off.

He actually confessed. He didn't plan on doing it, but it happened. He imagined making his confession over dinner, definitely more suave and rehearsed. Instead, he sounded needy and aloof, no better than the 18-year old self he's been reduced to.

He pulls into his parking spot and takes the steps to his floor, two at a time, to burn off his frustration. By the time he gets to his office, he's more resigned to the idea he won't live up to being as calm and collected like Kim Won.

"Sajangniym," Secretary Park greets him as he passes by his desk. The elderly gentleman follows him to the office and closes the door behind him.

Young Do takes off his suit jacket and hangs it on the coat rack. He realizes his secretary is staring at him.

"Mwo?" he asks.

The older man shrugs his shoulders before putting a folder on his desk. "Animidha. I didn't know you're training for a marathon."

"I'm not," he says, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Then why are you sweating in your suit?" the gentleman questions. "I know you get enough cardio by verbally sparring with your father."

"You brought your A-game today, Secretary Park," Young Do teases. He looks at the folder as he uncuffs his shirt sleeve. "Some days, taking the steps gives you clarity unlike the elevator that gives you a free ride."

The old man chortles. "I guess, I'll take the latter with my bad knees. I'll seek clarity fishing."

Young Do chuckles as he changes topics. "So, these are the final numbers we are offering to Hanche for the merger?"

"Ne, sajangniym," Secretary Park says. "Finance and legal says this is the final offer we are giving them before the announcement goes public. Would you like me to send the documents via courier? All it needs is your seal."

"I will take the documents to Hanche, biseyoniym. Kamsamnidha," Young Do says in dismissal.

The gentleman bows deeply and walks toward the door. But before he turns the knob, a devious smile spreads on his lips.

"I am saying this just because I'm more like an uncle to you," Secretary Park says.

"What?" Young Do replies without looking up.

"Another way to get clarity without climbing those steps is good sex," he says. "I should know. I have three kids myself."

Young Do looks up in surprise and starts laughing. "Naga, biseoniym. Now I won't be able to concentrate on the task at hand."

"Still more fun than climbing steps," the older man says, chuckling. "And less stressful."

* * *

Cha Eun Sang cradles her head with her fingertips. She has heard enough about the imminent merger her head is going to explode. What was once a last ditch effort to stand as an independent chain is now a full-force attempt to spin the merger as a move to become a global brand. Although no clear frontrunner is identified, the question as to whether Hanche Hotels would be part of a larger conglomeration is a matter of time.

As the senior members argue where the team is having dinner before finishing the last of the tasks that day, she excuses herself from the group.

Phone in hand, she walks up the steps to the lobby. She needs five minutes to herself to think about Tan, about Won, about Young Do.

She beelines toward the opposite direction the team takes and heads over to the front lobby and on to the busy streets. As she passes the bellhop, someone bellows her name.

She looks over and sees Moon Jun Yeong. Surprised, she cocked her head to the side and looks at him.

"Moon Jun Yeong-ssi," she acknowledges him hesitatingly.

"I tried calling you last weekend and the weekend before…," he says.

"I was out of town," she says. "Ho… how did you know to find me here?"

"I overheard Kim Won tell someone you worked here," he explains. "I really wanted to apologize personally for how I've acted towards you. Mianhamnidha."

"You could've just called," she says, acting neutral to his apology.

"It won't be appropriate," he states. "What I did was unacceptable. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry and see if there's a way we could repair our friendship."

"Moon Jun Yeong-ssi," she says.

"Please, don't say my name that way," he pleads, looking forlorn. "I really would be upset if you would sever our relationship."

"I think we are past saving friendships," she states.

He looks at her, shocked.

"I think it's good we're having this talk," she proceeds to say. "But I think it's time to say goodbye to each other. We're strangers more than friends to each other."

"But what I said…," he responds, getting anxious by the minute.

"At the restaurant?" she asks. "Mian, Moon Jun Yeong. Uri… ."

"No," he begs. "Please reconsider. I'll do anything."

* * *

Choi Young Do realizes it's a mistake to deliver the Hanche documents himself. When he was recognized by the President and Director, he got detained hours longer than anticipated. His only salvation was the call on his mobile. He's relieved to see it is Cha Eun Sang.

"Uhm," he says in greeting.

He hears nothing but a conversation.

 _"I think we are past saving friendships," she states._

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi, eodia?" Young Do asks, a cold sweat breaks on his skin.

 _"… We're strangers more than friends to each other,"_ he hears her say.

 _"But what I said…,"_ the male voice sounds agitated.

Moon Jun Yeong. Young Do starts panicking.

He surveys the lobby, half walking, half running. Then he sees them past the sliding doors. Moon Jun Yeong was closing in on her personal space. Anger brews as he disconnects his phone and pockets it. He calms himself before marching past the bellhop.

"Cha Eun Sang!" he calls her from the sliding doors. He slows down his place like he has all day to get to her.

"Young Do-ah," she answers, relieved to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget that we're having dinner?" he asks, slipping an arm around her waist when he reaches her side. "Annyeong, Moon Jun Yeong-ssi."

Moon Jun Yeong looks at Young Do and then back to Eun Sang. "I didn't know you were dating."

"I didn't think it was your business to know," Choi Young Do replies drolly. "Yabou, darawa."

"Mian, Moon Jun Yeong," she apologizes before Young Do leads her away.

When they were several steps away, she tries to sneak a peek to see if Jun Yeong is following them.

"Don't look back," Young Do coaches her in a low voice. "Look at me or look ahead."

Like a puppet, she follows his instructions and looks ahead.

Once they round the corner, she says, "I think you can let go of me now."

"What if I don't want to?" he posits.

"People might get the wrong impression!" she exclaims.

"I'm more concerned with Jun Yeong following us and causing more trouble than what he's worth," Young Do states.

"You're starting to scare me," she says. "Anyway, why did you come by?"

"Bogosipeosseo," _Because I miss you,_ he replies, his lip, curling in amusement.

She slaps him on the arm and shoves herself away from him.

"Balamdungi," _Flirt_ , she accuses him.

"What do you want me to say? I came because you lit the bat signal and needed rescuing?" he asks. "Which is somewhat true. You accidentally called me on your phone while talking to Moon Jun Yeong."

"I did?" she says, blushing. She checks her call log to confirm his story.

"I don't like the fact that he's here and he can hurt you," he states as he loses the light tone in his voice.

"He can't hurt me," Cha Eun Sang replies. "I'm at work. I'm surrounded by people."

"Just promise me you'll be safe," Young Do pleads. "Right now, I can't tell you everything but can you trust me? Chebal, hanbeonman." _Please, just this once_.

"Fine," Cha Eun Sang resigns herself. "I expected this behavior from Tan. But from you? Tsk, tsk. Would it kill you if I said I can take care of myself?"

"I will kill myself first if I cannot protect you," he says gruffly.

"Where is this all coming from, huh?" Cha Eun Sang asks, pausing in the middle of the street. She grabs his arm to stop him from walking. As he faces her, she sees the fear in his eyes.

"Chebal, Cha Eun Sang, stay away from Moon Jun Yeong," he begs. "Yagsogke?" _Promise?_

"Kre, kre," Cha Eun Sang sighs. "If it's that important to you."

"Kumapta," he replies before letting out a long breath. "Was it that hard for you to compromise?"

"Can you blame me? You seem to be standoffish toward any man who talks to me," Eun Sang says. "It's kind of suspicious."

"I would like to call it 'marking my territory'," he teases. He goes back to being his playful self. She doesn't notice him close the gap between them.

"I am not a water hydrant that you can mark, little dog," she sarcastically states.

"Who are you calling little?" he challenges her, trying to grab her hand in the process.

"Yah, Choi Young Do!" she squeals, laughing as she dodges his touch.

* * *

Yoon Chan Young and Kim Won sit by the bar, nursing their drinks.

"Does your security group know we've been keeping an eye on them?" Chan Young asks Won.

"I don't think so. The last I've looked at the tapes, they seem very professional," Kim Won replies. He thanks their server when the sashimi and duck fat fries are placed before them.

"Maybe too professional," Chan Young says. "Look, even the best employee will take out their smartphone every once in a while even if there's a corporate policy against it."

He takes out his phone and retrieves a clip from the Jeguk's office camera and shows it to Won. "See? Even a secretary would look into papers he or she shouldn't be looking at."

Kim Won watches his secretary take a peek in an envelope marked CONFIDENTIAL before putting it on his table.

"Either your security team is scrubbing the videos or they're aware they're being watched," Chan Young points out. "What do you think is truer?"

Kim Won sighs before tenting his fingers. His lips rest against his index fingers. "Both."

Yoon Chan Young uncharacteristically swears under his breath. "Hyung, sever all ties with your security team. The KBR team assigned to Jeguk is dirty."

Kim Won sips his drink as he considers Chan Young's advice.

"Three of your security detail, which includes Moon Jun Yeong, were all recruited right out of the Army. Despite their spotless records, they had some underground dealings scrubbed off the records," Chan Young says.

"Like what?" Kim Won asks.

"Drug and human trafficking, money laundering," Chan Young enumerates. "Their commander in the Army, Heo Joon Ki, was supposed to be dishonorably discharged but his record was expunged. I don't know what he did to have his record wiped clean, but he did it. Moon Jun Yeong, Lee Ha Neul, and Oh Rin Jo were all released around the same time, all discharged without record of their wrongdoings."

"What else?" Kim Won digs.

"This particular KBR group seems to have a lot of money. They have offshore accounts we can't tap into unless I have clearance from the commissioner," Chan Young answers.

"So where does this leave us?" Kim Won asks.

"I have to know whether or not Kim Tan's death has something to do with Jeguk and its holdings or if it's personal," Chan Young posits.

"How would you separate that?" Kim Won queries.

Chan Young takes a drink from his glass and ponders. "Was there anything big that changed for you or Tan or the company in the last two years?"

"KBR was hired by the Chairwoman," Kim Won says. "The biggest changes in the company are share holdings. The chairwoman became a minority shareholder a year ago. Right before that, I announced my separation from Yang Da Kyung."

"How about Kim Tan?" Chan Young asks.

"He wanted to get married to Cha Eun Sang the moment she graduated from university," he says.

"When did the conversation take place?" Chan Young asks.

"Hmm, can't remember. The topic of their marriage was brought up many times. Some at home. Some at work. Kim Tan's marriage talk got the Chairman upset and that's why Cha Eun Sang was all of a sudden sent back to the states to get her Masters degree," Won chronicles.

Chan Young pulls out his notebook from his coat jacket. "This date in January, there was another accident at Jeguk. Gas leak in your office?"

"There wasn't anything major going on at Jeguk. We usually don't start contracts around the holiday season since the US and European market are usually on vacation," Won discusses. "I remember Kim Tan arguing with Cha Eun Sang. She said the only way she'll stay behind is if something happens to Tan."

"That's too easy," Yoon Chan Young points out. "So, all of a sudden, an accident happens?"

"Cha Eun Sang left the night before," Kim Won says. "The accident happened 12 hours later. If anything happened to me or Tan, Cha Eun Sang wouldn't have been flown back."

"In the event the accident wasn't an accident, would the person know Cha Eun Sang wouldn't be informed?" Chan Young asks.

"Can't say," Kim Won replies.

"What happened the following summer? There was a fire that broke out in the copy room," Chan Young presses.

"As far as Tan-a is concerned, he asked Cha Eun Sang to make their engagement official," Kim Won recalls.

"I remember," Chan Young says, slapping his palm on the counter. "Cha Eun Sang was wondering why Kim Tan was pushing the marriage."

"Because the Chairwoman said she will push for Eun Sang to manage the Jeguk Steel Branch in Pittsburgh," Kim Won supplements the information. "Although she is a minority share holder, she controls managerial personnel. Tan-a didn't want Eomoni to have any more control over their relationship."

"Did Kim Tan tell Eun Sang?" Chan Young asks.

"No. If Tan told Eun Sang, she will forfeit her scholarship and she has to pay back all of the monies she received in school. That puts her back in the red," Won adds.

"And last winter?" Chan Young asks. "The boiler room incident? I recall hearing at first it was tampered with and all of a sudden, it was concluded that it was a pressure gauge gone awry."

"I was surprised about that, too, but security told me they handled the incident," Kim Won answers. "But as far as Tan is concerned, he threatened Abeoji that he will expose some money laundering the company is involved in. Although it was a lie, Abeoji still thinks we run the business the way he did it back then. He's chairman on paper but he holds no influence in the office anymore. Anyway, Tan threatened the Chairman so he can influence the Chairwoman from threatening Eun Sang."

"I have a feeling this is more about Cha Eun Sang than Kim Tan," Chan Young sighs. "She won't like this."

"Then we don't tell her until we've confirmed it," Won sighs, too.

Both men drink in silence, forgetting the food in front of them.

"Come to think of if, I do think Moon Jun Yeong is very suspect," Kim Won sadly concedes.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Chan Young asks.

"The last time Kim Tan and Cha Eun Sang spoke, they made the decision to announce their engagement this summer whether our parents allowed it or not," Won replies. "Moon Jun Yeong was present for that conversation."

"But how different is that from any of the other conversations you and Tan had in regard to Cha Eun Sang?" Chan Young asks.

"Tan and I talked about keeping Cha Eun Sang in Korea for good," Kim Won says. "He decided to marry Cha Eun Sang overseas and have Choi Young Do witness the wedding."

"Was Young Do or Eun Sang aware of this arrangement?" Chan Young queries.

"Nope, it was Kim Tan's last crazy scheme to keep his best friend and girl with him," Kim Won adds.

Chan Young lets out an exasperated sigh. He knows Moon Jun Yeong is a ticking time bomb. What is Jun Yeong's obsession with Cha Eun Sang?


	18. Dealing With Destiny

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been on holiday. Hope this makes up for the wait. The story is wrapping up so... can't wait to end this story for everyone._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

CHAPTER 18

Dealing With Destiny

"Are you skipping work today?" Young Do asks as he crosses the busy street toward Zeus Hotels.

"Aniyo," Cha Eun Sang replies, as she flips through folders to find the document she needs. "Tonight's a fundraiser. Not my wedding day. Why should I take the day off?"

"Isn't that what women do? Take off to look pretty for a few hours?" he teases.

"Yah, you know I'm not like that at all," Cha Eun Sang points out.

"Just admit it, you're a workaholic," Young Do shoots back.

It's been a month since they called truce. For what its worth, Kim Tan's 100 Days brought closure to two friends who lost someone special. Since that day, things have been less stilted between Young Do and Eun Sang. Since the car ride, Eun Sang kept her promise to call Young Do once a day, even if it was just to say good night. Little did she know Young Do anticipates her daily calls like it was Christmas.

Kim Won's fundraiser is that evening and Young Do is still trying to convince Cha Eun Sang to be his date. Much to his detriment, Eun Sang remains steadfast in her decision to remain Kim Won's plus one.

"I still don't like the fact that you're going as Kim Won's date," he grumbles.

He walks through the lobby and the front desk personnel bow in greeting. He pauses at the end of the check out counter to retrieve a file required for an upcoming project.

"Aigoo, you're petty," she says. "I am not going to cancel out on him because you wanted me to."

"But if I told him you're my girlfriend, he has no rights to you," he counters. A few heads around Choi Young Do turn as he makes the statement.

"Choi Young Do, don't you dare!" she screeches. Her pitch goes up a notch.

"Ah, you're so cute when I tease you," he says. His timbre drops as he teases her more. He goads her more like he was her lover.

The female personnel lingering around the front desk lobby start whispering to each other as they listened in on his conversation without bothering to hide it.

"Behave yourself," Eun Sang scolds him. She changes topics to avoid his teasing. "Are you being auctioned for a dance tonight?"

Choi Young Do rolls his eyes. "Yes. I don't know why Kim Won thought it would be a brilliant idea."

"I heard it was someone else's idea," Eun Sang states. "If I'm not mistaken, it's Yoo Rachel's brilliant contribution."

"That figures," he groaned, rolling his eyes in the process. "Are you being auctioned of for a dance?"

"I didn't ask," Eun Sang replies. "Who would want to dance with me? I'm not graceful and I'm a nobody."

"I'll buy your dance card so no one dances with you," he answers, smiling.

The girls surrounding him start swooning.

"What's that sound?" Eun Sang asks.

Choi Young Do looks at the staff listening in. They start blushing, knowing they're caught. He chuckles before replying. "Oh, the girls here at the desk think what I just said was sexy."

He looks at the girl whose blush was a deep rose. "What do you think? Did I just sound like boyfriend material there?"

The girl nods her head vigorously in agreement. "Ne, ne!"

"You're incorrigible," Cha Eun Sang scolds him. "Kkeunh."

"Eun Sangi-i," he teases.

"Oh?" she replies. A pause followed by a tongue click grabs his attention.

"Wae?" he asks. "I thought you're busy. Just admit you like talking to me."

"Another flower," she replies. She didn't even acknowledge his tease. "So strange. Have you been sending me flowers and not telling me? If you are, leave me a note so I know it's you. Otherwise, it's creepy!"

"You wish I've been sending you flowers. I can't take credit for that," he replies defensively.

What he doesn't tell her is that he's worried. The hair on the back of his arm start standing. His brow knits in paranoia. "Maybe you have a secret admirer at work?"

"Then that's creepier," she says. "I am one of the youngest people here and most of the men in my department are past the age of forty."

"How long have you been receiving flowers?" he queries.

"Since Monday," she answers. "Always the same. Single rose. Baby's breath. Red ribbon. No card."

"I won't worry about it if I were you," he replies. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight?"

"See you tonight," she confirms before hanging up.

As soon as he gets off the phone with Cha Eun Sang, Choi Young Do dials Chan Young.

"Yabuseo?" Chan Young answers.

"Yoon Chan Young, I think Moon Jun Yeong started sending flowers to Cha Eun Sang," he says.

"Ara," Chan Young confirms Young Do's suspicion. "We've been monitoring his activity for a while now. I don't know what his purpose is but he's getting bolder especially now that Cha Eun Sang won't take his calls."

"You're monitoring her calls, too?" Young Do asks.

"No, just his," Chan Young replies. "When we were at the beach, he apparently tried to break into her place because he can't find her."

"What?" Young Do exclaims, walking toward the elevators. He is getting upset by the second. "Did he damage anything? Does she know if she lost anything?"

"The cop who I put on surveillance duty made sure he didn't get anywhere close to opening her door," Chan Young says.

"Would it be safer if I told her to move back into the hotel? Maybe she should move to my place," he brainstorms. The gears in Choi Young Do's head are turning.

"Just admit it, you want her to move in with you," Chan Young teases.

"For safety reasons!" he argues.

"Yes, for safety reasons," Chan Young placates him.

"You find this situation hilarious, don't you?" Choi Young Do responds drolly.

"Yes," Chan Young replies boldly. "You've been mooning over her for almost a decade. The last couple of months? You've been our entertainment. Bets are going around as to when you'll pull a caveman move so she moves in with you. Bo Na and Myung Soo think by the end of the year. Ye Sol said by Seollal."

"And you?" he asks.

"Hyeonchung-il," Chan Young states. _Korean Memorial Day_.

"Why so far away?" Young Do asks.

"Knowing her, she'd want to give a year for Kim Tan's death to pass. And at that, she won't move in with you because she'll want to make sure it's the real thing."

"You think I'll have to wait that long?" Young Do queries. In all things Cha Eun Sang, he trusted Yoon Chan Young.

"Heaven and hell have to move for her to do something otherwise," Chan Young says. "And at that, it's not a guarantee."

"Yah," Choi Young Do threatens. "I'll… I'll prove you wrong."

"You do that," Chan Young eggs him on.

"Have you told your wife Eun Sang and I are back on speaking terms?" Young Do fishes. "She still bites my head off when I call her."

"Aniyo," Chan Young says. "She still thinks you're on the outs with her. Since you haven't been hanging out with Myung Soo recently, they've been speculating you two have broken up."

"But there isn't any breaking up to do since we've not been together to begin with," he argues.

"I let them plan how to get you guys together," he says, chuckling. "Let them have their fun."

"You're evil," Young Do replies, shaking his head in disbelief. "Now, go do that police work you do and make sure Eun Sang stays safe."

* * *

Chan Young laughs as he hangs up. The last few times he saw Cha Eun Sang, she looked tired, but happier. She started becoming the Eun Sang he knew before she met Kim Tan.

It wasn't that he didn't like Kim Tan. His father worked for the Tans since he was a small boy. He even played with Tan a few times during corporate gatherings. But for all its worth, Kim Tan was a struggle he wished his friend never went through. She was happy in her all-girls school. She was happy knowing nothing about the chaebol lifestyle and what it entails.

But how is it he feels more comfortable having Choi Young Do around Eun Sang than he ever was with Tan? He knows Young Do and Tan share the same privileged lifestyle and violent pasts. They shared a similar destiny. What has changed that he believes Eun Sang is given a better do-over this time around?

* * *

Security is on high alert for the Samdong International Fund Raising Gala. Kim Won is worried something is bound to happen tonight. He doesn't know how, and he doesn't know who is going to be affected but he's not taking any chances.

After doing his own research based on Yoon Chan Young's advice, he was unsure how and why his step mother would have chosen them in the first place. Since KBR's contract is not up for renewal and he didn't have sufficient evidence to fire the team, he allows Yoon Chan Young's undercover team to be part of tonight's gala.

"Oppa, are you dressed? May I come in?" Cha Eun Sang asks as she knocks on the door.

"Come in," he calls out.

The sight of her takes his breath away. The simple red dress defines her. With her tall and athletic built, the laced v-shaped neckline dips slightly below her breast bone makes he look smashing. The floor length A-cut dress accentuates her long legs and small waist. But as he surveys the outfit on her, he takes a deep breath when he notices the brooch right at her cleavage. It is the tracker he and Chan Young decided to attach to her outfit in the event something happens to her tonight.

"Yah, did you grow overnight?" Kim Won teases as he takes a good look at her outfit.

"It's the dress, Oppa. It just fits nicely," she says demurely. "You like?"

"If Kim Tan saw you tonight, I don't think he'll let you out in public," he compliments her. "I might ask you to put a rice sack over your dress."

"Oppa!" she exclaims, playfully slapping his arm. "You're the one who chose it. So why should I not wear the outfit with pride? Anyway, we are supposed to be down at the ballroom in half an hour. You're not dressed yet."

"I am… sort of," he defends himself.

He takes a quick glance at his appearance on the mirror. He slicked his hair back for the night's events. He gives his tailored waistcoat a once over to make sure everything looked right.

"Are you sure you're not shooting an Armani ad?" Eun Sang teases as she watches him straighten his suspenders. He admits, he looks and feels different from a high-profile president and CEO at that moment. The only thing missing to complete his attire are his cufflinks and bowtie.

"Let me help you with that," she says, walking toward him.

It takes her a matter of seconds to help secure his cufflinks. Then, she throws the ribbon of cloth around his neck before folding the bowtie. The semi-butterfly knot makes Kim Won look dashing.

"Oppa, this is one reason why you need a new girlfriend," Cha Eun Sang scolds. "She's supposed to be doing this for you, not me."

"I thought you liked doing this?" he teases. "You are good at it. Maybe you should be my girlfriend!"

"Oppa!" she exclaims. "Why would you tease me about something so serious?"

"Nega wae? Kim Tan trained you well," he says.

"I'm leaving," she says, pretending to be offended.

"Mianhe, Cha Eun Sang," he says, chuckling. "I can't help but tease you."

"Ara, I can be gullible," Cha Eun Sang mutters, putting her pouty aegyo on.

"But I shouldn't tease you this badly," he apologizes.

Eun Sang wrinkles her nose as she straightens out his bowtie.

"Actually, I want to say thank you for asking me to this gala," she confesses. "But I don't think I can be your last minute date anymore."

Kim Won looks to her in concern. "I know I asked too much just by asking you to be here."

"It's not that," she clarifies. "You know I'll always be loyal to you, Oppa. But I don't think… ."

"Ah, I think I know what this is all about," Kim Won says. A sad smile crosses his face.

"You do?" she asks, surprised.

"I have to admit, I'm using you tonight… Not just as a date," Won admits. "I'm using you to make someone jealous."

"What!?" she exclaims. "You're actually interested in someone?"

"For a while now," he confesses. "But she was really young then. She still is and I'm not sure whether we would be compatible, to be honest."

"Jinjja? Jinjja jinjja?" Eun Sang asks excitedly. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

Kim Won blushes. "It's Yoo Rachel… If she gets catty, please let me know. I would hate for her to be mean to you."

Cha Eun Sang groans. "Oppa, why, oh why did it have to be Kim Tan's ex-fiancee?"

"I know, I'm sorry!" he apologizes, sliding his palms back and forth, asking for forgiveness. "She has been visiting for a year now but I don't know how serious she is about us."

Letting out a sigh, Cha Eun Sang says, wagging a finger at him. "There better be no hair pulling. You owe me big time, Won Oppa."

"Kamsamnidha, dongseng," he says graciously, kissing her on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

He takes off his single-breasted tuxedo jacket from the hanger. After shrugging the jacket on, he offers his arm to Cha Eun Sang. She slips her arm around his and pats it in return.

"Kaja," he says.

* * *

The gala is in full swing when they enter. Although Cha Eun Sang hasn't been in Korea in a while, she recognizes many of the faces in attendance. Presidents, CEOs, and high ranking members of conglomerates from Samsung, Kia, and Sony pepper the ballroom. They attend the function in full regalia, displaying their wealth and social stature.

"It seems like there's good attendance," Cha Eun Sang whispers to Won. "Chukanda!"

"The night is early," he says. "Let's see if the money donated matches the jewelry they wear."

They walk into the room, occasionally dropping by little clusters of people to make their greetings. The single women in the room attempt to make eye contact with Kim Won. When they catch her gaze, they shoot her a menacing look.

"Ya, Oppa, I think I am going to be murdered by half of the single women in this room," Cha Eun Sang says in mock whisper.

"Why do you say that?" he asks, taking two champagne flutes from the server. He hands one to her.

"The girl on your left has been trying to catch your eye since we came in," Eun Sang reports. "She's flipped her hair every time she sees me looking at her."

"That's Amira Lau, daughter to Chinese businessman Andy Lau," he informs her. "Chairwoman wanted me to date her for a while now but she's busy trying to make her empire. I've sacrificed my marriage for that. Don't want a repeat."

"Then there's the girl over there in the blue dress," Cha Eun Sang points out. "She snarls when I touch you like this."

She put her hand on his chest. Won looks at the girl throughout Eun Sang's demonstration. The girl snarls, annoyed at their conspicuous display of skinship.

"That's funny," he whispers in her ear. "That's Kang So Rin. I used to go to university with her. She didn't want to give me the time of day back then."

"Whoa, daebak, Oppa," Cha Eun Sang exclaims. "I didn't know you were this cool."

Kim Won surveys the room and spots his security detail. He also searches for the team leader Yoon Chan Young planted in the room.

"Are you looking for Yoo Rachel?" Cha Eun Sang asks. "Am I supposed to do something to make her jealous?"

He chuckles. "I'll let you know if that's necessary. I hope she doesn't create drama tonight."

As they make their rounds, they come upon the Chairman and the Chairwoman. Both are surprised to see Cha Eun Sang standing next to Kim Won.

"Wasn't one Kim enough?" Chairwoman hisses in anger.

"Annyeonghaseyo," Cha Eun Sang greets the Chairwoman's despite her remark.

"She's here as my date," Kim Won replies cooly. "I asked her and she said yes."

"What else can she do but say yes? She's a user," she spits out venomously.

"I will not have you talk badly of her, Eomoni," he argues under his breath. "She's doing me a favor by being here."

"That's why you shouldn't have divorced Yang Da Kyung," the Chairman harrumphs.

"She wanted her freedom," he explains. "We both wanted to be with different people. Our prenup held us to the standards we both knew would be good for us in the long run."

"But your prenup is no use when she's not here," the Chairman argues. "Now people will run their mouths thinking you're going to marry your dead brother's girlfriend."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Kim Won defends Eun Sang. "I'm not going to argue with you tonight whether Cha Eun Sang is worthy of the Kims. If anything else, I am glad she came into our lives. Makes me realize what friendship is. Now, if you excuse us. I see Chairman Pai coming in."

He bows slightly toward his parents and pulls Cha Eun Sang away from them. They weren't that far away from them when they spot Yoo Rachel coming toward them. Several steps behind her is Choi Young Do.

Yoo Rachel gasps. The last time Cha Eun Sang saw her was during Kim Tan's funeral. She should've realized then that her presence was a little stand-offish when they met with the group. She thought it was because of their shared past. Maybe Rachel was upset Kim Won was comforting her, too.

"Ah, Yoo Rachel, thank you for coming," Kim Won says sweetly. "Choi Young Do."

Nods are exchanged.

"I didn't know you were taking Cha Eun Sang as your date," Rachel states.

"I asked; she accepted," Kim Won says succinctly.

"I see," she responds, eyeing Eun Sang from head to toe. "Oremaniya, Cha Eun Sang."

"Ne, Yoo Rachel," she says before nodding her head. "How have you been? I heard you have been doing well in Paris."

"I'm planning on relocating in Gangnam as soon as I can," she announces offhandedly.

"Really?" Kim Won responds in surprise. "I didn't know that was possible the last time we talked."

"Let's just say I got more motivated," she says, staring at Cha Eun Sang the whole time she is talking to Kim Won.

"Well," Won says, exchanging glances with Rachel. "Thank you for your donation to the fund raiser. I just saw your mother come in. Let me greet her."

Both Kim Won and Cha Eun Sang bow to them before moving away.

"Yah, I was waiting for her to rip my eyes out," Cha Eun Sang chastises Won under her breath.

He pats her hand, chuckling. "I need to buy you jewelry. You just did something for me that I've been trying to get Rachel to do for months. Kumapsubnida."

"I hope it's worth it," Cha Eun Sang grumbles. "Let's go thank your donors."

They walk around and exchange pleasantries for another hour. The band leader announces dinner is to be served. Kim Won and Cha Eun Sang take their cue and head toward the lead table. Despite Cha Eun Sang wanting to get seated, her elation turns to annoyance when she realizes the Chairwoman and the Chairman sitting at the same table. She harrumphs when she realizes Choi Young Do and Yoo Rachel are seated a table away.

As soon as Eun Sang sits, Choi Young Do leans over.

"I never got to say how beautiful you look tonight," he whispers in her ear.

She blushes, unsure how to take his compliment. "Thank you."

"Yah, Choi Young Do," Kim Won says, leaning over to their joint heads. "Are you poaching my date?"

"It's a sport I like engaging in when the Kims are involved," he teases Kim Won.

"By the way, I need to talk to you tonight about something," Kim Won says cryptically.

"Does this have something to do with…," Choi Young Do's voice trails.

Kim Won nods.

"Let me know when," he replies grimly.

Kim Won excuses himself and takes his place on the stage. He starts off by thanking all the benefactors for their contribution to the night's cause.

* * *

Choi Young Do pays half attention to what Kim Won is saying on stage. Instead, he takes the opportunity to stare at Cha Eun Sang. While she focuses on stage and her date for the evening, he studies her like an unsolvable puzzle. Although she assures him there is nothing between her and Won, he knew Won has looked at her more than once with the eyes of a man rather than an older brother.

She laughs at a joke Won delivers onstage. Her smile is radiant and sincere. One hand covers her mouth as another while the other hand covers the top of her revealing neckline as she continues laughing. The mere act of her covering her cleavage makes him groan.

"Quenchana?" Yoo Rachel asks, grabbing his arm to get his attention.

Young Do raises an eyebrow at her. "Should I be otherwise?"

"You're the one groaning," she sneers.

Choi Young Do blushes uncharacteristically and repositions himself in his seat. As Kim Won rattles on stage, he turns his attention to Yoo Rachel.

"You've been in country more times this year than usual," he observes.

"So?" she counters haughtily. "I didn't know there was a limit as to when I come back to the country."

"We were wondering," he posits. "It's either your Omma is giving you a hard time and wants you to work in her company or that you're being set up as an M&A right now. Which is it?"

"Neither," she says, crossing her arms across her chest. "Paris is drab this time of the year."

"Chongmal?" Young Do calls her out. He raises an eyebrow before badgering her more. "I recall Paris being colorful this time of the year. The art students are out. The foliage is changing..."

"Then you go back to Paris!" she hisses loud enough for him to hear.

"And the claws come out," he teases. "Just admit it, you're dating someone from here and you don't want anyone knowing about it."

"I didn't know this was confession time," she counters. "How about you? This isn't your usual modus operandi. Why are you here?"

"Duties of a president," he shrugs.

"Kogismal," _Liar,_ she spits out. "I heard you're dating."

"Then your resources are wrong," he refutes, drinking the glass of water on his table. "I've not dated since... ever?"

"Let me paraphrase then," she responds haughtily. "I heard you've been Cha Eun Sang's knight in shining armor since Tan's death."

"Old news," he dismisses her. "She never needed nor doesn't need my protection, or anyone's from what I've seen. However, if you're making that statement because you want to get a rise out of me, be warned. You were my would've-been sister. I won't hold back if you hurt Cha Eun Sang."

"Then if you don't want the queen bitch to rear its head, tell her to stay away from Kim Won," she warns. "She may have succeeded with one Kim. She won't be allowed a second chance."

The crowd erupts in a round of applause before the band starts playing again. Kim Won steps off the stage and returns to his seat. Dinner is served shortly after that.

Other than Rachel's surprising confession, the evening remains tolerable. A current Hallyu star performs on stage. Several crowd-pleasing games are played to engage the older benefactors. Between selca sticks provided on each table and an official photographer, everyone seems to have a grand time.

About hour two of the event, the emcee says, "May I have all the women with an auctioned dance card please approach the dance floor."

Several beautifully dressed women start walking to the dance floor.

"You better go before you get left behind," Kim Won whispers into Cha Eun Sang's ear.

"I'm not part of the auction," she says innocently. She is surprised Won would say so.

"Oh yes you are," he contradicts her, laughing. "You think I'll pass on the opportunity to get more money for this function?"

"Oppa!" she argues, punching him lightly on the arm. "How dare you to not tell me!"

"I wasn't until I got some good donations under your name. Tell your benefactors, thank you," he says mischievously.

"You owe me," she mumbles as she gets up from her seat. "Big time."

"Kre, kre," he placates her. "Have a good time. It's just three songs."

As she pushes her chair in, she throws a murderous look at Choi Young Do. "Do you know anything about this?" she asks.

He smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe... Maybe not."

"You," she accuses, punching him on the shoulder, too. "Did you tell Kim Won to put my name in?"

"If I did?" he questions, an impish smile plasters on his face.

"You're getting deleted from my phone," she threatens.

"You can't do that," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "You'll miss me."

"Like a pimple on the nose," she argues. "You owe me twice what Kim Won Oppa owes me."

* * *

Since Cha Eun Sang didn't know she has a dance card, she didn't know what to expect. She looks around the dance floor, cautiously awaiting her first dance partner. She is both elated and relieved when she sees Yoon Jae Ho approach her.

"Vice President!" she exclaims. "How have you been?"

Yoon Chan Young's father smiles and bows his head before offering his palm to her. "Cha Eun Sang-ssi, you should've come visit when you finally got settled. If it wasn't for Chan Young's incessant chatter, I wouldn't know if you're doing well."

"I'm doing better, thank you," she admits. "I am sorry. I know I should've come over to give you my greetings."

"Your mother been well?" he asks. "I've not seen her since she and Madame Han left the big house."

"They are well, Ahjussi," she replies. "Do you know how happy I am to know you're my first dance? You've always been a father to me."

Yoon Jae Ho blushes. "You know very well how to placate an old man."

"But you've been!" she exclaims. You taught me how to fish when you took Chan Young out to the lake. You taught me a lot about corporate management outside of a classroom. You told me how boys can be mean and how I should protect myself against them."

"Well, aside from Chan Young, I know men can be petty and mean," he says to her like a father. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

The song ends before they can finish their conversation. As Yoon Jae Ho is about to answer one of Eun Sang's many questions, he feels a tap on his shoulder. The second song starts playing shortly after the interruption.

"Would you mind if I take this dance?" It is Chief Choi Dong Uk who stands behind the vice president.

Cha Eun Sang is surprised to see the older gentleman. For a moment, when Choi Young Do said he coaxed Kim Won to have her dance card auctioned, she thought she'd be an embarrassment and have no one dance with her. Seeing who lined up to dance with her is truly unexpected.

"Come to the house soon," Yoon Jae Ho says before parting with Eun Sang. "You, me, Chan Young, and Lee Bo Na can go fishing."

"You know Lee Bo Na won't fish," Eun Sang teases.

"Eventually, she will," he says before bowing.

Cha Eun Sang bows before Choi Dong Uk before assuming the dance position.

The older gentleman secures her hand before putting a respectable hand on her waist. He twirls her on the dance floor quite gracefully, like they were competing in a dance competition. He made her forget she was a novice at these social events.

"Chief, I didn't know you were such a good dancer!" Cha Eun Sang compliments him.

"It's required when you want to woo customers and business partners alike," he states. He smiles at the question she just asked.

A beat passes before he speaks again. "How do you like your job at Hanche Hotels?"

"I like it a lot. I worked for their American counterpart for two years before transferring here," she says. "There are some cultural differences but I'm comfortable within the establishment."

"Well, this isn't made public yet but Zeus Hotels lost the contract for the merger," Choi Dong Uk confesses. "I believe you would keep this news in confidence?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cha Eun Sang replies diplomatically. "But yes, you can trust I won't say anything about it."

"I didn't tell you that news so that you'd feel sorry," Choi Dong Uk states. "I just wanted to let you know that in the event Lotte will restructure and you'd be let go, please come and work for the Zeus Corporation. I think you would work well in our establishment."

"I'll keep that in mind, Chief," she says graciously. "Kamsamhimnida."

"Abeoji, I think you're cutting into my time," Choi Young Do says politely.

Choi Dong Uk looks up and at his son. "Ah, I see my adeul has filled your dance card. I heard you and he are friends?"

Eun Sang bows, "Yes, he is a friend."

"Let me know if he gives you any trouble," he says before looking at his son. "I will make sure he keeps himself in check."

"Thank you, Chief," Cha Eun Sang says, bowing again to him as he takes his leave.

"Don't forget what I just told you," he replies before stepping off the dance floor and out of the spotlight.

Without preamble, Choi Young Do slips his hand around her waist and pulls her close. He encloses her left hand in his right and presses it up against his chest.

"Yah, what are you doing?" she asks in a whispered high pitched voice.

"Dancing," he says matter-of-factly.

"This... this is rather scandalous!" she whispers, panicking.

"Relax," he says. "Many of the older people have left. Those lingering are looking for a hook-up. Nothing scandalous about that."

Cha Eun Sang's eyes bugs out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're not used to these social gatherings," he says, teasing. "Do you want me to spoil it for you?"

"No, no," she replies.

When she finally calms down, she takes a breath and allows him to lead. Their feet barely move. Instead, they sway to the music. Despite Young Do's calm demeanor, she feels his rapid heartbeat under her touch.

The difference between Choi Dong Uk and Choi Young Do are night and day. The elder dazzles. He knows how things are going to turn out just by looking at a situation. She can see how he became powerful. Young Do is the opposite. He takes his time. Like a lion, he waits for the opportunity to pounce on his prey.

"Let's start dating," he announces without preamble.

Caught unaware, she stares at him. "Mwo? What did you say?"

"Let's start dating each other," he says syllabically like he was teaching her how to tie her shoe laces. "I know you will tell me you need time. I told you I'll give you time. But you know what? Waiting is hard. Just... Just tell me that you'd consider my feelings first before Kim Won or someone else asks you, hmm?"

She can tell Young Do is out of his element. His calm demeanor is hanging by a thread. A slight blush forms under his skin and a sheen of sweat forms on his temples.

"Are you telling me this because you're afraid I have feelings for Won Oppa?" she asks as she bites her cheek to keep her from smiling.

"Oh," he admits meekly. "He is very skilled and refined in things I've yet to learn."

Cha Eun Sang nods.

"I don't like the fact that you call him 'Oppa' even if it's out of habit," he confesses. "I admit... I get jealous."

He squeezes her hand and pulls her closer like she is about to fly away.

"He is a savvy business man. He is brilliant, exacting, fair," he lists. "He is a great leader with a keen sense of direction. I cannot compete with that… Not yet."

"Hey, where is this coming from?" Cha Eun Sang asks, her right hand cupping his cheek.

He gazes into her eyes for a moment before he shifts his gaze to his feet.

"Kre…," she hesitates. "Let's date."

It is his turn to be surprised. "Chongmalleo? You're not teasing me?"

"How different will it be? We hang out with the same friends. We do things together," she enumerates. "I'm already calling you almost everyday."

"Are you saying that even if we dated, I wouldn't be able to come up with something different from what we are currently doing?" he asks, still shell shocked from her response.

"No," she replies, dragging out the word. "I'm just saying that if we are already going to do things, we'll just do it together. It's an outing."

He sighs contentedly. He'll take what he can get. He could've kissed her if it weren't for her the fact she is bracing herself against him.

"Besides," she adds. "The only reason Won Oppa asked me to be his date was to make Yoo Rachel jealous."

"So it's true, they're dating?" he asks, a toothy smile spreads.

Cha Eun Sang nods. "I don't think Yoo Rachel is ready for them to be called a couple. I won't be surprised if she feels the age difference would affect their relationship. It doesn't help that at one point, she was Kim Tan's fiancee. Won Oppa, on the other hand, isn't concerned about the trivial stuff. He just wants them to date exclusively."

Choi Young Do lets out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how much he is holding in before that moment.

"So… does my revelation allay some of your fears?" she asks, smiling. She sticks the tip of her tongue out on the corner of her lip.

"Are you mocking me now?" he queries, raising an eyebrow at her. "I will make you pay for it."

"You already owe me too much," she says sassily.

The band leader announces they're taking a fifteen minute break and the men would have to line up for their dances.

Young Do escorts Cha Eun Sang to her seat. Before he sits down, he asks, "Did you sign up to dance with me?"

"I don't have the money to buy a dance with anyone especially with the likes of you," she said. "Besides, your card is full."

* * *

The evening festivities are starting to winding down. Choi Young Do is ready to swap his tuxedo out for something more comfortable. He is also impatient to start doing the boyfriend thing of taking Eun Sang home.

"Do you have to stay until the festivities are over? I can take you home," he asks Eun Sang.

"I don't think so. Let's ask Won Oppa," she suggests. She bites her lips when she realizes she called Won oppa. "How about this: let me go freshen up and I'll meet you here in ten minutes. We can say goodbye to Opp- Kim Won then."

He nods as he watches her walk toward the doors.

A little part of him is ecstatic about the direction their relationship is taking. It is a small step, but it is one he didn't fathom would happen. To pass time, he talks to a few people he knew who lingered till the end of the event.

Ten minutes pass. Another ten fly by. Getting impatient, he heads toward the powder room. He asks one of the ladies who went in the rest room if there was any one in the ladies' room other than her. She said she was alone the whole time she used the facilities.

After he makes his apologies, he hurries back to the ballroom. She is nowhere in sight. He remembers she had her clutch with her when they parted.

He fishes out his phone from his tuxedo jacket and starts dialing her number. It keeps on ringing until her voicemail picks up.

He lets out a curse and redials her number. Where could she have gone?

All of a sudden, a cold shudder runs down his spine. _Seolma_...


	19. Nightmares and Boogey Men

CHAPTER 19

Nightmares and Boogey Men

 _A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Between the GOT7 and this becoming a 10K chapter, I needed a heavy handed beta to cut the lines. I lost. Hoping to include some of the stuff on the next chapter. Enjoy this post!_

"Chebal, chebal, chebal!" Young Do chants to himself as he searches for Kim Won. The worst case scenario has filled his brain and he knows it's not going to help him find Eun Sang any sooner.

He half sprints to the ballroom, slowing down to say goodbye to the people he knew. When he finally sees Won, he waits until he finishes his salutations to the Chairwoman and Chairman.

When the older Kims are far from hearing, he engages Won. "Have you seen Cha Eun Sang?"

"I thought you left with her," he says. "I was going to tease her that she left without her date."

"Try calling her and see if she responds," he urgently pleads. If the circumstances weren't dire, he would've had a comeback to Won's teasing. "She went to the ladies' room half an hour ago and the last person I saw come out from there said Cha Eun Sang wasn't there."

Kim Won knits his eyebrows. He takes his phone out and attempts to call Eun Sang. His call goes to voicemail, too. He surveys the room before calling over one of the KBR detail.

"Where is Team Leader Moon?" he asks without preamble.

"He left for Jeguk Building about forty-five minutes ago. He said the alarm has been going off in the offices and the night security cannot seem to figure what is going on," the security person reports.

Kim Won dials the Jeguk reception desk and asks the security guard to confirm Moon Jun Yeong's arrival.

"I haven't seen him since he left with you this afternoon, President," he replies.

Kim Won hangs up and looks at Young Do. "Call Yoon Chan Young. I think Moon Jun Yeong has Eun Sang-i."

* * *

Yoon Chan Young's worst nightmare comes true.

"What time did you say you last saw her?" he asks Choi Young Do as he dons on his jacket.

"Almost forty minutes ago," he says. "She went to use the ladies' room and she never came out."

"And Kim Won said Moon Jun Yeong left about an hour ago?" he asks.

"Yes, that's what the security detail said," Choi Young Do confirms.

"Okay, can you put me on the phone with Kim Won?" he orders.

He hears the quick swap over the phone. Kim Won says something to Young Do before talking to him.

"What do you want us to do?" Kim Won asks.

"Go with the security detail I planted," he orders. "They've already prearranged with the hotel's security to go through any surveillance tapes in the event something happens. I've left them with instructions as to whom to keep an eye out on. Ask them to also concentrate on the CCTVs covering the restrooms and all exits. Don't tell any of your detail about what's going on. We don't want to tip Moon Jun Yeong that we're after him. I'll get the search and arrest warrant signed."

"Keep us informed," Kim Won says.

"Will do," he promises.

Yoon Chan Young takes the envelope stashed in his drawer. He never thought he'd use it. However, he is grateful for getting the document ready in the event it needs to be used.

"You have to go to work?" Lee Bo Na asks, propping her elbows underneath her. "It's late."

"Geogjeongmalhaseyo," _Don't worry about me,_ he says before kissing her on the forehead. "I don't know how late I'll be out so make sure you get some sleep."

"You know I can't sleep when you have to be out all night," she whines.

"I will be fine, hmmm?" he promises, kissing her again on the lips. "The baby needs some rest. I don't need all three of us going without sleep."

When she finally concedes, he tucks her in her sheets before turning off the light and closing the bedroom door behind him. He lets out a sigh before fingering the document hidden in his coat pocket. Cold sweat breaks on his skin. It's time to face the monster named Moon Jun Yeong.

Despite the short distance between his home and the precinct, the ride feels like he has been behind the wheel for days.

"This is for Eun Sang," he says to himself as he collects his thoughts. He changes his mindset from Chan Young the friend to Chan Young the detective. Thinking of her as a nameless victim helps him concentrate on the task.

When the proper documents have been signed, he assembles his team and assigns duties. He rides shotgun in the passenger seat of the van as his hoobae drives the team to the outskirts of the city borders.

Surprisingly, Jun Yeong resides in a quiet middle class neighborhood. The facade looks like the cookie cutter residences on the street. However, when his team forces its way into his unlit house, the contents of the house is chilling.

Photos of women, dressed and otherwise, litter the dining room table. A cage large enough to fit a big dog takes a chunk of the living room floor.

"Be on the lookout for a large dog," Chan Young warns as he approaches the cage.

Then, he realizes something is off. There are no dog bowls or dog food close by. A chill creeps up his spine when he sees human hair among the bedding ling the cage's floor. A pair of handcuffs hang suspended from the top of the cage.

"Detective, you might want to see this," one of the policemen advices.

Chan Young walks toward the bedroom. Blood drains from his face when he sees the the cop's discovery.

It is a mural dedicated to Cha Eun Sang.

It seems that everything she did since high school is posted on the wall. Her accomplishments, pictures of her and her friends tagged on social media, and her work area are plastered across the wall. He has pictures of her with Kim Tan. He vandalized Tan's face and wrote angry words across his image. Notes and dates are posted alongside the photos. The last note dated with Kim Tan's photo was the day he died. It reads, "Accident—she must come back unmarried."

"Have CSU take photos of the wall and take them to headquarters," he orders the policeman who called him over. "Put an APB out and start searching for him. CID should already have a trace on his phone."

The other policemen nod in acknowledgement and immediately follow his instructions.

The taste of bile coats his tongue. Indeed, Kim Tan's death was not incidental. Never in his mind would he picture that his death, however, be premeditated for so long.

"Cha Eun Sang, please be safe," Chan Young prays under his breath.

* * *

Cha Eun Sang wakes up to a mild ringing in her ear. She tries to swallow but her tongue feels like it swelled to twice its size. The stuffy head feeling doesn't help at all with her nausea. However, the scent of body odor and urine makes her sit up from her current position.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked herself, trying to recall the events before losing consciousness.

She tries to turn her head but her groggy state and the scent of the enclosed space is enough to make her gag.

The sob she hears from the corner of the moving vehicle freezes her on the spot.

"Unni, quenchanna?" a girl, no more than sixteen years old, asks feebly.

She nods. She didn't trust she could talk without throwing up.

"Ajusshi threw you in bounded. We thought it would be more comfortable to remove the rope around your wrists and ankles," she says.

"Kumapta," she says, rubbing her wrists. She takes slow, measured breaths to calm herself. She, alone, is not the victim.

There are six other girls with her in the back of the moving truck. They ranged from fourteen to maybe nineteen years old. Even in the dark, she can tell they are in various stages of cleanliness. It looks like they have been dragged and moved several times.

"What is this? Why are we here?" she asks the girls in general.

"I don't know, but I'm scared," the girl who looked the youngest confesses. "Ajusshi said he will take me home but he never did."

"I was told I was going to be working as a nanny for a rich family while going to school," another girl states.

"Ajusshi told me I was pretty and promised to make me a k-pop star," the other girl cries.

The girls started talking all at once, telling their woeful tales. From what Cha Eun Sang gathered, they are all duped someway, somehow into entering this truck.

"You're the only one who was brought in like this, Unni," one girl points out. "Your pretty dress is now ruined."

Eun Sang is so worried about the other girls she didn't even pay attention to her appearance. Indeed, her outfit is beyond repair. The intricate brooch on her neckline has been ripped. Her stockings might as well be trashed. She looks around for her purse. She is unsure if she dropped it when she was kidnapped.

The only way she knows she can help herself and the girls she's with is hoping they'll be a place she recognizes and hopes they can escape.

* * *

Choi Young Do, Kim Won, and the police crowd The Lotte Hotel security office. The CCTVs are queued and reviewed.

"Yeogi," the security team leader points out. "It looks like she got approached in front of the rest room."

They watch the blurry image, frame by frame, to see what happened. It seems like she was approached and given bad news because she bolts toward the side entrance of the hotel. She doesn't notice the dark sedan idling nearby. As she pivots back toward the hotel, another man appears from behind her and covers her nose and mouth with what they presume is chloroform.

"Look, they threw her purse in the bushes," Kim Won points out.

The security team leader directs orders to the cop closest to the side entrance to retrieve the purse.

Choi Young Do watches the film in fear as she kicks and flails only to succumb to the substance. She crumples in the arms of her assailant who binds her hands and feet before tossing her in the trunk of the car.

The undercover cop requests the team leader to follow the car and the direction the sedan left on their way out of the parking lot. He contacts Yoon Chan Young and says, "It seems like they're headed west. They might have gone through the Seodaemun-ga highway, Guwanghamun, or Peongdong roads. It might help us if there are any street cameras, CCTV, or cops that could be on the lookout for a black or dark blue four-door sedan, possibly a 2012 Kia model."

Kim Won bombards the cop the moment he gets off the phone with Chan Young.

"What now? What are we supposed to do?" he asks.

"Well, can't really say at this point," he says, scratching his head. "There's an APB out on Moon Jun Yeong. They've already gone to his residence and are currently gathering evidence of a possible murder and kidnapping."

"Murder? Kidnapping?" Choi Young Do says worriedly. "Any evidence it is Cha Eun Sang?"

Kim Won snaps his fingers and says, "Ah, matta. Her tracker. Is it activated?"

Young Do looks to Kim Won, surprised.

"That's what I wanted to tell you earlier tonight," Won reveals. "I never thought it would actually come in handy tonight."

"It's activated but we are having trouble locating its signal," the cop confesses.

"Damn it!" Won curses, slamming his palms on the counter.

"Look, Kim Won-ssi, I know you're frustrated but we are trying to mitigate what's already done," he states with a heavy sigh. "Right now, it is in our best interest to find her while we are getting reports of possible routes she could've been taken. I have to drive the roads to see if there's any way we can find that sedan."

"Why don't you take the main road? Choi Young Do and I can drive the other two roads to help search for Cha Eun Sang," Kim Tan volunteers himself and Young Do after calming down.

"Good. That way the other cops can concentrate their efforts in finding them in other places," the cop concedes. "Here's my number. Do not engage if you see something."

Both Kim Won and Choi Young Do nod in compliance.

Both men take off in their cars, hoping they find her sooner than later.

Choi Young Do gets a call from the police team leader that a car fitting their suspect's vehicle's description is caught on camera half an hour ago on the Peongdong route. Elated he's assigned the route, he beelines to the address given to him. He arrives at his destination only to find the vehicle abandoned by a food stand.

"Agh!" Choi Young Do screams when he sees the car. He races toward the car and inspects it from the outside. He finds Cha Eun Sang's heels discarded near the trunk of the car. Frustrated, he calls Chan Young.

"I found the car she was taken in but it's abandoned," he says in frustration.

"I've been trying to activate the tracker sewn into her dress but it's not picking up. It may have been compromised," Chan Young replies. "This is not how this should've gone down."

"So what do we do now?" Young Do asks.

"Let's meet up. Give me the address where the car is abandoned. Hopefully we can find what the alternate transportation is and get her back," Chan Young suggests.

"I'll do you one better and send you a photo so you can get the GPS coordinates," he says.

"Choi Young Do," Chan Young says calmly.

"Hmmm?" he answers.

"We will find her and she will be safe," Chan Young comforts him.

"I hope you don't mind if I just wait a bit more," he says. "I want to see her before relaxing."

"We are all in this together," Chan Young assures him.

Young Do bites his lower lip before responding. "Ara. You should get the photo of my location as we speak."

The moment he presses SEND, Young Do is struck at the back of the head and loses consciousness.

* * *

Cha Eun Sang's heart starts beating twice as fast the moment the truck stops. The girls with her seem to be scared as well.

Are they picking up another girl? Is this their destination?

The girls huddle in a corner and coax Eun Sang to join them.

"Unni, come here!" The youngest beckons, whispering loud enough for her to hear.

She scurries toward them and takes the position as shield to the girls. A sob escapes from the youngest. The others try to hush her.

Goosebumps raise up and down her arm and back as the cool, damp fall night blankets them. At first, she blamed it on adrenaline and the season. Now, she's betting it on the unknown that's about to happen.

The tarp covering the back of the truck rolls up. A man wearing nothing but black stares at them. He slings his machine gun over his shoulder and surveys them. Then, he makes an announcement.

"Yah, if you don't want to get beaten, I suggest you get your asses moving by the count of three," he instructs.

The girls yelp in panic.

"Hana," he yells.

None of the girls move.

"Dul!" Hey yells louder.

"Go!" Eun Sang nudges the girls. She is afraid the girls would get hurt if they didn't follow instructions.

The girls start crawling to the edge of the truck to get off one by one.

"Ah, this is a smart batch we got here," he says mockingly. "Kamsamnidha, noona. You're the voice of reason."

"Do not hurt these girls," she orders.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about your own fate, noona?" Hey asks, eyeing her as she got off the truck. "Such a shame. You look beautiful in your dress."

The girls are being ushered in a shabbily built wooden structure guarded by several armed men. As far as Eun Sang can tell, they are far from the civilization they know and nowhere close to a road to make it easy for them to leave… especially without any shoes on.

She starts following the group when she is held up by their captor.

"Jangkanman, noona. You're not going with them... unless you want to be sold," he conveys.

"Sold? What do you mean, 'sold'?" She stutters.

"Housemaid, prostitute, mail-to-order bride," he explains. "Some will be lucky. Some won't."

"How could you? " she asks, disgusted.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm just a guard. I don't do the selling or the buying."

He proceeds to bind her wrists again.

"Why am I here?" She questions.

"The boss said you needed to be taught a lesson," he answers before nudging her with the tip of the rifle. He points toward the adjacent building.

Barefooted, she walks gingerly up the ramp. She realizes she is being ushered in a galvanized sheet-covered building. Although it looks sturdier than the building the girls are ushered in, it is as heavily guarded.

Her captor taps the door lock sensor with his badge. The door clicks open and she is led inside the hangar- like structure. The cold structure is filled with empty chain-link cages and wooden crates stacked four high. They look heavy and they easily tower the men patrolling the room. Several burning barrels heat the space with broken pallets. With the exception of several card tables and folding chairs, the room is devoid of furniture.

"What took you so long?" A rotund armed man asks.

"Wanted to make sure we aren't followed," the kidnapper mentions.

The rotund man looks over her captor's shoulder. "Is that the package?"

"Oh," the captor confirms.

"Lock her up in the cage," the fat man instructs.

Without much preamble, Cha Eun Sang is nudged toward the chain-link cage and is locked in. She sits in the corner, huddled, trying to warm herself up by hugging her legs.

It isn't long before another door opens.

"Ya, Na Ji Soo, where are you?" A voice Cha Eun Sang recognizes calls out.

Eun Sang starts quivering when she sees him. Terror fills her when she sees him emerge.

Moon Jun Yeong, dressed in a white undershirt and black dress pants strolls into the room with a purpose. Her captor, Na Ji Soo, jogs up to him only to be met by a solid punch to his face.

"Didn't I tell you to NOT stop anywhere?"

Another punch flies. The younger man did not bother blocking the blow.

"I would love to know why it was so important for you to deviate from the plan," Moon Jun Yeong asks.

"The vehicle we were supposed to swap out broke down. We had to take the truck that carried the girls," Na Ji Soo states.

"You let my Cha Eun Sang ride with the filth?" Moon Jun Yeong screeches.

He looks at the cage she is imprisoned and marches toward her.

Cha Eun Sang lets out a squeal before balling herself in the corner of the cage.

"Cha Eun Sang, are you alright?" He asks before crouching and unlocking the cage.

"Get away from me, Moon Jun Yeong," she pleads before the first tear slides down her cheek.

"Now, now, are you supposed to say that to someone who's trying to save you?" he queries, crouching in front of her. "Darawa."

Eun Sang is afraid to move toward him.

"You don't want me to drag you out," he threatens when he stands up to his full frame.

She looks at him wearily, still weighing on the consequences of giving him a hard time. She still doesn't understand why she is here or how is he involved in this situation.

"Cha Eun Sang, I am very low on patience right now," he sighs. "One… Two…."

She crawls out of her cage slowly. She feels undignified being on all fours.

When she stands up, Moon Jun Yeong prevents her from collapsing to the floor. "See, was that hard?"

Cha Eun Sang peers at him through her lashes. "What am I doing here?"

Moon Jun Yeong scratches his head. "I just wanted to have dinner with you."

"I'm being serious, Moon Jun Yeong," Eun Sang says. "You could've asked me."

"But you weren't taking my calls," he points out. "And I thought, if you got all my flowers, you'd realize I'm being sincere."

Cha Eun Sang shakes her head. At least she knows now who the flowers are from.

"Besides, it's such a hassle having dinner with you in public. We're constantly getting interrupted. This seems like the only way we can have dinner quietly," he reasons.

"And you think kidnapping makes sense," she posited.

"It is not kidnapping. I prefer calling it an impromptu getaway," he says, shrugging his shoulders. He looks more like a shy boy than the intimidating man she witnessed earlier that night. "The location is definitely isolated but the food is great."

"Fine," she challenges, looking him straight in the eyes. She can't show she is intimidated or scared.

He paces slowly to and fro, staring at her dirty, mangled outfit. He critically eyes her from head to foot and back without regard to her state of discomfort.

"I'm going to untie your hands," he states. "In that room, you can freshen up. There's an outfit I picked out for you. Dinner will be ready as soon as you come out."

"You expect me to have an appetite after this mess?" Cha Eun Sang mumbles unnecessarily.

"I suggest you find it between now and when you come out!" he whispers his threat in her ear. The Hyde to his Jekyll persona flips. "So go change. Otherwise, you might regret the alternative."

A sob escapes her lips. Her hands shake as she presents her wrists to him. The zip tie falls to the ground as soon as the plastic comes undone from the sharp pocket knife. She rubs the welted spot before breaking eye contact with Jun Yeong.

Spooked, Cha Eun Sang half runs, half hobbles to the room he pointed. Once she gets behind the door, she twists the knob and pushes the door in.

 _Slam!_

She leans against the door once the lock on the door clicks.

This cannot be happening.

Hot tears cascade down her cheeks. She says a prayer, hoping, wishing, someone is coming for her. If only she didn't leave Choi Young Do. If only she would've asked him to wait with her.

 _If only…_

The room, albeit small, is bright and clean. A white dress hangs on a wooden hanger on a coat hook. A small vanity is shoved against the far wall like it was waiting for her to use it.

Who is she kidding? The only way she hopes to get out of this hellhole is to comply.

She reaches for the faucet and lets the water run. She takes the washcloth next to the sink and drops under the running water. She watches the cloth seep the liquid.

She wrings the cloth before wiping away her barely there make-up. The raccoon eyes from her constant crying was a sight to see. Her cheeks: ashen. She eyes her reflection and tries to take control of her emotions.

Why is Moon Jun Yeong doing this? She never led him on. Is this retaliation?

She dips the cloth back into the bowl and wrings it out. She dabs her scraped elbows and forearms. She winces when the washcloth touches the crusty wounds. She tries to clean off the wound as much as she can.

 _Knock knock knock._

"Are you ready?" Moon Jun Yeong asks.

"A-aniyo," she stutters. The rapping on the door made her heart drop.

"Ten more minutes," he warns. "Otherwise, you will be dragged out whether you changed or not."

"I'll be ready," she responds with her quivering voice.

She scrubs her knees and feet rather quickly, enough to wipe the oil and dirt from the truck floor. A ring of grime is now forming in the sink basin as she rinses the cloth one more time. She runs the cloth quickly down her arms and legs. It's the best she can do given her circumstances.

Finally, she gives the dress on the hanger a once-over. She is surprised to see the top is a zipped jacket and not a one piece. She throws the skirt on top of the chair next to the vanity. She focuses back on the outfit in front of her.

How much time can she buy before she suffers in the hands of Moon Jun Yeong?

She dismisses the idea quickly. She can't think of doing something stupid in the event someone is looking for her.

Her dress pools around her. She steps out of the ring, feeling sorry for the ruined outfit.

Focus, Eun Sang. Focus.

Slowly, she grabs the delicate zipper tab. As the teeth come apart, she tries to think of happier thoughts.

Her little heaven in the coffee shop.

Her work.

Her friends.

Choi Young Do admitting he was jealous of Kim Won.

For a moment, she smiles; but not enough for the twinkle to reach her eye.

"Young Do-ah, Kim Won-ssi, I hope you are looking for me," she says.

* * *

A shiver runs down his spine. Then, he feels a trickle. Sweat? No, it feels sticky. Blood?

Young Do opens his eyes. They feel as heavy as lead.

As he struggles to open his eyelids, he realizes he has a bigger problem. He is bound to a wooden chair in a barely lit room.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes," he hears a sarcastic drawl from his left.

He tries to swing his head toward the voice but his head throbs from the sudden movement. Nausea comes quick and all he wants to do is hurl.

"Mianadha," the voice says. Slow measured steps seem to sound closer and closer. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I just wanted to make sure you didn't wake up immediately."

"Let me go," he growls.

"Not yet," the response comes quick. "I need to make sure you're not… a liability."

"To whom?" Choi Young Do asks.

"The boss," he says. He stops right across from Choi Young Do with a burn barrel between them.

Young Do lifts his head slowly and looks at his captor. As the flames from barrel dance, he catches shadows of the man before him. He has a light scar below his right eye. A burn mark adorns his chin.

"Do you think your boss can handle the headache I will cause once he realizes who I am?" Choi Young Do says slowly, almost threateningly calm in his delivery.

"I know who you are and I know your worth," his captor says before crossing his arms. "But to my current employer? Your worth is not measured in assets."

Annoyed, Choi Young Do tries to lift his arms and kick his feet. Alas, the rope that binds him have very little give.

"Don't waste your energy, sajangniym," his captor chides. "Even if you're able to escape the ropes, you won't make it out alive. See this room? There are four doors. Each is manned by one armed guard. Outside, there's another six roaming."

"Why are you telling me this?" Young Do spits out.

"Because none of them care about how much you're worth," he states. "They just like to fire and shoot at anything that moves."

* * *

Cha Eun Sang opens the door to the room before Moon Jun Yeong beats it down.

"Wow, the outfit looks better on you than the hanger," he compliments.

Eun Sang bows her head, refusing to take the compliment. She is rather flattered, if not spooked, at Moon Jun Yeong's ability to guess her clothing size and shoes. She dismisses the idea that he might have stolen her measurements from Kim Won.

"So what now?" she eyes him with disgust.

Moon Jun Yeong pouts. "Yah, don't be upset. Don't you like the outfit? White looks better on you than red."

"I don't think the point of me here is not to discuss what color goes better with my skin tone," she snips.

Moon Jun Yeong nods and locks his fingers behind his back. "You're right. It's not. Come this way."

He leads her to the far right of the building where a white linen covered table awaits. Moon Jun Yeong pulls out a seat and offers it to her. "Make yourself comfortable."

Cha Eun Sang takes the seat and leans against the backrest. She watches him walk rapidly to his seat, unbuttoning his dinner jacket before sitting.

A frown crosses her lips as she stares at him. Moon Jun Yeong is more than enough attractive. With his hair slicked back and his face smoothly shaven, she would have given him the time of the day if they met in different circumstances. He is dressed in a dark blue suit and a crisp white shirt, making his dark brown eyes look dangerous. Almost mysterious. But after this fiasco, his athletic build and his expensive clothing could not overcome his need to possess.

Two servers flanked them and started pouring white wine. Then, delicate soup bowls are set in front of them.

"It's tamarind fish soup," he says. "I recall you saying you liked the dish."

She looks at him, startled. She can't remember any of their conversations stating the fact. The last time she consumed the dish was at a Filipino friend's home she visited while in university.

She takes the spoon next to the bowl and takes a mouthful of broth. The comforting taste settles some of her nerves.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind but most of the meal is seafood," he states.

She puts her spoon down and shakes her head. "No, I don't mind."

Their bowls are cleared and the main course is served. Sweet and sour fish on a bed of wild rice fills the ivory colored plate.

"I had this dish several times and I thought you might like it," he says, a smile spreading on his face. "It has the perfect balance of sweet, sour, and spice."

She stares at him as he talks. How can he act like he doesn't have her hostage in front of him?

She picks up the knife and fork. She takes a mouthful and chews on the delicacy. If it were not for the current circumstances, she would have enjoyed the meal.

As she is about to take a second bite of her meal, a heavily armed man comes through the side door and stands in front of Moon Jun Yeong.

"There better be a good reason for you to be standing in front of me when I told you I didn't want to be bothered tonight," Moon Jun Yeong says without looking at the armed man.

Keeping his head bowed, the armed man responds. "Your other guest has regained consciousness."

Moon Jun Yeong's curiosity is suddenly piqued. "Kre? How nice of him!"

The armed man remains in position.

"I have a present for you," Moon Jun Yeong gleefully states to Cha Eun Sang.

"I don't need presents," she says.

"Oh, you will love this one," he says, wiping his mouth and tossing the napkin on top of his barely touched meal. "Darawa."

Cha Eun Sang dabs her lips with the linen napkin and lays it on top of her dinner knife. Stealthily, she hides the utensil and napkin inside the sleeve of her dinner jacket.

They follow the armed man out of the building and into the rickety shack the girls disappeared to earlier in the evening.

Compared to the well-lit building they were in earlier, the shack is cold, dank, and depressing. The whirring sound of a space heater mutes the light sobbing she hears in the dark. When her eyes adjust to the dim light, horror unfolds before her.

Girls of different ages sleep on cold concrete floors. Some look drugged. Some look like they haven't eaten in days. The few who were sleeping are balled up against the building wall.

"Unni!" she hears someone call out to her. She looks up and sees the youngest of the girls in the truck wave her way.

Panic rises up her throat. She tries to squelch the scream she wants to let out. However, she's afraid that the armed men might hurt the girls if she started wailing.

Eun Sang remains speechless as she surveys the room. There are four burn barrels; one for each corner. When her eyes fall on the burn barrel on the farthest left, she shrieks.

"Choi Young Do!" she cries out, bolting toward him.

"I strongly suggest you do NOT approach him," Moon Jun Yeong advices her.

She stops on her tracks, unable to move. She sees Young Do lift his head slowly. The glowing embers from the barrel cast a soft light against his profile. She sees a cut on his cheek, one that's starting to bruise.

And then she sees a trail.

"Pi!" _Blood!_ She says in horror.

Despite Moon Jun Yeong's warning, she races toward Choi Young Do and crouches before him.

"Young Do-ah," she mutters softly. "Quenchanna? Apayo?" _Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

"Oh, waseo?" he asks, slurring.

She runs her fingers through his hair, trying to find the source of the blood.

"I told you not to touch him!" Moon Jun Yeong bellows as he yanks Cha Eun Sang back by her hair.

She screams in agony as she is pulled away from Young Do. The knife she stored under her sleeve slips out and clanks noisily on the floor. Then she falls on her behind, her eyes still pinned on Moon Jun Yeong.

Moon Jun Yeong cackles. "Oh, Cha Eun Sang-ssi. Do you think you'll protect yourself with this knife?"

He bends over and picks up the utensil. He toys with the handle before plunking it back on the floor. He stands up slowly and walks toward Eun Sang.

"You know why I didn't want you touching Mister High and Mighty over there?" he asks Eun Sang softly. He squats in front of her as she tries to squirm away from him. "Because of this."

He points to the blood on the sleeve of her jacket.

"If you just waited," he scolds her like a five-year old. "But since you didn't listen, he now has to suffer… right, Choi Young Do."

Panic rises up Cha Eun Sang's throat. "N-no!"

* * *

Choi Young Do now knows the chill down his back is not from the early October air. It is fear.

There were times he thought he knew what fear was: his dad hitting him, the first time he held a grenade in the army, the idea his mother abandoned him. But nothing compares to the fear he feels Moon Jun Yeong might unleash on Cha Eun Sang.

As he watched him yank Eun Sang back by her hair, all he wants to unleash at him is his fury.

"Jiralhanae," _Raving lunatic_ , Choi Young Do calls out to Moon Jun Yeong. "Pick on someone your size."

Moon Jun Yeong stands up straight and slowly walks toward Young Do.

"You should be afraid of me," Moon Jun Yeong cautions. "Remember when you used to let me sit in a similar chair?"

"Should I?" he asks rhetorically.

 _Thwack!_

Moon Jun Yeong's fist makes contact with Choi Young Do's face. The taste of blood fills his mouth.

"Oh that feels so good," Moon Jun Yeong says as he opens and closes his punching fist. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Bravo," Young Do congratulates him sarcastically. "Do you feel like a man now?"

"Did you when you subjected me to all that torture?" Moon Jun Yeong asks.

"I never a raised a fist at you," Choi Young Do remarks. "Not until that one incident… ."

"Ah, matta," Moon Jun Yeong says, snapping his fingers. "You had your goons bloody their paws for you."

"I didn't ask them to do that for me," Young Do eggs him on. "They did that on their own volition."

 _Thwack!_

Another fist makes contact with Young Do's face. The rickety chair tips over and crashes on the floor.

Choi Young Do feels a piece of wood lodge underneath his ribcage, making his breathing shallow.

"Sajangniym!" the goon who originally guarded Young Do calls out. "The boss is on his way to collect the girls. He will be highly upset if the girls aren't ready for auction."

Moon Jun Yeong takes his eyes off of Choi Young Do and looks at his associate.

"Then why aren't you doing anything? That's why you're my right hand man— you should be taking care of business while I'm preoccupied," he says.

The goon looks at Young Do and nods. He walks away, barking orders at the other guards manning the doors.

It was only then Young Do realizes the room is full of prisoners— girls he doesn't recall seeing when he came back to his senses.

"I bet your mother is proud of you," Young Do says as he watches the girls being manhandled as they exit their cages.

"Was yours proud of you when you bullied me?" Jun Yeong asks.

"I didn't have one," Young Do says. "She abandoned me."

"Maybe it's because she thought you were pathetic back then, too," Jun Yeong says maliciously.

"At least mine took me back," Young Do counters. "Will yours when you're revealed to be scum of the earth?"

"Shibbal!" _Fuck you!_ Moon Jun Yeong screeches before he starts kicking Young Do.

The chair crumbles and fractures into pieces as Jun Yeong lashes out.

Young Do feels every kick, every broken bone press on his bloodied torso. The pain from the piece of wood digging its way on his side is starting to hurt so badly, it is clouding his vision. Before he passes out, he hears Eun Sang plead.

* * *

"Chebal…," Cha Eun Sang begs.

She gets up on her feet and tries to pull Moon Jun Yeong away from Choi Young Do.

"Geumanahe!" _Stop it!_ Cha Eun Sang says again, fresh tears running down her face.

Moon Jun Yeong continues kicking Young Do until the chair falls apart and the only thing that's left are the boards secured to Young Do's arms.

"Moon Jun Yeong!" her yell is filled with distress.

He stops attacking Young Do and laughs.

"Did you hear that, Choi Young Do?" he says, breathing heavily. "I told you I will have her scream my name. I would have preferred it between the sheets, but I'll take what I can get."

She stands between Moon Yeong and Young Do's crumpled form.

"Why? Why did you have to torture him? He has nothing to do with us," Eun Sang argues as she watches Young Do's body lay immobile on the floor.

"He got in the way," Jun Yeong argues, cupping her face. "After I got rid of Kim Tan, I thought we would finally have a chance to be together."

"W… wait," she stutters. "What do you mean you got rid of Kim Tan?"

"He got this wild idea that he was going to whisk you to Las Vegas and marry you before you came back last May," he confesses. "I couldn't let that happen."

"I don't understand…," she mumbles, realizing that her hypothesis was true. Kim Tan is murdered.

She takes a few steps away from Moon Jun Yeong. "No. You didn't murder Kim Tan."

"He wasn't supposed to die," he confesses, trying to soothe her. "He was just supposed to get in a small accident preventing you to get married!"

"Gojismal!" _Liar!_ She screams. Her voice echoes in the now empty room. With only the three of them in the room, it seems like the only thing dampening her hysteria is the crackling sound of wood burning.

"He didn't deserve to die," she says angrily. "Especially for me! You're disgusting!"

"Eun Sang-i," he placates her, lifting a comforting hand toward her. "Let's talk."

"No," she answers in resolution, slapping his hand away. "I won't. You're not even human!"

Emotions played on Moon Jun Yeong's face. Hurt, anger, annoyance. Within seconds, his pleading eyes turned cold and calculated.

"Kre," he says, drawing the pistol out from his side holster. "Apparently, I'm just not good enough for you, huh, Cha Eun Sang?"

Cha Eun Sang slowly backs toward Choi Young Do. "You need help, Moon Jun Yeong."

"No, I don't!" he yells. "All of this wouldn't have happened if you just loved me."

"You couldn't have guaranteed that, Moon Jun Yeong-ssi," she says between hiccups.

"Yes, I could," he says in resolution. "I've gotten rid of one, I can get rid of another."

He lifts the .45 caliber pistol and aims it at Young Do's head. As he pulls the trigger, he hears Eun Sang's faint cry.

His blood runs cold when he realizes she jumped in the way of the bullet's trajectory to save Choi Young Do.


	20. Shattered Mirror

Chapter 20

Shattered Mirror

 _A/N: Before I start, thank you for all the kind reviews and kudos. I'm also grateful for all the new followers I've gotten recently. Kumapta! Anyway, this is a short chapter (in comparison to the 6K+ words I've been writing recently). It's also one that was hard to write because... well because unconscious characters don't talk. So, I hope you enjoy this transition._

Yoon Chan Young's primary motive to get to the site is to find clues to Cha Eun Sang's kidnapper. But when he arrives at the abandoned car's site, he gets more than what he bargained for.

"Anyone see Choi Young Do?" he asks one of the cops securing the perimeter.

"There was no one here when we arrived," the cop on-site says. "But ask the detective over there. She was here before me."

"Young Do!" he curses him under his breath, furious that he took off despite his warning. He is about to chew his friend out when he recognizes his friend's BMW parked a few meters away from the street light. He approaches the vehicle cautiously, his hand on his side piece in the event he has to use it.

He sighs in relief when he confirms the vehicle is empty.

But where could he be?

"Yoon Chan Young Hyeongsa?" a female detective approaches him.

"Ne? Nuguseyo?" _Yes, and you are?_ he asks, arms akimbo.

"Ne, Nam Seo Wan ibnida," she identifies herself. "I am from the Gyeongbokgung PD."

"Ah, thank you for securing the scene," Chan Young bows to the detective.

"I thought you might be able interested in this," she flashes at him a damaged phone inside an evidence bag.

He reaches for it and turns it on. Despite the distorted image, he recognizes the wall paper. It is a picture he took right before Lee Bo Na announced her pregnancy.

"They got him," he says, sounding defeated.

"Hmm?" the other detective says.

Without answering the other detective, he reaches for his mobile and dials Kim Won.

"Any news?" Won asks shortly after the first ring.

"Aniyo," Chan Young replies. "We're still looking."

"Oh," Won answers, disappointed with the response.

"But that's not why I called," Chan Young says. "Have you talked to Choi Young Do in the last half hour?"

"No," Won says slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he's missing, too," Chan Young confirms.

* * *

"Stay awake," Young Do wills himself as he drifts in and out of consciousness.

"Why? Why did you have to torture him? He has nothing to do with us," Eun Sang argues with Moon Jun Yeong. He can tell from her voice she is scared but furious.

It hurts to breathe and keep up with the conversation. He must have passed out for a few moments because what he wakes up, the conversation seems to have passed from him being a hostage to a confession he wasn't ready to hear.

"What do you mean you got rid of Kim Tan?" he hears her ask in anguish.

"He got this wild idea that he was going to whisk you to Las Vegas and marry you before you came back last May," he explains to her patronizingly. "I couldn't let that happen."

The worst is confirmed. Kim Tan died because of an obsessive infatuation.

He remembers Kim Tan asking him if they should take an overnight stay in Las Vegas on their way back to Seoul. He said it would be more fun stopping there than getting a layover in the L.A. or Seattle area. Maybe Moon Jun Yeong was right. Tan may have wanted to wed Eun Sang before coming back to the country. It definitely would've been painful for him to witness their nuptials.

To some degree, he feels the pain Moon Jun Yeong is experiencing. But at the same time, he can't sympathize with Moon Jun Yeong for killing Tan.

"… He was just supposed to get in a small accident preventing you to get married!" Jun Yeong continues to clarify like it is supposed to make the situation better.

Choi Young Do pounds the concrete with his fist, angry at Moon Jun Yeong and his callous behavior. Frustrated, he attempts to sit up now that the chair he occupied isn't holding him down.

Nausea eats him up as the pain on his side becomes unbearable. If only….

Cha Eun Sang yells at Moon Jun Yeong. He can tell she is falling apart. Now that Jun Yeong has no control over the situation, he, too, changes.

But as Choi Young Do shifts, things started moving faster than he anticipated. Just as he props himself on his right elbow, everything goes awry.

He sees the barrel of the .45 aimed his way.

He sees Moon Jun Yeong pull the trigger.

Before he can whisper a quick prayer before dying, he watches Cha Eun Sang try to reach for the weapon but is struck by the bullet instead.

"No!" the word seems to be lodged in his throat as he watches her crumple right in front of him.

Despite his labored breaths, he attempts to cushion her fall. She slumps lifelessly into his arms.

"Cha Eun Sang," he says her name raggedly, trying to elicit a response from her.

The blood on her chest seeps through the soft fabric, turning it into a useless rag.

"Eun Sang...," Moon Jun Yeong says, dropping his gun before attempting to reach for her.

"Stay away!" Young Do screams at him.

In moments, Cha Eun Sang starts sputtering blood. A trail of bright red stains her lips. Crimson bubbles start forming at the corner of her mouth.

He can see the pained look in Moon Jun Yeong's eyes. There is fear. Choi Young Do meets his gaze before he watches their captor fall on to his knees.

"Eun Sang…," Jun Yeong whispers her name, scared to even touch her.

Young Do turns his attention back to Eun Sang. The blood stain on her chest gets bigger and redder and darker. He feels helpless, not being able to stop the bleeding.

He was supposed to protect her. And yet, here she lies in his arms.

"Eun Sang-I, yeobo, open your eyes," he urges with a tenderness he never knew existed in him.

She remains unconscious.

He struggles to yank the planks from under his arms. He couldn't care less about his injuries or the fact that he himself feels like death will claim him in moments. He needs to make sure she is alive.

"Eun Sang, chebal," he pleads. "Wake up for me. Hmm?"

He lays her on her injured side, rolling her back against him. He vaguely remembers from his army training how to provide first aid to a collapsed lung.

"Kre, you're tired. Just lay with me," he says as he hears her thready breath.

He puts his index and middle finger against the pulse at the base of her neck. It is rapid… too rapid. He needs to calm her down.

He braces himself against the bullet wound, hoping to make a seal against the exit wound with his chest. He holds her left hand in his and presses her palm against her entry wound. Before he can make sure he has made a proper seal, he, too, passes out.

* * *

All Moon Jun Yeong remembers is the feel of the hammer on his gun falling. Like a bad dream, he sees Cha Eun Sang's brown eyes fill with fear and horror. But when he realizes what she is about to do, it was too late. Too late to reposition the barrel of his gun. It was too late to tell her to move.

As the bullet strikes her chest, the surprise in her eyes turn to fear. "Eun Sang… ."

Instinct made him drop the gun to catch her. Instead, he hears the gut-wrenching order from Young Do's lips. "Stay away!"

He falls on his knees, the gun clanking noisily on the cold concrete.

Eottoke?

The scent of gunpowder and the sound of burning wood snapping punctuates the mistake he didn't account for: her inability to love him; at least, the way she exhibited by putting her life on the line in exchange for Choi Young Do's.

He listens to Young Do's pleas for her to wake up. For what it's worth, he realizes that the man he hated for a large portion of his life is trying to save the woman he loves.

"Mianhamnidha, Cha Eun Sang," Jun Yeong apologizes to her under his breath.

He watches Young Do struggle as he positions Eun Sang's head on his arm. He can tell he was trying to seal the exit wound from her chest but the way he held her… .

"Aniya," he says to himself. He can't love her as much as he loves Eun Sang!

But as he expels his last few conscious breaths, he witnesses the tenderness in his eyes. He can tell Young Do would protect her at all costs.

It is then he realizes he was never worthy of Cha Eun Sang's affection, let alone, her attention.

Blood. The iron scent fills the damp room. He remains on his knees, paralyzed. Although he hears the sirens and sees the strobing red and blue lights emanating from the high windows, he knows he has to pay the price for taking Eun Sang's life.

* * *

Yoon Chan Young is beside himself, not knowing how else to proceed. Now two of his friends are missing, and he didn't know where to start looking.

"All units available, be advised to report to Namdaemun station," an advisory squelches over one of the handheld radios.

"Detective?" Nam Seo Wan asks for further instructions.

"Don't go yet," Chan Young orders. He ponders his next move. After a beat, he dials the Namdaemun station.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Yoon Chan Young of precinct 23. What is the nature of the call?" he asks.

"Two separate call-ins from the Drug Enforcement Agency have come in. They are asking for back-up for a possible hostage and kidnapping situation," the dispatcher reports.

Chan Young frowns. "Why would the DEA be concerned about a hostage and kidnapping?"

"Let me see," the dispatcher advices as he sifts through papers. "Ah, an informant called about a kidnapping unrelated to the case. The description states, _a woman in her early to mid-twenties._ About half an hour ago, another call came in about a man who bears a striking resemblance to Choi Young Do of Zeus Hotels is being held captive in a warehouse believed to be trafficking girls. Both reports seem to originate from the Inwangsan Mountain region. The possible hostage/kidnapping situation may compromise a four-year stakeout the DEA has been monitoring."

"Call the DEA commander and give my number to them. I may have information in regard to the kidnapped victims. Unit 23 will provide back-up," Yoon Chan Young confirms before hanging up.

Finally, a lead.

"Nam hyeongsa," Chan Young addresses the other detective. "Let me know if you find any other evidence. It'll be pertinent to the kidnapping case just called over the air."

The other detective nods and takes control of the scene as Yoon Chan Young rounds up his team.

He tried taking away the keys from his hoobae when the young detective refused. "Ani, sunbae. You're already distracted with the case."

Anger flashes in his eyes but he was grateful the detective stood his ground. Finally, he grunts to everyone, "Ppali!"

The last member of the team barely gets seated before the young detective floors the vehicle.

In the middle of Chan Young's debriefing with his team, another phone call comes through his mobile.

"Detective Yoon, this is Commander Bang Ahn Do of the Drug Enforcement Agency. I heard you may have information in regards to the kidnapped victims?" the gruff male voice on the other end asks.

"Yes," he confirms. "They are Cha Eun Sang of Hanche Hotels and President Choi Young Do of Zeus Hotels."

"Would you know why they would be targeted by the KBR?" he asks. "This is not part of their modus operandi."

"I don't think the kidnapping is related to the KBR per se, commander," Chan Young explains. "More to the fact that a member of KBR has gone rogue and is holding them hostage."

"This is not what I want to hear!" the commander growls.

A muted voice interrupts the conversation. Heated words were exchanged before the commander and the person he is talking to came to a consensus. A beat passes before he hears the commander curse and bark new orders.

"Shots have been fired," the commander states. "There's a helicopter team en route to the site. We will be invading the compound at Inwangsan. I'll be sending you the coordinates. Take cover when you get there but do not engage. I repeat, do not engage unless I give the go."

"Ne," he confirms before hanging up. He turns to his group and says, "Idera, we are going to Inwangsan."

His team bursts in commotion as he awaits the information.

It works in their favor that it's just past midnight and traffic is light. At the same time, Chan Young is torn between panic and frustration. He hears the distant sound of ambulances before he sees faint lights and the rumble of a helicopter overhead.

Yoon Chan Young's team arrives amidst the chaos. SWAT lights are positioned around the building. He is relieved that when they arrive onsite, the situation has already been controlled.

Several men in handcuffs line the wall of a rickety shack. There were two bodies covered with linen just outside of the building's entrance.

"Go and ask the ambulance and fire team if they need any further assistance," he commands his team mates. They nod and exit the van.

Chan Young's waits for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. It didn't take long until he witnesses about a dozen women crying and hugging each other. A few of them are being treated for injuries. At least two are being given intravenous liquids. Firefighters, medics, and cops are handing out blankets to warm them up.

Behind the ambulance treating the women is the helicopter they heard overhead as they headed toward the coordinates. The rotating blades meant it is getting ready to take off soon.

He sighs, anxious that he hasn't seen either Cha Eun Sang or Choi Young Do.

He flashes his badge to the police officer cording off the shack. He enters the door and is overpowered with the scent of blood. Then, he almost loses his composure when he sees both of his friends in gurneys.

"Request for air evaluation to Seoul National University Hospital granted," the EMT director shouts. "Take them to the helicopter and prepare them for airlift."

Two other EMTs nod and wheel the gurneys toward the door.

"Cha Eun Sang, Choi Young Do!" Chan Young calls out.

"They're both unconscious and they lost a lot of blood," the director says. "You know them?"

Chan Young nods. "Ne. Both were at a gala last night and the female, Cha Eun Sang was kidnapped. Choi Young Do was kidnapped shortly thereafter."

"Both will be treated as anonymous patients until the police vets their identities," the director says, sighing. "I hope this doesn't get overblown on the news tomorrow."

"I'll contact the hospital so their identities don't get released," Chan Young confirms.

The director slaps Chan Young reassuringly on the back. "Don't worry. They're both stabilized. Hopefully, their shock doesn't worsen during transport."

Chan Young thanks the EMT director before searching out Moon Jun Yeong. As two detectives move aside, he sees his culprit cuffed, but kneeling on the ground.

As he approaches the stoic figure, Chan Young realizes he is crying. Jun Yeong looks aged and haggard.

"You should've gotten out of the way," he says to the puddle of blood. "I… you were not supposed to get hurt."

"Were you referring to Cha Eun Sang or Choi Young Do?" Chan Young prods.

Jun Yeong looks up to Chan Young before focusing back on the pool of blood. "Eun Sang-i. I wasn't really going to hurt Choi Young Do… but he made me so angry."

"So you confess to attempting to kill Choi Young Do and Cha Eun Sang just got in the way?" Chan Young asks.

Moon Jun Yeong remains mute.

"You better pray she and Choi Young Do come out of their surgeries safely," Chan Young threatens him. "Otherwise, I'll make sure you wouldn't see the light of day any time soon."

"I don't care if I rot in jail as long as she's alright," he says quietly. "I'd like to pretend I was the one saving her the way Choi Young Do was trying to save her life but I don't even deserve to dream that big."

Moon Jun Yeong's head drops as he makes his confession.

"Yoon Chan Young hyeongsa?" a gravelly voice calls him out of his reverie.

"Ne," Chan Young confirms before holding out his hand.

"Commander Bang Ahn Do, Drug Enforcement Agency," he identifies himself before shaking Chan Young's hand. "So, do you know him?"

Chan Young looks at the slumped figure. "I have a case file on him, yes."

"I hope you can spare him to us first," the detective requests. "The fish we were trying to catch at tonight's raid was tipped off and is on the run. We have to get information from your kidnapper before your team books him on other charges."

"Fine by me," Chan Young says in agreement. "I'm afraid I'd kill him before he gets his day in court anyway."

The DEA commander let out a smoker's laugh before barking orders to have Moon Jun Yeong taken away.

He follows two police officers escorting Moon Jun Yeong out of the rickety building. He watches the helicopter take off from the makeshift runaway as Jun Yeong is being seated in the backseat of a police car.

Finally, the case involving Cha Eun Sang closes. At least he knows imminent threat on her life has ended.

As Chan Young walks away from the bustle and noise, he lets out a sigh of relief. He fishes out his phone, contemplating on whom he should call first.

* * *

Choi Young Do wakes up to an unfamiliar scent; like everything is sterile… too clean for his taste.

"Am I dead?" he asks himself.

He opens his eyes gingerly. One. Then the other. But something did not feel right. He tries lifting his hands, only to realize he is restrained.

"Mwong mi…," _What the…_ , he says as he tugs on the soft wrist bands.

"Oho, you decided to wake up," Chan Young says jovially.

"What is this? What's happening?" Young Do asks, perturbed.

"You won't try to lash out on your nurses and get out of your bed?" Chan Young asks before pressing the the bedside call button. "Because of your charming personality, they had to sedate you, you idiot."

Young Do answers him with a death stare.

A nurse and a physician walk into the room. They are accompanied by a muscular nurse aid and someone from administration. Young Do acknowledges the personnel but keeps his eyes on the burly man who is ready to tackle him if necessary.

"Sajangniym, it is nice to see you regain your consciousness," the elder but distinguished gentleman states. "I am Sung Hae Hwa, department head of the Cardio Thoracic department."

Young Do just nods.

"I am Dr. Song Jae Im, your attending physician. How do you feel?" the doctor asks as he looks at his chart. "I bet you feel very sore right now."

"Like crap," Young Do says.

The room burst in polite laughter.

"I bet you do," the doctor replies. "You broke two ribs, perforated the lower right lobe of your lung, and you suffered some internal injuries. Seems like someone wanted to use you as a soccer ball."

"Someone tried," Young Do mutters as he stares at the sterile bandage around his midsection.

"You had a partially collapsed lung and we put a tube in earlier. From what we see here, we might be able to take out the tube in a few hours," the physician informs him. "For now, we are giving you some antibiotics. You're going to be weak for now so please refrain from moving. We didn't catheterize you, but if you find it difficult to get to the bathroom, we can make it easier for you."

"I prefer to have my nether regions remain untouched, thank you," he replies drolly.

"As you wish," he smiles back. He checks on the IV bag's drip before giving his nurse instructions.

"Can I be unrestrained now?" Young Do asks impatiently.

The doctor asks solemnly first: "Do you remember now why you're here?"

"Well…," Young Do starts saying. Then his eyes enlarge. "Cha Eun Sang. I need to see her!"

He tries to get out of his bed despite the restraints. A stain of pink starts to seep through the bandage. The burly aid comes around the doctor and nurse and pushes Young Do back against the mattress. Chan Young rushes to his friend's side.

"See, this is what we were afraid of," Chan Young huffs.

"Is she fine? Is she okay?" he asks.

"She is fine," Chan Young confirms.

"Dahaeng ida," he mutters, collapsing back against the mattress. The young doctor and the nurse check his dressing and the source of blood on his side.

"I heard Cha Eun Sang-ssi owes her life to you," the doctor says as he inspects the tear on Young Do's stitiches. "She had a collapsed lung but by using your chest as a seal on her exit wound, you prevented her from going into hypovolemic shock. She was already on decreased oxygen with her collapsed lung."

Young Do looks away as the doctor gave him the information. Relief courses though him but at the same time, he regrets not being able to prevent it in the first place.

"Young Do, she's been in surgery for almost eight hours. She was touch-and-go there for a moment but she's now stable and out of surgery," Chan Young adds.

"Eommoni?" he asks.

"She's been called. She and Madame are with her right now," he confirms. "I also called her landlady so she can bring some of Cha Eun Sang's toiletries over."

The doctor warns Young Do not to make any more sudden movements to avoid tearing his stitches. The restraints are taken off after Young Do promises not to move around.

"Do you have someone to stay with you?" the doctor asks before leaving.

Just as the doctor asks, the sliding door opens and a voice answers. "He does."

Young Do cranes his neck as Chan Young rounds the corner.

"Imo, what are you doing here?" he asks Yoo Kyung Ran.

"Coming for a visit, of course," she responds, playfully slapping Chan Young on the arm.

"But Cha Eun Sang's room is across the way," he states, confused.

"Eomma!" Young Do calls out.

"What did I tell you?" she says, scolding Young Do. "There are better ways to get away from work, you know."

"Wait…," he stares at Young Do and Kyung Ran. "The cake."

Kyung Ran smiles.

The doctors, the nurse, and the aid excuse themselves as Kyung Ran hands them little treat bags as they head out.

Chan Young snaps as he realizes something.

"That's why you were cackling that one day!" Chan Young says, a smile spreading on his lips.

"No wonder why you're a detective," she says, laughing, as she touches Young Do's bangs. She kisses him on the forehead before readjusting his sheets.

"Can I be let in on this conversation?" Young Do asks grouchily.

"How did you like your birthday cake, Young Do?" Chan Young asks.

"Loved it," he says. "It tastes like the cake Eomma makes for me."

"Well…," Chan Young says with a smile. "That's because your mom made it."

"Jinjja? Why didn't you tell me?" Young Do asks. "I thought you and Eun Sang-i got it somewhere."

"Oh we did," Chan Young states. "Do you know _The Secret Garden Cafe_?"

"Yes, it's my mother's cafe," Young Do answers impatiently. "What does this have to do with Eun Sang?"

"Eun Sang-i... is my little ttal," Kyung Ran replies with a cheshire grin on her face.

Young Do's jaw drops.

"Oh, Chan Young-ssi, thank you for calling me this morning," she says. "Let me take this bag to Eun Sang's room and I'll be over to watch Young Do-ah."

She winks at Young Do before walking out of the room.


	21. Ending Chapters and Starting New Ones

CHAPTER 21

Ending Chapters and Starting New Ones

Cha Eun Sang wakes up to a dimly lit room. She doesn't know if it's a dream or if she's still suffering from the after effects of the anesthetics; but everything looks hazy. It seems everything has a bluish tinge; one not cast by the fluorescent lights.

She lifts her head slightly and sees her mother passed out on the couch. She lifts her hand to her chest, feeling for the bullet hole that penetrated her chest.

For now she is relieved she's alive.

 _Breathing_.

All of a sudden, thoughts of Moon Jun Yeong and Choi Young Do bum rush her consciousness.

"Jinjeonghae," _Calm down_ , she suddenly hears him say. It is a bored, familiar tone; one she hasn't heard in a while.

Him.

She turns her head to her left, wanting to see his face.

"Chalgaseo?" _Did you sleep well?_ he asks. His grin split his face.

It is how she last saw him: his hair bluntly cut, caramel colored to match the change of season. He was wearing the pinstriped shirt she got him for Christmas.

He chuckles when she stares at him unabashedly. He pockets his hands as he walks toward her bed.

"Kim Tan," she says breathily, tears starting to roll down her cheek. "Bo… bogoshipoyo." _I miss you_.

"Hajima," _Don't_ , he hushes her. "You can't miss me if I'm here."

"Moon Jun Yeong…," she starts stuttering.

"At least we know what happened now, right?" he says, sighing. He looks up to the ceiling, a habit she has seen too many times when he's frustrated. "Ah, michyeosseo." _This is crazy._

"Were you serious about eloping? It wouldn't have happened if you told me what you were planning," she scolds him. "I wish… I wish…."

"Why are you getting worked up over something that didn't happen?" he queries calmly. "What are you going to do? Resurrect me from the dead?"

 _Dead_. This has to be a dream then… right?

"If you told me this, none of this would've happened," she replies.

"Hmm," he answers back. "Moon Jun Young would've still found a way to break us apart. That boy is cunning."

"I don't get you," she harrumphed. "Shouldn't you be saying, "I wish…?" rather than taking this passively?"

"Saying those things won't change what's already happened," he says to her as he puts a hand on her shoulder. "I miss you. I miss teasing you, arguing with you. I miss kissing you, touching you. I… miss us. But as much as I would like for us to be together, the reality of it is… it's improbable."

"Kim Tan!" she exclaims. "That decision is mine for me to make."

"I don't want you to follow me to the afterlife," he argues.

"That's my decision to make!" she yells.

He lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Cha Eun San," he says her name softly. "I love you, and I'll selfishly keep you next to me. But I'm only here temporarily to help you get back to yourself."

She looks down and plays with the hem of her flat sheet.

"It's unfair for me to ask you to be with me," Tan says. He points toward the sofa. "Look, eomoni is waiting for you to wake up. And as much as I hate to admit it, there's someone who's across the hallway waiting for you, too."

She grips the sheets closer to her chest.

"Young Do…," she says his name softly.

"I've seen the two of you," he says, sighing. "You look good together. In fact, looking at the eight years we've all known each other, I still wonder how we ended up together and not you with him."

"Stop saying that," she chides.

"But what I'm saying isn't wrong," he says. He takes a pause and holds her hand. "Choi Young Do is one crazy individual and I'm jealous he gets to be with you."

She pauses before saying quietly, "Don't be."

"I envy that he gets the opportunity to kiss you," he says. "To watch over you."

She doesn't meet her eyes.

"To make love to you," he says gently.

"Hajima," she says, closing her eyes.

"I cannot be with you and I don't want you to live for me," he says. "Live your life, Cha Eun Sang. Love until you can't love anymore."

She looks at him with sad eyes. "Young Do and I… ."

"Should make memories of your own," he suggests. "Without feeling guilty about me being the third wheel."

She bites her lower lip before giving him a side-eye glance. "I thought ghosts… or the semblance of one, should be vengeful and angry. They're supposed to be possessive and protective."

"What kind of horror shows are you watching now?" he asks, shivering. "And I am not a ghost. I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"Then as a figment of my imagination, you should be more tactful," she argues.

"No, not this time around," he says, regret flashes in his face. "I'm letting you go as you should let me go, too."

"It's like you're selling him to me," she says jokingly.

"Well Jo Myung Soo calls Young Do my first love," he teases. "If I were you, I'd marry him."

"You're silly," she suddenly says, laughing at his girly gesture of holding his fists against his chest like a lovesick fool.

"There's my girl," he says, smiling. " _Dolaga_. Miss me once in a while but don't use me as an excuse not to move on. Otherwise, I'll be very upset with you."

"Fine," she agrees.

He pulls the sheets over her and holds on to her hand one last time.

"Give my mother a hug. Tell the others anneyong. And tell my brother to stop smoking," he says. "I know that'll be easier for him to give up than Yoo Rachel… I can't believe he's dating her."

"Yah!" she answers, laughing.

"Promise me you'd be happy," he says one last time.

She nods to him before he tucks her in snugly. She remembers him planting a kiss on her forehead before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Choi Young Do can't keep still. He wants to be out of his bed. He wants to be in the room where Eun Sang is recuperating. He wants to be the first thing she sees when she wakens from her sleep.

Instead, he is trapped in a room where he can't even close his eyes. From doctors and nurses checking up on him almost every hour, to the constant probing and prodding, he is beyond frustrated. The few moments he's afforded the opportunity to rest, he is restless.

"Eomma, go home," he instructs Yoo Kyung Ran.

"Wae? So you can crawl over to Eun Sang-i's room?" she teases.

He lifts his arm with the IV tube attached. "I don't think I'll get far."

She chortles. "You have a one track mind, adeul. I won't put it past you to chew your way to her."

He chuckles. "Maybe that's why Eun Sang never told me where she lived."

"Smart girl, that one," she replies, chuckling.

He laughs at the irony. It's still a shock to him that his mother's tenant is no other than Cha Eun Sang.

When he bumped into her at the cafe, he thought it was just chance meeting. If only he knew then what he knows now.

He could've been protecting her.

He could've been dating her sooner.

He could've not been able to resist staying away from her.

"Eomma," he finally says. "Kumowoyo."

"Mueos-eul…?" _For what?_ Kyung Ran responds, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Geunyang," _Just because_ he mutters a bit louder.

She smiles at him. Her eyes look red and swollen.

"Eomma, go home," he says. "Get some sleep. One of us has to get rest."

"You want to get rid of me?" she asks, teasing him.

"Hmmm," he says. "I don't want you getting sick because of me."

"I won't," she replies.

A light rapping on the door interrupts them. Kyung Ran gets up and greets the visitor.

"Oh, Park Hui Nam-ssi," she says. Young Do tries to sit up to greet her properly.

"Anneyonghaseyo, Eomoni!" he says in greeting.

She greets him with a bow; a sad smile painted on her face. In her hand is a large picnic basket and a small bouquet of flowers. She sets them aside before facing him again.

"Quenchannaeyo?" she signs to him.

"Ne, eomoni," he replies. "How is Cha Eun Sang?"

"She's still asleep," she replies in sign language. "She hasn't woken since she got out of surgery."

"Did you rest?" he asks, concerned for her well-being.

She nods as she unpacks a coffee drink and sticks a straw in it. She offers the drink to him before setting a small bowl and a thermos on the rolling table.

"By the way, have you met my mother?" he asks.

"We've met," Kyung Ran says, bowing to the other woman. "Is Eun Sang-i alone?"

Hui Nam nods.

"Kre, let me go visit her for a while," she says, sighing. She looks at Young Do and reminds him, "Behave yourself."

Young Do watches his mother's back as she walks out the door. The moment the door closes, he focuses on Hui Nam.

The older woman starts tearing up and signs, "Kumapsubnida."

She breaks down and holds on to Young Do's hand.

He squeezes her hand in return, reassuring her, and in part, himself, that things will be alright.

Their tender moment is shortly there after interrupted by the nursing staff.

"Choi Young Do-ssi, are you ready to have that chest tube taken out?" the nurse asks. "As soon as that's closed, you're free to move around and do your breathing rehab."

"The sooner the better," he states to the nurse.

As she preps his bed, he looks at Park Hui Nam and says, "Once I'm back in my room, I'll come over to Cha Eun Sang's room. Would you be able to take my eomma for a snack or a walk? I'd like to just be alone with her."

Park Hui Nam nods as he is wheeled away.

Two hours later, Young Do finds himself in Eun Sang's room. He was grateful for the silence.

He stares at her face for a moment before brushing away several stands of her hair covering her face.

"Ileona, Eun Sang-a," _Wake up_ , he urges her softly.

The only thing responding to him is the steady rhythm of the heart monitor.

He slips his fingers through hers shortly after taking a seat. He kisses the back of her hand before giving it a light squeeze.

He lays his head near their clasped hands and in moments, he is asleep.

* * *

Streaks of white light try to pry her eyelids open, forcing her to wake up. But as she regains consciousness, an unbearable sting shoots up her nostril as she inhales. Pain throbs down her chest as she exhales.

"Appa... appayeo...," she says haltingly as she tries to rip the mask over her face.

She doesn't realize the grip on her right hand tightens.

"Wae kureh?" _What's going on?_ Young Do wakes up, startled. Despite his haze, he stands up, lets go of her hand, and pushes the nurse's call bell.

"Can't... breathe," she starts panicking.

"Eun Sang-I," he says before running his fingers through her hair. He cups her cheek and tries to get her attention by holding her gaze.

In the sweetest, softest voice she's ever heard from him, he says, "Calm down. I'm here."

Those four words makes her realize she's not alone.

As her panic dies down, two nurses quickly attend to her while a third nurse scolds Young Do.

"Choi Young Do-ssi, what are you doing here?" the head nurse asks. "You should be in your room recuperating!"

He looks at her sternly, trying his best to intimidate her. It is just his luck that this particular nurse has more than likely dealt with people his kind and doesn't back off easily. Watching Young Do bow his head in apology to the matronly nurse was a sight to see.

She has to ask the nurse what he did to be scolded in such manner.

As the nurse takes her vitals, her eyes meet with Young Do's. They held each other's gaze despite the organized chaos around her.

Ear thermometers, tongue dispensers, a nasal cannula replacing the mask all come flying out of drawers and trays to get her to her recovery state.

Vitals? Check.

Pain tolerance? Check.

A resident physician walks in and briefly examines her.

"How does the wound feel?" he asks, lifting the edge of her gown quickly to examine the gauze and wound..

"Numb," she mutters. "How long do I have to be in the hospital?"

He looks at her chart and says, "You nicked your clavicle an punctured a lung. It be safe to say you'll probably be in for another 2 to 3 days to make sure you don't develop an infection. We also have to make sure you're able to breathe properly, albeit painfully, until you're fully recovered."

She groans momentarily and thanks the doctor and the nursing staff.

When they leave the room, Cha Eun Sang focuses on Young Do.

"Quenchannayeo?" he asks her softly.

"Better," she responds, nodding her head. "And you?"

He raises his arm with the sling ever so slightly. "I'll survive."

He sits on the side of her bed before wrapping her hand in his.

"How long have you been here?" she asks.

"Not too long," he replies. He gazes at their hands for a moment before he meets her eyes again.

"You look tired," she says.

"Says the person who looks like a panda," he teases back.

"Yah, Choi Young Do," she chides. "I was trying to be nice here."

"Ara," he says back, taking her hand before pressing them against his lips.

"I don't like that cut on your face," she says.

"I've had worse," he mentions.

"And those bruises...," she says, tracing his facial features with her fingers.

"They'll heal," he reminds her.

She lowers her hand and her gaze.

"Kumapta," she says after a while.

"For what?" he asks. "I should be the one thanking you."

She raises her head and looks at him. "For being the first face I see after last night."

He inhales sharply.

"I was scared that I'll wake up and hear you're injured and unconscious," she confesses. "I was so afraid..."

"Don't," he says. His grip tightens around her hand. "Please don't."

She is surprised to see his eyes redden as tears start collecting at his lashes.

"Don't you ever be so reckless with your life," he scolds her.

"I wasn't being reckless!" she argues softly.

"Eun Sang," he says. "My heart stopped when you crumpled in front of me. When you didn't open your eyes..."

A sob escapes his lips. "Amton... don't let me go through that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry," she says, squeezing his hand.

"Yah, yah, no crying!" a male voice reprimands them from the door.

Cha Eun Sang wipes the tear that rolled down her cheek before looking up. A smile spreads on her lips as she sees another friendly face. "Chan Young-ssi!"

Young Do turns around and sees their friend lean against the door frame.

"Are those flowers for me?" he teases.

"Aniyo," Chan Young quips as he walks toward them. "I don't give flowers to troublemakers."

But before Chan Young hands Eun Sang his bouquet of flowers, he gives a bear hug to Young Do.

"Yah!" he yelps in surprise. "Jugule?"

"Just take it like a man," Chan Young says before landing a resounding kiss on his forehead. "Kumowoyo, chingu. You kept our Eun Sang-I alive."

"What did you do?" Eun Sang asks as she inhales the flowers handed to her. Now her curiosity is piqued.

Young Do looks sternly at Chan Young. It is like he is telling him not to go into detail.

"Uhm... Young Do and Kim Won hyung made sure the police were informed immediately of your disappearance," Chan Young said.

"Is that so?" she says, surprised. "I guess I have to tell Won Op-..."

She stops mid-sentence before looking at Young Do.

"I have to give my gratitude to Kim Won-ssi," she corrects herself.

"Kim Won-ssi? When did you start dressing his like an ahjussi?" Chan Young interrogates. His eyes dart back and forth between them. "Seolma, is there something I'm missing?"

Cha Eun Sang doesn't know what to say. She lowers her gaze to avoid the eye contact Chan Young is trying to initiate. Instead, she stares at Young Do who is staring back at her with mischievous glint in his eye.

"Uhm…," she starts saying.

"I asked Eun Sang to be my girlfriend," Young Do announces.

Chan Young is rendered speechless.

"Yah...," he says a half second later. "That's a joke, right?"

Cha Eun Sang bites her lower lip before looking at her best friend. "I agreed to his proposal last night."

"I think you were more nonchalant about it last night," Young Do states.

"Was not!" Cha Eun Sang argues.

"Your response, and I quote is _'kre, let's date'_ ," Young Do answers.

"What are you, an insecure teen?" Cha Eun Sang asks. "You even remember what I said."

"It's not everyday I ask a woman to be my girlfriend," he defends. "So yes, I do remember sentimental moment like asking you to be my girlfriend."

"I think you were just surprised I agreed so quickly," Eun Sang quips.

"I am surprised you agreed so quickly," Chan Young replies side-eying Eun Sang. "Now I lost the bet!"

"I asked her specifically so you wouldn't win," Young Do quips with a smile lacing his lips.

"What is this bet about?" Cha Eun Sang interrupts the boys' conversation. "Young Do and I dating?"

Chan Young looks at Eun Sang and chuckles. "You should've waited till Hyeonchung-il!"

"You should've clued me in," Eun Sang replies. "Then I would've held out."

"You'd think I'd let your childhood friend win?" Young Do asks. "Besides, I was getting tired doing boyfriend things for you when you're not even my girlfriend."

Chan Young rolls his eyes. "That never stopped you before."

"See if I invite you to the wedding," Young Do threatens.

"Yah!" both Chan Young and Eun Sang retort.

They all started laughing. To some degree, the level of comfort is close to being normal.

"Cheongmal," Chan Young says, wiping away a laughter tear. "Chukahe."

"Kamsamhibnida, chingu-a," Eun Sang says in return. "But promise me one thing."

"Anything," Chan Young says.

"Don't tell anyone yet," she replies.

"Why not?" Young Do asks. "It's not like we are in high school anymore."

"It's not that," she says, feeling guilty for her what she is about to say. "I… I would just like to go out on a normal date before we actually announce to the world we're a couple."

"You mean wearing couples hospital gowns isn't your idea of fun?" Young Do queries. Mischief twinkles in his eyes.

She scrunches her nose at him and shakes her head.

"I mean, you've already gone above and beyond what a girlfriend does for her boyfriend," he adds before winking at her.

"Never say I won't take a bullet for you," Eun Sang retorts.

"Speaking of which," Chan Young says, his laid-back disposition suddenly recedes to the background. "I was hoping I can interview you two about the events leading up to the kidnapping. When I'm done with my report, he will be handed over to the DEA for other criminal charges."

Eun Sang and Young Do sober up quickly.

"When do you want us to make a statement?" Young Do asks. "Do we need to have a lawyer?"

"No," Chan Young replies. "Just a timeline. Two of the undercover agents have already given their account so corroboration is all we need. Let me just text them and have them come up and meet the two of you."

In moments, two other gentlemen enter the room. Both Young Do and Eun Sang are taken aback. The man with the scar on his face bows lowly toward Young Do.

"Anneyonghaseyo, Choi Young Do," he greets. "Jo Im Sook ibnida. DEA. I am sorry for inflicting pain on you while I was undercover."

Choi Young Do lets go of Eun Sang's hand before standing up. In the same manner, he bows to the DEA agent.

"Kamsamhimnida, Deriin Jo Im Sook," Young Do greets. "I was told you called the police to help us get out from there. I will be indebted to you."

Both men straightened up before shaking hands.

"Anneyong, Cha Eun Sang-ssi," the other agent bows. "Jung Hwa Shin ibnida."

"Anneyong, Deriin Jung Hwa Shin," Cha Eun Sang greets, nodding her head toward him. "I am grateful for being considerate to me and the other girls during transport."

"I wish I could have done something more," the agent says, bowing deeper. "However, I cannot compromise my cover since I had one of Moon Jun Yeong's men with me at the time. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," she says. "To you, I am indebted."

"Kamsamhibnida, noona," he says, standing again.

"Let's get this interview started so we can get Jun Yeong processed," Chan Young announces.

* * *

Choi Young Do is ecstatic he is discharged a day later. He is able to get home and get a decent shower and a fresh change of clothes. But as enticing as his bed was, he would prefer being with Eun Sang as her guardian.

He returns to the hospital as quickly as he could. The nurses were not surprised to see him back, however. They all knew he stayed with Eun Sang the moment he was mobile and out of bed.

He knocks on the door before sliding it open. Eun Sang was perched on the bed, lost in her thoughts.

She looks much better today. The nasal cannula is gone and the only thing attached to her is her intravenous antibiotic.

"Everything okay?" he asks as he takes off his coat.

Snapping back to real world, she looks at him and smiled. "Oh, waseo?"

"Uhm," he says. "You're in deep thought when I knocked."

"Mian," she says, sighing. "How could three days change so much in a person's life?"

"What do you mean?" he queries, sitting next to her.

"I saw the news announcing Lotte merging with Hanche," she says.

He nods. "We didn't win the bid."

"Your father told me during the gala," she says. "I bet you were disappointed after all the work you did."

"It's the nature of the business," he says, a sad smile spreading on his lips. "I'm just glad a decision is made."

"Your father was proud of your work," Eun Sang reveals to him.

"Gojismal," _Liar_ , he says.

"Ani," she counters. "Your dad talked about you the whole time we danced."

Young Do blushes. He never heard his father brag about him.

"There was a part of me that would've liked to say I'm your boss," he says. "Cosplay."

It is Eun Sang's turn to blush. "You still say things you shouldn't."

Young Do reaches over and runs his finger over her crimson colored cheek. "I still like catching you off-guard."

"Well if you must know, I wouldn't have been working under you anyway," she says, sighing. "I finally called work to let them know why I was absent the last few days."

"And?" he asks.

"Since I am new to the company, and without time any accrued to take time off, they cannot leave my current position vacated," she says.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" he queried. "There are extenuating circumstances."

"What, are you my parent now?" she asks, mocking. "I could just see how the president of a rival hotel would go up to their management asking why his girlfriend lost her job? No, thank you."

"You know I could," he says sincerely.

"No, that's okay," she replies, sighing. "Besides, I'm supposed to take things slow for the next couple of weeks."

The door slides open and Yoo Kyung Ran walks in. Her sunny disposition lightens the room.

"Eomoni," Eun Sang greets.

"Oh, eomma," Young Do greets, getting up from his seat and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Kyung Ran stares at Eun Sang as she receives the peck on the cheek. "Mwo?"

"I still think it's kind of strange that my landlady is also Choi Young Do's mother," Eun Sang says. "Makes me think you've had an ulterior motive when I moved in."

"You talked about me?" Young Do asks, feeling smug.

"Not just you," Kyung Ran knocks him down a few pegs.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know?" Eun Sang teases back.

The playful banter is interrupted by the doctor coming in to check up on Eun Sang.

After a few minutes, he says, "It looks like you are ready to get discharged."

"Yes!" Eun Sang exclaims.

"Only if you meet certain criteria," the doctor adds the caveat. "You can't climb steps. If you do, you have to remain on that floor. It would be an inconvenience."

"You can stay at my place," Young Do volunteers without blinking an eye.

"You'd like that, won't you?" Kyung Ran argues. "Andwe. I won't allow it."

"Well, Cha Eun Sang-ssi will have to be limited in movement until after another week of light movement. She can't get her bandage wet so showers aren't allowed. She will need help with sponge baths and having her hair washed," the doctor continues.

"She can do that at my place, too," Young Do says. "I am her guardian."

"Geumanahe," _Stop it_ , Eun Sang says, trying to think through her new challenges. "I'll move in with eomma for a few days."

"Andwe!" It is Young Do's turn to interject. "She lives with Madame in a small place. You'll just be a nuisance."

The doctor excuses himself and tells them to let the discharge nurse know what their decision will be before having her released from the hospital. They all nod in agreement.

"Why would it be wrong for Eun Sang to move into my house?" Young Do asks. "There's three bedrooms, it's a single floor with the exception of my loft, and I can attend to her."

"And she's a girl," Yoo Kyung Ran argues. "Just because you like her doesn't mean you two should be left alone unsupervised."

"You're so old fashioned," Young Do grumbles. "I am a gentleman."

"And I'm glad you are," Kyung Ran placates him while sighing. "But I have to think of Cha Eun Sang's virtue. Just because you like her now doesn't mean that wouldn't change."

"Then I'll register for us to get married before she gets discharged," Young Do argues.

"Yah, don't I have a say in this?" Eun Sang says before either mother or son interject.

"No," both Yoo Kyung Ran and Young Do chorus while mother and son are locked eye-to-eye.

"Fine, you make good point about your floor plan," Kyung Ran agrees. "However, I do think that Eun Sang should not be left alone with you for both of your sakes."

"Fine," Young Do says, planting his mobile fist against his hip. "I'll hire a nurse."

"How about I come over and help Eun Sang-i until she is able to do things independently?" Kyung Ran suggests.

"You just want to come to my place," Young Do grumbles. "You're such a mother."

"Is that a problem?" she asks.

"Will you be amenable to that, Eun Sang?" Young Do asks Eun Sang.

"You're actually asking my opinion?" Eun Sang asks sarcastically.

Young Do shoots her a piercing look.

"Fine, fine," she harrumphs. "It's not like I have any say in this anyway."

* * *

The final two days in the hospital pass by in a blur. It usually starts with Park Hui Nam visiting and bringing food for Eun Sang followed by a stream of visitors.

Once everyone knew Eun Sang is admitted in the hospital, their friends flocked in for a visit. Most of the visits were enjoyable with the exception of Lee Bo Na, whose hormones are beyond heightened.

"How could this have happened?" she asks in English, squeezing Eun Sang tightly. Her slightly protruding belly knocking the IV line in Eun Sang's hand.

"I knew there was something wrong with that Moon Jun Yeong," Bo Na says angrily. "I can't believe what he did to you."

"It's over. That's all that matters," Chan Young says, rubbing his wife's arms.

Bo Na side eyes Choi Young Do. "How is it you didn't tell us?"

"Last time I checked, you weren't my mother," Young Do sassed Bo Na.

"Were you scared?" Myung Soo asks Eun Sang.

Eun Sang ponders his question.

She meets Young Do's eyes and smiles. "I was scared for a moment, but I didn't have time to really think about being scared. To be honest, I was more upset Young Do got dragged into this."

"I'm surprised we didn't hear anything about this in the news," Bo Na mutters.

"Jeguk Group and the Zeus Company made sure to keep this out of the news," Young Do says. "Otherwise, the gala and the Hanche merger would've been really be affected."

"That's so sad," Myung Soo adds, sighing.

"No need to relive that chapter," Cha Eun Sang replies. "Moon Jun Young confessed he is involved in Kim Tan's death. At least I can tell Madame Tan-a can rest peacefully."

"How did you feel when Moon Jun Yeong admitted to the crime?" Bo Na asks before quickly glancing at Young Do.

"Surprised," she replies. "And the reason as to why he died was senseless."

"Why did he do it?" Myung Soo queries.

Eun Sang looks at Chan Young before responding. He nods and smiles at her.

"He wanted to prevent Tan from marrying me in the US before coming back to Korea," she answers. "Apparently, Young Do was supposed to be our witness."

Bo Na and Myung Soo gasp.

"Did you know anything about the wedding?" Bo Na asks.

"No," Eun Sang answers.

"Did YOU know about the wedding?" Myung Soo directs his question to Young Do.

"Ani," he replies. "I knew he wanted us to go to Las Vegas but we never really discussed it in detail."

"That's so tragic," Bo Na notes, leaning against Chan Young. "I am glad it's all over."

The room gets quiet as everyone collects their thoughts.

When it got too quiet, Chan Young mischievously introduces a new topic.

"So," he says. "Now that you're getting discharged, I heard you're moving in to Choi Young Do's pad for a few weeks."

* * *

No one is more anxious to get home than Choi Young Do. The company car took him, his mother, and Cha Eun Sang to his house on the hills.

He hands his house keys to the driver to drop of the bags while he helps Eun Sang from the car. He let his mother lead the way as he guided Eun Sang to the house.

"Welcome home," he whispers in her ear before ushering her through the door.

She shoots him a look of surprise before walking in.

"Come in, come in! You're letting the cold air through the door," Yoo Kyung Ran scolds.

"I got your room ready, Eun Sang-i," Yoo Kyung Ran announces proudly. She opens the second door in the hallway to a very well lit and spacious room.

Eun Sang marvels at the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. Despite its size, there was adequate space for the vanity table, étagère, and love seat. The far wall leading to the private bathroom is filled with books. It might as well be staged for an interior decorating magazine spread.

"I hope you'll be comfortable while you're here," Young Do says. "If you don't like it, you can try out the other room."

"I think this is more than adequate," she replies quickly.

Young Do resists the urge to kiss her as she carefully runs her fingers on the comforter and the headboard.

"Come, there's more to see," Young Do urges.

He leads her back to the living room as his mother unpacks Eun Sang's belongings in the drawers.

"This is where I live," he states.

She turns around and teases him. "I thought you lived in the hotel."

"For someone who needs help, you're mouthy," he teases back.

"Mian," she says, lifting her hand in surrender.

Young Do watches Eun Sang look around his personal space. _His space_. Other than Kim Tan and his mother, no one has entered his abode.

"Eotteoke saenggaghae?" _What do you think?_ he asks to Eun Sang from behind.

"Your place is beautiful," she answers. She faces him and smiles. "It is you… Very tranquil but not too quiet."

He chuckles. "What does that even mean?"

"There's a strength from the artwork. The furniture is elegant but inviting. The scene outside the balcony is breathtaking," she expounds. "When I think of Choi Young Do, I see strength in your calm exterior. And whatever you do, you always seem to render me speechless."

Young Do inhales deeply, fighting the urge to close the gap between them and tuck her in his arms.

Instead, he pockets his free arm. "Keureseo?" _Is that so?_

"Uhm," she agrees. She closes the gap between them and rests her hand lightly against his slinged arm. "Keureseo."

He expresses a suppressed groan from her gentle touch.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks in concern.

He shakes his head. "I should be asking you that. How are you feeling?"

She, too, is forced to use a sling on her arm for the time being to help her wound heal. "I can take some pain medication later. Right now, it's fine."

"Do you want me to play doctor with you?" he suggests mischievously.

"Jugule?" she responds loud enough for only him to hear. "Why are you being so bold?"

"I just want to see how far I can tease you," he says, smiling.

"Stop it," she warns. "Before you know it, your mother will just say it's easier for her to care for me at the cafe."

"Are you saying that you were against staying here in the first place?" he asks.

She bites her lower lip before responding. "No."

"Yah, you two should get seated so you can eat," Yoo Kyung Ran calls over to them. "Young Do-ah, remember, you still have to go back to work."

"Arayeo," _I know_. Young Do replies over his shoulder.

They sit at the table as the food is set in front of them. "Meogoyeo." _Eat._

"Kamsamnidha, eomoni," Cha Eun Sang says to Kyung Ran.

"No need to thank me," she replies before sitting down herself.

"Do you have a schedule for this afternoon?" Young Do asks before putting a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

"Get Eun Sang-i settled in her room," Yoo Kyun Ran replies. "I'm assuming you'd like to get a bath, ttal?"

"That would be nice," she says. "It might help me get some restful sleep."

The thought of Eun Sang being naked and in bed made Young Do sit up just a bit straighter. He expelled a cough before taking a sip of water.

"What time will you be home?" his mother asks him.

"Around five thirty or so," he says. "There aren't any projects requiring my immediate attention."

 _"I just want to be home with Eun Sang,"_ is what he wants to tell his mother.

"Kre," Kyung Ran says. "Then as soon as Eun Sang is settled, I'll prepare dinner and leave it on the stove to be heated. Banchan is in the refrigerator. Make sure you help Eung Sang."

"Araseo, eomma," he says solemnly.

"I need to be back to the cafe to close," she says. "Will you be comfortable by yourself for a few hours, Eun Sang-i?"

"Ne, eomoni," she puts the elder woman at ease.

"Kre, kre," she says like a worried mother. "Do you want me to sleep here tonight?"

"Eomma!" Young Do exclaims, exasperated. "I am not going to do anything to Eun Sang. She will be safe with me."

Yoo Kyung Ran is caught by surprise. "Mianhadha, adeul. I'm… I'm just making sure you two are safe."

"Kamsamnidha, eomoni," Eun Sang says. "But Choi Young Do-ssi is right. We will be alright. To be honest, I am most comfortable with Young Do. He has been nothing but gentlemanly toward me."

Yoo Kyung Ran's eyes dart between the two of them. When she realizes they were both sincere, she drops the subject.

"Kurom, would it be fine if I came in around noon? I'm assuming you'll be able to get breakfast on the table," she looks at both of them.

"Eomma, we are adults, not toddlers," Young Do assures her. He reaches out and grabs his mother's hand. "We have lived by ourselves for a while now. But thank you for worrying about us."

"I just don't want you two to get too comfortable playing house," his mother adds, wringing her hands.

"On that note, I am leaving for work," Young Do replies, setting his utensils aside.

He gets up and kisses his mother on the cheek. Then he rounds the table and does the same to Eun Sang.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything," he tells her.

Eun Sang nods, blushing at the blatant display of skinship in front of his mother. "I won't."

Yoo Kyung Ran stands up and calls out to Young Do. "Before you go, take this bento box to your father."

* * *

Cha Eun Sang is lost in her thoughts when Choi Young Do walks through the front door. The light beep on the electronic door lock breaks her reverie. She isn't sure if this is how he always walks through his home. He barely makes a sound. With the exception of the light tapping of his dress shoes hitting the hardwood floor, he might as well be a ghost.

"Waseo?" she calls out, hoping he doesn't get startled with her being in his home.

In a few moments, he rounds the corner to the kitchen. He flashes her a tired smile before stopping a few steps in front of her.

"I would have thought you'd be asleep," he says, crossing his arms before him.

"I was until your mother left for the cafe," she says. She is unsure why her heart suddenly decides to dance a syncopated rhythm.

She averts her eyes from his and makes a concerted effort to finish heating the food on the stove.

"Do me a favor and get the rice bowls, please?" she asks him.

He follows her instructions and takes the bowls from the shelf and sets it next to her. She ladles a few scoops of rice before handing them back to him.

She fishes a trivet suspended from the wall and walks it to the table. Then she goes back to the stove to retrieve the hotpot filled with soup. Young Do, on the other hand, retrieves some of the plastic containers from the refrigerator and puts them on the table. Both of them sit once the utensils and the drinking glasses are set.

"Eventually, I will know where everything will be and we'll be eating on time by the time you get home," Eun Sang promises.

"Don't try too hard," he says. "You're a patient. You shouldn't be moving this much."

"If I don't move, I will die of boredom," Eun Sang says after shoving a spoon of rice in her mouth.

"I'd prefer you dying of boredom than re-injuring yourself," Young Do chides her before taking a sip of his soup.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's stuck here," she says, teasing.

"Are you saying I have a boring house?" he challenges. "There's a ton of books in your room alone. And if that's not enough, there's a TV and a game console. The house does have internet."

She leans forward and says, "When would I have the time to learn how to play on a game console? I bet your game console will be a bunch of shooting games that would require me to have a sign on or something."

"Want me to teach you to play some of the games?" he asks eagerly. "Kim Tan and I should still have a Mario Brothers game somewhere."

She chuckles. "I can see you guys playing that."

"We have racing games too," he adds, excited. "I think you'll like that."

"I bet you would," she says, chuckling. "But that can wait."

"Just saying," he replies, shrugging. "Definitely beats boredom."

"Enough about me being entertained. How was work? You look a bit tired," Eun Sang comments, changing topics.

"Yoon Chan Young called me this afternoon. He said he filed your kidnapping case," he states. "It will be a matter of days when we find out when he's going to court for that. They've also started processing the human smuggling case. They didn't find drugs in the warehouse but they found a few containers of illegally obtained firearms. Moon Jun Yeong may be facing a long prison sentence. They might even consider giving him the death penalty if he doesn't cooperate in locating his former boss."

She sips her soup slowly, thinking about the news passed to her.

"That's really sad," she says, sighing. "It is a shame he is involved in something so bad."

"I can't believe you're still sympathizing with him despite what he did to you," Young Do argues. His voice went from calm and even-toned to frustrated and annoyed.

"I'm not condoning what he did," she placates him. "I am just saying it has to be drastic for him to be part of something horrible. I would think working with a private security group would allow him to live a decent life."

"We don't know what motivates different people," Young Do replies while calming himself. "Only he can answer that."

Eun Sang agrees with him with a short nod. "How did Chief take the news?"

"Abeoji is pushing for more charges against Moon Jun Yeong," Young Do confirms. "I told him Moon Jun Yeong won't be going anywhere any time soon."

"What did he say to that?" Eun Sang asks.

"Abeoji said I should take a few days off and let him worry about work and the lawsuit against Moon Jun Yeong," he replies.

"How do you feel about it?" she asks quietly. He has asked her how she feels about the whole incident but he never voiced out his feelings.

He pauses before shoving the spoon in his mouth. "Annoyed. Frustrated. I would like to kill Jun Yeong with my own hands but that wouldn't change the fact he murdered Kim Tan and kidnapped you."

Eun Sang remains quiet, taking in his confession. "I think you should take Chief's recommendation to take things easy."

"I'm not doing anything stressful," he reassures her. "I'm not going anywhere but the office where all I do is review contracts. Besides, it keeps my mind off Moon Jun Yeong."

"I just want to make sure you're not stressing yourself out," she reminds him. "I won't forgive you either if you strain yourself and your rib wounds don't heal well."

"I won't," he swears to her. Then, he leans against the chair's backrest and stares at her intently.

"What?" she asks. Her heart takes another somersault before she looks around her. "Do I have food on my face?"

"Ani," he answers, smiling. "Who would've thought Cha Eun Sang would care about my general welfare?"

"I always did," she argues. "Even back in Jeguk High, didn't I do things for you so you didn't get into trouble?"

"But it was so much fun getting into trouble because of you," he teases.

She could feel a blush creep up her neck and warm her ears. "Geumanahe." _Stop it._

"Why? It's true," he says. "You're so much trouble back then. I should've realized you would be my downfall."

Eun Sang puts her utensil and looks at him. "I thought you said you'll forget me."

"It's a little hard to do that when there are so many people telling me things about you," he confesses. "And when I took the courage to move on, Kim Tan does this to us."

Eun Sang puts her utensils down and stares at him.

"Mwoga?" What? He asks.

"We sure took a long way to get here, didn't we?" she says.

"I just hope it doesn't take another eight years to figure out our next move," he says before he finishing his meal.


	22. Waiting for the Shoe to Fall

CHAPTER 22

Waiting for the Shoe to Fall

Yoo Kyung Ran is afraid.

She is afraid she has built a monster by daydreaming of the day her adeul and ttal would get together. They are grown people; beautiful at that. However, she pictured them slowly falling in love. The kind she imagined in the dramas and romance novels. Heaven knows she has watched her son act disenfranchised when his father set him up for potential dates and become another merger and acquisition bargaining chip. She was afraid he'd see women as just another tool like how his father used her.

But now, she knows better.

Astonishingly, the two have fallen in love… fast.

With the event of the kidnapping, their relationship went from turtle-paced to terminal velocity overnight. Their friends may say it's about time. Their romance took eight years in the making; one that's riddled with epic-sized problems. It's their time to be happy.

And as a mother, she should see it this way.

But why is she so guarded?

She looks at the couple at the door, talking. Young Do is stalling his time to get to work. Cha Eun Sang tries to shove him out the door. Young Do bends over and tries to steal a kiss. Eun Sang backs away and stiff-arms him in the process.

"Go now or you'll be late for work," she finally says, walking toward them.

Choi Young Do looks at his mother with puppy dog eyes. "Eomma… ."

"Cha Eun Sang-ssi will be home when you get back from work," she adds, tiptoeing to plant a kiss on his cheek. "So behave yourself."

"Ka," _Go_ , Cha Eun Sang says softly.

He growls like a child throwing a temper tantrum before walking out the door. Cha Eun Sang stands by the door frame until his car pulls away and disappears over the hill. She waves until she knows he can't see her. Then quietly, she closes the door.

"It's been two weeks," Yoo Kyung Ran says suddenly to break Cha Eun Sang from her stupor.

Cha Eun Sang looks up, surprised. "Ne."

"Any job prospects?" Kyung Ran prods while walking toward the kitchen. She picks up the cup from the sink and starts rinsing it. She bites her inner cheek for bringing up the subject knowing she won't even be allowed to work with her sling.

Eun Sang sits at the table with her tepid cup of tea. Her eyes seem cloudy. "I have some."

"Good," Kyung Ran says. "You know you're always welcome to working at the cafe when you're better. However, I know you're good at what you do. I don't want that going to waste."

"Chief Choi has offered me a job at Zeus Hotels. So did Kim Won Oppa at Jeguk," Cha Eun Sang rattles off guardedly. "Is that a problem?"

"Not if you work for Jeguk, I guess," Yoo Kyung Ran blurts out quickly. "Ah mian. I didn't mean it that way."

Cha Eun Sang looks up at the older woman. "I'm sorry, too. Did I offend you, eomoni?"

Yoo Kyung Ran's heart drops. She didn't know whether she should be honest or not.

"I thought you wanted Choi Young Do and me to get to know each other?" Eun Sang adds.

Kyung Ran waves her hands, asking her to stop. "It's not like that."

"Eomoni… ."

"I just want the two of you to slow down," she finally admits. "My son, he's all that I have and I want him to be happy."

"And so do I," Eun Sang says defensively. Her voice starts to crack. "Can't I be happy? I am more than grateful he offered his house for me to recuperate in. Would I have wished I was in my own home? Yes. But this isn't the case. I won't take advantage of him, Yoo Kyung Ran-ssi."

"Forgive me for being selfish," Kyung Ran confesses. She wipes her damp hands on her apron and takes it off. "I know you've already dealt with a lot. But I don't… I don't want you to hurt him."

Eun Sang looks at Kyung Ran. "But you don't mind it as much if I am? Hurt, that is."

Yoo Kyung Ran looks at her wearily. "It's not but six months since you lost Kim Tan."

"But Tan-a and I got our closure when Moon Jun Yeong confessed to the crime," Eun Sang explains quietly. "I am not confused... I am just moving on."

Yoo Kyung Ran bites the inside of her mouth before talking. She tries to reframe her trepidation. "A relationship is not about you and Young Do acting out scenes from _We Got Married_." "

Eomoni…," Eun Sang says trepidatiously. "Is that what you think we are doing?"

"Eun Sang-i, don't get me wrong," Kyung Ran says defensively. "You know I treat you as my daughter. I would love to be a real mother to you… ."

Eun San looks at Kyung Ran. "But I'm not your real daughter and you think I'll somehow shame you and Young Do somehow."

Kyung Ran remains mum.

"Eun Sang bites her lower lip before saying cautiously, "Whatever my feelings are for Choi Young Do… it is not to replace what Kim Tan vacated."

Yoo Kyung Ran's cheeks turn crimson. She really didn't know what made her confront Eun Sang and now she's even more sorry she started the conversation. "I'm taking off. I assume you won't have any issues today?"

"No, I won't," Eun Sang says in a strained tone.

"Kurom," the older woman says, leaving Eun Sang with her thoughts.

Indeed, it's been two weeks and Cha Eun Sang needs to wake up from her dream. he last seventeenteen days has been a different pace. She's old enough to know her current living arrangement is highly unusual. Living with Young Do is a definite contrast to the times she was with Kim Tan. With Tan, they played house: bought groceries, cooked when they were around, hung out until she would have to fly back to the United States.

With Young Do… she wanted to make her home with him.

Those thoughts alone scared her. She feels like she's being traitorous to Tan because she never felt like this about their relationship. She wanted to fight with Young Do and talk with him… and make love to him.

The mere thought of touching him makes her blush.

Trying not to linger on those images, she rummages through her e-mail. The weekend she arrived at Young Do's, her friend from university has been asking her to visit. She needed some help with documentation and public relations.

Her finger lingered over the video icon on her laptop. She takes a deep breath before engaging in a call. As the pad of her forefinger depresses the enter key, she sighs. After a few beeps, her friend's face pops on her screen.

"Ayumu-san, Kon'nichiwa! Genki?" _Hello! How are you doing?_ Cha Eun Sang greets her old friend, Koharu Ayumu.

"Jinsei o nikumu," _Hating life_ , she says melodramatically. "How's recovery going?"

"Slow," Eun Sang groans her complaint in English. "How is your project going?"

"If I don't meet the deadline in three weeks, my father is marrying me off," Koharu says in frustration.

"He won't," Eun Sang says in comfort.

"Well, I wouldn't let that pass as an idle threat," her friend grumbled. "My younger sister has announced her engagement and she's twenty-four. I've been told I'm a spinster for not having a significant other and having kids."

"You can come clean with your preference," Eun Sang suggested.

"That's the American me," Koharu said. "You know what my father would say: _There is no such thing as being bisexual!_ "

Eun Sang says nothing and looks at her hands.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Koharu points at her toward the screen.

"Nothing!" Eun Sang says. "I just realized how much I missed you."

"Watashitachiha daigaku ni modorimashou," _Let's go back to college life_ , Koharu says in aegyo.

"I wish!" Eun Sang sighs.

"If you're looking for a distraction, you know, my offer stands. I do need a Korean translator who can some PR work. I'll arrange for working papers and a place for you to stay. Heck, you can stay with me!" Koharu says excitedly.

"I thought you were at your parents' place?" Eun Sang replied.

"I can't, especially after my sister's announcement," she said. "If I hear one more thing about a wedding or how great her Eito-san is, I will puke."

Eun Sang laughs. "I bet! Hey, let me ask my doctor how long before I can get my sling off. If he says I'm okay for travel, I'll send you a note."

"Fabulous!" Koharu replies, clapping in excitement. "Come. I'll send tickets."

"Uhm." Eun Sang bows slightly in agreement before disconnecting.

Her three week mark on her nicked clavicle is in two days. Maybe… just maybe.

Choi Young Do stares at the Gangnam District skyline. With the cooler weather settling in, the sky seemed bluer. The air seemed crisper.

His secretary teases him that it's not the air. It is because he's in love.

 _Love_ , he scoffs. What he feels for Cha Eun Sang is… what does he really feel about her?

He walks back to his large desk and pulls the top left drawer. He reaches deep into it until his fingers encounter a square velvet box. He rubs the seal with his thumb before lifting the lid. He smiles as he looks at the three- carat French Pavé Diamond Platinum engagement ring wink back at him.

He's had the ring and the matching wedding band for over two years. He didn't know why he bought it but he thought he had to have it. He capriciously bought the rings when Kim Tan was purchasing rings for him and Eun Sang. He traces the large, flat surface of the brilliant diamond one last time before closing the ring box lid and tucking it back safely in the drawer.

Secretary Park walks in, smiling. "Good day, sir?"

"Why do you ask?" Young Do queries.

"You're smiling." He points out. "You've been in a permanent good mood these past couple of days. Perhaps you need to be kidnapped more frequently."

"Perhaps I should find your replacement soon before you turn senile," Young Do threatens him playfully.

"Ah, mianhamnidha," Secretary Park acquiesces before putting two folders on Young Do's desk. "Coffee?"

"Animidha, bisoniym," Young Do says before flipping a folder open. "Jankanman… Cha Eun Sang is supposed to be getting her sling off soon. What do you suggest I should do to mark such an occasion?"

Secretary Park raises an eyebrow. "You're asking me?"

"Should I ask your shadow instead?" Young Do deadpanned the older gentleman.

The secretary thought for a moment and said, "You can't go wrong with a nice dinner and a bouquet of flowers. Traditional, but not overstated. Maybe you can go see a play. And if things go right… ."

Young Do waits in anticipation.

"You'd might like to get a nice room with a view of the city or the river," he suggests. "Just don't use our property… unless you're trying to make an announcement."

"Thank you, Secretary Park," Young Do replies louder than he intended.

The secretary excuses himself before taking a glance at his boss. He's happier, more at peace with himself. Finally, the troubled lad seems to have wrestled with his ghost. Maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to find the same peace with his father. He still has a long way to go but he definitely is going down the right path.

He closes the door, waiting for the light click before walking away.

It's been a week since Cha Eun Sang and Yoo Kyung Ran had their disagreement. Since then, the older lady has made herself scarce from Young Do's home. Eun Sang feels guilty about their spat but her pride was hurt too.

She has to find a way to prove to her and to herself her feelings for Young Do aren't just plain gratitude. The only way she can do that is if she takes herself away from this place and clear her head.

"Let's celebrate tonight," Eun Sang suggests as she rinses the breakfast plate and sets it on the drying rack.

"Celebrate?" he inquires. "Ah, matta, you're getting your final check-up today to get that sling off."

"Uhm," she blurts in agreement.

A wicked smile and a mischievous glint in Young Do's eyes appear. "You know," he says as he gets up from the table and walks toward her. "I've been a gentleman this whole time you've been here."

"Yes," she replies, her voice becomes breathless.

"I'll be very happy when the sling is finally off," he says softly, his voice becoming gravelly.

Eun Sang turns around only to be pinned between him and the counter. She can smell a light hint of his musky aftershave and the scent that only belongs to him. Her lips part in an attempt to inhale more oxygen he has seemed to displace.

"You just want me to move out of your place," she counters flippantly. Her pulse is rapidly throbbing.

His face is inches away from her. All she can see are his dark brown irises challenging hers. "Indeed."

He pulls away and chuckles. Grabbing his suit jacket from the back of the chair, he asks. "Do you want to go somewhere special?"

"Ani," she responds, feeling her lungs fill up with air once more. How he hypnotizes her is still beyond her comprehension. "How about we go catch a movie after work? I can come over your office and we can walk to the theater from the hotel."

"Sounds good," he agrees as pockets his car keys. "See you around six?"

She nods. They share a look but they don't mutter the words lingering at the tip of their tongues.

Maybe next time… .

That morning, she finished packing her belongings. As soon as the lock on her suitcase clicked, she let out a sigh.

What she didn't tell Choi Young Do is… she isn't returning to the cafe. She's going to clear her head and prove to everyone she's finally here to stay.

The thought of saying goodbye, even temporarily, is making her miserable. After swiping the lipstick wand on her lips, she speed dials one of her closest confidantes.

"Oppa, I'm going to get my sling off in an hour. Can I drop by and say hi afterwards?"


	23. Anger

CHAPTER 23

Anger

Kim Won takes a step back and glares at her. He knows it is not her fault the company underestimated the requirements necessary to make the security upgrades. However, meeting Stella Cha set him off almost immediately when she points this out.

Standing at 6'1", he towers over her 5'4" frame easily. He knows he has to apologize for his outburst but there is something about her that convinces him to argue with her.

You're just upset because you've had another argument with Rachel, he argues with himself.

He watches her pinch the bridge of her nose. He knows she's tired. He ordered her to come directly from the airport after a 12-plus hour flight to discuss the security roll-out rather than having her rest at the short term residence provided by Jeguk Holdings.

"Fine," he capitulates. "I'll give your director a call and discuss this issue."

"Then what would you like me to do?" she asks, resting a hand on her hip. She is not the type of girl he is usually attracted to but her sass is something he can't help but admire.

"Go to the cafeteria on the ground floor," he instructs, handing her a key card. "If I get this straightened out in the next 2 hours, I'll give you a directive and then I'll send someone to collect your things and move you to your temporary residence."

"How gracious," she says sarcastically before writing down her phone number. "I'll need a local number if I'm going to be here for more than the allotted two weeks."

"I'll have Information Systems provide you a company phone by the end of today," he says dismissively. His personal mobile rings against his breast pocket. He smiles as he sees Cha Eun Sang's name flash against the screen.

The project manager exits the room before he can answer his phone call.

Cha Eun Sang sips the tea Kim Won's secretary served. "You look tired, oppa."

"I am," he says, chuckling before sipping his coffee. "I need a vacation."

"What's stopping you?"

He takes his time putting his coffee cup on his table. "Where do I start?"

It's been a while since they've been together. The last time Cha Eun Sang talked to Kim Won was when he visited the hospital the day after she and Choi Young Do were kidnapped. He was upset and worried because he wasn't able to prevent the accident.

Since then, Kim Won has been putting out fires.

Because the security group involved in the scandal worked at the company, Jeguk Holdings started a major restructuring of leadership, ousting many former top managers and directors. The chairwoman herself was instructed to vacate her position because of her involvement in hiring the security detail. Shortly after that, she was charged with several financial infarctions. She was also indicted on charges of aiding KBR in possible attempts in overthrowing Kim Won from being the head of Jeguk group.

"How's the chairman?" Cha Eun Sang asks.

"He's okay," he says, sighing. "He's lonely. He should've thought better about letting the Chairwoman influence his decision of keeping Madame away."

"Are you going to convince Madame to come back to the mansion?" Eun Sang fishes.

"Aniyo," he says firmly. "Abeoji made his bed. He should've made the decision when it mattered the most."

"Seems like oppa has done a lot of growing this past year!" Eun Sang teases. "This may be a first."

"Are you judging me, Cha Eun Sang-ssi?" he asks playfully.

"I may not be one of Rachel Yoo's fans, but it seems like you've been more open about relationships since you started dating her," Eun Sang points out.

"Oh don't even get me started there," he groans before sipping his coffee. "She refuses to admit we are in a relationship," he says, sighing. "I thought things would change now that she's established in Gangnam. It seems like things have gotten worse!"

"Hmm, if I were to suspect, you're just realizing there's much to be said about experience based on age," Eun Sang teases.

"You seem to be mature for your age," Kim Won answers back. "If it weren't for all the signs Choi Young Do posted around you screaming DON'T TOUCH, I won't hesitate courting you."

"But I would," Eun Sang says before winking at him. "And on that note, I have to go."

"So soon?" Kim Won stands up as she collects her purse.

"Uhm," she says. "I'm packing before meeting Choi Young Do for movie tonight."

"Packing?" Kim Won asked. "Ah, you're moving back to your place now that your sling is off."

Eun Sang realizes her mistake. "Yes! Yes, I'm moving back to my apartment."

"Once your settled and you can't find a job, let me know," he says like a big brother. "You know I can use you here at the PR department."

"Ne, oppa. Kumowoyo," she says on her way out.

As she rides the elevator down to the ground floor, Eun Sang realizes how fortunate she is to be back in Seoul. No one would allow her be an island. She walks out into the cold, but bright, sunshine. All of a sudden, her eyes are diverted to a face she hasn't seen in a while. The woman is quickly crushing a cigarette butt with her heel. She lets out a long stream of smoke before she faces her woman's eyes meets hers and is caught in surprise.

"Eun Sang-i?" Cha Eun Seok replies in disbelief.

"Eonnie?" Cha Eun Sang responds in return.

The impromptu reunion suddenly pushes away all thoughts of running away, albeit for a few hours. She can deal with the consequences later.

Choi Young Do's afternoon isn't going the way he expected. At noon, he gets a call from an overseas reporter asking for an official statement from the main branch of Zeus Hotel about a failed contract negotiation between the hotel and its staff in Tokyo. Although he does not deal with personnel, this was the first he's heard of the matter.

By six o'clock, the cuffs to his once-crisp white shirt is rolled and wrinkled. Documents upon documents about the impending strike and the union contract expiring in hours stack high on his desk.

He looks at the clock one more time, staring down the minutes ticking by.

He should've left an hour ago. Instead, he is in the middle of it all, telling Secretary Park to call the union representative to explain to him why the offer made a month ago was turned down.

Secretary Park looks at him and sighs. "Shouldn't you let legal handle this issue?"

"If legal handled this correctly the first time around, we wouldn't have this problem," he says in annoyance. "How I wasn't made aware this was an issue is more frustrating."

"I think Woo Min Soo thought this issue would've been resolved without your supervision," Secretary Park hypothesizes.

"I think she made the issue worse by not bringing it to our attention during last month's staff meeting," he mutters. "Call her and the head of HR. I want this resolved before our stocks drop."

Secretary Park stands in the middle of the office and stares at him with pity. "Sajangniym, would it be better if you pass this issue on to someone else? I thought you had plans for the evening?"

Choi Young Do stares at the clock again, not bothering to respond to the older man's question. He'll text Eun Sang back in a little bit.

She stares at the dress one last time. It is an outfit picked by Young Do himself.

"Consider it a donation," he said sarcastically. "I'm tired of seeing you in clothes that have seen better days."

She stares at her watch. It's half past six. Secretary Park called her earlier to say Choi Young Do is running late because of work. He suggested she bring coffee and comfort food. The old man is hoping this would somehow help the president.

The secretary has long since taken her suitcase and parked it next to his desk and out of prying eyes. All she's carrying is a bag of jajjangmeyon and cafe Americano in a tray.

She knocks on the door firmly before she hears him acknowledge her to enter.

He doesn't look up as she enters.

"Bisoniym, may I please have… ."

"A break," she says from the door.

He looks up from the papers he's shuffling. The stern look on his face relaxes into a smile the moment he sees her. "Oh, waseo?"

"Uhm," she says, putting a drink on his desk. Then, she sets the bag of food on the coffee table several steps away. "Secretary Park told me you're inundated. Anything I can help with?"

He sighs before reaching for the drink. "I don't know. I can't make heads or tails with some of these papers. Some are translated but I'm not sure what it means."

"Would you mind if I take a look at it?" she asks before encroaching his space.

Although acting professionally, she is caught off-guard by Choi Young Do pulling her on his lap and pinning her against his chest. She can feel his heat radiate on her back.

"Yeogi," he says, as he hands her a stapled set of papers.

She clears her throat and thumbs through the document. She scans the content quickly, acting like his touch isn't distracting her.

After a few moments of silence, Young Do asks. "How does it feel to have the sling off?"

She looks at him. His face is inches away from hers. "Fine," she says breathlessly. "Fine… may I write on this paper?"

"By all means," he says.

She stands up and secures a pen from his pen holder and starts scribbling away.

Hours and cold cups of coffee later, she and Choi Young Do have gathered up information that needs to be forwarded to the Human Resource and legal team to take to the union. It wasn't perfect by any means, but it can prevent the strike from happening. They've gotten the papers together, two hours earlier than the midnight deadline.

Both Choi Young Do and Cha Eun Sang sit on the soft leather couch. Both look haggard and tired.

"I expect to be given some kind of incentive for jumping into this mess," Cha Eun Sang teases, looking at him.

"I have a bank card with your name on it," he promises. He looks at her and smiles. "Kumapta. You didn't have to do this."

"But I was willing," she said. "Plus, it's the most exhilarating thing I've done in weeks. I've forgotten why I love this job."

"You mean you didn't do it for me?" he teases.

"Ani. I did it for the paper cuts," she says sarcastically as she wiggles her fingers at him. "Oh, we didn't even touch this. Are you hungry?"

"Let's go to the kitchen," he suggests. He holds out his hand for her to take.

She hesitates for a moment before taking his hand. With the other, she takes the bag from the table. They ride the elevator without saying a word. The elevator operator has long since taken off for the day.

The moment they reach the lobby, Cha Eun Sang lets go of his hand. He looks at her strangely before he tries to snatch her hand back.

"No," she whispers. "I don't want anyone scandalizing you."

"Why should I hide the fact I like spending time with you?" he queries. She can hear from his voice he is a little hurt.

"Hanbeonman, hmmm?" Just this once, she begs.

He rolls his eyes before walking a few steps in front of her. He's still coming down from the adrenaline rush. They working so well. Why is she all of a sudden so… professional? Before he realized what was happening, he finds himself pulling an apron from a metal locker.

The resident chef comes running into the kitchen to see what the commotion is about. "Sajangniym!"

Young Do holds a hand out indicating him to stop.

"I can cook for you," the chef offered, wringing his hands nervously.

"It's okay," he says to the chef. "I'd prefer doing this myself. Besides, I'm just heating up food."

The chef nods and walks backwards and away from the kitchen. Cha Eun Sang bites the inside of her cheek to prevent the smile from breaking on her lips.

He snatches the bag of food from her as he heats up the pan. He expertly puts a light coat of olive oil in the pan before heating the noodles. Without talking, he heats up the soup and the side vegetables in separate containers.

Then, he breaks out the china and plates the dishes. He pulls out silverware from a drawer and slams it next to her.

"Meokda," _Eat,_ he instructs her.

"Please tell me you're not angry with me," Eun Sang says, her humor is quickly dissipating.

"I'm not," he says, as he plays with the noodles on his plate.

She reaches across the table to hold his hand. He pulls away before she gets to him.

Despite eating in silence, the chef walks in quietly, pushing a cart over to them. He pauses before them and leaves without saying a word. Wine in a bucket of ice, two goblets, and two servings of tiramisu lay on top of the crisp linen.

Cha Eun Sang's appetite is all but gone. Tonight was supposed to be the last night they're supposed to be together. She wanted to give him something of herself she never trusted to give to Kim Tan. But now… she's probably better off not continuing down that path.

"Noodles," he says all of a sudden.

"Hmm?" she replies in return.

"They always remind me of goodbyes," he states. He recalls the last meal they had before she left all those years ago.

Her utensils clink on the china. "I'm tired. I'm heading home."

"You're not going to have dessert? You didn't even eat your dinner."

"It's fine," she says, getting up. "Don't work too long, okay?"

"Eun Sang-i," he pleads. "Mianhada."

"Don't," she says. She's definitely ready to say her goodbyes. "Eat well."

He says nothing as she walks away. Maybe he was tired. Maybe he thought he was just really rushing this whole relationship thing. There was nothing wrong with her trying to make sure he's not going to be inundated with tabloid drama. She's had enough of that when she was with the Tans and she probably wouldn't like to be part of another circus act.

He picks up the dishes and discards the uneaten meal in the trash. Then, he washes the pots, pans, and dishes despite the chef telling him not to do it.

He needed to do the manual labor. He needs to clear his mind.

He just allowed her to walk away without even saying thank you. He didn't even see her off properly. He promises himself to make it up to her after tonight's debacle.

Once he gets back to his office, he notices a light blinking on his landline. Messages. He listens to them and responds to them accordingly. Before he realizes it, the morning sun is trying to break through the horizon.

Feeling accomplished, he snatches his suit jacket. 6:03. He should go home and apologize to Cha Eun Sang.

He drives home with a whistle on his lips. He'll take her out to breakfast and get her something nice for last night's help.

"Eun Sang-i!" he says in a sing-song voice as he enters the house. "Are you up?"

Silence greets him.

A smile breaks on his face as he closes the door behind him. He knocks on her bedroom door before turning the knob. "Cha Eun Sang? Are you still asleep?"

His heart drops when he looks at the kept bed. The sheets, freshly washed and folded, sit at the corner of the mattress. He runs into the adjoining bathroom. It's like she never stayed in the room!

His heart drops and cold sweat breaks on his forehead. _No!_

She said she's tired and is going home. This _is_ home… or is it?

As his heart pounds against his ribs, he runs out to his car and drives the empty streets of Seoul like a madman escaping hell. He reaches his mother's cafe in less than twenty minutes.

"Eun Sang! Eun Sang!" he calls out the moment he enters the doors. The barista behind the counter is surprised.

He bounds the steps two at a time. He reaches her apartment and bangs against her door. "Open up, Cha Eun Sang, open up!"

The incessant rapping on the door is finally answered. He was about to scold her until he realizes the person who opened the door is a stranger.

"Where's Cha Eun Sang?" he demands.

"She left," the girl replies groggily. "Her flight left two hours ago."

He's already down the steps before she could close the door at him.

"Adeul, it's so early. Why are you yelling?" his mother asks as she emerges from the kitchen doors.

"Eomma, Cha Eun Sang left," he says, trying to control the anger raging inside of him. "I don't understand… I don't understand!"

As she sees a tear escape from the corner of his eye, his mother broke down crying. "Mianheyo, adeul. Mian. This is all my fault… ."


End file.
